Thicker Than Water
by riemayu
Summary: Post TDK - Bruce disappeared 8.5 years ago and he left 2 people behind, 1 of them unknowingly. Olivia comes to Gotham to start a new life for her and her son but never imagined that starting over would bring so many risks...for her heart and her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...I own nothing in the Batman universe...All that is mine are the OC's and the plot.

This is my first fanfic and have been debating about putting it online. Please R&R. No flames please.

*******Princeton University - mid-March, 8.5 years ago**********

A young woman bounced happily down the dormitory hallway, a large envelope in one hand and a letter in the other. She excused herself as she ran past other students making their way from the dormitories to their classes in different buildings around the University. She stopped at her door and fiddled with the keys, attempting to open the door in record time. As the door unlocked, she quickly pushed the door open and rushed in.

"Olivia!!" the woman exclaimed, holding the letter. "I got it! I got the job at the hospital!"

The woman looked at Olivia, laying in the small single bed, her blond head the only thing showing. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the large lump laying between the wall and her friend.

"What's going on here, 'Liv?"

"Uh, nothing, Jill," Olivia said, uncomfortably. "Just sleeping in today."

Jill looked over her shoulder at the clock. "Yeah. It's quarter after eight. Your class starts in forty-five minutes."

"I know," Olivia said, pulling the blankets up higher.

Jill smiled knowingly. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"I will," Olivia said. "I'm just catching a up on my rest."

"I'd say," Jill muttered as she walked over to the closet to pull out her sweater. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the lump move. "And tell Bruce to grab an extra jacket today when he goes to class. They're calling for sleet."

Jill looked over at Olivia who smiled meekly, her face red in embrassament.

"I'm going to grab a muffin downstairs and call up Robert to tell him my news," she said, heading towards the door. "I'll be back in five. Then we're going to have a long chat on our way to class."

"Yeah, I'd love to see that letter you recieved," Olivia called out. "And hear more about your wedding plans."

"That wont be the only thing we'll be chattin' about," Jill said, with a wink as she closed the door.

Olivia sighed as the lump beside her began to move once more. The blankets lowered slightly as Bruce Wayne's head appeared next to Olivia.

"That went well," Bruce said, with a smile as he sat up from under the blanket next to her.

"Look what you've gotten me into," she said with a smirk. "Now she'll be hounding me with questions for the next hour."

Bruce leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Better you than me."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she sat up, and reached onto the ground and grabbed some clothing. She tossed it over her shoulder to Bruce when she realized it wasn't hers. Olivia awkwardly began to get dressed, keeping her back to Bruce. She stood up to pull on her pants when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist followed by feathery kiss on her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing herself a few more moments of his touch before turning around.

"Back to class," he said, as he rolled his eyes. "And then another hour of listening to the trust fund babies discuss and whine over the stock markets and how much they made."

"Hey! Don't diss the trust fund kids," Olivia said. "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here. It was their scholarship fund afterall that helped me get here."

"And I would've never met you," Bruce finished with a smile.

"You're heading to Gotham this weekend?"

Bruce nodded, solemnly.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't need to go to the hearing," Olivia said.

"I need to," Bruce replied, pulling his shirt over his head. She sighed. Olivia knew too well about the history of Bruce Wayne. He had never told her about the night his parents were killed in front of him, but everyone knew about it. The trial was important to him.

"All right, but let me know how it goes, okay?" Olivia said, standing up now that she was dressed.

"I will," Bruce said, solemnly as he stood in front of her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Goodbye Olivia."

Bruce picked up his sweater and walked out the door.

-------------------------

"So, the big question is, how was he?" Jill said to Olivia, as they walked down the sidewalk on their way to class.

"WHAT?" Olivia exclaimed. "I'm not answering that. I want to hear about what you and your mom have planned for this big bridal shower of yours."

Jill smiled, nodded and ignored the wedding banter. "You were caught. I can understand your defensiveness."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I knew you had gone out with Bruce a few times, but I never thought that it was that serious," Jill continued.

"Neither did I," Olivia agreed as she walked. "We were studying in the common area. We had supper together. He walked me back afterwards and asked me out again. I kissed him and asked if he wanted to come in for tea and I guess things got a little too far."

"No kidding," Jill said. "Must have been good tea."

Olivia smiled. "It was yours."

Jill nudged Olivia, smiling. "I'd never thought I'd see the day that I'd walk in on you, of all people. You're the most conservative, mild-mannered woman I know. You're almost boring, 'Liv."

"Oh, thanks," Olivia said, sarcastically.

"No, seriously," Jill said. "I was shocked when I walked in the room. Was that your first time?"

"Why are you asking me these things?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"I'm not answering that question," Olivia said, beginning to walk faster towards the building so that the conversation could end sooner. She pulled her headphones up from around her neck and stuck them on her ears.

"Olivia Thornley, I know you're ignoring me," Jill said, speaking louder. Olivia smiled as she walked into the building.

------2 months later-----

"Come out, 'Liv," Jill called out, pounding on the door. "Finals start in an hour and Robert and I are picking out wedding invites later today. So I need to get ready!"

Inside the bathroom, Olivia pushed herself up off the floor where she sat. She held onto the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blond hair fell along the frame of her pale face. She picked up her glasses off the counter and put them on before picking up the pregnancy test. She sighed at the result and set it back on the counter before opening the door. She looked up at Jill as she walked out and staggered to her bed.

"My god," Jill said. "You look like crap."

"I feel like crap," Olivia said, as she slumped onto the bed.

"Well, you better feel better within the next hour," Jill said. "It's the last exam of your college life."

Jill walked into the bathroom and a moment later walked back out, with the pregnancy test in hand.

"What the hell is this?" she exclaimed.

"A toothbrush," Olivia mumbled, sarcastically as she rolled over.

"It's positive."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"God, 'Liv," Jill began, sighing as she put the test down on the desk. She was speechless. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I."

Jill walked over to Olivia's bed and sat down by her head and swung her feet up before putting her hand on her back.

"But it does make sense," Olivia added. Jill put a friendly hand on Olivia's head. "I've been feeling horrible lately and I'm a good month late. I was thinking that it was stress with finals and piano exams. And I am going to keep it, if that's what you were going to ask next."

"Nah, I wouldn't have to even ask you that. I knew you'd keep it," Jill said. "I don't doubt that at all knowing you. But I do want to know something."

"What?"

"Is it Bruce's?" she asked softly.

Olivia nodded. "You can't tell anyone." She looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"'Liv.."

"Please Jill," Olivia begged. "No one can know that the baby is Bruce Wayne's. Not even Robert."

"Bruce has been missing for over two months...."

"And I don't want to be dragged into all of that mess," Olivia said hastily, interrupting Jill. "I'd rather keep it quiet about Bruce and I. At least until he shows up again. I'm sure he's just on vacation somewhere and is avoiding the tabloids after what happened with Chill."

"Well, I'm sure you could get quite a hefty trust fund started for the little one," Jill joked. Olivia wasn't in any mood and didn't find it funny. "Sorry. What are you going to do?"

Olivia rolled over onto her back and sighed.

"Well, first I'm going to try to pass my final exam," she said, forcing a smile. "And then, I think I'm going to home to San Diego. I'm dreading facing my parents."

Olivia covered her face with her hands.

Jill smiled.

"Well, I know it doesn't mean much right now, but I know you'll be a great mom," she said.

"Thanks Jill," Olivia said.

"You can thank me by naming the baby after me and stand with me at my wedding as my maid of honour," Jill told her, happily.

Olivia let out a chuckle.

"I'll be as big as a truck by August," she said. "I'd need two plane tickets to fit my wide rear end."

"Are you kidding me? You'll have a cute bump by then," Jill countered.

Jill held out her hand to Olivia who promptly took it and stood up.

"One day at a time, right?"

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath, hoping it would curb the nausea. "One test at a time."

"I have a little bit of last minute advice," Jill said as they headed for the door. "When in doubt, pick 'C'."

------------------------

The present day, November...8.5 years later...Gotham city

Olivia smiled as the sun came up over the horizon. She reached up and pulled the car visor down before searching blindly with her hands for her sunglasses. The blue GMC Suburban was littered with fast food wrappers and empty coffee cups; casualties of a cross-country trip. She pushed it all aside and found her sunglasses right where she left them the day before. She rolled down the window, and took a quick peek at the U-Haul trailer pulling behind them and pushed her blond bangs away from her eyes.

"Hey, David," she said, looking in the rear-view mirror for her driving companion. The 7 year old was asleep, resting his head against his pillow. Boxes were stacked around him but she could see his sandy-blond hair wave with the cool wind from the window.

Noticing that her wake up call didn't do a thing for the young sleeper, Olivia reached over to the radio dial and turned it on. It was low volume at first, but she slowly turned it up to a decent tone to wake the boy.

"Hey! David!!" she called again, over the music. This time, the boys hazel eyes opened. She smiled in the rear-view mirror seeing him awaken. "We're here!"

On that announcement, David sat up straight and pulled the pillow out from between himself and the window. Large buildings began to loom around him as they drove slowly down the freeway.

"Is this Gotham?" he asked.

"Sure is," she said, as their car came to a stop in the midst of the rush-hour traffic. "Hopefully we'll see more of it than this freeway soon." Olivia turned around in her seat for the first time since their last stop 4 hours prior. "Did you sleep well?"

The boy shook his head.

"Don't worry," she said, turning back around to face the traffic. "We'll be there soon and you can get a good rest in tonight before starting school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" the young boy squeaked. He immidieately sank in his seat. "Please Mom, not yet! Can't we wait a few more days!"

"I'm afraid you've already missed too much school with this move. Besides, an old friend of mine, her son is at your new school and they're going to be helping us move in," she said. "Then at least you'll know someone when you start tomorrow."

The news didn't seem to help. Olivia noticed.

"I don't want to be the new kid," David announced, sadly. "Why couldn't we just stay with grandpa and grandma?"

"We already talked about this," Olivia began. "You know that me teaching piano lessons would never get us out of grandma and grandpa's house. I found a great job out here and it's a chance for us to start out on our own."

"But why couldn't you have found a job in San Diego?"

Olivia sighed. "This is a great opportunity for me, David. This is the first restaurant that even considered my application. I'm going to be working in one of the finest restaurants in the city."

She looked at the boy in her rearview mirror.

"I know you're going to miss your friends, but we'll visit every Christmas and have a party for your birthday with grandma and grandpa and I'm sure they'll visit as well."

"But do I really have to start school tomorrow?"

Olivia nodded.

"I hate being the new kid. The kids will call me names."

"No one will call you names," she quickly countered.

"Yes they will!" David argued. "They did before."

His mom sighed as the car began to move with the traffic once again.

"Sweetheart," his mom, Olivia began. "When they see what a nice, smart, young man you are, they'll like you."

"I don't want to be smart," David mumbled. "I just want the kids to like me."

His mom smiled sympathetically as they continued the drive through Gotham. She knew how hard it was for him to make friends. He was never outgoing and tended to avoid confrontation. David was an average 7 year old and did well scholastically, but he didn't enjoy social situations. He leaned over and rested his head on his arm as he looked out the window. Buildings and cars zoomed past them as they drove through the belly of the city. David kept his eyes open wide, in order to not miss a thing.

"Do you think we'll see Batman? He's in Gotham right?" David asked with all the excitement of a 7 year old boy.

"Probably not during the day," his mom replied. "And I really don't want to see him at night either."

"Why not? I think it would be cool to see him," David said.

10 minutes later, they found themselves a small diner and sat down at a booth to have breakfast. The waitress came over to them and took their order before heading back to the counter. David became engrossed in a magazine that was left on the table as the television behind the counter caught Olivia's attention. It was difficult to hear what the newscaster was saying and without her glasses, Olivia couldn't read the ticker running along the bottom of the television. But the images of Batman was enough to tell her what the broadcast was about. She watched absentmindedly, as she realized how much of a toll the trip had taken on her. Olivia was tired.

"Look at this, mom," David suddenly said excitedly as he pointed to a picture in the magazine. It broke her out of her state of tiredness for a moment as she looked at the picture. It was Batman. "It says that nothing can kill him."

"Hun, he's just a man," she said. "There's nothing special about him. I'm sure he can be hurt just like you or I."

"But they say that he can fly," David said as he scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

Olivia shrugged, leaving the 7 year old to his imagination. Her attention was brought back to the television as a familiar face filled the screen. Olivia knew that face, although she hadn't seen him in over 8 years. She watched the man on the screen speak with the reporter. It almost shocked her to see how much of his mannerisms were similar to David. The way he smiled and his eyes. If it wasn't for David's sandy blond hair, the shape of his face and his nose, one would think he could have been Bruce Wayne's younger self's carbon copy.

"Miss?" the waitress said, bringing Olivia's mind back to earth.

"I'm sorry?"

"Pay up front when you're done," the waitress said, motioning to the hot plates in front of Olivia and David.

"Yes, thank you," Olivia said. She caught a glance at the television once more before beginning to eat.

-----------------

"I know it's not much to look at," Olivia said as Jill followed her into the one bedroom apartment. "But it's what we can handle right now. Well, at least until I get a steady wage coming in."

Jill looked around the apartment as Olivia opened the living room window, hoping to get the musty smell out of the air. She sat on the window sill and looked down from the 3rd floor, where her son David along with Jill's husband Robert and son Michael were beginning to unload the U-haul. Olivia turned to Jill who was holding her 3 year old daughter, Natalie in her arms.

"You do know that you two could have stayed with us," Jill said.

Olivia shook her head.

"I could never impose," Olivia said. "Your place is cramped enough as it is with the two kids. You don't need us on top of that."

"I would feel better knowing that you're not living on the edge of the Narrows though," Jill said, glancing out the window where Robert was handing the boys boxes to carry up into the building.

"This is only temporary," Olivia assured her.

"One bedroom for the two of you, 'Liv," Jill said, walking through the small apartment. Olivia shrugged. "And, the kitchen is about the size of my bathroom."

"As I said, it's temporary."

Robert, Michael and David walked into the apartment, each carrying a box in their arms. They set them down along the wall. Both young boys sat on the boxes before Robert waved them over to the door.

"Come on boys," he said. "Just think of the pizza that we'll get when we're done."

David and Michael smiled before they reluctantly stood up.

"I'll get some drinks ready for when you guys come back up," Olivia called as they walked back out. Olivia picked up a box that they left and walked it to the bedroom. When she walked back out, Jill was looking out the window while Natalie walked around the empty room.

"I can't believe how much David has grown," she said. "He looked so much like you when he was born, but he's looking more like his father now."

Olivia sighed and smiled slightly.

"I know."

Jill took a moment to think before asking her next question. It was a question that had a possibility to cause Olivia to become uncomfortable.

"Did you ever tell him about his father?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not everything about him. I only told him that he had died. But when he came back from the dead, I wasn't sure how to approach the topic with David."

"That was nearly 2 years ago, 'Liv," Jill said.

"I remember where I was when I heard that he had returned," Olivia said. "I had just gotten home from picking David up from school. The TV was on and there he was on the screen. My mom was concerned because I turned pale and looked like I was going to be sick."

"I was shocked too," Jill said. "Who disappears off the face of the Earth only to return 7 years later without any question?"

"Bruce Wayne," Olivia replied.

"What about him?" Robert said as he and the two boys walked in the room.

"Oh nothing, hun," Jill replied, with a smile. "Just sharing some gossip with Olivia about what I read this morning at the grocery store."

Robert smiled knowingly. "Oh."

Nearly 5 hours later, the moving in was done, the pizza had been eaten and Robert and Jill and their kids had left, leaving Olivia and David in an apartment full of boxes and furniture. Olivia smiled when she saw David laying on his bed with a book in hand and his eyes closed. She reached over and took the book and set it on the box next to the bed. The gesture had woken David up from his sleep.

"Bedtime," she said, softly. "Get some sleep."

David nodded obediently as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. Olivia grabbed the blankets around his feet and pulled them up to his neck. She paused for a moment before leaning down and kissed him on the forehead before ruffling his hair gently. Olivia took another glance at David before she closed the door to their bedroom and went back to emptying the boxes.

Just a few blocks over, a siren went off within Arkham Asylum. Officers scrambled to the location and found the cell of one patient empty. Curses of frustration and anger rung out in the hallway as they got on their radios to announce the disappearance to their superiors and then to the police. A block from the asylum, a woman walked down a darkened alleyway and stopped beside the shadow of a dumpster. She handed an armful of clothing to a man hidden in the shadows.

"I hope that these will do," she said.

The man held out the clothing in front of him.

"They'll work just fine." He proceeded to pull the pants on.

"What are we going to do come mornin'?" the woman asked, as the man pulled the jacket over the orange jumpsuit.

"Don't worry, Beautiful," the man said, with a smile. "I always have a plan."

A roar of an engine cut through the night. He looked up to the starless sky and smiled.

"I'll see you soon too," the man said softly, as he grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her down the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later...

The dark blue Jaguar seemed like a blur as it drove on the wet pavement. The rain was still coming down in torrents. It had rained all night and continued into the morning making the atmosphere of the city all the more depressing. The car came into the city and slowed as it approached a red light.

Bruce Wayne reached for the Blue Tooth and stuck in his ear before dialing through his cell phone. He turned his attention back towards the street light and waited for it to turn green.

"Yes, Mr. Fox," he said. "I'll be there shortly."

He paused, listening to Fox speak over the phone. He nodded.

"I agree," he said, as the heavy traffic began to move again. "Keep the hospital superintendent there until I arrive." Bruce quickly switched lanes to the right in preparation to turn at the next light. But as he slowed down to stop at the light, he looked in his rearview mirror and saw a pair of oncoming headlights. He watched, waited for them to slow to a stop. They weren't. Bruce looked around for a place to move, saw none and quickly braced for the impact. He was rear ended.

------

"Damn it," Olivia mumbled as she looked up at the Jaguar in front of her. She sighed, glad that David wasn't with her. She had dropped him off to school ten minutes prior. Olivia turned on the the hazards before looking at the dark blue Jaguar in front of her and groaned inwardly. Taking a deep sigh and sending up a silent prayer that the driver of the expensive car would be compassionate, she pulled her hood over her head and got out of the car, being careful not to get hit by other drivers. She walked to the front of her car as driver of the Jaguar stepped out into the rain, a coat and hood on his head.

"Are you all right?" the Jaguar driver called out.

"Yeah," Olivia replied, surveying the damage in front of her. She glanced up at the other driver through the torrential rain. He wore an expensive suit and had a rain jacket pulled closed haphazardly with a hood covering his head. She hated to profile people, but the driver fit the bill. He was expensive and extravagant. "You?"

"Fine."

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, taking a look at the dented back end of the Jaguar and front end of her Suburban. Her bumper had a nice streak of blue. "I didn't even see you until after you merged in front of me."

Bruce looked at the other driver through the heavy rain and recognized her, but couldn't place her. He watched as she pushed her blond hair back into the hood of her coat. She wore a uniform. But in the dark morning and rain, it was hard to distinguish what kind it was.

"I'll grab my insurance information in case you need it," she said, as she turned to go back to her car.

That's when it hit him.

"Olivia? Olivia Thornley?"

Olivia turned and looked at the Jaguar driver. She recognized the voice, and could barely make out the face.

"Bruce Wayne?" she asked, feeling as though she had been punched in the chest as he smiled. Of all people, he was the least of those she expected to encounter in a city the size of Gotham.

He smiled, glad that she knew him.

"How have you been?"

"Before this morning, great!" she replied, gesturing to the cars and trying to keep herself from looking at the man. "I am sorry about your car."

Bruce waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Olivia. It's just a dent."

She paused for a moment and and shook her head before writing her insurance information on a paper and handed it to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, squinting through the weather. "You don't look too good.

Olivia nodded quickly, averting her eyes from his. She rubbed her face and turned to go back to her car.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm going to be late for work."

"Nice seeing you again, Olivia," Bruce said, as she closed the door to her car.

Olivia sat, watching Bruce climb back into his Jaguar. It was then that she finally released the breath that she seemed to be holding in since she saw his face. His eyes. They were the same ones that greeted her every morning on the face of her smiling seven year old.

'Oh god,' she sighed as she pulled back into traffic and made her way to work.

------------------

"You're late!" a thick italien accent called out as Olivia staggered into the back door of the restaurant, soaking wet. The man, Franco Maroni, who had just announced her tardiness was suddenly right next to her, concern etched on his aged face. He was the head chef as well as owner of the Pointe West restaurant.

"Oh my goodness, Olivia," he said, sympathetically. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I was in a car accident this morning," she replied. She purposely neglected to mention that she had a run in with the father of her son, whom she hadn't seen for years.

"Are you all right? Was David with you?"

"I'm fine," she said, peeling the wet coat off her back. "And it was after I dropped David off at school."

The man walked with Olivia through the large kitchen as he pulled off his apron.

"If you want to take the day off, I'll understand," he said.

"No, Franco," Olivia replied. "I need this job."

"You've been here for a few weeks now and I've known you since you were little," he said. "I'm not going to fire you over being late because of an accident."

"No," Olivia repeated, this time a little more sternly. She smiled, attempting to appease any concern. "I'd rather be here than at home right now."

'And here I can keep busy,' she thought to herself.

Franco smiled. He walked over to a closet and pulled out an extra uniform and handed it to Olivia. Olivia took the dry clothes.

"If you change your mind, let me know," he said.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me," she said, sincerely. "There's no other way I'd get a job like this one."

"You're like family, Olivia," he said. "Besides I owed your father and hiring you was the least that I could do. So don't disappoint me!"

Olivia smirked at him.

"Not planning on it," she replied.

---------------------

3 weeks later...(end of November)

The Batman hid in the shadows on the rooftop of the Gotham police headquarters. The giant floodlight had been long broken after that fateful night months ago but the Batman would still visit Gordon and Gordon would meet him. He watched and waited. The Batman glanced over at the rooftop door as it opened. The night made it difficult to see, but he instantly recognized Gordon by his familiar stance. The Batman crept through the shadows until he was just behind him.

"The streets are quiet," Batman growled.

Gordon jumped momentarily but quickly recovered.

"I'm still not getting used to your sneak arrivals," Gordon quipped.

"Do you have any news about the Joker?

"Unfortuately, nothing that is new," Gordon said. "We do have confirmation that his escape was assisted by his psychologist. There have been video recordings of them leaving the building. I still find it hard to believe that they made it out of Arkham without nothing more than a key."

"He had more than just the help of his psychologist," Batman said.

"Obviously," Gordon replied. "What do you think he's planning?"

"With the Joker, it can be anything," Batman replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Gordon said. The Commissioner looked down at the folder in his hands. "We've been keeping an eye on Sal Maroni's crime family. We have reason to believe that the Joker may contact them because of his dealings with him in the past. It's not definite but it may lead somewhere."

Batman nodded.

"I'll be in touch," he said, before jumping off the roof.

---------------

The next morning...

Wayne Tower

"So you see gentlemen," Lucius Fox said, gesturing towards a large screen where a presentation was being displayed in the darkened room. "With the cut backs that Wayne Enterprises did last year, there should be no issues with being able to increase funding for the pediatric department at the new Gotham general hospital. I'd like to thank you for your time today."

The men around the long conference table began to close their portfolios and walked out of the board room, shaking Fox's hand as they went out. Some even gave a kind word to the man as they passed. As the last man left the room, Fox pulled a remote from his pocket and aimed it towards the curtains along the wall. Instantly, they began to retract, letting in the sunlight from the mid-morning sun. He then turned towards the laptop on the table to turn off the presentation program. That's when he noticed Bruce Wayne standing at the other end of the room.

"I wasn't expecting you today," Fox said.

Bruce began to walk towards his friend.

"I didn't notice you slip in," Fox continued. "How long were you standing there?"

"About 20 minutes or so," Bruce replied. "The proposal for the funding for the new pediatric department looks good."

Lucius nodded.

"I'll have the paperwork on your desk this afternoon for you to sign," he said. Lucius paused for a moment, noticing the tiredness in Bruce's eyes. "Have you been up late again?"

Bruce smirked.

"Those parties go into the early morning hours sometimes," he commented cryptically.

"No sign of him?"

"None."

"That's a good thing."

"It makes me nervous that he hasn't been at any of the usual hang outs," Bruce said. "It's only a matter of time."

Bruce watched as Lucius walked back over to his seat and began to collect his papers and laptop. He walked back to Bruce and handed him a newspaper before they both walked into Lucius' office which adjoined to the conference room.

"You didn't make the front page today," Lucius commented. Bruce took a look at the article on the front of the Gotham Tribune. JOKER ESCAPES ARKHAM. "I find it odd that his psychologist, Miss Quinzel was reported as being seen as his accomplice in the escape."

"And now she's missing as well," Bruce added, shaking his head. "He has a knack for turning people against themselves."

Bruce thought of Harvey Dent and how the Joker had changed him with a few convincing words. He folded up the paper and set it on the desk. It was time to change the subject.

"Any plans for lunch?" Bruce asked.

"None. What's on your mind?"

----------------

The Pointe West. It was a fancy Italian themed restaurant of middle to upper class prestige. The style was quite modern but had a rustic appeal to itself. In the centre of the dining room, a large fireplace warmed the patrons while a 3 piece string group played softly in the corner. It was one of the few restaurants of this quality that was open from seven in the morning until eleven at night. It was busy in the dining room. But for someone like Bruce Wayne, a table would always be vacant when he arrived. It played host to many of Gotham's elite as well as to the mob. Everyone knew it, and ignored it. It was a classy place with good food.

"When you said that we were going out for lunch, this place wasn't what I had in mind," Lucius commented, as he looked around the restaurant from their private corner booth.

"This place is owned by Maroni's brother," Bruce said.

"Everyone knows that."

"And yet everyone still comes here," Bruce said with a smile. "Besides, they have good food."

Lucius leaned forward towards Bruce.

"I was serious when I said that I wouldn't help you again," Lucius said, in a low tone.

"Don't worry Mr. Fox," Bruce replied, taking a sip of his martini. "This is strictly lunch, and it's on me."

Lucius watched Bruce and sighed. The man never ceased to amaze him. He respected him in what he had done for the city. Lucius watched as Bruce waved over one of the waiters. He spoke to the waiter with such charm and appeal that Lucius wasn't even certain if it was Bruce Wayne who was speaking or if he had came to lunch with a programmed robot. The waiter left the table and spoke with the Maitre 'D.

In the back, the kitchen worked like a machine. Every person was important and Franco Maroni, the chef and owner would make it known if you were slowing down his machine. Olivia was used to the heat. Not just from the stoves, but from the stress of keeping up with orders. Waiters walked in and out, carrying trays high over their heads. She enjoyed the organization of it all and quickly learned how to deal with uncomfortable situations. But this day, she wasn't ready for this situation.

"I need an order of steak, medium rare," the chef, Franco called out, as he read the order ticket. "Risotto, with clam chowder and easy on the salt this time, Peter!"

A maitre 'D came up to Franco and whispered in his ear.

"I can't leave right now," he replied, sharply. "Can't you see how busy we are. It's the lunch hour!"

"What should I tell him, Franco? I don't want him to feel insulted if we don't at least make an effort," the maitre 'D replied, slightly agitated and stressed with having a new VIP in the restaurant.

Franco looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Olivia!" he called out.

Olivia looked up from where she was sitting, making up pastries for the desert cart. She stood up and made her way through the kitchen to the front.

"What is it Franco?"

"There is a VIP who would like to meet the chef," he said. "I can't leave. Can you please go see the VIP for me?"

"Sure thing," Olivia replied with a smile, untying her apron and placed it on the table before going out into the dining room. The small string band played pleasantly in the corner of the room while the flames on the candles seemed to sway to their music. For a lunch hour, it was quite busy. Olivia smiled politely and nodded to patrons as she walked through the crowded room until she finally stopped at a private booth in the corner.

"I'm sorry, but the chef is busy," she began. "I'm Olivia Thornley, a sous-chef here."

"What a surprise," Bruce said, flashing a smile. "I wasn't aware that you worked here."

Olivia stared, surprised. She couldn't believe it. It had been twice in one month that she had run into Bruce Wayne. It took her a few seconds to regain control of her speech.

"I started a few weeks ago," she said, uncomfortably.

"I seem to remember that you were getting your music major," Bruce said, noticing her uneasiness. "Your piano playing was always beautiful."

"I did get my major," Olivia said, with a smile. "But I'm working here for the time being. When an opportunity comes up, you don't shut the door."

Bruce leaned forward.

"But here?"

Olivia nodded.

"I know the owner," she stated.

Bruce suddenly looked at the man with whom he was sharing the booth with.

"This is Lucius Fox," Bruce said. "Lucius, this is Olivia Thornley. We went to Princeton together."

"Pleased to meet you," she said, nodding to Lucius, before turning back to Bruce. "If you excuse me, I need to get back to work."

Olivia turned to leave.

"Wait," Bruce called out. She stopped. "Would you like to go out for coffee sometime? It would be nice to catch up."

She paused for a moment and thought, before shaking her head. "Sorry Bruce, but I can't. It's been nice seeing you again."

This time Olivia walked away from the table, a little more quickly in hopes that she could escape back into the bowels of the restaurant.

Bruce watched as she disappeared. Lucius recognized the serious look on his boss' face.

"What's on your mind?"

"She's hiding something or in trouble," Bruce replied. He shook his head. "I used to be able to read her like a book. We were really close when we were in school and then I disappeared. This is the first time I've seen her since then."

"People change," Lucius said. "You yourself should know that."

"I hope she's not involved in all of this," Bruce admitted, before turning to the meal in front of him. Suddenly, he was no longer hungry.

------

That evening...

Alfred walked through the halls of Wayne manor, a platter in his hands carrying a sandwich and juice. His footsteps and the ticking of the antique clock were all that could be heard.

'Such a pitty,' Alfred thought.

Now that it had been rebuilt, the manor looked just as it did before the fire. Not only did it look the same, but it felt, sounded and smelled the same. It was lonely. It suited Bruce Wayne, though no one in the outside world would ever know it. The playboy act that he put on day after day had become his mask to hide not only his dark persona but his loneliness. Never in his life did Alfred ever think that this would be the life that Bruce Wayne would lead.

He turned into the study, and paused at the doorway. Bruce sat, intently studying whatever it was on his laptop. He looked up at Alfred when he saw him at the door.

"Something to eat, sir?"

"Thank you, Alfred," he said, as Alfred came over and sat the platter on the table.

Bruce leaned back in the chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Trouble sir?"

"I'm doing some research on an old friend of mine," Bruce said, turning the laptop towards Alfred. He had found an old picture of Olivia along with her current address and phone number.

"Oh, I remember Miss Thornley," Alfred said, a smile coming to his face. "Lovely woman. Whatever happened to her?"

"Nothing," Bruce replied. "I had disappeared and a few weeks ago, I ran into her for the first time since I returned. Then today, I found out that she's working at The Pointe West."

"The same Pointe West that is owned by the Maroni family?"

"The same and she seemed to be hiding something," Bruce replied.

"Why would she be working there?"

"That's what I'd like to know. She seemed agitated when I spoke to her."

"She hasn't seen you in years," Alfred commented. "If I were her seeing someone whom I fell in love with come back from beyond the grave, I'd be a little agitated and uncomfortable." Alfred paused. "You cared about her, right?"

"Of course," Bruce replied.

"Well, perhaps you need to apologize for not contacting her sooner," Alfred said. "And perhaps you'll discover what she is hiding and even why she's working for people like the Maroni's."

Bruce smirked.

"I knew there was a reason why I keep you around," Bruce joked.

"And here I thought it was because you enjoyed my jokes," Alfred quipped.

-----------------

The next day...

"So he asked you out?"

Olivia stood, her back to Jill as she washed dishes in the sink. Her friend had come over with Michael so the boys could play while Olivia and Jill talked. Jill sat at the kitchen table, holding a mug of coffee.

Olivia shrugged, looking over her shoulder. "Maybe he's just looking to catch up on old times or bored."

"'Liv, the guy has multi-millions to spend," Jill stated. "If he was bored, I'm sure he'd go buy something to occupy his time and relieve his boredom." Jill smirked. "He wants you."

"Jill, please," Olivia began, as she rolled her eyes. "He wanted to go out for coffee. Chances are, that I wont see him again unless he stops by the restaurant and even so, I'm never out of the kitchen so I'd never see him anyways. Problem solved."

Jill frowned.

"I'm confused. I never knew there was a problem. What problem was that again?"

Olivia sighed, defeated. Even with her back towards her, Jill could tell when Olivia was caught.

"You want to see him again," Jill announced. "Are you one of those women that play hard to get?"

"Jill, I'm doing this for David," she said.

"David? You've been doing things for David for the past 8 years, and being a mom, myself I know how it is to self-sacrifice," Jill said. "But, hun, it's all right to be selfish sometimes. When was the last time you went out with someone?"

"Two years."

"What?"

"It was three dates and he was scared away when I told him about David," she said.

Jill set the mug down on the table and crossed her legs.

"There's a nice nurse at the hospital," Jill began. "He's about a year or so older than you and would probably be interested."

"Jill, please," Olivia said. "Don't start hooking me up with people. When I moved away from my San Diego, I thought I'd get to avoid having my mom setting me up with her friends' son's."

"Well, I guess I can take over that roll now," Jill said with a smile.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Jill sprang to her feet and went to the door, while Olivia dried her hands on a towel. Jill looked through the peek hole and smiled broadly. Quickly, she unlocked the door and opened it.

Jill was pleasantly surprised to see the subject of their previous conversation standing at the door.

"Jill? Jill Rexroth?" Bruce asked. For a moment, he thought he had the wrong address. For one thing, he wasn't thrilled to see where she was living. The Batman usually did his nightly rounds in her neighbourhood.

Jill smiled and nodded. "It's Jill Craig now. Bruce Wayne, what are you doing here?"

"Does Olivia live here?"

"She does," Jill said, looking behind the door where Olivia stood in the centre of the kitchen. Jill stepped aside and allowed Bruce to enter. He walked in, with an armful of roses and smiled when he saw Olivia.

"Um, these are for you," he said, holding out the flowers. "I remembered that you liked roses."

Olivia walked over to him and took the flowers.

"Thank you," she said, looking over her shoulder for the location of David, praying that he kept out of sight. She watched as Jill went into the bedroom, where the boys were playing and closed the door. At that time, Olivia was thankful that her friend was over.

"How did you find out where I live? I've only been here for less than a month."

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "I looked you up online."

Olivia smiled and shook her head as she walked into the small kitchen with the roses and Bruce following behind. She finally turned to him.

"What do you want?"

"Another chance," he said. "A chance to catch up. You were one of my best friends during college. You kept me sane at Princeton. I want to return the favour. I'd like to take you out to dinner."

Olivia sighed. "Bruce..."

"Just dinner," he said.

Olivia sighed and paused before speaking.

"I can't," Olivia replied. "I have to give someone a ride home after work and then I'm busy in the evenings."

"I could take care of that ride and make sure that you aren't busy for one evening," Jill suddenly piped in as she walked out of the bedroom.

Olivia shot invisible daggers with her eyes at her friend.

"Go ahead, 'Liv," Jill said, trying to persuade her to go. "You deserve a night out."

Olivia looked back at Bruce and nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" Bruce said. "How about I pick you up at seven tomorrow?"

Olivia looked at Jill, who nodded to her.

"Sounds good," she told him.

Bruce smiled before he turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Olivia," Bruce said as she closed the door.

----------

Yeah, not too much happening right now...still setting the stage and giving a little background info... Some action will come soon enough....


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia looked around the interior Bruce's Ferrari as they drove through the city streets. She had never sat in something that would cost the same as a house. Olivia replayed her afternoon in her mind and mentally made sure that she had sent everything for David over to Jill's. David had been bouncing around the apartment a half hour before Bruce's arrival, waiting for Jill and Michael to pick him up. He had been excited for a sleepover and an evening of playing the newest video games; something he missed from when he lived in California. After he left, she had barely time to finish fixing her hair before Bruce knocked at the door. She was thankful that she had inherited her mother's easily curling, although unruly hair. Bringing herself back to the present, Olivia shifted her weight, the sound of the leather against her body breaking the silence in the car.

Bruce looked over at Olivia and smiled.

"Did I tell you that you look great tonight?"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you did. So, Where are we going?"

"Here," he said as he gestured with a nod towards the large hotel in front of them. The Gotham Grand. It was the place to be on any evening. The sheer elegance of the building drew the wealthy and popular to its doors. Never in her life had Olivia been in a place as ritzy as this. She was beginning to regret wearing the simple blue spaghetti strap dress that she had worn to her cousins wedding the year before. Jill had told her that she needed to dress fancier. But on her salary, she was glad to get a new pair of shoes.

Bruce pulled the car up beside the valet. Flashes of lights from photographers, eager to get a glimpse of Mr. Wayne began to light up the car. For some reason, Olivia never considered this. Her excitement level suddenly dropped as the car stopped.

"Bruce.." she began as he opened the door. He seemed to recognize the apprehension in her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry. We wont stop to talk to them," he said, as he stepped out and walked around the car. At the same time, the valet opened her door and offered his hand. Olivia stood up just as Bruce came up next to her. He held out his arm to her which she gratefully took and held onto.

Bruce led Olivia directly into the hotel, much to the dismay of the many reporters and photographers, but to Olivia's relief. The hostess met them at the door to the lounge.

"Mr. Wayne, your booth is ready," the hostess said. "Please follow me."

Olivia followed the hostess with Bruce behind her as they walked to his reserved table. She tried to ignore the eyes and whispers that seemed to ignite as they walked through the elegant lounge. Olivia was glad once they sat down and the hostess left.

Bruce watched as Olivia ignored the gazes of the other dinner guests.

"I'm glad that you agreed to come out with me tonight," Bruce said, sincerely as he caught Olivia's eyes. There was no evidence of the playboy whom she had read about in newspaper, sitting across from her. Olivia smiled, glad to know that the Bruce that she knew was with her.

"Bruce, honestly I wasn't..."

"Bruce!"

A sweet voice called out from two booth down. Olivia watched Bruce smile as he looked over her shoulder. She turned in her seat to see who was calling and was shocked to see two pairs of legs stride up to the table; one wearing pink and the other in lavender.

"You didn't tell us that you were going to be here tonight," the bombshell in pink purred.

"We would've saved you a spot at our table," the ditz in lavender with the french accent added.

"I'd love to girls, but maybe another night," he replied, smiling flirtatiously at both of them.

The one in pink looked over Olivia and nudged her counterpart in lavender. Olivia noticed and then looked over at Bruce, hoping that he'd make an introduction to defuse any awkward situation. After a few beats, he did.

"This is Olivia Thornley," Bruce said. "We went to school together. Olivia, this is Cheri and Nicole."

Olivia smiled and held her hand out. Neither woman took her hand but turned their attention back to Bruce.

"We were wondering where you have been hiding out," Cheri commented as she sat down next to Bruce and slide her arm around his shoulder. She began to tousle the hair on the back of his head with her fingers.

"Well, you know," Bruce said, smiling coyly, "I'm a busy guy."

Olivia said nothing, but began to gather her things around her. It caught Bruce's attention. He looked over at her, concern etched on his face.

"Olivia, where are you going?"

"Home," she said, bluntly as she slid out from the booth. "You're a busy guy."

"What the hell was I thinking?" she muttered as she stood up and began her walk out of the lounge. She didn't care who stared at her now. By the time she reached the front door, she realized she had a new predicament. Without Bruce, she had no way of getting home. Pulling on her coat, she ventured out into the cold November air and walked towards the street, waiting to hail the next cab that drove by.

"Olivia, please," Bruce said, as he walked up next to her, tugging his suit coat closed against the bitter air and crossed his arms.

"This was a waste of my evening," Olivia said bitterly, looking up and down the street, praying for a taxi to arrive. "I was beginning to think that the tabloids were over exaggerating when they talked about how frivolous and pompous you are. They were right; every single word."

Bruce took each word as a punch in the face. He couldn't blame her. He did act like as ass after inviting her out to catch up after all these years. Bruce truly wanted to get to know her again after not seeing her for so long and this was one part of him that he didn't want her to see. Bruce looked behind him and noticed the photographers getting the pictures they wanted and hoped to get more, especially if Olivia threw a punch or slap at the billionaire.

"Can we talk about this?" Bruce asked.

Olivia looked at him as though he grew two heads.

"What's to talk about Bruce?"

Feeling defeated over the lack of taxi's, she began her trek down the sidewalk to the nearest bus stop.

"Olivia, you know it's not safe..."

"Go back to your women, Bruce," she called over her shoulder. Bruce quickly turned and walked towards the valet to pick up his car.

--------------

A few minutes later, Bruce was driving his Ferrari down the the city streets in search for Olivia. He knew that she couldn't have gotten far, but the prospect of having a lone woman walking the streets of Gotham after dark, turned his stomach. His eyes scanned the streets while his hands took a firmer grip on the steering wheel. He let out a breath when he saw her walking form a hundred meters ahead of him. What he didn't like was the small group of men mingling by the street corner ahead of her and the three men walking a couple yards behind her. By her body language, she seemed to realize that she was being followed and the situation that she had gotten herself into.

Bruce quickly sped up and pulled the car over next to her which elicited a jump from Olivia. He rolled down the window.

"Get in the car, Olivia," he stated harshly.

Olivia nodded and quickly walked around the car and literally jumped into the car and slammed the door. The men that were following, stopped beside the car and smiled sinisterly before lighting up their cigarette's.

Olivia finally relaxed as Bruce pulled away from the curb.

"Thank you," she said softly, not wanting to see look into his face after what she had said to him earlier.

"You're welcome," Bruce replied, turning his eyes back to the road. He couldn't help but notice that her hands were shaking. "Are you cold?"

Olivia looked over at him and shook her head. "I'm fine."

Olivia was terrified. Of all the horrible things to happen to her, she never thought she would've come so close to being attacked, mugged, raped...who know what else. Her anger and pride had gotten the best of her at the restaurant and it nearly costed her, her life. Olivia thought of David. She would die to protect him and now that they were in Gotham, one of the dangerous cities in the country, how could she protect him if she couldn't even look after herself? Olivia looked over at Bruce and wondered what had happened to him that changed him from the man she once knew. They rode through the city in silence until Bruce pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment.

Bruce put the Ferrari into park and sat back. Olivia didn't move, and stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said softly.

Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"You can't apologize for being yourself," she said.

Bruce bowed his head.

"What happened to you, Bruce?" Olivia said softly. "You changed the second those women came over. You weren't the man that I knew 8 years ago."

"I'm still the same," Bruce argued.

Olivia turned her head and stifled a laugh. "Yeah, right!"

Bruce nodded and put the car into gear before speeding off down the road. The quick maneuver caught Olivia off guard and she suddenly grabbed onto the door handle.

"Bruce, what the hell!" she exclaimed, as she looked over at the smirk on his face.

Olivia was clueless as to where they were going. They had turned down so many streets that she had gotten herself lost. She was still new enough to the city that she hadn't learned the ins and outs of the roads. Bruce suddenly turned down a dirt road that appeared to not have had any visitors in quite some time. The car came to an abrupt stop and Olivia smiled when she realized where they were. She looked out the front of the car at the city lights from across the river. Bruce parked the car right on the sandy edge and climbed out of the car. The breeze was going out to the water and Olivia pulled her coat tight around herself when she got out of the car. She walked onto the boardwalk that lined the sand and stood beside Bruce. From their view, the city looked almost serene. The lights off the tall skyscrapers were mirrored onto the water. It was quiet, except for the rhythmic motion of the waves.

"I remember this place," Olivia finally said as Bruce turned to her. "You took me here one weekend when you were visiting home from college. You had prepared a picnic lunch and brought along scrabble, even though you hated the game."

"I still hate it," he said, frankly.

"Yet you brought it anyways," Olivia said with a smile. She sighed as the smile faded. "But that's in the past, Bruce. You have changed."

"A lot has happened," Bruce said. Olivia nodded in agreement. "But I'm still the same person. I discovered who I'm meant to be and that's more than just the playboy that everyone assumes I am."

"So, Bruce Wayne," she began. "Who are you really?"

Bruce smirked.

"Let me show you," he said as he walked over to his Ferrari. "Wait there."

Olivia watched as he opened the trunk and began to rummage through it. She was baffled as to what he was doing. She smiled when she saw the contents in his hands; two mugs and a thermos.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked, holding it out to her.

Olivia nodded as he went to a bench along the boardwalk and set the mugs down. She walked over and sat down on the bench, sweeping her skirt underneath her.

"So, does this mean that you're warm and sweet?" Olivia asked with a laugh. Bruce chuckled.

"You can put it that way if you'd like," he said, as he handed her the steaming mug.

"It's probably not as good as you'd make it," he warned.

Olivia smiled. "I'm a pastry chef."

"Yeah, about that," Bruce said, sitting beside her. "How did you go from getting your music major to working in a kitchen? You played piano so well."

"Long story," Olivia said. "Basically, teaching piano doesn't pay as many bills as being a chef. I miss playing piano. I had to leave my parents old upright piano back in California. As old as it was, it was my favourite and I learned on it, but it was too big to move."

"How did you end up at the Pointe West? From what I hear, only the higher class chef's are hired there," Bruce said, hoping to get any information from the Maroni family and her connection as possible.

"I guess you can call me one of the elite then," Olivia stated with a smile, blowing the steam off the hot chocolate. "My Dad got me the job. My parents are good friends with the owner and head chef. I think my Dad went to university with him."

"Franco Maroni?"

Olivia nodded. "I guess Franco owed him one and in turn hired me on. I'm really thankful too. There's no way I'd consider moving out of my parents place and across the country if I didn't have the job. Teaching piano to kids would've barely given me enough for rent."

Bruce sat forward and put his hands together, before looking out towards the water.

"You know about the Maroni family? The guy that was killed a few months back?"

Olivia nodded. "Franco's brother."

"He was head of the mob here in Gotham," Bruce said, watching for any flash of fabrication in Olivia's eyes. "A lot of his old associates go to Pointe West to eat sometimes."

Olivia shrugged. "If they do, I'd never see them. I rarely go beyond the kitchen door."

"I just want to make sure that you're careful," Bruce said, sincerely. "You never know who could come through those doors."

Olivia gently patted his knee and smirked.

"I'm a big girl, Bruce," she said. "I can take care of myself."

"Not after what I've seen tonight," he retorted, with a smile.

"Okay, well," Olivia began, "tonight, my emotions got the best of me and my judgment. It's happened before."

Bruce paused a moment and thought over her last statement. He looked over at Olivia.

"Are you talking about us?" he asked, pointing between the two of them.

Olivia shrugged.

"Bruce, you disappeared without a trace and then suddenly came back to life nearly 8 years later! You have no idea what I went through in those years?" Olivia said, being as careful as possible with what she told him.

"So, you're regretting what happened between us," Bruce stated, more than questioned.

"No, not regretted; not entirely," Olivia said, thinking of David and how different her life would've been without him. "I waited everyday for the first few months that you were gone and when you were finally declared dead, deep down I wished that I never knew you so I could save myself from what I was going through." Olivia paused to catch her breath, as she had spilled out what she was wanting to tell him for months."Where were you? Was it something I did?"

Bruce stood up and looked out across the water to the city. He didn't want to get into this type of conversation with Olivia. His plan was to catch up with her and try to discover if she had any connections to the Maroni family. He wasn't expecting this. When he had returned from Asia, Olivia was the furthest from his mind. He thought of Rachel and how she could help him put away the criminals in the city. He knew that Rachel had feelings for him and like Olivia, she knew that he was different. When Rachel had died, he felt like he could've died along with her. He felt responsible.

"It wasn't you at all, Olivia," he said. "I had to get out of this city and away from what people thought I was to be."

Bruce turned, leaving his statement as it was.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Olivia," Bruce said.

Olivia stood up and took his hand.

"I'm glad that you returned," she said, as he pulled her into a hug.

It had been so long since she had held him close. It felt the same as years ago. Olivia mentally noted that Bruce had been working out. She noticed him tighten his arms around her and heard him sigh, contently.

After a few more minutes, Bruce and Olivia climbed back into the Jaguar and he proceeded to bring her home. He pulled the car up alongside the curb and put it into park.

"I'd like to see you again," Bruce said, softly.

Olivia smiled meekly. All the feelings that she had thought were gone when Bruce disappeared were coming back. It was just like old times. She looked at him as he leaned over her, brushing a few whisps of hair away from her forehead.

"Bruce," Olivia said, looking down. "I don't want to become another one of your women that you tote around."

He seemed to laugh with his eyes.

"They're nothing. You'd never be like them," he said, leaning in to kiss her. Olivia smirked and held up a hand to his lips.

"Bruce," she said. "Not yet. I'd like to get to know you again."

Bruce closed his eyes and nodded. He had to admit that he still had feelings for her, even after all those years.

"Okay," he said, smiling.

Olivia gathered her things and turned to open the door.

"Call me," she said, with a grin. She stepped out of the car and closed the door before walking towards the door of the apartment building. Bruce stayed in the car and waited until he would see her light turn on in the window. While he waited, he looked out where she had left and saw a piece of fabric blowing on the ground. He climbed out of his car and walked to the sidewalk to pick it up. Olivia had dropped a glove. Bruce looked up at the window just as the light turned on, signaling that she was in her apartment. Bruce pocketed the glove and went back into his car and drove off.

------------

"How was your evening, sir?"

Bruce looked over, seeing Alfred walk into the cave. He turned back to the computer monitor in front of him.

"Started out rough," he began, "but ended quite nicely."

"Glad to hear it," Alfred said, picking up the clothing that Bruce had draped on the chair. "Did you find out anything about Miss Thornley?"

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "I don't believe that she's involved."

Alfred sat down next to Bruce. "That's good. So I'm assuming we may be seeing more of Miss Thornley."

Bruce nodded, with a smile. Alfred was glad. Bruce had been alone for far too long. With Rachel's death, it had sent Bruce into a depression where he'd do the same thing each day in a routine. Although he knew that Rachel's memory would live on with him, he was happy to see that Bruce was beginning to move on.

Bruce stood up and walked over to the newly rebuilt Tumbler. He was already dressed, minus the cowl to go out into the night.

"When should I expect you, sir?"

"I wont be long," he said, pulling the cowl over his his head, nearly eliminating the existence of Bruce Wayne. Batman slid into the drivers seat of the Tumbler and waited as the roof closed in over him. He then flew out of the cave, leaving a wake of dust behind him.

----------------------

"Details!" Jill said over the phone as she talked to Olivia with one hand and stirred a pot on the stove with the other.

"It wasn't a big deal, Jill," Olivia said as she padded across the floor in bare feet. She sat on her couch, and pulled up her knees. Olivia had changed into her pajamas, a simple draw string pants and shirt, shortly after she arrived back at her apartment.

"You went out with Bruce Wayne," Jill said. "If that doesn't warrant a late night phone call, I don't know what does."

"It was a good night," Olivia began. She retold where he took her and what happened, leaving out the details of what they talked about.

"So, he didn't kiss you?"

"No, I wouldn't let him."

There was a pause. Olivia placed the phone on her shoulder and held it there with her head. She began to pick her nails, a bad habit that she had when she was nervous.

"Jill? You still there?"

Olivia heard a soft chuckle.

"You're the smartest woman I know," Jill exclaimed. "You're playing hard to get!"

"I am not," Olivia countered. "It wasn't the right time."

Jill rolled her eyes, thankful that Olivia couldn't see her.

"So, how did your night go? How was David?" Olivia said, changing the subject.

"Oh, he was gold. He's asleep," Jill said. "The boys had a great time. They spent a good hour out back playing in the tree house. I think they were being pirates. I could hear loud 'Ar's every so often and there was some heavy duty swash buckling going on with the wooden swords that Robert made in the summer."

Olivia chuckled.

"That's good," she said. "I know David was looking forward to visiting."

"I'm glad to do it," Jill said. "I'll drop him off at school tomorrow for you."

"Thanks Jill," Olivia said before hanging up the phone and heading off to bed.

-------------------------------

Olivia was early for work. It wasn't everyday that she would make it that early. Since Jill had offered to drive David to school with Michael after their sleepover the night before, Olivia took the opportunity to get a head start on the day. She was quite surprised when she pulled into the backlot to see that she wasn't the only one. There were 4 cars and a van sitting in the back lot. One belonged to Franco, but the rest she didn't recognize. Olivia thought nothing more of it and went to the back door. She wasn't ready to see what she did when she walked through the kitchen door.

She was instantly looking down the barrels of at least a half dozen guns. Olivia dropped her purse and keys and jumped back when she walked in. Franco's eyes widened when he saw Olivia's frightened expression.

"Hey boys!" he called out. "I know her. She works here."

The men around the room calmed a bit and lowered their guns. Franco rushed over to her, placing a friendly arm around her.

"What's going on, Franco?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your lovely friend?" a voice called out from behind the group of large, well dressed men.

"She's not to be a part of this," Franco exclaimed, stepping in front of Olivia. "She's my employee."

"Too late, Franco," another man, with a german accent said. "She's here."

"I wasn't aware that you were housing such beautiful women in your humble establishment here," a sly voice said. Olivia looked over and her eyes widened when she saw a man with white paint on his face, ragged green hair and scars on his face. He walked over to her.

"Hello beautiful," the menacing voice said. Olivia felt her heart begin to race. The Joker was standing a few feet in front of her. He looked at her as if he was trying to place her. He held out a finger towards her. "I know you. Wait! Don't tell me."

The Joker walked up to her, looking into her eyes.

"That's right," he cooed. "The eye candy on the arm of that cocky rich boy last night. How was the night anyways? Get lucky?"

Joker smiled when he didn't get a reply.

"That bad, huh?"

"How...?" Olivia choked out as Joker put his arm around her and led her to the table where the other men were seated. He pushed one of the men out of the chairs with his foot and sat Olivia down. Joker pulled a section of the newspaper over to Olivia and flipped through it until he found the desired section. Olivia was shocked to see that nearly every image had been coloured or captioned in red ink. He reached over her shoulder and placed a finger on the image of her and Bruce walking into the Gotham Grande the night prior. Even that image had been drawn on. Bruce had been given a pair of glasses and hair spiked red, while her image had pig tails drawn on her head and both of them had large smiles.

The large bolded headline above the image had her name alongside Bruce's.

"We're sitting with a celebrity, boys!" Joker announced with a laugh, as Olivia looked at the paper in front of her. He leaned down and looked over her shoulder. "And you're going to help us."

"Come on!" Franco exclaimed. "She has a son. We don't need her."

"You know," Joker said, reaching into his back pocket. "Maybe you're right."

Joker pulled out a gun and held it to her head. Olivia gasped when she realized what was going on.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Franco said.

"The only reason I'm working with you is because of the fact that your brother owes me," Joker said. "And I think, Miss Beautiful here can help."

"What do you want?!" Olivia finally said, gaining some courage from the adrenaline that was filling her body.

"Bruce Wayne," Joker said.

"Why don't you go rob a bank then?"

Joker laughed and shook his head.

"I don't want the money! I want to tear down all that Gotham holds dear and if that's the golden goose himself, then so be it. If I can bring down someone like a D.A., just imagine what I can do with Gotham's rich boy," Joker said, excitement evident in his voice.

"No, I can't," she said, trembling in her voice.

"Yes, you can," Joker replied, his voice dripping with persuasion. "If he'll listen to anyone, it's you. And if you fail to deliver...." Joker thought for a moment before getting right in her face. "There's always your son."

---------------------------

A/N - Okay, so my Joker part may be crap, but he's a hard guy to crack into words. Not too much action happening yet, but it's building...slowly.

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia felt sick to her stomach. As soon as Joker and his clowns left, she rushed out of the kitchen area and into the woman's bathroom. She locked the door behind her and leaned against the door. Her mind replayed the entire encounter and it focused on the threats that were given for both Bruce Wayne and David. It was then that her stomach flipped again and she ran into the bathroom stall as she felt like she was going to be sick from anxiety. She took a deep sigh, trying to calm her nerves and fears. Olivia slid to the floor and sat against the wall as a light knocking on the door.

"Olivia?" came the muffled, concerned voice of Franco. "Are you all right in there?"

Hearing his soft, compassionate voice made her angry. She pulled herself off the floor and unlocked the door before opening it.

"I'm so sorry about all that," Franco said, as he stepped back for Olivia to walk out of the bathroom and cautiously, into the kitchen. It was empty. The members of the mob had left as well as the Joker. "You were never meant to be involved."

Olivia sighed.

"What the hell are you doing getting involved in Sal's mess anyway?" Olivia exclaimed.

"I've always been involved," he admitted. "I've just never jumped in with two feet like my brother had. But with his death, I'm the only member the Maroni family left."

Olivia walked over to a stool by her station and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," he said. "I'll see if I can get the Joker to change his target. The last thing I'd want is for either yourself or David to get hurt."

"What is he planning?"

"The Joker? He says he has no plan."

"Then what does he want Mr. Wayne for?"

"Hell if I know."

Franco put his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Don't worry 'Liv," Franco assured her. "I'll take care of this."

************

2 nights later...

"Mom?"

No response.

"Mom?!"

Again, no answer.

Olivia was startled when she felt a small hand touch her arm. She looked over at the blond haired boy and smiled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said, patting his hand before moving a blanket off the couch where she sat for him to sit. "It's been a long week. I was a little distracted."

David smiled as he climbed onto the couch and handed her a book. She grinned when she saw the title.

"Again? You must know this one by heart by now," she commented.

The phone suddenly rang and Olivia reached over to the edge of the couch to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Olivia, hi! It's Bruce."_

"Bruce, how are you?" she asked, smiling apologetically down to David as she stood up off the couch.

_"Good,"_ he replied. "_I'm sorry for not calling you sooner. It's been a busy time at work lately."_

"That's fine," she said. "You can say I've been busy at the restaurant too."

_"Is there a time coming up when you wont be busy? I'd like to have dinner this time with you and I have something to return to you,"_ he said.

"Sure," she replied, with a smile.

_"What about Saturday, December 3rd?"_

"Saturday?"

Olivia thought for a moment and looked down at David. That was his birthday and something that she would never miss.

"I can't do Saturday," she replied, as a soft knock on her door caught her attention. She looked over at David as he read his book on the couch and walked over to the door. "What about Friday night?"

_"Friday night I have a meeting,"_ Bruce replied.

Olivia looked through the peep hole and saw her landlord, Mr. Phillips standing at the door. Without another thought, Olivia unlocked the door.

"Wow, that doesn't leave many days left," Olivia commented as she opened the door and smiled at Mr. Phillips. Her eyes widened and she gasped, as she watched a man with a clown mask jump from next to her landlord and knock him unconscious as another clown pushed Olivia into the apartment.

_"Olivia?" _ Bruce asked, upon hearing her gasp as well as the sound of a struggle. _"Olivia, are you okay?!"_

"Bruce!! Call the..."

One of the pushed Olivia up against the wall, causing the phone to fall to the floor.

******

"Olivia?"

The dial tone was enough.

Batman made a sharp turn in the tumbler and headed towards the Narrows area of the city. He looked down at the GPS console, searching for the quickest route.

Four minutes, he thought, and prayed that he'd make it in time.

**************

David jumped up and ran towards Olivia but was swiftly caught in the arms of the masked clown.

"Mommy!" David cried out as he struggled.

Olivia felt the cold metal of a knife against her neck as she smelt the sour breath of the clown pinning her against the wall.

"If you do so much as scream, you may as well say good bye to your little brat," the man said venomously against her ear. He then glanced over at the other clown holding David.

"Get to the roof," he said. "I'll meet you up there when I'm done here."

"Hey! The boss said no funny business," the other clown stated.

"I doubt that she'll find what I'm planning, funny at all," he said. Olivia pinched her eyes shut, praying it was all a dream. The heart piercing cries of David as he was pushed out on the fire escape was enough to bring tears to Olivia's eyes.

"Now it's just you and me," the clown said, pulling a roll of tape from his jacket pocket and proceeded to wrap it around Olivia's wrists, ankles and the placed one across her mouth. The clown then stood up and watched happily as Olivia wiggled on the floor. He undid his pants and leaned over, placing a kiss on her stomach. Olivia had managed to get her legs loose and wrapped them around the clowns neck and squeezed with all her might. But the clown had obviously been exercising and quickly pinned her legs down with his as he pulled his knife out and held it to her neck.

"We can do this two ways," he said, as he roughly caressed her cheek and neck before running his hand through her disheveled blond hair.

Olivia's eyes suddenly widened and she inhaled a breath as she looked above the clown. He seemed to notice and looked over his shoulder just as a black shadow enveloped him and tossed him like a doll across the room. She looked up and watched in awe as her attacker was so easily brought down and she inwardly wished that she could've taken care of him on her own. A moment later, the same dark shadow was next to her, cutting the tape around her wrists. Olivia sat up and pulled the tape off her mouth.

"Are you all right?" the gruff voice of Batman asked.

Olivia couldn't believe that she was ignoring the fact that a man, dressed as a bat was in her apartment, but her mind was preoccupied with David's safety.

"He took him to the roof," Olivia shouted as she quickly stood up and rushed to the window and looked up at the fire escape. It was empty but she was certain that the clown couldn't have gotten far if David was struggling as much as he was. Olivia climbed out onto the fire escape, bare footed and in her pajamas. The cold air wrapped around her like a blanket but she shook it off and began to climb. When she reached the roof, she was surprised to see David, alone, hands tied behind his back and blindfolded, standing a few feet from the edge of the building.

"David! Don't move," Olivia cried out, which caught David's attention. He turned his head in the direction of her voice.

"Mommy?"

"I'm here," she said, carefully walking out towards him. "Just don't move. You're close to the edge. I'll come to you."

When she was within ten meters of David, she felt her body being slammed down onto the ground and the sound of a gun going off. Olivia quickly stood up while Batman rushed towards the other clown that had shot at them. She looked over at David who was wiggling his feet, wanting to run towards the voice of his mother.

"I'm coming David," she said calmly as she walked slowly towards him.

Batman had the clown down on the ground, but the man managed to toss a small grenade towards David. A second later it elicted numerous popping sounds.

"David! NO!" Olivia cried as she noticed David jump back towards the edge of the building. She began to run, but felt as though she was going in slow motion. In her mind, she had already reached David. Olivia reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve of his pajamas before he lost his balance but began to loose her balance and David slipped over the edge. Less than a second later, a black gloved hand appeared next to hers and pulled with a strength which she would never know. Together, they pulled David up and over onto the roof.

Olivia instantly pulled off the blindfold and untied his arms, checking on David's physical well being as she did so. She put her arms around him, not wanting to let him go.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked.

"I'm all right," David said, looking up towards Batman. He had walked over to the area where he had fought the other clown. He had gotten away and disappeared.

"Thank you," Olivia said softly but it was loud enough to hear, causing Batman to turn his head slightly to acknowledge them.

"Those were the Joker's men," Batman said, gruffly as he walked towards Olivia and David. "What do they want with you?"

Olivia shrugged nervously as the Batman approached them. "I don't know," she replied honestly.

"The Joker rarely goes after random people," he added, nearly growling. "If he has something on you, I need to know."

Olivia remembered how Franco promised he'd take care of what the Joker was planning. She was beginning to think that he hadn't or that the Joker refused. In the presence of Batman, she felt so intimidated. The last thing she wanted was to encounter him again.

"I don't know," she repeated, a little more forceful this time.

Batman paused for a moment, almost appearing to study her. He knew that she wasn't telling the truth and that scared the crap out of him that Joker was after Olivia.

"I may not be around next time he comes," Batman threatened, hoping it would frighten information out of her. When she didn't answer, Batman turned and went towards the opposite side of the roof, preparing to jump off.

Olivia sighed nervously and looked at David, before standing up and taking a few steps forward.

"He threatened my son's life," Olivia finally said. Batman paused at the edge of the building and glanced over his shoulder. A second later he turned and looked back over the edge before jumping down.

Olivia stood, dumbfounded on the roof of the building, staring in the direction of where Batman had once stood. She suddenly felt David come up beside her.

"Mommy, I'm cold," David said.

Olivia took his chilly hand and walked towards the rooftop door.

------------

...Again, not my best...and I had been playing different scenarios on how to play this out....and this is how it ended up..


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later...Gotham MCU

Commissioner Gordon walked into the Gotham Police department and headed towards the MCU. A detective met him at the door to the MCU and flanked him to his right, keeping up the pace with the commissioner as they walked.

"This had better be worth taking me away from my family, Detective," Gordon said bitterly, pulling his coat off his shoulders and dropping it in his chair.

"Yes, sir," the dectective replied, handing him a file. Gordon proceeded to read the documents. "She hasn't told us much but the man in the hospital is one of Joker's men."

Gordon closed the file and looked at the detective, eager to hear the story and getting any information regarding the Joker. "Is she still here?"

The detective nodded.

"Send her in."

A few minutes later, Olivia stood at the commissioner's office door and gently knocked on it. He looked up and smiled, seeing the woman with a young boy standing beside her.

"Miss Thornley," he began, standing up and holding out his hand. "Please, come in."

Olivia smiled and closed the door behind her as Gordon invited them to sit. David sat in a chair next to his mom in the small office.

The office was nothing that one would expect for a Commissioner of a major city. It wasn't flashy and didn't scream superiority at his visitors. But the man himself was enough to evoke authority. The walls were lined with awards and certificates. Olivia noticed that he had a few photos on his desk along with some home made crafts, which he displayed proudly.

He opened the file and looked at Olivia.

"It seems that you've had an interesting night," he commented, with a small smile.

She raised her eyebrows and shifted in her seat.

"That's saying it nicely," she replied.

"Officers found one man in your apartment, unconscious and the hospital has reported that he has a twisted ankle and a broken left arm," he said, reading the report in front of him. "Would you know how a man of his size ended up like that?"

Olivia shrugged.

"I told your detective that he..."

Olivia looked over at David, not wanting to go into details in front of him.

"...he attacked you?" Gordon finished, noticing her glance to David and understood.

She nodded.

"And I pushed him off of me," she said.

"On your own?"

Olivia sighed, uncomfortably. "No. I had help."

"Who?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Batman."

Gordon sighed, looking down at the file.

"I know that the police are considering him a criminal but he saved both my life and David's," she explained.

Gordon grinned slightly out the corner of his mouth and looked at David, who seemed to be avoiding Gordon's eyes and was looking down at his own feet as they hung inches from the floor.

"How old are you, David?"

"Almost 8," he replied, softly, meeting Gordon's gaze.

Gordon was concerned about what the boy had experienced earlier that night and thought of his own children.

"You know, I have a son about your age," he said. "He has an interest in Batman. Was this the first time you've seen him?"

David nodded.

"Did he say anything to you?" Gordon asked, now looking at Olivia.

"He knew that the men who came into the apartment were Joker's men," Olivia said.

"Anything else?"

Olivia shook her head.

Gordon opened his desk drawer and pulled out a card.

"If you think of anything else or need to get a hold of me, give me a call," he said, passing her the card. The commissioner stood up with Olivia and David and walked them out of his office and into a general lobby area. "I'll have an officer drive you home."

"Thank you, Commissioner," Olivia said, as he started to walk off in the other direction.

He nodded. "You're welcome. Bye David."

************************

Alfred walked into the cave, carrying a pair of pajamas for Bruce for when he returned. He was surprised when he saw the man sitting in front of a pair of computer flat screens. The butler casually glanced at his wrist watch to check the time to discover that he wasn't imagining it. Bruce Wayne was home early.

"Short night, Master Wayne," Alfred commented, walking up to the computer display. "I was anticipating your return much later than this."

"I was feeling distracted and couldn't risk myself being out there," he said, keeping his eyes on the screens in front of him.

"Distracted?"

Bruce sighed, and looked over at Alfred. He recounted the entire story, beginning with his phone call to Olivia and ending with jumping off the roof of her building, before continuing his rounds but decided to return home because he couldn't concentrate.

"Miss Thornley has a son?" Alfred thought aloud. "And she didn't mention it before?"

Bruce shrugged and shook his head.

"I felt like she had been hiding something, but I never thought that she would feel like she had to hide something like this from me."

"Perhaps she thinks that you don't like children," Alfred suggested. "It is true that most single childless men won't date a woman with kids and so far your track record has only been supermodels and actresses, none of which had children."

Bruce grinned. "True. But not true. I wouldn't be helping to fund the hospital's new pediatric unit if I didn't like kids."

"She doesn't know that though," Alfred said.

Bruce thought for a moment before changing the screens.

"I've been doing some research and I found his birth certificate," he stated. Alfred squinted his eyes to look at the information. "I was thinking that perhaps her son was the target and not so much Olivia."

"It would make sense, seeing as they tried to take him," Alfred commented.

"But I haven't found anything that would lead me to believe that the Joker is after him," Bruce said, sitting back in the chair as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"He was born in San Diego nearly 8 years ago," Alfred read off the screen. "His birthday is this weekend."

"Which explains why she wouldn't go out with me on saturday," Bruce added.

"David Gerald Thornley," Alfred stated. "Gerald? The father's name perhaps?"

Bruce shook his head. "That is Olivia's father's name. Paternal information had been left vacant on the certificate. The father is obviously out of the picture."

"Why would the Joker be targeting Miss Thornley and a young boy?"

"If I knew the answer, I wouldn't be sitting here," Bruce replied, sliding himself on his chair to the opposite side of the table. "I saw the look in her eyes. The Joker has his claws in her somehow and he's scared her into keeping silent about it."

The phone next to him suddenly rang. Bruce absently looked at his watch, checking the time. 02:13am. He recognized the caller ID as Olivia's. Bruce glanced at Alfred before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Bruce, I'm sorry for calling so late_," she said, quickly. _"But I'm just returning your call. I got your message that you left an hour ago."_

"Don't worry about it. I was up worried about you. Are you okay?"

He heard her take a ragged shallow breath, trying to calm herself.

_"Honestly, no,"_ she said. _"I'm freaking out here. I would've called Jill, but with Rob working early and the kids...."_

"Hey, it's okay," Bruce interrupted, gently. "You've been through a lot tonight. Do you need me to come over?"

_"Uh-um_," she said, pausing to think. "I_ don't know if it'd be a good idea. This part of town isn't the nicest at this time of night_."

Bruce grinned.

"I'll be all right. I'll see you in a half hour," he said. He heard her let out a breath.

_"Okay_," Olivia said.

Bruce hung up the phone and stood up.

**************

Bruce knocked softly on the door, hoping to not wake any neighbours. The police officers that had filled the floor had left earlier and there wasn't any evidence of the events of the night. After close to a minute, Bruce suddenly heard the sound of the door being unlocked and unlatched before a sleepless Olivia opened the door. She stepped back, allowing him to enter and then closed the door behind him. Bruce looked around the apartment; the same one he'd be in earlier that night, seeing Olivia being assaulted. When he turned, Olivia boldly wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his shoulder. Bruce returned the embrace. After a minute, Olivia let him go and stepped back, brushing his shoulder clean of the tears that had escaped her eyes. She apologized.

Bruce took her hands and held them within his.

"Don't worry about it so much, Olivia," he said with a smile. "I can stay for as long as you'd like me to. I completely understand."

Olivia smiled weakly, before walking towards the couch. Bruce followed and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she replied. "It's not something I'd ever want to experience again."

Bruce noticed her tired eyes and saw that she was trying to keep herself alert and awake. He casually glanced over towards Olivia's bedroom, noticing that the door was partially open.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll sleep here on the couch," Bruce offered.

"Bruce," Olivia said, shaking her head, with a laugh. "I wouldn't offer this couch to my worst enemy. You'll be paying for it in the morning with your back."

"I've slept on worse, believe me," he said, remembering his time in Tibet many years ago.

Olivia nodded, before turning to a closet near the bathroom door and pulled out a blanket and pillow. She walked over and handed both items to Bruce and smiled.

"This means a lot to me, Bruce," Olivia said, softy. "I appreciate it."

Bruce pulled her close for a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Olivia," he said, as she smiled and turned to go into the bedroom, leaving Bruce in the living room.

He turned to the couch behind him, turned off the lamp beside him and got comfortable under the blankets which she had given him.

**********

From across the road, three men watched from their van as the light near Olivia Thornley's living room window went out. They all looked at each other before nodding and pulled into the street and drove off.

*************

The next morning....

Pop!

Pop!

Bruce heard the sound as he slowly woke up. He quickly shook it off as his imagination and tried to fall back asleep.

Pop!

Pop!

He heard the sound again and suddenly became aware that he wasn't at home. He remembered the night before and realized that he was on Olivia's couch.

Pop!

This time, Bruce opened his eyes and quickly reached out, catching a foam-like ball in his hand as it was about to whiz past his head. It obviously caught his attacker off guard. Bruce suddenly saw racecar pajama clad boy run into the bedroom and watched as the door shut. A second later, Olivia walked out of the bathroom; dressed for work. She looked over at Bruce and saw the small red ball which he held in his hand along with a good half dozen others laying about the room.

She sighed in frustration, and looked back at the closed bedroom door before turning to Bruce. Before she went into the bathroom, Bruce was still asleep. She knew full well what had just occurred in the room moments before she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce," she said, walking over to him. "Were you hit with these?"

Bruce sat up and rubbed the back of his neck while he handed her the ball. "No. I'm fine. I'm glad that Alfred hasn't discovered this way of waking me up."

Olivia looked back at the bedroom door and sighed.

"Hold on a sec, Bruce," she said, with a determined look. "I'm going to get your assailant."

Olivia marched into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She looked around the room, and saw a large lump burried under the blankets on her bed.

"David," she said, calmly as the lump began to move and a mop of hair popped out from under the mound. He smiled as sweetly as possible. "You have someone to apologize to."

David crawled completely out from under the blankets and sat on his knees on the bed in front of his mom.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said.

Olivia shook her head, fighting to keep herself from smiling. "No, not to me," she said. "That man out there stayed with us last night so that I could sleep soundly enough to get to work today. He's a good friend and you're going to apologize."

David sulked as he slid off the bed and walked out of the bedroom, with Olivia in tow. He walked over to Bruce, and looked at the floor the entire time as he made his way towards the couch.

"Bruce, this is David," Olivia said. "David, this is Mr. Wayne."

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my Nerf balls, Mr. Wayne," he said meekly, as he kept his eyes on his feet.

Bruce coudn't help but smile. He was so much the spitting image of Olivia.

"That's all right. It's nice to meet you David," Bruce said. "I had a Nerf gun when I was younger and my parents would never let me use it in the house."

"Mom says it's okay for me to use it inside, but I'm not allowed to shoot it at her," David said, as a matter-of-fact.

"Not just at me, David," Olivia interjected. "I don't want you firing it at anyone."

David grinned.

"Now go get dressed. We're leaving for school in a half hour," she said, as the boy ran off into the bedroom and shut the door.

Bruce watched while Olivia went into the kitchen.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or tea?" she asked over her shoulder.

Bruce stood up and smiled, amazed at the fact that she was ignoring the elephant in the apartment named David.

"Coffee would be great, thanks," he said, as he walked into the small kitchen.

"I hope that couch wasn't too bad for you," Olivia said as she reached into the cupboards for mugs.

Bruce shook his head.

"Olivia," he began. "Is David..."

"He's my son," Olivia stated, before Bruce had a chance to ask.

"Wow," Bruce said, acting genuinely surprised. He was more surprised that she admitted it without too much probing. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Olivia smiled, timidly.

"I'm very protective of him," Olivia said. "My intention was never to hide him. I wouldn't want him to get hurt."

"What makes you think that I would hurt him?"

"It's just that in the past, guys were never too keen on seeing me again after meeting David," she began. "And he would get his hopes up of having another guy around. You know, male bonding and all. "

As she spoke, Olivia reached up to the shelf on her toes to get the sugar. When Bruce realized that she was having trouble, he stood up and reached up to the shelf for her and smiled when he handed her the sugar. She smiled, graciously and slightly uncomfortable with the close proximity that she continued to talk. "My dad has always been a great role model for David, but unfortunately, age is catching up with him and it's getting harder for him to keep up with David's energy."

The boundless energy came running into the kitchen and ducked around his mom to open the fridge door. Olivia brought two cups of coffee over to their small kitchen table while Bruce looked over at the fridge door. It was covered with drawings and crafts. One in particular stood out. The title made it obvious.

"Whose birthday is coming up?"

David looked over the top of the fridge door and smiled.

"Mine."

Bruce pointed at the birthday wish list collage of cut out pictures from flyers and catalogues stuck to the fridge. David closed the fridge door, with a juice box in hand and looked at his list that he had made.

"His 8th birthday is this saturday," Olivia commented.

"I'll have to get you something then," Bruce said with a smile.

Olivia shook her head. "Bruce, you don't need to. Really."

"No, Olivia," he said, looking at David. "I want to."

He paused for a moment and thought.

"How about a hockey game?"

"Bruce..."

"The Gotham Blades are playing this sunday afternoon," he said. "If you don't have any plans, I can make a reservation in my suite for the game."

He looked over at Olivia who was watching David's expression turn to sheer excitement with the suggestion of seeing a hockey game.

"Mom, can we go please!? Grandpa always said that he'd take me to see a game when I get older and I'll be a year older on saturday!"

Olivia thought for a moment. She hadn't made any plans or reservations for David's birthday and it was only 4 days away. With the excitement over the past few days she had been beginning to feel bad for not doing anything sooner. She remembered Joker's threat and how he wanted her to get close to Bruce Wayne.

"Okay," she said, forcing a smile. Inwardly, she felt guilty for wanting to go and spend time with Bruce and possibly put him in danger.

"Great!" Bruce said. "I'll call the arena when I get to work today and tell them to prepare my suite for sunday."

"YEAH!!" David exclaimed. Olivia spun around.

"David! Grab your bag and get your things together," Olivia said, as David skipped into the bedroom.

"Let me give you two are ride today," Bruce said.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You've already done so much for us," Olivia said, as she went to grab her purse and keys from the kitchen counter. "I think I can handle driving to work."

She picked them up and turned around and Bruce was right there, standing inches from her. He reached for her left hand to take the keys from her.

"I insist," he said softly. "Besides, it'll make me feel better knowing that you got to work safely."

Olivia opened her mouth and was about to talk when he continued.

"And I'll make sure to pick you both up later," he added. It was then that Olivia noticed that he never took the keys out of her hand yet and his hand was resting on hers.

She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"Okay," she said, gently. Bruce smiled as he touched her face with the other hand and trailed his thumb along her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her and she felt his lips lightly touch hers.

"MOOOMMM!" David bellowed from the bedroom door. His voice caught her off guard and she nearly jumped in the air. "I can't find my shoe!"

Olivia smiled sheepishly and whispered an apology before turning to David. She looked around the room and pointed towards the door where the missing shoe was located. David smiled and ran over to the door.

Moments later, they were all walking out of the apartment building. Bruce opened the door to his Lamborghini for Olivia and David. Olivia glanced down the road, and saw the ominous looking van that she had first seen at the restaurant. Bruce noticed her glance and looked back at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Olivia felt herself shiver. She wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the cold. She nodded before sliding into the car after David. Bruce looked around as he walked around the car and climbed in. The Lamborghini started up and took off down the road.

*******

Olivia punched in the code to the backdoor of the restaurant and opened the door. She breathed a sigh of contentment as the door closed behind her. The ride was uneventful. David, on the other hand had the thrill of his life riding in the Lamborghini. Inwardly, she wondered if Bruce knew about David. He was a smart man afterall. She knew that one day she'd have to tell him, but for now, she was just happy being happy. She pulled off her coat and hung it up next to her purse.

Olivia looked over at Franco as he sat at the counter. He was most likely writing up the station rotation for the next month. She walked over to him as she wrapped her apron around her waist.

"How's it going, Franco?"

"Never better," he mumbled, before he fiddled with the papers in his stack. He lifted his head and looked up at Olivia and held out an envelope to her. "This came for you about 10 minutes before you walked in."

Olivia took the envelope and turned it over. It had no writing on the outside. She slid her finger along the seal and opened it. Her heart sank as she saw polaroids of Bruce Wayne walking into her apartment the night prior and again this morning with David and herself, next to him. There were also photos of David playing on the playground at school. He was smiling and playing; completely oblivious to the photos being taken of him from beyond the school yard. The final piece of paper was a crudely scribbled letter.

_Beautiful_

_Sorry I missed you last night._

_I will see you soon._

_Good job._

_Me!_

Franco looked up at Olivia and walked over to her to see what she held in her hand. She quickly shoved them back into the envelope and then pushed them into her purse.

"Are you all right?" Franco asked, as he watched Olivia diligently begin to prepare her work station for the morning rush. "What are you doing?"

"Working," she said, absentmindedly, not looking at Franco. "I can't think talk about it right now."

Franco rolled his eyes and sat back down. He knew Olivia. She would dive into work whenever she wanted to avoid a subject. He worried about her sometimes. It was only a matter of time before she cracked and knowing what the Joker had on her, he was more than worried. He was afraid for her.

***************

Bruce Wayne waited as the elevator opened to the 52nd floor. The door suddenly opened to the pristine executive floor and he casually walked down the corridor towards his office. He smiled politely to the other secretaries who seemed to inhabited the hallway as he made his way to his office. He found it amusing how they would turn red and giggly with just a smile from him. He was glad that his secretary no longer turned into a bubbling pile of mush whenever he would speak to her. It took nearly three months before she could look at him, straight on in the face and not loose her train of thought.

"Any messages?" he asked, as he walked up to her desk.

"None," she replied, looking up from her flatscreen monitor. "But Mr. Fox is waiting for you inside."

"I need you to call Gotham arena and have my suite prepared for the game on sunday," he said. He spoke as his secretary pulled out a piece of paper and began to jot notes down.

"What kind of food, sir?"

Bruce thought for a moment. He had no clue as to what an eight year old would enjoy. "You have a nephew, right?"

The comment caught his secretary off guard. "Yes."

"What does he like?"

"Uh, hotdogs, pizza, macaroni and cheese, among other sugary things."

"Get two pizza's on order as well as a chocolate birthday cake, and anything else you'd think would be appropriate for an eight year old boy's birthday," he said as he went towards the door to his office.

"Yes sir," the baffled secretary said. She looked down at her desk as she made the notes when she saw the envelope. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She quickly stood up and met Bruce at his office door. "This came for you earlier."

She handed the envelope to Bruce and he turned it over, seeing no name.

"Who sent it?"

"It was brought up by the building mail courier," she said. "He told me that it was for you."

"Thanks," Bruce said, turning the envelope over once more before going into his office. He closed the door and smiled when he saw Lucius Fox sitting in a chair by the window of his office.

"You're early today," he said, as he stood up. "I take it that you weren't busy last night?"

Bruce smiled and walked over to his desk, setting down his coat and the envelope.

"No, I was busy," he replied. "I went to bed earlier than usual."

Lucius nodded knowingly.

"I brought over the final approval for the grant for the hospital," he said. "I've looked it over and it looks good."

Bruce nodded before grabbing a pen off his table and signing his name on the bottom. His hand touched the envelope and he picked it up. He was curious as to who sent it and what it was. Bruce opened the envelope and pulled out the contents and laid them out one by one on his desk. Mr. Fox stood next to him and he shook his head.

"If this is all the leverage that those sleazy gossip magazines have on you, they're getting pretty desperate," he commented.

There were a good half dozen photo's of himself with Olivia, himself alone walking into Olivia's apartment building and then a few of himself with Olivia and David. A small card was the last thing he pulled out of the envelope. Bruce opened it up and nearly crushed it in his hands as he read it.

_Brucey_

_See you soon_

_Smile_

_This Joke's on you_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I know that I haven't said it, but I really appreciate the reviews. It's like candy...it's nice when it's sweet and gives me the energy to keep going.

***************

Gotham Public School #14, Friday, lunchtime

The lunch hour bell echoed throughout the school as kids poured out of their classrooms and quickly filled up the cafeteria. Some kids brought their own lunches, while others bought it from the school. The smell of grease-laden foods filled the halls.

David walked through the cafeteria as he carried his bagged lunch. The room was loud with conversations, laughter and the occasional yelling. He looked around the room for familiar faces of kids from his class. He suddenly saw them sitting in the back corner. A smile came to his face as he walked quickly towards them. He sat down next to an African American boy and smiled.

"Hey Chris," he said, opening his bag. "Did you bring it?"

"Sure did," the boy replied, with a large smile. Across from them, Michael and another boy with glasses named Mark leaned forward, eager to see what Chris was going to pull out of his bag. They sat back as Chris put the card on the table. The four boys looked at it in awe.

"I can't believe your dad let you bring it to school!" David exclaimed as he looked closely at the hockey card.

Chris' smile faded slightly. "He didn't. That's why no one can touch it. If anything happens to this card, I'll be grounded for life."

Mark leaned over the card to get a good look at it once David sat back.

"How did your dad get it?" he asked.

Chris shrugged. "He's had it for as long as I can remember and it's gotta be worth at least a milliion dollars."

"A million dollars? Yeah, right!" Michael said sarcastically, with a laugh.

Chris wasn't too impressed with Michael. "Either way, it's worth a lot." He looked over at David as he was examining the card. "So, David, any chance that your mom will be having a party for your birthday?"

David shook his head. "Not this year. She says that she's too busy at work and said maybe next year."

"That's too bad."

"I do have a secret though," he softly said, looking down at the apple in front of him.

The admittion caught the other three boys' ears and they leaned over. "What?"

"It's a secret and my mom said not to tell, so you can't tell anyone else. Okay?"

The boys nodded.

"I'm going to see a Blades game on sunday," he said, quietly.

"That's awesome! I saw a Blades game once last year," Mark said, happily.

"That's no big deal!" Chris exclaimed. "Why is it a secret?"

"'It's a secret cause we're going with Bruce Wayne," David stated.

The boys sat there with their mouths half open, their eyes widened and they suddenly went speechless. It took a moment but finally Michael spoke.

"Bruce Wayne? Are you serious?"

David hushed him. "It's a secret!"

"He's gotta be the richest guy in the city, if not the world," Chris said quietly. "Why's he taking _you_ to a game?"

David shrugged as he took a bite of his apple. "Him and my mom are friends. He's taking us to one of the rooms above the arena."

Mark nodded. "I've seen those along the sides of the arena. I always wondered what it's like in there."

"I'll let you know on monday," David promised with a smile. "Just keep it a secret."

****************

Sunday Afternoon

Olivia drove the Suburban down the road, heading for Wayne Manor. She had called Bruce earlier in the morning saying that she would meet him at his place. She was overly concerned with the Joker and how it seemed that he was watching her every move. The last thing she wanted was to bring Bruce back to her apartment and have the Joker follow them. Once she exited the freeway and was on her way into the Palisades with no indication of anyone around, she felt like she could relax for the first time in over a week.

"I want you on your best behaviour," Olivia said, as she looked in the rear-view mirror at her passenger in the backseat. David nodded eagerly. He had been waiting to leave all morning. Olivia's parents had called the night before to wish David a happy birthday and apologize for not seeing him on his birthday this year. Olivia didn't realize how much her parents had been missing him until she heard her mom's futile attempt at hiding her tears. He spoke to them for nearly an hour about going to the hockey game with Bruce Wayne.

"Yes mom," David chimed, as he watched the cityscape slowly change into tree lined roads. The trees had lost all their splendor of autumn colours and now held onto the drab browns and grays of an impending winter. He felt the car slow down as his mom turned onto a paved drive. At the end of the drive, a large brick fence met them as the cast iron gate swung open at their presence. Olivia drove in, following the path. The yard looked beautiful, even without the colours of the flowers that would brighten up the estate in the warmer months. Olivia slowed down and stopped when they came up to the door. She climbed out of the car as David jumped out of the backseat. She looked up at Wayne Manor. She had heard that it had been burned down and then rebuilt, but she could hardly notice the difference. To her, the home looked the same as it did when she visited for one day over 8 years ago.

Olivia took David's hand and walked up the vast stairs that led to the front entry. She looked around the door for a sign of a doorbell. David smiled as he pointed to it. Olivia sighed and smiled before pressing it. A few moments later, they heard the sound of the door being unlocked and opened.

"Miss Olivia Thornley!" Alfred said, standing back to allow them to enter. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Good, Mr. Pennyworth," she replied as she walked in. David followed behind. "And yourself?"

"Never better," he replied as the door closed. He turned and looked at Olivia and then to David. "This must be your son. Master Wayne has told me that this young man is celebrating a birthday."

David smiled.

"Yes," Olivia said. "This is David. David, this is Mr. Pennyworth."

"Oh, you can call me Alfred," he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred," David said, shaking the elderly man's hand. Alfred smiled as he held onto David's hand. He looked into David's eyes and paused as he stared. He had seen those same eyes before and seeing them on someone else seemed to haunt him. They were so familiar that he couldn't mistake them for anyone else's. Bruce Wayne. Even the smile at certain times resembled a younger Bruce. Alfred wondered how Bruce couldn't see it, or if he didn't notice.

"You look a lot like your mother," Alfred finally said, with a grin. "You even have her dimple on the right cheek."

David smiled timidly and looked up at Olivia behind him. "That's what grandma always says."

"And she's right," Alfred said with a smile.

Footsteps on the staircase caught their attention as Bruce made his way to the front door. It was odd seeing Bruce Wayne wearing anything but a suit, but the jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt with a jacket suited him well. "Sorry Olivia. I know I'm running late."

"That's fine," Olivia said. "We just got here."

"And how's the birthday boy doing? Are you ready to go?"

David smiled widely. "Oh yeah!"

Bruce looked at Alfred as he stood beside David.

"Your Porsche is out front sir," Alfred said, passing Bruce the keys.

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce said as he opened the door for them to leave.

"Enjoy the game," Alfred said as he watched the three climb into the car. He knew that Bruce was a smart man but could he really be that blind. He waved as the car pulled out away from the house and closed the door.

*****************

Gotham Blades Arena

The door to the VIP entrance opened and Bruce Wayne shook the hand of the security guard as they passed through. Ahead, Olivia could see a small swarm of well-dressed people.

"Wayne!" a man called out as he made his way towards him with his hand outstretched. "Good to see you."

"You too, Mr. Watts," Bruce said, shaking the man's hand.

"How were your second quarter stocks looking this time around?"

"Not too bad is the word around the office," he replied.

Olivia watched in awe as Bruce seemed to meld into the business banter. He really was a smooth speaker.

"Who is this lovely woman you're with? And what's with the kid, Wayne?" Watts suddenly asked. Olivia looked scornfully at the man, and held David's hand tightly. Bruce bit his lip and smiled.

"Olivia Thornley, this is James Watts," Bruce said. "Mr. Watts is an executive of a company which Wayne Enterprises does business with from time to time."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Watts," Olivia said.

"And this is her son, David," Bruce added, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hmmm," was his only response, before turning back to Bruce. "We'll have to do lunch sometime. Call me."

And like that, Watts disappeared into the swarm of people. Bruce smiled apologetically to Olivia.

"Sorry about that," he said, softly as he laid a hand on her back to lead them away from the crowd, praying that no one else would stop them.

"Is he the kind of people that you do business with?" Olivia asked.

"Unfortunately," Bruce replied as an attendant opened a door for him. Bruce paused before entering, and stood back letting Olivia and David to walk into the suite first. They were both in awe at what they saw. It resembled a small exquisite hotel room with a large glass paneled wall overlooking the ice rink below.

The crowd was pumped for the game. The low bass of the music could be heard all around the arena. Olivia looked over at David as he stood, glued against the glass. He watched as the players skated around as they were preparing for the game. She couldn't help but worry about who was in the arena. Olivia swore that she was getting more gray hairs since she arrived in Gotham city.

"Mom!" David exclaimed, as he looked over his shoulder at her. "You can see everything from up here!"

Olivia walked down the two small rows of stadium seats at the front of the suite to stand beside David. "It is an amazing view."

David pointed excitedly down at the ice. "There's number 24. That's Grandpa's favourite player. Oh and there's 31. That's the guy that Chris from school said was in a fight last game."

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again," Bruce said, as he walked up next to them. "He's one of their better players and if they're going to get anywhere this season, they're going to need him."

Olivia looked over at Bruce, surprised. "I had no idea that you were interested in hockey. You never liked the sport when you were in college."

"I watch a game from time to time. Besides, since Wayne Enterprises is co-owner of the arena, I've been on top of what's happening in the games," he said with a smile as he walked back towards the main area of the suite. Olivia followed him, leaving David to watch the players warm up on the ice.

The suite was completely furnished with a sofa, mini fridge, a flat screen television and private bathroom. Olivia was in awe at the amount of food that Bruce had ordered for just the three of them. A fruit and veggie platter as well as 2 pizza's and a large chocolate cake.

"What did you do after college?" Bruce suddenly asked, as he sat down on the couch.

"Shouldn't we go watch the game?"

Bruce looked over at David. "The game isn't going to start for another 15 minutes or so." He slid over on the couch, encouraging her to sit next to him.

"After college?" she asked, as she sat down. "Not much. I worked for a little while until David was born. After that, I worked here and there until I decided to teach piano out of my parents house. It was easier than relying on them to look after David while I worked. Yeah, that's what a degree in music gives you."

"What about his father? I mean, couldn't he had helped out any?"

If only you knew, Olivia thought as she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry if I brought up something uncomfortable," Bruce said, quickly after he spoke.

"No, it's all right," Olivia said, looking over at David. "He couldn't have helped. He's never been around."

"I'm sorry," he said.

Olivia shook her head. "There's nothing that you could have done. Besides," she began, looking over at David as she smiled, "I'd never change things."

"Mom!" David called out. "The game is about to start!"

Olivia and Bruce stood up and walked over to where David sat in the stadium seats.

"I can tell that you've sacrificed a lot for him," Bruce said, taking her hand.

"And I'd do it all again too," she said, smiling as she sat down next to David and Bruce sat down next to her.

They watched the game as it played out. The only sport that Olivia was interested in was volleyball and the last time she played was when she was a senior in high school. She was surprised to find that she was enjoying the excitement of watching a live hockey game, especially from their vantage point. Olivia was glad that David was enjoying himself.

Near the end of the third period, the players were beginning to become more aggressive with their play. The crowd watched as the puck rounded behind the opponents net and two defense-men quickly skated to retrieve it just as the Gotham forwards checked the player into the boards. The player obviously wasn't happy about the roughness of the checking. Within seconds, a fight had begun. David stood up to get a better look.

"They sure are taking a lot of pictures of the fight. Do you think that some might be in the newspaper tomorrow?" he asked.

"Possibly," Bruce replied, standing up to look just as the referees were ending the brawl and ushering both players to their respective penalty boxes. "It doesn't look like the Blades will be able to get ahead now that they're one player short."

Bruce's prediction was correct. The home team lost by two goals. David watched as the players left the ice and a pair of zamboni's drove into the arena.

"You don't know how much you made his day," Olivia said, as she stood with Bruce by the small kitchenette in the suite. "This whole move has been enough of a change for the both of us and I know that he was missing his grandparents and friends. I appreciate everything you've done for us."

"My pleasure," Bruce said, kissing Oiivia on the cheek.

************

The next day....

Olivia stretched in her bed as she reached over to turn off the alarm. 8:20am. It was a new day and the start of another week. She sat up, and lazily swung her feet over the edge of the bed before looking over at her 8 year old, happily dozing away under a pile of blankets. She walked over to the bed and pulled them off until she reached David. As usual, he was all sweaty from being in such a deep sleep. Olivia ruffled his hair.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she said. "I'm going to get breakfast ready. We're leaving in 20 minutes."

She heard a mumbled reply and made a mental note to come back in the room in a few minutes to make sure that he didn't fall back asleep. Olivia walked out into the living room and was greeted with nice sunshine brightening up the room. She flipped on the television and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. Olivia listened as the newscaster went through the days weather forecast, the traffic and was eager to hear the reporters view of how the hockey game went. She opened the fridge as she listened as she pulled out the milk, juice and butter and started up the toaster. She reached over for a mug and began to pour her morning tea before walking back into the living room to watch the news. Olivia's literally felt her heart stop and she dropped her mug on the floor, breaking it to pieces. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she felt like she was watching a dream. Her mind kept on repeating the bold headline beneath the talking reporter in disbelief. BRUCE WAYNE HAS A SON.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them....

**************************

Alfred looked at his passenger in the backseat of the Bentley as they drove through the early morning rush hour. Ever since the news came on the television when Alfred first turned it on this morning, all they had been discussing was about Bruce Wayne and his relationship to David and Olivia. Alfred had attempted to turn it off before Bruce walked into the kitchen but he wasn't fast enough. He had the unfortunate luxury of watching the colour drain away from Bruce's face as he watched the news and then said nothing. Bruce kept his silence even in the ride to Wayne Enterprises. Alfred could only imagine the internal conversation that Mr. Wayne was having with himself. Bruce had a copy of the morning paper and was skimming over the article that plastered the front page. A large blown up image of himself and David with Olivia standing behind them from the hockey game the night before covered a good portion of the front. Beside David's face was a small portrait of himself from when he was roughly David's age. There was quite a resemblance. He couldn't understand why he had never seen it before.

"Did you know?"

Alfred glanced up in the rear-view mirror at Bruce's face.

"She never told me, but I had a striking suspicion when I first saw the boy."

"Why didn't I see it?"

Alfred shrugged and smiled softly. He looked back at the traffic as they slowed to a stop, a few blocks from Wayne Enterprises. He could see flashing lights of police cruisers directing traffic around the block. Alfred rolled down his window to speak with an officer who nodded his head to let them pass through.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked aloud, curious as to what was going on ahead of them.

The front sidewalk around Wayne Tower was filled with media of all venues. Large cameras were set up and vans lined the street. Photographers paced back and forth, ready and waiting for Bruce Wayne to arrive for the first statement.

"Damn," Bruce said softly.

"Would you like me to circle the building?"

"No, Alfred," Bruce replied. "It looks like it wont matter on a day like today." He gathered his things next to him and prepared to get out of the car. Bruce took a deep breath as the door suddenly opened and he stepped onto the sidewalk. Flashes of light and cameras were instantly in his face. Security from Wayne Tower met him and ushered the man through the swarm of media. Questions were flying in the air around him.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! Bruce!"

"Can you give us a statement? "

"Are you the father?"

"Any chance that the boy will be given a trust fund in light of this discovery?"

"What is your relationship with Olivia Thornley?"

He suddenly stopped and turned as the press quieted, microphones and cameras ready, waiting to see what the billionaire would say.

"Olivia is a good friend of mine and we were together in the past..."

"You've been out with Olivia Thornley recently. What is the status of your present relationship?" a reporter interrupted. Bruce set his jaw and put on a smile.

"That's something that I'd prefer to discuss with a woman in which I'm in a relationship with.

"Can you confirm that David is your son?" another reporter yelled out. The media seemed to wait with baited breath for his answer.

"David is a good kid and deserves respect and I ask that you don't invade the privacy of either him or his mother, Olivia," he said. "Thank you."

Bruce turned to go into Wayne Tower as security stepped between him and the throng of media.

*************************

'Oh God,' Olivia thought as she slowly sat down on the couch. She watched Bruce Wayne on the television after picking up the pieces of glass below her and cradled them in her hand.

The screen flashed to a recording of Bruce Wayne walking towards the revolving glass door as the media swarmed him.

_"It looks as though Bruce Wayne will neither confirm nor deny this allegation. One thing is certain; parents of girls under ten, in fifteen years David may very well be the city's most eligible bachelor."_

Olivia rolled her eyes at the audacity of the statement that she had just heard and turned off the television.

The phone suddenly rang beside her as Olivia turned off the television. She looked at the caller ID and pretty much died right there. Gerald & Darlene Thornley. Hesitantly, she picked it up.

"Hi Mom," she began. "It's got to be nearly 5am there. What are you calling about?"

_"You know full well,_" her mother replied. "_Your father was just getting ready for his morning jog when he turned on the television_."

Olivia cringed and sighed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Mom."

_"We already knew_."

"What?!"

Olivia could hear the amusement in her voice at her surprise.

"_Olivia, I'm your mother. I know all there is about you. I knew what you were doing in tenth grade when you said you were going to the mall with some friends but actually snuck into a bar downtown. And remember when you went to your friends house for that sleepover? I knew there was no sleepover."_

Olivia's mouth dropped and her mom continued. _"So, when you came home to us after college to say that you were pregnant, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out whose it was. You could have said something about it to us."_

"I didn't want you to look at him differently," Olivia admitted.

"_He's my grandbaby,_" her mom said, happily. "_I'd love him no matter what. How is he doing by the way_?"

"He still doesn't know."

_"Olivia..."_

"I will tell him," Olivia interrupted. "But I have bigger problems. Bruce found out by way of the media."

_"Honey, you have to go see him,"_ she said. _"I don't care if he's the King of England, he needs to hear the truth from you."_

"I'm going to, this morning," Olivia said, standing up and walked over towards the front window and looked out at the small group of photographers outside the apartment building. "As soon as we can get through the photographers."

_"Do you want us to fly over?"_

"Oh, no mom," Olivia said, mainly thinking of her whole Joker problem. "Wait until this entire media circus calms down."

_"Maybe in the new year then_," she said.

Olivia glanced out the window as the photographers seemed to be increasing in number.

"That would probably be a good idea," Olivia said.

After a few more minutes, Olivia hung up the phone as David walked out of the bedroom, dressed.

"You're not going to school today and I'm calling in to work," Olivia told him as she walked past him and into the bathroom. The announcement surprised him and he wondered if it was a joke. Never in his life had his mom pulled him out of school for no reason. Olivia was strict when it came to school attendance, but today would be different. He knew that something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stood in the middle of the living room, slightly worried.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, reassuringly. "There's something that I have to do today and it's really important."

"What?"

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and looked at her son standing in the middle of the room. He had no idea how his life had literally changed overnight.

"There are photographers outside the apartment building," she said, as David turned to go look out the window. Olivia grabbed him by the arm before he made it over to the curtain. "And they're here because of you."

"Me?"

Olivia nodded as David looked back over to the window.

"Were you serious when you said that I don't have to go to school?"

"Completely."

"Then, what are we going to do?"

Olivia took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go have a talk with your Dad."

************************

Olivia glanced in the rear view mirror every few minutes. The entire ride so far had been in silence. Ever since she mentioned the name Bruce Wayne as being his father, David had said nothing. Olivia expected that he would be glad to know that his Dad was Bruce Wayne. She knew how much he enjoyed his company. So, she was quite surprised to see his reaction. She looked in the mirror at him with concern.

"Are you all right, David?"

He nodded before looking back down at the back of the passenger seat.

"You told me that he was dead," he finally said, softly. "I believed you."

Olivia sighed. She knew that it was coming.

"I thought that he was dead when you first asked me about him," Olivia began. "He went missing shortly after I found out that I was pregnant with you and everyone thought that he was dead until he showed up two years ago, alive."

"Why didn't you tell me when he came back?"

"I was trying to protect you from all of this," she said, glancing at the crowd of photographers that seemed to have camped out front of Wayne Tower. Olivia could feel the knot in her stomach grow. Olivia drove around the block, looking for a parking space but on a monday morning in downtown Gotham city, there were few in number. David looked up at the large building.

"That's where he works?" he asked.

Olivia nodded before looking in the rear view mirror. When she finally found a parking spot nearly a block away form Wayne Tower, she sighed and turned in her seat to face David.

"There may be a lot of reporters waiting outside when we walk in," she said. "Keep your hood on and your head down. Don't say a word and don't let go of my hand, understand?"

As they approached the main entrance, Olivia kept her eyes on the door.

"Hey! That's her!" she heard someone call out as they made their way to the door. "Miss Thornley! Olivia!"

Quickly, they slipped into the revolving glass door and into the main lobby of the tower. Olivia hadn't been in Wayne Tower since she was in college. It looked the same. Large glass panelled windows lined the street level with a series of elevators on either side of the lobby with the main desk sitting in a circular shape in the centre of the room. Olivia and David rushed into the nearest unoccupied elevator and pressed the door close button repeatedly until it closed. Olivia had been paying attention during her visit back in college and punched in the 53rd floor, hoping that she had it right and hadn't changed. She let out a sigh of relief that she was holding when she realized that she was on the correct floor. The hallway shushed as they emerged from the elevator. Olivia pulled at her scarf around her neck as she was beginning to feel warm with anxiety. She held tightly to David's hand who walked beside her. Olivia looked up at the large oak double doors with the engraved name of Bruce Wayne on it. She looked over at the secretary sitting at the desk and walked over.

"Excuse me. I need to see Mr. Wayne," Olivia said, calmly.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Wayne is unavailable at the moment," the woman replied, neglecting to even glance up from her computer.

"Please," Olivia begged softly. "I just need a few minutes."

"I'm sorry miss but you'll have to make an appointment if you're wanting to meet with Mr. Wayne," the secretary said, a little more forceful this time. "He's unavailable."

"Look, I know that he's here and I just need to speak with him."

The secretary wasn't pleased and was just about to call security when she looked up at the determined woman standing in front of her. Her eyes travelled from Olivia and then over to David.

"You're..." She was about to say something more when Lucius Fox walked out of Bruce's office.

"Miss Thornley," he said, with a smile causing Olivia to turn around. "This is a surprise."

"Mr. Fox, how are you?"

"Fine. I take it that you're here to speak with Mr. Wayne."

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

Lucius smiled knowingly. "He's in his office. He's been expecting you." He looked over at David. "This must be David. Mr. Wayne has told me a lot about you."

Olivia turned to David and looked back at Lucius. "I really don't want to bring him in with me. Would you mind keeping an eye on him for me?"

"It would be a pleasure," Lucius said, holding his hand out to David, who gently took it. "We'll be in my office, two doors down."

Olivia watched as Mr. Fox led David down the hall to his office. She turned and took a deep breath before reaching out to open the door.

**************

Olivia looked inside the stately office. It was large, and bright. The morning sun flowed nicely into the office and warmed her face as she closed the door behind her. Bruce stood at the window, looking out at the city. It seemed as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. The sound of the door shutting echoed in the office and Bruce still didn't acknowledge her. He put his hands into his pockets. By his stance alone, Olivia could tell that he was upset but beyond that, she didn't know. She was ready for him to explode, flip out and even yell. Olivia nervously unzipped her coat and fiddled with the zipper as she walked towards him.

"Bruce, I'm sorry," she finally said, her voice breaking the silence and echoing slightly in the large room.

**************

A/N...I have the next part half done so it should be out in the next 2 days or so....thanks again...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Thanks for the reviews and the alerts!!! Like I promised.....and I should have the next chapter up in a day or two. I've gotten a good chunk of time nearly everyday to sit down, which is a nice change for me..

*******************

"Bruce, I'm sorry," she finally said, her voice breaking the silence and echoing slightly in the large room.

He didn't turn, but she knew that he heard her. Bruce sighed, fighting the emotions that were coursing through him; fear for David and Olivia's safety and anger for not knowing sooner.

"You can ignore me all you want," she said, a little more forceful with a newfound boldness than when she first entered the room. "I'm sorry that you found out this way."

She watched as he looked down at the ground in front of him.

"What else do you want me to say?" she added, softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Although she couldn't see his face, Olivia could hear the hurt and confusion in his voice.

"Honestly, I don't know," Olivia stammered out. "It was easier for David and I when it was a secret and no one knew. For your own sake, I wanted you to know, but a part of me wanted to keep that safe from you."

Bruce finally turned to look at her. "Safe from me?"

"I know the kind of life that you have," she said, gesturing to the extravagant room. "You galavant around the city, going from party to party with skinny models bearing bra sizes that I could only dream about! All I wanted was to let David grow up like a normal child without the public light shinning on him because of you."

"I have a son and you didn't even consider telling me!?"

"No offense Bruce," she began. "But you disappeared when I found out that I was pregnant. It wasn't like I could call you up on the telephone or send a letter. You were dead to the world up until nearly two years ago."

"Why didn't you come to Wayne Enterprises? Alfred had inherited everything and he would have fought to help you both out financially," Bruce stated.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I would never want to bring David into that type of public scrutiny," she began. "Look what's going on today! It wouldn't matter if he was two years old or eight years old. Do you realize what we would've had to go through? Paternity tests, interviews; I couldn't imagine what it would do to him or to my family."

"I'll help you both out," Bruce stated.

"We're doing fine on our own," she countered.

Bruce shook his head. "Do you see where you are living? You're a stones-throw from the Narrows; a place where rape and murder happen nearly everyday. That's not a place I would want you to live or any child to live, let alone my own."

"I didn't come here looking for charity, Bruce," she stated, bitterly. "All I wanted was to apologize for not telling you sooner that you were David's father and explain myself. I'm sorry if I can't give David the luxiourious life that you've had. I'd like to raise him to not have to expect things so he wont become a man who is spoiled rotten and arrogant. He needs a father that he can look up to."

Bruce paused for a moment and let her statement sink in. An incredulous smile grew on his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You think that I'm arrogant?"

She looked away. "I didn't say that."

Bruce nodded. "Yes, you did. You don't even know me."

"Maybe not, but I see you in David's eyes. I'd like to get to know you again and I know David would too. He has been asking me questions about you all morning."

Bruce thought for a moment.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he said, turning to look back out at the city.

"Why not!? A few moments ago you were upset that I didn't tell you and now you don't even want to make an attempt to get to know your own son?"

Bruce didn't answer.

"If you're angry at me, then fine," she spat. "Don't take it out on David."

Bruce wasn't sure what he was more upset about; the fact that Olivia was keeping this from him or that she had accused him of being arrogant. Truthfully, he was scared. Being Batman and a father was never an equation that he'd have to experience. But here he was and he was scared.

"This was a bad idea," she finally said, as she turned around and headed for the door.

"So, you're just going to walk out and pretend that nothing ever happened?" Bruce asked over his shoulder.

Olivia paused and turned. She took a deep breath. "No, Bruce. That's something that you seem to do. I'm going to look after our son."

She pulled the door open and walked out, leaving Bruce once again, alone.

She closed the door behind her and quickly turned and nearly bumped into Alfred.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Thornley," he said, smiling. He looked at her face, knowing something was wrong.

"That's fine, Alfred," she said. "I...I was just leaving."

Alfred watched as Olivia walked off towards Fox's office and sighed.

*************

Meanwhile....

Lucius stood and watched the young boy happily eat the large chocolate chip cookie while he sat in the large executive chair at his desk. The more he watched, the more he could see a young Bruce Wayne in the boy. It was the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled. He could even see his old friend, Thomas Wayne in the boy. David wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school today?"

David nodded as he took a bite. "Mom said that I don't have to go today. She said that it was more important to talk to Mr. Wayne."

Lucius nodded and smiled in understanding.

"Mr. Fox?"

"Yes."

"Is it true about Mr. Wayne being my dad?" he asked, looking into the eyes of the man standing beside him. It was something that he still couldn't believe and he needed to hear it from another person.

"I believe it is," he replied.

"What is Mom talking to him about?"

"I think that's something that you'll need to ask her."

"Mom was saying that he might be upset," he said before taking another bite of the cookie and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Is it because of me?"

"Oh no," Lucius reassurred him. "If he's angry, it's at himself for not being there watching you grow up over all these years. He's not angry with you."

David seemed satisfied with his answer and swivelled the chair to the side and slid off. He walked over to the window and looked out. David was amazed at how high they were and how small the cars looked down on the street seemed to be. Lucius walked up beside David.

"Wow! This sure is high up," David said. "I can barely see the people walking on the street below us."

"I used to work with your grandfather. He would stand up here and look at the city," Lucius commented, with a smile. "It was very different back then. But Mr. Wayne is trying to continue the legacy his parents left."

"They worked here too? His Dad, I mean?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, he was a doctor and worked mostly at the hospital but there were some days that he'd spend his time here."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lucius called out as Olivia opened the door. She looked over and saw David by the window and smiled weakly.

"David, we're leaving," she said, flatly. Lucius seemed to notice that something was off.

"Are you all right, Miss Thornley?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Fox," she said, looking at David.

"Can I go say hi to Mr. Wayne?"

"No. Not today."

David sulked as he walked over to the door before Olivia swiftly took his hand. "It was good seeing you again, Mr. Fox and thank you."

"Anytime, Miss Thornley," he said, just as the door closed.

***********

Bruce Wayne's Office

Alfred walked into the office after an emotional Olivia marched out. He could imagine the conversation that the two had just had and it was one that he didn't want to know about. He walked in seeing Bruce gathering papers into a pile on his desk and proceeded to push them into a briefcase. Bruce had been preparing for a meeting at the hospital with the superintendent. It was an important one to ensure that the money that Wayne Enterprises was donating for the pediatric wing was being used according to the contract. He had been eager to see how construction was going and heard that it was nearly complete. So, Alfred was surprised when Bruce told him that he cancelled it.

"I just need to get home," Bruce said, picking up his briefcase and his coat from the chair. He walked with Alfred towards the door and looked at the older man as he stared at him. "And don't give me that look."

Bruce and Alfred walked into the hallway. Bruce waved to the secretary and plastered a smile on his face for the other people in the hallway. They walked in silence until they reached the elevator and stepped in, waiting for the door to close.

"What look is that, sir?" Alfred asked softly, as the door closed.

Bruce watched the door close before answering.

"I know what you're thinking," Bruce said.

"If it's 'Master Wayne is being a jackass' then yes, you know exactly what I'm thinking," Alfred quipped. "How could you have let her walk out like that? Let them both walk out? David is a just a young boy who is caught in the middle. For whatever reason she had kept him hidden from you, it's in the past. Get to know your son while he wants to know you."

Bruce smirked. "Did Olivia tell you what happened?"

"No, sir. I just had to look at her face to know that your conversation didn't go well."

"That's saying it lightly," Bruce stated, as they walked into the executive parking garage.

***********

That Afternoon...

"And he just watched you leave?" Jill asked as she watched David and Natalie run around the playground. Olivia was glad that her friend wasn't working on mondays and could get out and blow off steam.

"I think that if we both stayed in that office together for another minute, one of us would've reached our melting point," she said.

"So did he mention anything about wanting to be a part of David's life?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not in so many words. He was upset about me not telling him sooner. I don't blame him for being angry. It doesn't help that I called him arrogant and spoiled."

"You said that?!"

"Not in a blatent statement, but...yeah, I guess I did."

"I'd be pissed too." A smile crept up on Jill's face. "But it felt good, didn't it?"

Olivia smiled as she glanced over at David as he ran along the walkway in the playground.

"We need to get out sometime," Jill said. "Just us girls. It's been a long time since we had a girls night."

Olivia laughed. "I think the last one was when we came to visit a few years ago. Poor Robert had the two boys to look after for three hours and he thought that he was going to die!"

"Men!" Jill exclaimed. She turned to her friend. "Where would you want to go?"

Olivia winced. "I don't know. Maybe it's not such a good idea to do right now."

"If this has to do with Wayne, don't worry about him," Jill said. "It's his loss."

"No, it has nothing to do with Bruce," Olivia said.

"You just need to get out, hun. We'll plan something to do before Christmas."

Olivia didn't answer but she looked out as David ran freely through the playground. She couldn't help but worry about his safety. She knew that no one knew where they were and the chances of photographers showing up were slim, but she couldn't help but be concerned about the Joker's whereabouts.

***********

That Evening....

Giggles echoed throughout the kitchen at Pointe West. Joker slammed the newspaper down on the table and stood up from his chair. Chechen, Franco Maroni and a few members of the mob along with Joker's men were in attendance at the Pointe West's executive kitchen. Joker had spread the entire front section of the newspaper over the table.

"Looks like sweet Olivia has decided that she doesn't want to help us," Joker said. "Too bad too. I liked her."

"You said that you wouldn't hurt her," Franco cried out, from where he sat.

"No, you begged me not to involve her or the kid," Joker said, innocently. "I never agreed to not hurting them. And it seems that she got busy with Brucey and the brat is his. It's almost too easy. It's just what we need to get ahold of Bruce Wayne."

He placed his hands on the table and looked at the small group of mobsters that were gathered.

"It's time to make a withdrawal," Joker announced, looking over at Franco.

***********

Later that night...

The apartment smelled great. The aroma of rosemary and garlic filled the small space as Olivia opened the lid of the roasting pot and checked to see if it was done. Satisfied, she turned off the oven and looked over at David as he knelt on the couch, looking out the window. She knew that he was upset. He had been looking forward to seeing Bruce as the light of knowing him as a father was just setting in. Olivia was afraid that David was feeling rejected and tried to cheer him up by preparing his favourite food for supper.

The first snowfall of the season was slowly coming down on the city. The television was on giving the weather report of a few inches of snow that they would get overnight. Olivia hated the snow. She hated both shoveling and driving in it. It was the one nice thing about living in California; no snow. On the otherhand, David was excited. He had never lived anywhere where the winter actually consisted of a good four months of the white stuff.

"Supper is ready," Olivia called out. "David, come wash up."

The young boy peeled himself from the window and went to the kitchen sink just as the phone rang. Olivia sighed. She had her share of phone calls throughout the day. She wasn't ready to deal with more interview requests but she brightened when she noticed that it was the restaurant calling.

"Hello?"

_"Olivia! You got to get out of there!"_

Franco sounded out of breath and in a panic.

"What's going on?"

_"You're not safe. I'm being serious here, Olivia. Take David and get out of the apartment. Get out of Gotham and get away as far as you can."_

"I don't understand Franco," she said. "You need to calm down."

_"He's coming for you Olivia,_" Franco finally said. _"That crazy clown is coming for you and David. You need to get out of there now!"_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Thanks again for the reviews. And yes, that pot roast recipe is sooo good. Friends of ours made it last week. All it is is garlic chopped finely mixed with rosemary and is rubbed all over the roast. Pour a little olive oil over it and some white wine...scrumptious and smells so good! I think I may try it next week...

*********************

Olivia didn't need to be told again. If the tone in Franco's voice wasn't enough, the sound of him screaming prior to the phone going dead sent chills down Olivia's back. She had never heard such a guttural, primal cry of pain. She could feel the colour drain from her face as she dropped the phone onto the counter as if it was on fire. She grabbed David by the arm and pulled him into the bedroom with her. She tugged a bag from the closet, tossed a few shirts and pants for both herself and David. She reached into the closet and pulled out some of her most valued treasures; photos and videos. David stood confused.

"What are you doing?"

"We're leaving. Grab what you want to take. We're not safe here."

Although he didn't understand, he did what he was told. He recognized the urgency in his mother's face. He jumped onto his bed and reached under his pillow, pulled out an offwhite bear and shoved it into the bag sitting on his mom's bed. Olivia wasn't surprised to see the bear get into her bag. Although he had told her numerous times that he was too old for 'snowbear', that bear still managed to get a place of honour on his bed.

"Get your shoes and coat!" she ordered, as they ran out of the bedroom heading for the coat hook. Olivia followed him carrying the overstuffed bag in her hands. She grabbed her purse and pulled her coat off the hook before closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Olivia started the Suburban, turned on the wipers to brush off the freshly fallen snow and quickly took off down the street, heading towards the nearest bridge that would take them out of the Narrows and then eventually, out of the city. She glanced in her rear view mirror; once to check to see if they were being followed and then a second time to look at David. He was looking out the windows watching the apartment buildings pass them by.

"David, we weren't safe there," she said. Finally, he looked up.

"Where are we going?"

Olivia hadn't thought that far. Their safety was the only thing that was on her mind at the time. "I don't know."

"Could we go to the Craig's house or even call Mr. Wayne?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

For an early evening, the traffic wasn't bad. The impending snow was enough to keep drivers off the streets and Olivia was thankful for that. In her state of mind, she wasn't eager to deal with heavy traffic. She took a deep breath and sighed as they came up to a stop light. The light finally turned green and Olivia looked both ways across the intersection before proceeding. She looked to her right and saw a dark gray van stopped at the light, waiting to turn with the traffic. She caught a glimpse of the driver and noticed that he wore a mask and waved at her as she passed by. Olivia gasped and kept her eyes on the traffic ahead of her. She sat up straight and looked in the rearview mirror, and switched lanes so that she could make a quick left turn at the next road. No traffic was coming towards them so she quickly made the left turn. David seemed to realize that she made a odd turn.

"Mom, I thought the bridge was that way," he commented.

Olivia knew full well that she was turning them back towards the Narrows; an area which she would never take herself during the day, let alone at night with David.

"It is, baby," she said. "We're just taking a detour."

She glanced back up in the rear view mirror and saw the van behind her.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself, not wanting to alarm David. She watched as the lights came closer until she could no longer see them in her rearview mirror. "David, get down!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the car lurched forward as the van hit them from behind. David ducked down in the backseat. In the middle console, her cell phone suddenly began to ring. She quickly picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"Hello beautiful. You're not keeping your part of the bargain. You didn't think that you could hide from me, did you? How about you pull over and we can have a nice chat together. Just you and me...oh and we can't forget the kid. Maybe we could invite Wayne for this get-together."_

Olivia jumped at hearing the voice and slammed the cellphone shut. She nervously fished through her coat pocket on the passenger seat and pulled the card that Gordon had given her from her coat pocket and carefully dialed the number. She prayed that he would be staying late this evening. It rang again and her hope began to fade just as she felt the vehicle behind her nudge her back bumper.

"David, stay down!" she called out, as she heard Gordon pick up his phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Commissioner," Olivia said, trying as hard as she could to keep her voice from stammering. "It's...it's Olivia Thornley. I need help."

_"Miss Thornley, what's wrong?"_

"I'm on West 67th heading towards Frontage road out of the Narrows and I think...no, I know that the Joker is behind me," she said as tears began to come to her eyes.

_"How do you know?"_

"He called me on my cell and I'm being hit from behind," she said loudly as the car was nudged once again in the bumper. She looked behind her to see another pair of headlights with police flashers on the roof come next to her in the left hand lane. She glanced over as it came up alongside and she saw a smiling Joker wave happily at her from the drivers seat. "He's driving a police cruiser!"

_"All right,_" he said. _"I have officers and patrolmen on their way."_

"Please, hurry!" she exclaimed. "I have my son with me."

_"You'll have help shortly."_

The van behind her hit the back bumper hard, causing Olivia to drop the cell phone from her hand and quickly grab onto the steering wheel to keep the car from getting out of control. The weather was enough to make it slippery. Although she didn't see him, she could hear the soft sniffling of David in the backseat.

"Everything is going to be all right, baby," she called out. "Just stay down."

************

"Sir, a text message from commissioner Gordon has just come through," Alfred said, over the speakers in the tumbler. "I'm sending it to you now."

He took one look at the message and quickly turned the tumbler down a side street that would bring him right up to West 57th street. He banked sharply to the left as he drove onto the street. He quickly veered into the traffic; swerving in and around vehicles. Way up ahead, he could see the police car with it's lights flashing as well as the van in the lane beside it. Batman quickly thought of how he'd stop both vehicles. He pulled up behind the van and pressed a button on the console as ammunition shots were fired from the front of the tumbler. It caused the left rear tire to suddenly flatten. In the police cruiser, Joker looked over his shoulder at the sound and then began to hit Olivia from the side. With each hit, she fought for control. She winced as they drove through set after set of red lights and she prayed that no one would drive through them as they passed. Behind them, Batman fired again at the van. The right rear tire popped as the van suddenly lost control, making it swerve and drive off the curb. The tumbler gracefully dodged around it and came up behind the Suburban.

"Oh god," Batman said aloud.

"What is it?" Alfred suddenly said over the speaker.

Batman had momentarilly forgotten that the butler could hear everything that was spoken in the vehicle.

"It's Olivia. The Joker is after her."

Batman watched as the Joker once again side swipped Olivia with the cruiser.

"Is David with her?"

"I can't tell," Batman replied.

Olivia held on tight to the steering wheel as she fought for control after every hit. She looked in the rear view mirror, relieved that somehow the van had lost control and drove into a street light. Now, a new pair of lights were behind her. She watched as those headlights drove behind the police cruiser next to her. Olivia glanced over at the Joker who seemed to be cursing as he looked over his shoulder at the vehicle behind him. He looked over at Olivia and side swiped the Suburban hard. Olivia wasn't ready for it as her front passenger tire drove onto the sidewalk.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull the car back onto the road. Suddenly the other tire hit a patch of snow and caused the car to break through the guard rail along the edge of the bridge and drive down the hill towards the partially frozen river.

****************

Batman could practically hear the laughter emitting from the cruiser in front of him as he saw Olivia's car spin off the road before the bridge. He was about to continue the pursuit when he quickly spun the tumbler around in a 180 degree and headed back towards the Narrows and the bridge he had just crossed.

**************

Olivia wasn't sure whether it was the sudden jolt of the stop that knocked some sense back into her or if it was the ice cold water that was already up her hips and was quickly filling the car. She spun around in her seat and saw David frantically pulling at his seat belt.

"Mom! It's stuck!!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm right here. I'll get you out!"

Olivia practically ripped her seatbelt off as the adrenaline was flowing through her body. She turned in her seat and began to climb into the back with David. As she moved, they felt the car sink further into the water. Olivia glanced over her shoulder and saw that the hood of the car was nearly covered. She quickly sat beside David and pulled at his seatbelt. It was stuck. She felt for the extra slack from the belt and began to loosen it as best as she could. When it was loose enough, David wiggled his body through the loop and stood up on the seat. Olivia turned and tried to open the door. The outside water was already halfway up the window and was holding the door from being pushed out. Olivia sat back and tried to kick the window out.

"David, look for that flashlight under my front seat!" she exclaimed to the panicked boy. He carefully climbed off the seat and into the cold water. He felt around under the seat until he felt the grip of the flashlight. He proudly held it up and handed it to Olivia. She banged on the window numerous times, praying that it would suddenly break. Objects floated around them as David sat back and sobbed while watched her violently hit the window. She grew more desperate each time she hit the window. Finally, a crack. She hit it again. Another crack. She hit it once more and this time the glass shattered as water poured into the car. Olivia reached behind her and grabbed David, literally shoving him out the window.

"Hold your breath!" she yelled over the sound of the water quickly filling the car.

David broke the surface and sputtered for a few seconds before he looked around himself in the quiet river. The sound of the rushing water around him in the large river scared him. He could see the lights of the city but could no longer see the car in the water.

"Mom?" he asked softly at first. When the realization hit him that she wasn't around, he began to panic and cry frantically and spun around in the water. "Mom!!! Where are you? Mommy?!!"

He let out a few sobs as a large splash caught his attention from behind him. David turned around towards the sound but saw nothing.

The only sound he could hear was his uneasy breathing and the cars in the distance. Suddenly, Olivia was at the surface of the water, gasping and coughing to catch her breath. Batman appeared a second later beside her and held onto her while she got her bearings.

"Mom!" David exclaimed.

"David, over here!" she called out as she saw his small form swimming towards her in the river. Olivia had completely forgotten that she was being held in the water by someone else.

"Are you all right?" Batman finally asked her.

Olivia coughed again and nodded her head. Batman reached for the magnetic grappler gun from his waist and held it up out of the water towards the bridge above them. David watched as it suddenly shot out and echoed as it hit the metal railing. Batman put a tighter arm around Olivia and looked over at David. He held out his hand to him.

"Trust me," he simply said, as David cautiously took his hand. Batman pulled him next to him as he activated the grappler. Olivia gasped as they were suddenly pulled out of the icy river and were now hanging above it. Before they knew it, they were standing on the side of the bridge. David looked down behind him at the river below.

"Thank you," Olivia said, as she realized how cold she really was. She looked at David, noticing that his lips were blue and he was shaking uncontrollably from the cold.

"I'm okay. I'm just cold," David said.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to keep him warm. He held onto her just as tightly. A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed at Olivia's wrist. She gasped at the touch.

"You're bleeding," Batman said gruffly, looking at the cuts on her hand. Her hand had gotten caught on the shards of glass as he had pulled her from the car.

Olivia slowly pulled her hand away, and looked at it and winced. "I'll be okay."

Sirens in the distance echoed towards them. Both Olivia and Batman looked in the direction of the sound.

"You had better go," Olivia said as Batman nodded. A second later, he turned and ran off towards the tumbler just as a caravan of police cruisers and an ambulance arrived.

**************

Olivia and David sat inside the police cruiser on the side of the road, blankets draped around each of them. She watched as commissioner Gordon stood in the headlights of the cruiser, talking to another officer. He talked into his radio every so often and watched the recovery process of their car from the river. Olivia looked down at her hand. It had been wrapped up with gauze and tape. The cuts were not deep enough to warrant stitches and for that, she was grateful. She had a hard enough time dealing with blood. Olivia looked up as Gordon suddenly turned and walked towards the vehicle as Olivia opened the door and stood up.

"They found your purse, a cell phone and a bag in the car," he told her. "Was there anything else of value in there?"

Olivia shook her head. "No."

He looked back out at the ice cold river. "You two were lucky. Now are you going to tell me why the Joker is after you? This is no coincidence that you've been targeted twice."

Olivia shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know." She looked over her shoulder where David sat in the back of the cruiser. "Perhaps it has something to do with David."

"You think his relationship to Mr. Wayne has something to do with it?"

They were suddenly interrupted by a voice over Gordon's radio. He stepped back away from Olivia in order to hear what he was being told. Olivia tended to avoid eavesdropping but when she heard her address being mentioned over the radio, she walked over to Gordon.

"What's going on?"

"There's an apartment fire by the Narrows," he replied. "Seems like it's going to be a busy night."

"We live by the Narrows. Where is the fire?"

Uh, corner of Maple and 74th," he said, as Olivia's eyes widened.

"That's our apartment building."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I don't know why this was the hardest to write...maybe cause there's not much happening and it's more of a filler than anything....

------------------

Wayne Manor...later that evening

Bruce walked into the large living room where Alfred was busy tending to the fireplace. He pushed the embers around and stood up as he saw Bruce walk towards the large flatscreen television. A late evening newscast was showing aerial images of Olivia's apartment building in flames while firefighters were busy trying to extinguish the fire.

"You're home early," Alfred commented. Whether Bruce ignored the comment or didn't hear him, Alfred wasn't sure.

"Has she called?" Bruce asked.

"No sir," Alfred replied, solemnly. "I saw Miss Thornley's face when she left your office. If I was someone who had just had a discussion like the two of you had, I wouldn't be going to that person for help."

For some reason, Bruce had never considered this. He thought back to their conversation and sighed.

"She's a grown woman," Alfred said. "She'll take care of David and herself."

"Where would they go then?"

--------

Jill opened the door allowing David and Olivia to enter. Olivia turned and thanked the patrolman for the ride before she closed the door behind them.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay the night," Olivia said. "I know it's late."

"Don't worry about it, 'Liv," Jill said. "I certainly wouldn't turn you two away. I set up the couch and a sleeping bag on the floor in the living room. Sorry, but it's the best that I can do."

Olivia smiled, graciously.

"That's good enough for us, Jill."

She brightened as she suddenly remembered something.

"I grabbed some of Michael's clothes that he rarely wears," she said, pulling them out of a plastic bag. "David and him are relatively the same size. And I pulled out some of my smaller stuff that I was able to wear before Natalie was born. I've given up hope of ever being able to fit into them again, but they should fit you."

"Jill..."

"Take them, Olivia. I want to help you two out."

"You've already helped a lot!"

Jill took the wet bags and coats and took them to the laundry room.

"You two are soaked to the bone," Jill commented from the laundry room. "I can't believe what you've been through. It's horrible."

Olivia could hear the sound of the dryer closing and then being turned on. She handed David some of Michael's clothes that Jill had given her and instructed him to get dressed in the bathroom, reminding him to keep as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake everyone up. Jill walked back in the room, smiling as she saw David disappear into the bathroom.

"What did Bruce say when you told him what happened to you two tonight?"

Olivia averted her gaze from Jill as she took off her wet shoes and sat down at the kitchen table.

"He doesn't know," Olivia said. "I didn't call him."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I can't face him after what happened at his office earlier," Olivia admitted.

"Olivia! Get off your rear end and call the man! I'd be sick with worry not knowing whether you were dead or alive!"

"Jill," Olivia began. "I'll do it in the morning. It's much too late to call."

Jill paused before looking back up to her friend. "Are you needing a ride to work tomorrow or for David to school?"

She shook her head. "I'm not heading in tomorrow. Franco was killed today."

Jill put a hand up to her face in shock as David walked out of the bathroom. She looked over at him and placed a smile on her face.

"Go sleep on the couch, David," Olivia said. "I'll take the floor."

David walked over to her and kissed his mom goodnight before leaving the room. Jill watched as David left the room.

"Killed?" she asked softly, referring to Franco. "How...who..?

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. And I'm keeping David out of school for the time being. With this crazyness surrounding our lives, I think it would be for the best."

"And with all this crazyness, you come here? Why not go to the cops?"

"If I go to the cops and tell them what's really going on, they may take David from me," Olivia said. "And right now, I think he's safer where I know where he is."

Olivia stood up and picked up her wet bag and began to pull out the papers and photo's from inside. Jill walked over and cleared the table as they began to lay them out to dry. They spent the better part of the next hour laying out the various photos and papers from Olivia's bag out on the kitchen table to dry. After they were set out, they each headed for bed. As Olivia laid on the floor, listening to David's heavy breathing as he slept, she couldn't help but feel guilty from not calling Bruce. She sat up and gently lifted David's feet before sitting on the couch. She carefully laid them down on her lap. Olivia looked over at him and smiled. She was glad that at least sleep came easily for one of them. She rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

****************

Next morning...

Bruce stood at the window in his bedroom, the phone to his ear as he looked out at the freshly fallen snow that blanketed the estate. At close to eight o'clock, he was still dressed in the same clothes as the night before and appeared as though he hadn't slept much. Alfred had already called Wayne Enterprise with a message for telling him not to expect Mr. Wayne in for work that day.

"Any luck?" Alfred asked as he walked into Bruce's bedroom.

"No record of them at any of the hotels that I called," Bruce said as he hung up the phone again. He sat back down on the bed and sighed. He watched as Alfred walked into the bathroom with a small stack of towels.

"How about the hospital?"

"I called both," Bruce replied. "Nothing."

Alfred walked back out and stopped. "How about that friend of hers that you mentioned? The nurse?"

"Jill Craig."

Bruce quickly grabbed the phone and called information. Once he got the number, he dialed it.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi," Bruce began, trying to think of the name of Jill's husband. "Robert?"

_"Yes?"_

"Hey, it's...uh, Bruce Wayne. I was wondering if your wife would know where Olivia would be. I'm concerned..."

_"Yeah, hold on a second."_

Bruce could hear a muffled conversation as if someone was holding the receiver against their palm or chest. Moments passed as a familiar voice suddenly entered his ears.

_"Hello Bruce,_" Olivia said.

"Olivia! Are you all right?"

_"We're fine."_

Bruce glanced up at Alfred as he walked towards him.

"I saw the fire on the news last night and I've been calling everywhere. Why didn't you call me?"

He heard her sigh.

_"After speaking with you, I didn't think you'd be concerned."_

"Not concerned?" Bruce flipped the phone to his other ear. "I know you're in some sort of trouble, Olivia. Let me help."

_"You can't help, Bruce."_

"Then at least stay here with me at the house," he stated. "It would make me feel better knowing that you're both safe."

Olivia paused. She glanced at Jill and Robert who had been watching the entire conversation from the kitchen. Olivia felt bad for coming in late last night. Although David was enjoying playing with Michael and that the Craig's wouldn't mind them staying, she knew that she could never impose on them. They were living in a small home as it was and Olivia knew that money was tight. She would never be able to help them out financially.

_"All right."_

"Okay, I'll be over in an hour or so," Bruce said, before getting directions to the Craig's house.

_"We'll be here."_

Bruce hung up the phone and looked at Alfred, who had a smile on his face.

"I take it we're having house guests, sir," Alfred said.

Bruce nodded, before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

------------

"And then we flew up into the air!" David said, enthusiastically as he sat between Bruce and Olivia in the backseat of the Bentley. He leaned forward towards Alfred as he drove, happily telling him how the Batman had saved them the night before. "But that was after he saved Mom from inside the car."

"It sounds more exciting than it was," Olivia added, with a smile.

Alfred looked up in the rear view mirror at David. "So, what did you think of this Batman character?"

Bruce glanced up at Alfred who had a certain twinkle in his eye. He shook his head inwardly before looking back out the window at the passing traffic around them.

David shrugged. "He's cool. He didn't say much. He ran off before I got a chance to see his car."

"If he hadn't, I'm sure the police would've tried to arrest him," Olivia said to David. "That's why he took off so quickly."

"Arrest him for saving us?"

"No," Olivia said. "The police believe that he killed some people last spring and so they'd arrest him if they could. It's a good thing that he got away."

"You sound like you don't believe that what the police are saying," Bruce suddenly said, looking over at her.

"I don't," she said. "I find it hard to believe that someone who has done so much for the city could be seen as a murderer. I'm not saying that I'm fond of the guy, but from what I've heard, he's helped the city a great deal."

Bruce smiled.

"Then why would the police make up something like that?"

Olivia shrugged. "All I know is that he saved us twice and that's enough to show me that perhaps the allegations against him are false."

Bruce met Alfred's eyes in the rear view mirror before he looked away once again.

------------------

The rest of the ride to Wayne Manor was filled with questions from David regarding where he was going and what it would be like. Alfred did most of the replying to his questions although Bruce tried to fill in the gaps where he could. Olivia couldn't help but smile at his attempts to explain things to an inquisitive eight year old boy. She figured that this was most likely the longest Bruce had ever sat next to a child in a long time. Olivia was certain that David would break him in quickly.

Olivia looked out the window as the entered the property. She couldn't help but notice the beauty of the estate and the trees as they were blanketed in the fresh fallen snow.

Alfred stopped the car and got out as Olivia opened the door and held it open while David crawled out of the car. She closed it behind him while he bent over to pick up some of the snow at his feet. He followed Olivia as she walked behind Bruce. Alfred walked up beside David as he carried their bags. David looked over at him and smiled.

They walked inside and Olivia reminded David to take off his coat and shoes.

"I have prepared rooms for the two of you," Alfred said, as he began to walk towards the marble staircase.

David looked up in awe as he noticed that the staircase wrapped around to either side of the front foyer. Olivia couldn't help but admire the archways that looked exactly as they did when she visited years ago.

"Where's your room?" David asked Alfred as he quickly walked up beside him.

"At the end of the hall," Alfred replied, pointing ahead. "Master Bruce's is across the hall and yours is next to mine. I have your mother across the hall from you."

"Thank you, Alfred," Olivia said, thankful that he was thinking of her and had David's room close by.

He stopped and opened the doors and set her bag just inside the door. "Please, let me know if you need anything."

Olivia thanked him as he walked back the way they came. She turned to Bruce as David walked into his room. "Thank you, Bruce."

He reached forward and took her hand; the first intimate gesture he had given her in days. Olivia was beginning to rethink her relationship with Bruce, or any relationship for that matter. Was there even something going on between them? She was beginning to second guess everything he did. She began to assume that the only reason he invited them to stay was because David was his son. He couldn't have forgotten what she had said to him at his office. But yet, the way he looked at her said otherwise. Damn that look.

"We need to talk," Olivia suddenly said.

He smiled. "Yes, we do."

"Mom!! Can I go play in the snow?"

Olivia turned to David as he walked back out into the hallway. "Yeah, go ahead. Just double up on the pants until I can get you a decent pair of snow pants."

"I'm sure Alfred can find you a pair of gloves, if you ask," Bruce added.

David ran back into the room and just as fast dashed back out with the pants trailing behind him in the air like a flag. He suddenly stopped and turned. "Where is Alfred?"

Bruce smiled. "Come on. I'll show you around."

------------------------

Olivia smiled at David's energy as he ran through the back property of Wayne manor. She watched as he ran through the snow drifts that had accumulated between the bushes. It had to be no more than six inches deep, but to a kid who had never seen snow, it may as well had been white gold! Olivia walked beside Bruce on a path that went through the property, with her hands shoved inside her coat pockets.

"You said that you wanted to talk," Bruce suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Olivia stopped and looked over at David as he played in the distance. She glanced up at Bruce and noticed that his eyes were studying her intensely.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for calling you arrogant and I'm sorry for not calling you sooner."

She watched as a smile pulled at his lips.

"Apology accepted," he said. He paused and looked over at David. "I guess I should apologize for leaving you both seven years ago."

Olivia shook her head. "Bruce, you didn't know."

"If I had known that you were pregnant, I would never had left. I know more than most people that at David's age is when boys need their fathers the most."

"You're here now," Olivia said, looking over towards where David had been playing. "And he's eager to know you." Her expression faded as she looked around the yard. "Where is he?"

Bruce looked around and turned back towards Wayne Manor. "I don't see him. He can't be too far though. David?!"

"David?!" Olivia called out.

SMACK!!

Bruce gasped as the feeling of cold snow trickled down his neck and onto his back. Olivia turned, hearing the sound of snow hitting a coat and saw David standing a few meters behind them with a smile on his face. His smile faded as he saw his mother's face.

"David Thornley, that was not appropriate," she began as Bruce held out his hand. He reached over his shoulder and brushed any remaining snow off.

"No, Olivia, it's okay."

"Bruce, it's not..."

"No, it's fine."

Bruce bent over and picked up some snow and formed it into a ball with his bare hands. The smile reappeared on David's face as he realized what was happening. He quickly turned and ran away, covering his head, as he expected to be hit anytime. He felt the snow hit him in the back before he knelt down in the snow and scooped up more. He glanced over his shoulder at Olivia.

"This one is for you, Mom!" he called out as he stood up and began running towards her.

"David, don't you dare!"

Olivia turned around to run just as Bruce caught her in his arms and held her in place.

"No fair," she exclaimed as David joyfully came near and hit her in the stomach with the snowball. "Bruce Wayne, you're going to eat snow!"

Olivia bent over to pick up snow just as a ball hit her butt. She stood up and saw the smiling face of Bruce.

Olivia raced for the backdoor of Wayne manor, hoping she'd make it before she would get hit with more snow.

"What's going on out here?" Alfred asked, as he opened the door. It was apparent that the commotion in the rear yard had caught his attention. "I was certain that someone was being killed out here."

"Close the door!" Olivia exclaimed before ducking, just as a ball of snow slammed into the door and exploded into pieces. Alfred peeked out the door, seeing Bruce shrug and smile at him. If he had known that a simple snow ball fight would put a smile on the billionaires face, he would have thrown snow at him years ago!

---------------

"Can I give you any help?" Bruce asked from the door to Olivia's room. She turned from where she had been emptying her bag. She smiled.

"Bruce, I only have the one bag," she said. "I think I can handle it."

Bruce walked into the room and picked up the white bear off the bed. He held it up to Olivia in questioning. She rolled her eyes. "It's David's."

He nodded and set it back down.

"This is all you managed to get out of the apartment before the fire?"

Olivia sat down on the bed, as she gently pulled out the stack of papers and photo's.

"These are some of my most valuable possessions," she said as she spread out the photo's on the bed to better organize them. Bruce looked at the photo's as she spread them out around the bed. He picked up the nearest photo and smiled. He assumed that it was from David's first birthday as he saw Olivia smiling in the picture, holding back the young baby's hands from touching the single candle flame. He placed it back down and gazed at the numerous other photo's around him; an unspoken testament to the years he had missed.

"I can take you shopping for clothes," Bruce said, with a smile. "There's no one safer to shop with in this city. Security seems to follow me wherever I go."

Olivia laughed.

"You've got a good point there," she said. "I could use some security wherever I go."

She looked over at Bruce before continuing. "I would've grabbed more when we left if I knew that he would burn the place. Franco called and told me that we had to leave right away. Now, he's dead and it's most likely because he warned me about the Joker coming to get us."

"Franco Maroni called you to warn you?" Bruce asked.

Olivia nodded. "This damned city has turned our lives upside down ever since the Joker came to the restaurant."

"Wait! When did he come to the restaurant?"

Olivia recounted what had happened that day before standing up to go get her purse. She fished through it and pulled out the envelope that she had received earlier. She held it out to Bruce as she sat back down next to him. The envelope was no longer crisp. He opened it up and pulled out the photo's. He fought to keep the colour from draining out of his face. The water had ruined the pictures but it was clear to him as to what they were. He saw the small note that was added into the pile. The ink had smeared making it appear more ominous. His mind thought back to the copies that he had. He decided it was best to keep it from Olivia....for now.

----------------------


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Thanks for the reviews...I'm glad that this is getting as much interest as it is. :)

-------------------------

Friday, December 11th (3 days later)...

Alfred heard a sigh as he walked into the room where David was staying. He looked up, seeing the back of the boy as he sat at a table with papers all around him.

"Are you having problems with your work?" Alfred asked as he walked over.

David tossed the pencil onto the table and leaned back in his chair.

"I can't do this," he exclaimed. "I miss going to school."

"That is something that I never thought I'd hear a young boy say," Alfred commented with a smile.

"I'm bored here," he said. "There's nothing to do and I'm tired to doing math."

Alfred leaned over and picked up the abandonned pencil.

"Do you need some help?"

"I've never been good at math," he explained. "The numbers get mixed up in my head."

"What subjects do you like?"

A smile appeared on the boy's face.

"I like history and science. I already did the work for that, that Mom told me to do."

"You know, Master Bruce had difficulty with math as well," Alfred commented. "I remember him having a lot of trouble with long division."

David winced at the mention of division.

"Your mother is downstairs in the kitchen making cookies for you," Alfred reminded him. "She told me to send you down once you were done."

David picked up the pencil and brightened. "Help me?"

Alfred smiled as he looked at the questions.

--------------------------

Olivia leaned on the kitchen counter, searching through the various recipes on the laptop. She was still getting used to using an Apple computer. Alfred claimed that he found it easier but for someone who had never touched a MacBook in her life, Olivia found it like learning a new language. But as the minutes passed, she found it was getting easier.

Alfred was surprised when she asked for a recipe for chocolate chip cookies. He was certain that after working in a restaurant that she'd know one off by heart. Olivia was always searching for something better than she tried before. She smiled as the recipe came up on the screen. She was about to start searching the kitchen for what she needed when she decided to search for music on the computer. Olivia could imagine what Alfred would have on the laptop and was surprised when she found Cascada in the playlist. She laughed out loud when Everytime we Touch began playing in the kitchen. She turned it up a little louder.

----------------------

Bruce walked down the staircase and stopped. He turned towards the kitchen as music echoed from the small room into the hallway. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Olivia dancing with her back towards him. In all honesty, she couldn't dance to save her life, but the simple movement of her hips and head and the sway that she did brought a smile to his face and he couldn't turn away. Her simple jogging pants and t-shirt made the image of her even more attractive in an odd way. He stood in the doorway, waiting in anticipation for when she turned. Olivia seemed to be busy mixing and measuring ingredients. So much for his presumptions of Olivia. He always assumed that she was quiet, and reserved. Perhaps he wasn't the only one with a double life. She intrigued him. He felt bad for watching her when she assumed she was alone. He walked into the room and then stood behind her.

She finally spun around to open the fridge and bumped into Bruce. She gasped as her face shown utter embarrassment and turned a bright red. She backed up and turned off the volume on the computer. Silence flooded into the kitchen.

"Sorry if I surprised you."

"Bruce, how long have you been standing there?" she finally asked, catching her breath from being startled.

"Not long. You don't need to stop because of me. I rather enjoyed watching you. It's like I was watching another part of Olivia which I've never seen before."

Olivia sighed, still embarrassed.

"Alfred has an interesting collection of music," she said, changing the subject. "I would've never taken him for a dance type of guy."

"He's not," Bruce affirmed. "You can find pretty much anything on that laptop."

He turned the laptop to see what she was making.

"Cookies, huh?"

She nodded and turned back to the half mixed bowl of dough. "I've been working David hard with school work over the past few days. I'm making him a little something to encourage him."

"What are your plans for tonight?"

Olivia looked next to her, seeing Bruce leaning against the counter. A coy smile pulled at her lips as she mixed the dough in the bowl. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was wanting to look at those pictures with you, if you didn't mind," Bruce said softly. "I'd like to catch up with you."

Olivia glanced over at him.

"We could order something in and lay low for the evening," he suggested.

Olivia sighed. "That would be great. This week has been pretty crazy."

"Yeah, it has," he replied with a smile.

----------------------------------

Later, that evening...

Bruce walked into his study and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room to ensure that he was alone before going to the piano in the corner and pressing the odd combination of keys. A hidden door emerged from behind a case of books. He turned and walked into the passage as the door closed behind him. Bruce walked onto a catwalk elevator and pulled on the lever. He was swiftly brought down into the depths of the caves that were hidden underneath Wayne Manor. When the elevator stopped, he walked off and watched as the lighting came on with his presence. The computers started up and the monitors came to life. He sat down at the console and looked up at the screens. An image of Franco Maroni filled the screen. He sat back and ran his hand through his hair, thinking.

He knew that Franco Maroni was dead along with any leads he had to the Italian mob. Bruce had to find out where the Joker was before he came after them again. He knew it was only a short time until he would.

He leaned forward and typed in a few commands into the computer bringing up the list of known mob assailants in Gotham. His eyes brightened when he saw the Chechen, the presumed leader of the Russian mob. He didn't go by any name that he knew of, but when someone would mention the Chechen it was mutually understood who he was. Bruce quickly got up and moments later was back in his study where Alfred was waiting for him.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea disappearing like that when Olivia and David are around," Alfred suggested as he followed Bruce out of his study.

"I'm going out tonight," Bruce told him, as they made their way to his room. Alfred closed the door behind him as Bruce walked into the bathroom.

"That's fine sir, but perhaps you should wait until Olivia and David are asleep."

"No," Bruce said. "I'm going out to that Russian restaurant that just opened up. I've been meaning to check it and I just thought, why not tonight? Besides, the Russian mob is most likely to be there and if I can listen in on some conversations, I may get an idea on where the Joker is hiding out."

"Perhaps you can bring Olivia along with you," Alfred suggested. "It would look odd for Bruce Wayne to arrive alone."

"No," Bruce said quickly, as he called out from the bathroom. "I wouldn't want to knowingly bring her into a potentially dangerous situation, especially if it's involving the mob."

Alfred looked down as he thought. "Of course. Well, what about that Russian model? Uh, Karina I think it was."

"Wasn't it Katarina?"

"I'm pretty certain it was Karina, sir."

Bruce shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea. Call her for me."

"I'll tell her that you'll pick her up at eight," Alfred said.

"Tell her seven," Bruce suggested.

"Sir, that's a little more than a half hour from now."

"She'll make it. Believe me. Oh and tell her to meet me here. I feel like I need to being high maintenance today."

Alfred smiled, as the shower turned on. "Very good, sir."

------------------------------------

Bruce walked out of the bathroom, partially dressed apart from his dress shirt and tux jacket. He dried his hair with the towel before pulling on his shirt. Alfred always felt like cringing when he looked at Bruce's injuries on his back and chest. He could just imagine how they felt sometimes.

"Keep an eye on Olivia and David for me, Alfred," Bruce said as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

"Of course, sir. Will you be coming in late?"

Alfred held out his tux jacket out as Bruce turned and put it on, shrugging his shoulders to get a good fit.

"Depends on how long it takes to get the information I need," he said, placing the small skin coloured audio amplifier inside his ear. He tucked the control into his coat pocket just as he walked out of his room. Alfred walked beside him, handing him a pair of cufflinks which he proceeded to put on. "I'll give you a call if I'm going to be later than usual."

Olivia walked out of her bedroom just as Bruce passed by. She watched his trailing form in confusion.

"Bruce?"

He stopped and turned. Olivia momentarily felt herself go weak in her knees when she looked at him. He always looked good in a tux. And here she was wearing jogging pants and a t-shirt and felt a little underdressed as she looked at him. But as quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

Olivia shook her head in confusion as she walked up beside him as he made his way to the stairs. "But I thought that you wanted to look at pictures tonight. Remember? Eat in and lay low?"

He suddenly stopped, remembered and grimaced. "Oh, Olivia, I completely forgot. I'm sorry. Can we do it tomorrow night?"

Alfred watched the exchange and smiled sympathetically to Olivia.

She sighed and force a smile. She was disappointed. "Sure. That's fine."

A smile appeared on Bruce's face.

"Great."

Bruce and Alfred continued to walk down the marble staircase. Olivia was about to turn to go back upstairs when she heard a woman's voice speaking a foreign language that she couldn't place. Her curiousity got the best of her and she followed them down to the front foyer.

"Sorry I'm late," Bruce said. Alfred went ahead and began to open the door for them.

"No problem," the woman replied in a thick Russian accent, as she closed her cell phone. She glanced past Bruce, where Olivia stood at the bottom of the staircase. Bruce turned to see Olivia and he plastered a smile on his face although he was agonizing about what he was doing.

"Who's that?" the woman asked.

Karina," Bruce said, holding his hand out toward Olivia. "This is Olivia Thornley."

Reluctantly, Olivia walked over to where Bruce and the Russian woman stood by the door. She was tall. With the four inch heels, the woman towered over Bruce by an inch. Everything about her seemed perfect. Her hair was cascading down her back in hues of walnut and amber. When she smiled, Olivia could pretty much count the dollar signs that went into making that smile scream perfection. Olivia ran her tongue over her teeth, suddenly conscious of her own smile. Karina was beautiful. Olivia had to admit it. Karina simply nodded and Olivia could feel her scrutinizing eyes nonverbally berate her.

"Thornley? This is the woman that had your child?"

Bruce nodded.

"I would never have children," Karina said, with a smug smile. "I wouldn't want to get stretch marks."

Olivia bit her lip and smiled as politely as she could. "Fortunately for me, I didn't get any."

"Olivia, this is Karina," Bruce interrupted before the conversation could escalate as he saw the fire ignite in Olivia's eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Olivia said before turning to Bruce. "I didn't know you were going out tonight."

"Yeah, well something came up and I've been meaning to catch up with Karina," he said as he cringed inwardly.

Olivia sighed and slapped a smile on her face. "Well then, enjoy catching up Mr. Wayne."

Olivia turned and walked away as Karina took Bruce's hand as he watched Olivia walk away. Olivia could hear the door shut as she made her way back up the stairs. She couldn't believe how she was feeling. Jealous. Angry. Hurt. And it was all because of that Russian woman.

Alfred looked over his shoulder after he closed the door, but Olivia was already gone. He couldn't blame her for being angry. She was another 'Rachel' being tossed into the world of Bruce's persona and she didn't deserve it.

He walked up the stairs and looked into Olivia's room. It was empty. He could hear laughter and splashing echoing down the hallway. He made his way towards the sound and peered into the bathroom as the door was partially open. He could hear David's voice and saw the boy sitting in a mountain of bubbles as Olivia knelt on the floor beside the tub.

"Are you turning into a prune yet?" Alfred heard Olivia ask.

"Nope."

"Okay, but just a few more minutes. After you get out, get ready for bed," Olivia said.

"But Mom, it's not bedtime yet."

"That's too bad," she said sharply. "You listen to what I tell you."

"Excuse me, Olivia," Alfred said, pushing the door open. "I'll help David if you'd like some time to yourself."

Olivia stood up from where she knelt next to the tub. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Alfred."

Olivia walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with Mom?" David asked.

Alfred smiled reassuringly. "I think she's just tired. You've been through a lot lately."

David looked out of the bathroom, still concerned.

"Was Bruce nice to her?"

Alfred looked up into the eyes of the eight year old boy. He was shocked and wasn't sure how to answer the question.

------------------

Olivia had walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She couldn't believe that she was short with David over being angry with Bruce. Once she got into her room, she fought to take deep breaths and put her anger aside.

For what seemed like just a few minutes of time alone, a knock came to the door.

"Come in."

Alfred gently opened the door. "David is in bed. He's waiting for you to come say goodnight."

Olivia nodded and turned to leave the room.

"David is a very perceptive boy," Alfred commented before she left. "He asked me if Bruce was being nice to you."

Olivia smiled.

"How do I answer that?"

Alfred shrugged.

"I can't even be honest with myself," Olivia admitted. "Bruce confuses me. One minute he's thoughtful and gentle and then the next, he's selfish and arrogant. How can I tell myself that I'm falling in love with someone when I don't even know who they are?"

Alfred smiled. "You do know the real Bruce Wayne. He doesn't show that side of himself to many people and you've seen him."

"Then what's with the jackass personality of his?"

Alfred sighed, not sure how to answer as Olivia spoke again.

"How can I be falling in love with Bruce again when I haven't seen him in over eight years and we've only been in Gotham for less than two months?" she asked. "I know it sounds ridiculous."

"No not ridiculous at all. He does care for you," Alfred said, softly. "He cares for you a great deal. Perhaps more than you know."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Olivia left the room and walked across the hall to see David. She smiled lovingly when she saw him sitting up in the bed with a book in his hand. He smiled when he saw her at the door and held the book out to her.

"Alfred gave me this to read," he said. Olivia looked at the title.

"Treasure Island," she read. "That's one you haven't read yet. I'm sure you'll like it."

She sat down on the bed next to him and lifted her feet up to rest beside him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart for how I talked to you," she said.

He smiled. "That's okay Mom."

"Alfred told me that you asked if Bruce was being nice."

David looked down, awkward knowing that Alfred had relayed to her what he had asked him.

"He is being nice to me," Olivia said. "He had to go out tonight and he forgot to tell me. Okay?"

"All right."

She picked up the book from his hands and began to read to him for the next hour.

-----------

Bruce pulled the lambourghini up in front of the newly restored building that had once been a bank. The sign, Potemkin Restaurant, shown brightly above the entrance. He climbed out and handed the keys to the valet as he walked by and took Karina by the hand. The restaurant was busy. Nearly every table was filled and the look of horror on the face of the Maitre 'd when he saw Bruce Wayne was priceless to the billionaire.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne," the man gushed. "Welcome to our restaurant. It's an honour to have you here, sir."

"Yeah, you seem a little busy," Bruce commented, nonchalantly.

"Yes, this is our opening weekend."

"Well, if you have no room, we'll be leaving," Bruce said, as he turned.

"No!" the Maitre 'd said. "Wait, I'll make some room."

Bruce watched in amusement as the Maitre 'd gathered a few waiters and waitress around himself and instructed them to move tables and possibly patrons around to accommodate the billionaire. A few minutes later, the Maitre 'd approached him to say that their booth was prepared. Bruce and Karina followed the man as he brought them to their booth. Bruce reached into his pocket and handed the man a fifty dollar bill into his hand and smiled before sitting down.

"I always enjoy going out with you Mr. Wayne," Karina said with a coy smile. "No one can change a room like you can."

Bruce smiled back as he glanced around the restaurant. He looked around the VIP area, noticing a few people he recognized and a few he didn't. His eyes travelled around until they set themselves on a few people who he knew as members of the mob. Behind them sat the Chechen. Bruce could see the man had a few glasses of half empty wine glasses on the table and seemed to be having a good time. He reached into his pocket and turned on the amplifier, hoping that this new creation of Fox's would work. It took a few minutes to filter through the other voices around Chechen's table until finally, he could hear him.

"Be sure to tell your customer to meet me in the market district tonight," he said. "If they're wanting the drugs they're going to have to come to me to get it. I'm not a delivery service."

"They're afraid that the Batman might show up," another mob member stated as Chechen laughed.

"The clown has been keeping the Batman busy," Chechen assured him. "If your customer has the balls to light up in daylight, then he should make it out to meet me at night."

Bruce looked over at Karina, noticing that her lips were moving. He wasn't noticing what she was saying, but did an occasional nod and smile to assure her that he had some of her attention. Bruce was more eager to hear more about the drug exchange that evening. If he wasn't going to get information from Chechen at the restaurant as Bruce Wayne, he'd have to do it another way.

-------------------

A few hours later...

Chechen sat in his car, fiddling with a pack of cards as he waited. A knock on the window caught his attention. He looked up and opened the door along with the three other passengers in the car, all with guns in their hands. Chechen measured up the buyer with his eyes. He looked behind him, seeing a group of two other men. The man handed out a bag which Chechen promptly took from him and opened it up. He looked inside before tossing it to one of his men beside the car.

"It's all there," the man told him.

Chechen smiled. "I have a trust issue with my customers."

"It's good," one of his men, drawled out in Russian after checking the money in the bag. He turned and tossed a bag back to Chechen who handed it to his customer.

One of Chechen's men suddenly turned after noticing movement behind them.

"We have company!" he called out as the customer and his men ran off in fear.

Chechen turned and looked in the direction his men were looking. He didn't even see the darkness envelope him. Within seconds, he was standing on top of the main market building, standing precariously close to the edge. He looked up and saw the Batman standing two feet in front of him, with one hand on his shirt.

"Where is the Joker!?" Batman bellowed at him.

"What? How the hell should I know?" Chechen stammered.

"You have worked together," Batman said.

"In the past! I don't work with that freak!" Chechen exclaimed. "He has his own little private mob group. We don't deal with them."

"Maroni did."

"Maroni was an idiot and so was his brother! Look where that got him!"

Batman pushed him closer to the edge as Chechen looked down below over his shoulder.

"I'm telling you the truth!" he exclaimed.

"I don't believe you."

He pushed him so close that only one foot was still on the rooftop. Chechen grabbed ahold of Batman's wrist, hoping that he wouldn't let him go.

"Okay, okay. I don't go there but I've been told that he's been known to hang out around the old theatre district. Where exactly? I don't know!"

Batman suddenly pushed him off the edge and Chechen screamed as he fell off the building. He was within a few meters of the ground when he suddenly stopped falling. He opened his eyes and saw that he was hanging in mid air by his ankle. Chechen looked up and Batman had disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - It's so much easier when you know where you intend to take the story and what you want to toss in to spice it up a bit. I'm so glad that I've gotten this far with very little writers block. This one was one of those blocks. I had so many ideas on what to do and where to go, but I wanted them all to end in a similar situation to bring Bruce and Olivia together. So, this is the one I picked. Please review! I enjoy reading the comments and that there are people enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. :)

Vanafindiel - I get what you're saying in regards to the whole physics thing of falling...unfortunately, I never took it in high school. Oh, and I noticed after watching TDK again a few days ago, that the Joker's last scene had him falling off a rather large building and Batman catching him by the ankle. Oh well...glad you enjoyed it.

Kairi-senpai - happy belated birthday...sorry I couldn't get this up on the day, but late is better than never.

Thanks to all my other reviewers.

I'm hoping to get the next part up either later tonight or tomorrow night...time depending...

---------------------

-----------------------

Bruce walked through the quiet manor. A few lights had been left on. Alfred obviously knew that he would be late in returning and had already went to bed. Bruce glanced inside the kitchen at the clock on the stove before turning out the light. 03:24. He was thankful that with the winter, the sun rose later in the morning. He could stay out later and not expect the sunlight within a few short hours of his return.

He climbed the stairs and walked softly down the hallway. He stopped at Olivia's door as it had been left slightly open. Bruce leaned in, and saw her sleeping form on the bed. He felt the guilt pull on his shoulders as she slept soundly in front of him. On the table across the room, he could see the photo's as they had been neatly stacked and put aside. He looked back at her as she turned over in bed and sighed contently as she settled back into a deeper sleep. He left the room and pushed open David's door. He smiled to himself as he saw the boy sprawled out with one leg on top of the blankets. Bruce gently took the blanket out from under David's foot and covered him up. David was out cold. The action didn't even make him move.

Bruce was soon in his bed, pulling the blankets up to cover the bruises that he had endured that evening. He wasn't asleep for more than ten minutes when a scream echoed down the hallway. Bruce's eyes shot open as he sat up. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head as he made his way into the hallway. It was then that he recognized that the cry was coming from David's room. He ran as fast as he could, and pushed open the door to see David crying hysterically as he sat, wide-eyed, on his bed. Bruce was beside him in an instant as David wrapped his arms around his chest and held on for dear life as he cried.

"I'm here," Bruce said, slightly surprised at David's reaction to his presence. He tried to calm him down and gently rubbed his back all while he sobbed.

Olivia rushed into the room, completely out of breath and made her way to the other side of the bed. A few moments later, Alfred appeared at the door. Bruce glanced over at the elderly man and nodded, assuring him that everything was all right.

"It's okay, David," Olivia told him as she rubbed his back. He still hadn't let go of Bruce until he heard Olivia's voice. He quickly turned and held onto his Mom with no intention of letting her go.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

Olivia looked down at David's face. Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he cried. "Did you have a bad dream?"

David nodded as he tried to speak through his crying. "I was alone. I was lost and I couldn't find you, Bruce or even Alfred. I was scared."

Olivia rocked him as she ran her hand through his hair; a gesture she often did when he was a baby that she found calmed him down.

"David, you're never going to be alone," Bruce said softly.

David looked over his shoulder at Bruce.

"I wont let anything happen to you or your mom."

Olivia looked at Bruce and met his eyes. She couldn't believe that this was the same man that she saw walk out the door with a model earlier that evening. The last thing she wanted was for David to experience disappointment because of Bruce Wayne.

She held onto him for a few more minutes until David had settled enough to fall back asleep. She quietly made her way out of the room and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar for David's sake. Olivia turned to go back to bed when she saw Bruce standing in front of her door.

"Excuse me, Bruce," she said, not bothering to look up at him.

"I need to talk to you," he said, quietly so not to disturb either Alfred or David.

"Can it wait? It's four in the morning," Olivia said, attempting to pass Bruce and get into her room. He didn't let her.

"No, it cannot." He took a breath. "I want to apologize for how I acted earlier tonight."

Olivia sighed and crossed her arms before looking back up at Bruce.

"I spent a good portion of the night trying to convince myself that that was not who you really were when you left," she said. "But it's hard to see past actions like that. You hurt me and what's worse is that you let that _woman_ say those things."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am."

Olivia shook her head.

"That isn't me," Bruce urged. "Please, give me the chance to prove it to you. I want to make dinner for you tonight."

Olivia looked at his eyes as he earnestly pleaded in front of her. Why was he doing this when he had every woman in the city at his beckon call? She shook her head at the thought.

"I can't," she finally said as she watched his face turn from anticipation to confusion. "I have plans."

"Plans?"

"Jill and I are going out," she began. "Sort of a girls night out kind of thing. I need a some time away." She neglected to add that she was thinking - from you.

"Oh," he said, slightly disappointed and did a good job of hiding it. He stepped aside from her door to allow her to pass. "Another time then?"

Olivia nodded. "Maybe." She turned and looked at him. "Good night."

Bruce stood in the hallway for a second before turning to go back to his room.

-----------------------

Next day(saturday, December 12th)

"You look hot," Jill said, approvingly. Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. If the short white mini dress wasn't enough, the black knee high boots finished her off. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her friends description and the way she was dressed. Olivia had called her when Bruce had left the night before and Jill suggested that they go out together but this wasn't what she had imagined when she first saw Jill standing at the door to Wayne manor holding a large bag and a smile on her face. But here she was, dressing Olivia as though she was her own personal canvas.

"I'm not feeling too warm," Olivia said with a smile.

Jill rolled her eyes as she appeared in the mirror behind Olivia wearing something similar to her. She tugged on Olivia's ponytail, letting her blond hair fall where it would.

"You know that's not what I meant," Jill said amusingly, as she shook the waves loose from where the ponytail had held them together.

Olivia turned to her side and frowned as she ran her hands over her backside. Jill could already hear the comment before it would come out of Olivia's mouth and beat her to it.

"Gosh woman, you're not fat! Besides, guys like women with curves," Jill assurred her. "At least that's what Robert tells me." Olivia glanced at her over her shoulder.

"This is a little more than curves," Olivia retorted.

"It's wintertime," Jill said with a shrug. "Let's just say then, that you're storing up for the winter."

Olivia laughed out loud. She shook her head as she looked back in the mirror and pulled at the top. "There is no way I'm going out like this. I'm a mom! Mom's don't look like this."

"'Liv you look great."

"It's below freezing outside!"

Jill rolled her eyes. "You don't change 'Liv. Come on, it's one night of fun. We haven't gone out on our own in months! I know all the good clubs and I promise that I wont take you to the sleazy, ass grabbing joints. Besides, Robert wouldn't be too pleased to know that his wife was going to a place like that."

Olivia had to laugh at her friends crudeness.

"Fine," Olivia finally said, grabbing her coat off the bed.

They left the room and walked through the house towards the front door.

"Where is everyone?" Jill asked softly, so that her voice wouldn't echo too loudly.

Olivia looked around. "David is having a Wii-a-thon with Bruce tonight. He was nice enough to pick one up the other day. David's never played Wii before."

She was suddenly conscious of how loud her heeled boots were on the marbled floors. She started walking on her toes until they reached the front door. Jill opened the door and began to walk out when Bruce's voice echoed through the main entrance.

"Olivia?"

Jill smiled at Bruce and then looked at Olivia. "I'll meet you in the car." And she ran out into the driveway as Olivia turned around.

Bruce's smile faded as Olivia turned. He couldn't comprehend that this was Olivia standing in front of him. He forced his eyes to not linger in one place for too long and was determined to kept them on her eyes. Olivia couldn't help but be amused when she saw his shocked expression.

"When you told me that you were going out, I didn't think you were going like that."

Olivia looked down at herself and winced. "What? Does it look that bad?"

Bruce shook his head, trying to get the words to come from his head to his mouth. "Oh no. No. No. It's just that...uh..um...I'm not sure if you should go out in public like that."

A smile formed on Olivia's lips. "I seemed to recall that your Russian date was wearing something similar yesterday. What's the difference?"

Bruce had no answer for her, at least one that he wanted to say. When he didn't reply, Olivia continued.

"Anyways, make sure David's in bed by nine."

She was about to close the door when she heard Bruce's voice.

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure!" Olivia called out as she closed the door behind her.

"Be careful!"

Bruce stood there, dumbfounded.

------------------------

After waiting in line outside the building in the freezing temperatures, Olivia and Jill finally made it inside the club. The music was loud and the smoke was thick. They left their coats at the door and walked inside.

"I thought you said that this wasn't a sleazly place," Olivia said close to Jill's ear so she wouldn't have to shout.

"It's not," Jill replied the same way. "And at least no one will recognize you here."

"I thought the clothes was enough to do that!"

Jill smiled as they walked through the crowd towards the bar. They sat down on the stools as the bartender came up to them.

"A guiness," Jill said, before turning to Olivia.

"Make that two."

The bartender nodded and got to work.

"I thought that you didn't drink," Jill said. "I remember a vow you made in freshmen year after that dare you did. You were so drunk, I had to hide you in my dorm room for most of the weekend. You vowed never to drink again after that hangover from hell."

Olivia shrugged. "I think what I've been through over the course of the past month gives me a good enough reason to at least enjoy myself this evening. I learned my lesson in college and I know when to quit."

Jill nodded. "Fair enough. I guess we'll both take it easy as you were to be my designated driver."

The bartender returned and placed the two drinks in front of the women as Jill slid money on the counter over to the man. She looked over at Olivia and smiled. "My treat."

Jill spun around in her seat to watch the people in the club. A good number were on the dance floor and the others were talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. In the corner was a small group of half dozen men and women with a table covered in various amounts of liquor. One of the men in particular caught Jill's eye and smiled.

"Hey, 'Liv," she began, pointing towards the guy. "Isn't that Jackson what's-his-name from college?"

Olivia looked over and smiled. "Jackson Greene."

"He's waving us over. Come on."

Both women grabbed their glasses and made their way over to the table where Jackson and a few other men and women were sitting.

"Well, is it not Jill Rexroth and Olivia Thornley," he said with a smile as two chairs were pulled out.

"It's Jill Craig," she corrected, holding up her left hand holding her wedding band.

Jackson smiled as he looked over at Olivia. "And you certainly have been making the news lately, Olivia."

Olivia cringed.

"So, Wayne knocked you up, eh?" another guy at the table commented. Olivia said nothing.

"In the very least you should get pretty decent child support from the guy," another man commented after taking a gulp from his glass. "He owns a good portion of the city as it is."

"He's been good to us," Olivia countered in Bruce's defense. "I never told him that I had his son until recently."

"If I knew that I had Wayne's kid, I would suck as much money out of the bastard as I possibly could."

Jackson watched silently as his friends spoke around him. He suddenly stood up and reached his hand out to Olivia. She graciously took it as he led her away from the table.

"I thought that you'd need rescuing from those guys."

"I appreciate it," Olivia told him.

"I'd love to talk and catch up," he began. "I'd like to know what you've been up to."

"Sure," Olivia said with a smile.

She spent a good half hour listening and laughing with Jackson. She remembered him as being one of the smarter guy during college. He won the awards and was also popular with the other students. He told her how he was an accomplished civil engineer working at his fathers firm. He explained how they put in a bid for building the new hospital a few months back but lost out to another popular company and was now working on a new retirement complex.

Olivia looked over as Jill brought over her half empty glass of Guiness before she disappeared back to mingle with some women she recognized from the hospital. Olivia was enjoying Jackson's company.

She hadn't noticed that the time was slipping away and it was now nearly midnight. Olivia looked down at her glass as it was three quarters empty. She was feeling slightly drunk from the drink but couldn't believe it as she hadn't had much.

"Let's get out of here," Jackson suggested. "I know a place down the road that has good food and serves after midnight."

"I'm not sure..."

"Come on," he purred. "I promise that you'll have a good time."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, but let me just mention it to Jill."

Jackson wrapped his arm around Olivia and led her towards the exit. "Don't worry about her. We'll be back before she realizes that you left."

--------------------------------

Bruce sat at the desk in his room as Alfred walked in, carrying a tray with a kettle of tea and a china cup.

"Not going out tonight, sir?" Alfred asked as he approached him, carefully placing the tray on the table.

"No, not tonight," he replied.

"Are you thinking about Miss Thornley?"

Bruce glanced up at Alfred, who nodded.

"I thought so. She's a lovely woman."

"Yes she is."

Alfred thought for a moment. "It's amazing to see how well Miss Thornley fits with you. I think you've met your match, sir."

"Are you saying that I should ask her to marry me, Alfred?"

"It's always something to consider," Alfred replied. "In the future, perhaps. I'm just saying that I wouldn't let Olivia get away so easily."

Bruce looked down at his desk in thought.

"It's getting late," Alfred finally said. "I'm going to turn in."

"I'm going to stay up until she gets home and keep myself busy while I wait," Bruce said, leafing through the documents on his desk. "I need to talk to Olivia about some things."

"Very well, sir."

Alfred was on his way out the door when the phone suddenly rang. He glanced over at Bruce before picking it up.

"Wayne residence, Mr. Pennyworth speaking," he said, eloquently. He paused, listening as Bruce watched on. "Oh yes. Of course."

Alfred held the reciever with his hand. "It's for you."

Bruce stood, picking up the phone. He could hear the sound of loud music playing and people laughing in the background.

"Hello?"

_"Bruce, it's Jill."_

He could tell by her tone that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

_"Olivia's gone."_

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

_"I mean, she's no longer at the club. I looked everywhere - the bathrooms, the coat room - I even checked outside to see if she was out getting some fresh air and she's not here. The last person I saw her with was this guy that we knew from college. He was a little too friendly with her, if you know what I mean."_

Bruce stood up, making his way out of his room with Alfred behind him.

"Did you call her cell phone?"

_"I did. There was no answer."_

"How about the police?"

_"The police wont do a missing person report until she's been missing for 48 hours and there's no way in hell that I'm waiting that long," Jill said. "I didn't know who else to call."_

"Thanks for letting me know. I'm going to go out to look for her."

_"Thank you so much. I'll keep an eye out. Let me know if you find her."_

"I will."

Bruce hung up as he went towards the front door, and grabbed his coat. He turned to Alfred.

"Go downstairs and call Olivia's cell phone. Use it to triangulate her position."

"Shouldn't Batman make an appearance?" Alfred asked.

"Not this time," Bruce replied.

Alfred nodded. "I'll send you her location as soon as I have it."

_------------------------_

Jackson looked down at Olivia's phone as it began to ring again. He shook his head and smirked as he saw the caller ID - Wayne, Bruce. He tossed the phone over to Olivia as she sat against the brick wall in the alleyway. She had put up a fight. Jackson had received a good couple of punches to his face and a swift knee jerk to his manhood. In his agony, he slapped her across the face, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes and blood to her lip. Now, she sat shaking in the half melted snow with her ringing cell phone beside her.

"Answer it," he said venomously.

Olivia cautiously picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked softly.

--------------------

"I have her location, sir," Alfred said as his voice echoed throughout the cave. "She's near the corner of 10th street and McDonald."

As he heard the repetative ringing end, a soft voice answered.

"Miss Thornley?"

_"Alfred? I need help. Where's Bruce?"_

"He's out looking for you."

Alfred's heart sank as he heard Olivia sigh nervously.

_"Tell him that he needs to bring $500,000 to... 589 Steeles Road."_

"Are you all right?"

_Olivia could feel the tears stinging the cut on her lip. "No. Tell Bruce to hurry."_

The phone suddenly went dead.

"Did you hear that sir?"

"I did."

Although he couldn't see him, Alfred could imagine the anger in the man's eyes. He now wished that he had went out as Batman.

------------------------

Bruce was nearing the location where Olivia's call was made. He stopped the car and got out before looking up and down the deserted street. Not too many people dared to venture out at this time of night. It didn't take him long to find out where she was. He glanced down the alleyway and hide in the shadows of a garbage bin. The man with her seemed jittery and nervous.

"Did he agree to it?" the man asked.

Olivia shook his head.

"He wasn't home. I spoke with his butler."

"Great!" the man exclaimed sarcastically.

"What do you want with money? I thought you worked for your father."

Jackson laughed. "I wish. "We're not all so lucky to come into money so easily. All that you had to do was sleep with the right guy. Some of us aren't so lucky."

"Please, let me go. You'll get your money."

"Do you think that I'm stupid?!" he exclaimed. "Without you, I get nothing." Jackson had a smirk on his face. "My boss said that you were beautiful. I have to say that I like my women vulnerable."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, you met him," Jackson said. "After I get my money, you're going straight to him."

"What money?!"

Jackson suddenly turned, blocking Olivia's view of whomever was coming down the alleyway. "Well, Mr. Wayne. You're faster than I thought. Where's my money?"

"Like I said, what money? Let her go."

Jackson took a gun out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "Not until I get my half million."

"You're not going to get it."

"Are you that stupid that you'll make me kill her?" Jackson said, gesturing to Olivia with the gun.

As he turned away for less than a second, Bruce grabbed the hand holding the gun and brought it to the ground. The gun suddenly went off, causing Olivia to shout as Bruce quickly had Jackson on the ground. He stood up as Olivia got up off the ground. She was still shaking, dirty and cold. He looked over at her as she ran towards him, jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

---------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews! They really encourage me to keep going with this. I'm excited for the next few chapters which I've been writing in pieces. I can't wait to see how it eventually evolves. Thanks again and I hope to get the next chapter out on the weekend or early next week. I'm going away this weekend for a much needed break!

-------------

Sunday, December 13th - Wayne Manor - 2:30am

Bruce watched from across the hall as Olivia sat in the kitchen with the phone to her ear. He couldn't tell what she was saying but she knew who she was talking to - Jill Craig. Olivia had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a small bag of ice against the side of her lip that an officer had given to her while they were giving their statements to the police about what happened. Olivia hadn't let go of Bruce's hand the entire time except for when they were being questioned separately and then said very little on the way home. He was concerned about her. She had been through a lot but this was the first time that she seemed to close herself up.

"Is everything all right with Miss Thornley?" Alfred asked softly. The butler had waited up for Bruce and Olivia to return, and Bruce could see the tiredness in the older man's eyes.

"I don't know," Bruce replied. "She seems quite shaken up over this."

"What about this Mr. Greene? Who is he?"

"He went to Princeton at the same time as Olivia and I. As far as I can remember, he was a good guy. He was well liked, and I remember him most as being one that was always getting the top honours."

"This doesn't sound like a man who would hold someone for ransom," Alfred commented, as he looked over at Olivia with concern.

"No, it doesn't and there's no way to find out."

"Perhaps someone else can find out," Alfred suggested with a nod, before he saw Bruce turn his head towards the kitchen. Olivia stood in the doorway. She didn't look at either man in the face and kept her eyes on the ground. Bruce could tell that she was fighting the emotions that seemed to be crushing her.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Bruce. Goodnight Alfred," she said stoically before turning towards the stairs to go to her room.

"Olivia? Are you all right?" Bruce asked.

She turned and forced a weak smile as her voice wavered. "I'm fine, Bruce."

----------------------------

Bruce was about to walk past her door when he noticed that the bed side lamp was still on. He neared the door and listened before he knocked gently.

"Olivia?" he asked, softly.

Nothing.

He pushed the door open and saw Olivia laying on her stomach on the bed, clutching a pillow with her arms under her chin. She was still wearing the dirty, white dress as she laid on the bed.

"Olivia?" Bruce asked again, not wanting to intrude on her privacy. When he saw her face, he saw the tears that formed a trail from her eyes and was creating a wet mark on the pillow. "Are you all right?"

It was then that she let out the breath that she was holding. Bruce sat down next to where she lay, flat on her stomach.

"Bruce, go away."

"I'm not going away," he told her. "What's wrong?"

She didn't want him to see her cry. With everything she had been through, she tried to remain strong for David's sake. Inwardly, she was falling apart and it was starting to show on the outside. The attack on her was the final straw.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she exclaimed through her sobs. "Why couldn't I had seen through him?"

"It's not your fault."

"Sure it is. I let myself get into a dangerous situation with a guy who I hadn't seen in years, expecting him to be the same as I remember. If that's not stupid, I don't know what is! The only reason I went with him was because he seemed like a great guy and I was angry with you."

"Why were you angry with me?"

Olivia let out a sarcastic laugh in between choking back her tears.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's because you went out with that Russian bitch who was insulting to say the least when you had made plans with me. I was actually looking forward to spending some time with you. And then in the midst of my inner turmoil, you come and save the day. Do you know how hard it is to be angry at someone who saved your life?"

"Olivia, I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday," he said. "I had been looking forward to our evening together too but something had come up."

"What came up, Bruce?"

Bruce paused for a moment. "Business."

She sighed in exasperation.

"Is that what they call it?"

Bruce nodded. "Okay, I deserve that. But it would've been too dangerous for you to go where I went. I'm trying to protect you."

Olivia sat up and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. She walked over to the mirror by the dresser and sighed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but she no longer cared. Bruce stood up from the bed and Olivia could see his reflection behind her.

"If it's any consolation," Bruce began, "you did look great tonight."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror and saw Bruce in the reflection behind her. "And you look beautiful now."

"Yeah, dirt always looked good on me," she quipped sarcastically. "Oh and the red eyes are a great feature!"

"No, I mean it. You're beautiful."

Olivia turned as Bruce walked up to her. She took a haggard breath.

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you for coming out to help me," Olivia said. "You're going to have to teach me some of those moves of yours."

She looked at him as any trace of a smile had disappeared.

"You really scared me tonight," Bruce admitted, looking down as he took her hand. He felt her squeeze his hand before he saw her place her other hand on his cheek. He reached up and took her other hand and placed a kiss on it. Olivia smiled.

"I'm sorry but thank you for showing up when you did."

Bruce grinned as he leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on Olivia's lips. He pulled away and looked at Olivia as she slowly opened her eyes. He couldn't believe how he had been falling in love with her again and so quickly. It was as though the past eight years were a distant memory and he had never left. Smiling, he leaned forward once again and closed the space within them. He felt her hair in his hands and the heat from her palms on his neck. It was when she gasped and jumped that he suddenly backed up, out of breath.

She had a hand on her lips and he immediately remembered.

"Oh, 'Liv," he began, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot about your lip."

She laughed. "That's all right. It was worth it."

She looked back in the mirror and grimaced. She decided to take a well deserved shower before going to bed. Bruce was about to leave the room when he suddenly stopped at her door.

"About Jackson Greene," Bruce said as he watched Olivia reappear in the bathroom door. "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing more than he was working for his father's company as an engineer and that they lost the bid for the new hospital," she said.

"What about from school?"

"He was a popular guy," Olivia commented as she leaned over to turn on the shower to warm it up. "I was in a completely different program so I didn't have any classes with him so I don't know anything about him either than what I heard around the campus. Jill had a crush on him in freshmen year right before she met Robert."

"Did they ever go out?"

"No. But I do know that Robert and him had a few classes together," Olivia said. "They weren't in the same program but they shared a few of the same classes. I remember that Jill would watch for Jackson to come out from class and that's how she met Robert."

"Maybe we should have Jill and Robert over for dinner sometime," Bruce suggested.

Olivia crossed her arms and smiled. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

--------------------

Sunday, December 13th - 11pm

Commissioner Gordon stood on top of the Gotham Police headquarters and sipped his steaming cup of coffee. Coffee was something that his wife had been wanting him to cut back on. He'd have a rough time falling asleep on the days that he had a cup or two during his shift. But with the nights were getting colder with winter, he was thankful for something to warm him up.

Gordon looked up at the night sky. The stars were hard to see within the city limits, but he would gaze up at the sky as though he was looking for something.

"Gordon," a voice from behind him caught his attention. He turned. Batman was hidden within the shadows of the rooftop. Gordon nodded and turned back to where he was standing. "I need information."

"About what?"

"More like who," Batman said deeply. "Jackson Greene."

Gordon looked surprised. "The son of a bitch that we took in yesterday?"

"He had kidnapped Miss Olivia Thornley," Batman said as Gordon nodded. "Has he said why?"

"He hasn't said much without his lawyer in the room. From what I got out of him, he was desperate. He needed the money. His father's company just declared bankruptcy, he lost his job and he has a hefty mortgage and two cars to pay. So, he tries to ransom Miss Thornley. Simple, I think. What's your interest in him?"

Batman ignored the question.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing that will help," Gordon replied. "Miss Thornley did say that he wanted Mr. Wayne to drop the ransom money off at 589 Steeles Road."

Bruce didn't hear that part of her statement. He mentally remembered the address as Gordon continued.

"Strange thing is that there is nothing at that address. There was once an old tool and die building there but it had been destroyed last year. It's just a vacant lot."

Batman nodded before he turned and jumped off the building.

-------------------

Tuesday, December 15th - Wayne Tower - 5:20pm

Bruce walked out of his office and smiled to his secretary as he walked past, with his coat in his arms.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne!" she called out just as he passed. He quickly turned. "You received an invitation to the hospital dedication gala on Wednesday the 30th. Should I RSVP?"

He smiled, thought for a moment and then nodded as he turned to leave.

"For one or two?"

Once again, he stopped.

"For two."

"Okay sir," she said, sitting back down at her desk.

Bruce sighed as he walked. He was already late and he had forgotten half-way through the day that he had invited the Craig family over for dinner that night. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. As long as he could make it through the throng of people in the lobby with enough ease, he would only be less than a half hour late.

"You stayed late too?" Fox said as he walked out of his office as Bruce passed by. He grinned.

"Not by choice."

Both men stepped into the elevator and turned as the doors closed.

"How is David doing?" Fox asked.

"He's doing well. He's certainly growing on me."

Lucius smiled. "It's not hard, is it?"

"No it's not. I know I've only known him for a short time, but it feels like he's always been around. I can't imagine not having David around."

"And Miss Thornley?"

Bruce glanced at Lucius who had a knowing look on his face. He grinned and shook his head.

"Her too."

"I haven't seen you two making the news lately," Fox said, before he paused for a moment and leaned in to speak softer. "You can't keep her hidden from him forever."

"I have to try, Lucius," Bruce said, equally soft. "I can't have the Joker threaten Olivia anymore."

"Then you'll both never be free from him. If the Joker is truly after her, perhaps you'll need to flush him out in order for Batman to catch him."

"Are you saying that I should use Olivia as bait?"

Lucius winced at the crude idea. "I wouldn't use my wife as bait, but if it meant that she could be safe, I'd do anything."

Bruce thought for a moment before the elevator opened. He watched as Fox stepped out of the elevator and a second later he followed. He couldn't believe that he would consider putting Olivia in danger just so he could catch a psychotic murderer. The thought of it made him feel sick. But at the moment, it was an idea...and his only one.

---------------------

Wayne Manor

Olivia smiled as she watched David run with Michael up the stairs towards his room. Natalie followed but was quickly falling behind as the boys were much faster.

"Wait for your sister, Michael!" Jill called up, as the boys disappeared around the corner.

"Okay!"

"The last thing I need is a lost child in this house," she said to Olivia. Alfred took their coats and he led them into the large living room. Alfred offered them all something to drink before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Bruce isn't home yet," Olivia said. "He called about a half hour ago saying that he'd be a little late."

"Sounds like our house," Jill commented, looking to Robert. "Rob sometimes doesn't get home until seven."

Olivia looked to him as he sat down.

"So, work has been keeping you busy, huh?"

He smiled. "I'm not complaining with the number of jobs being lost lately. It helps with Christmas being next week too."

"How is David doing?" Jill asked, looking to Olivia.

"You mean with Bruce?"

She nodded.

"Oh he's loving him," Olivia said, with a smile. "They've spent a lot of time together and David is enjoying the attention. He actually beat him to guitar hero on the Wii yesterday."

Jill and Robert both laughed.

"You know you're getting old when your own kid can beat you at a video game," Robert commented as Olivia heard the side door open. A few moments later, Bruce walked into the room and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, he waved to Jill and held out his hand to Robert which he shook. "Good to see you Robert."

"You too, Bruce."

He turned to Olivia and gave a quick kiss on her lips which elicited a few eyebrow raises and a smile from Jill. "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs," Olivia replied.

He turned back to Jill and Robert and smiled. "I hope you're hungry."

---------------------

The group of adults and kids sat at the long table in the dining room. The room wasn't used very often but was quite handy when a larger group of people were over. Alfred had done a great job with the meal and Bruce insisted that he sat down with them. The conversation turned to work related banter. They were suddenly interrupted when Robert's cell phone began to ring. He smiled apologetically as he stood up and pulled out his cell phone. He walked out of the room as he answered it.

"Robert's been busy with work," Jill said, as her husband left the room. "He may only get Christmas and New Years off this year with the work that he's been doing."

Alfred stood up and began collecting the dishes. Olivia looked over at David and nonverbally told him to help. She scowled as he rolled his eyes before he reluctantly stood up. He began collecting cups and followed Alfred into the kitchen. Alfred seemed pleasantly surprised to see the young boy walk into the kitchen with an armful of dinnerware.

"Thank you, David," he said as the boy turned to go back into the dining room. David glanced down the hallway and saw Robert talking on the cell phone in the front foyer as he paced around the small room. He couldn't hear what he was saying as he was talking in a hushed tone. Robert turned, surprised to see David standing and watching him. He smiled politely and waved at him.

David waved back before going into the dining room. He saw that Michael and Natalie were playing on the floor with a large puzzle that they had brought down earlier and went to join them. A moment later, Robert rejoined them.

"Sorry about that," he said, pocketing the cell phone. "Work never ends sometimes."

"Robert, I've been meaning to ask you about Jackson Greene," Bruce said, after taking a sip from his glass.

Robert smiled sympathetically to Olivia. "I'm sorry about what happened." She smiled, thankfully before Robert looked to Bruce as he spoke again.

"What do you know about the guy?"

Robert shrugged. "I had a few math classes with him. He was a typical nice guy. Not much more to say than that. He was a good friend at school and we went to a few football games together. We lost touch after Princeton. I never heard his name mentioned again until Jill told me what happened."

"He was always polite," Jill added, looking to Robert. "Even at the club he was a perfect gentleman. I can't believe that he would do something like this. I guess it just goes to show that people change when you don't see them for years."

"Not true," Olivia stated. "Look at Bruce here. He's the same guy that I knew years ago."

Bruce grinned as he cringed inwardly. He wondered what she would say if he told her the truth. He knew that the longer he waited, the harder it would be to reveal to her. Bruce had been putting it off with the reasoning that he was keeping her safe by not telling her and had decided to wait until the Joker mess was over with. But the longer it went on, the more he dreaded telling her that he was Batman.

"Everyone changes in some way," he countered, catching an eye from Alfred as he walked into the room.

The kids played for another hour until Natalie began to complain and the complaining turned to tears. Jill and Robert had apologized for their quick departure but honestly, Bruce was relieved that they had left as fast as they did.

The door closed as Bruce frowned.

"Bruce, are you okay?"

He looked over at David and smiled, not wanting to worry the boy. Olivia turned to David, sensing that he didn't want David around.

"Go get ready for bed, sweetheart," Olivia said, watching his smile fade. "Then grab Treasure Island. I'll read you a chapter."

Although he was not wanting to go to bed, the idea of his Mom reading to him in bed was enough to persuade him to go upstairs. They watched as he climbed the stairs and disappeared down the hallway. Olivia turned to Bruce as he waited for David to be out of earshot.

"He was lying."

"What? Who?"

"Robert. I don't believe a word he said about Jackson. I don't want either you or David to go near either Jill or Robert."

"Excuse me? You're telling me that I can't see my friend on a hunch that you think Robert is lying?!"

Bruce looked earnestly at her. "I don't want anything to happen to you two and if Robert is lying like I know he is then I don't want you to be around him or Jill. Please, trust me."

Olivia shook her head and looked up. "You had better be the hell right about this."

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah...fanfiction is working again...what a pain! On the upside, it did give me the chance to play around with some fluff.... Thanks for the reviews and alerts!!

---------------------------

Friday, December 18th

"Mom! Mom!"

Olivia strained to open her eyes from the bright light that was filling her room. She peeked and saw David sitting beside her on the bed, looking at her with a big smile on his face. She closed her eyes once again.

"David, what time is it?"

He looked over his shoulder at the clock.

"9:15," he replied. "Wake up!"

"What's the emergency?"

"It's Friday!" he exclaimed.

Olivia opened her eyes once again as she sat up on her elbows, looking at the young boy with confusion.

"What's happening today?"

His smile faded as he realized that she had forgotten. "You said that the Friday before Christmas that you'd take me to go shopping."

Olivia sighed as she suddenly remembered the promise she made nearly a month prior. In that months time, so much had happened.

"Please, can we go?"

She looked at his eager, pleading eyes. "I've even done my school work for the day!"

It was Olivia's turn to look surprised. "All of it?"

David nodded. "I was up at seven when I heard Alfred get up just before Bruce. I started right away."

Olivia sat up and scratched her head. "David...."

"Pleeeease!! I want to get something for you and for Bruce for Christmas. I even saved my birthday money that Grandma and Grandpa sent."

She smirked as she stood up. "All right. Go get dressed."

David jumped off the bed before running out the door as Olivia thought of how to explain this decision to Bruce.

------------------

Olivia walked into the kitchen after getting dressed to find it empty. A few dirty dishes sat in the sink and the newspaper sat half folded on the side of the counter. David walked into the kitchen a few moments later, pulling his arms through the arm holes of his winter coat.

"Where is Alfred?"

"Oh, he told me that he was going to drive Bruce to the office this morning," he said. "He said he only had a meeting this morning and he'd be back after lunch."

Olivia took a pad of paper from the counter and wrote a note, saying when they left, where they were going and when they'd return. She turned and opened the cupboard where she knew they kept the multitudes of keys. Olivia scanned them with her eyes, looking for something that she could drive. She passed over the Lamborghini keys as well as the Jaguar until she saw the Audi. Her sister had a used Audi a few years back and she remembered riding in it. It wasn't flashy. They walked out into the garage, seeing a good dozen of cars parked.

"Which one is it?" David asked, his voice echoing in the garage.

Olivia picked up the alarm keyring and pressed the unlock control, hoping it would give a sense of where the car was located. A beep and lights flashed behind her, as David ran over to the car. Her eyes widened when she saw the car that she had picked. It wasn't what her sister had. It was worth a whole lot more. David crawled into the backseat as she walked around to the drivers side, praying that she could make it out without scratching it or any other cars.

-----------------

Wayne Tower

Bruce watched with mild interest as the Hospital superintendent spoke to the board regarding the large dedication gala that was to be held just after Christmas. The superintendent had arrived with the chief of surgery as well as a few of his assistants. He heard him ask if Bruce could give a short speech as a representative from Wayne Enterprises, to which Bruce merely nodded. Playing the ever bored billionaire playboy, Bruce winked at one of the hospital assistants as she spoke. He watched in amusement as she fumbled over her words and continued the rest of the meeting avoiding eye contact with him.

When his Blackberry began to beep, it caught Bruce by surprise. He smiled at the superintendent as he pulled the device out of his pocket to check who was contacting him. His brow furrowed when he saw it was a text message. Bruce stood up and began to walk out of the room, but gave a short glance to Lucius before he left. He immediately walked towards the elevator and pulled out his cell phone.

"Alfred," Bruce said. "Where is she?"

_"Sir, as in the message I sent you, I came home and she had left a note saying that they went out for a drive and to do a little shopping. They've been gone for over an hour."_

"What car did she take?"

_"The Audi R8. I believe she has her cell phone on her as well."_

"There's a track on that car?"

_"Yes sir._

"Track it and send me the location. I'll give her a call and make sure they're all right."

_"Master Bruce, I know you're being cautious about them being out in public, but with all due respect, you can't shield them forever."_

"I'm going to damn-well try, Alfred. Send me the coordinates when you get them."

Bruce shut his phone rather hard, before opening it again to call Olivia's cell phone. He couldn't believe that Olivia would leave Wayne Manor alone with David. Was she just being stupid or crazy? Bruce must have been visibly angry when he walked into the parking garage. The security officer backed up when he saw him coming and quickly stepped out of Bruce's way. He watched with utter confusion as Bruce sped off in one of his sports cars through the garage and onto the street.

-----------------------------

Bayfield Mall

David stood in awe of the large Christmas display as motorized figures moved around. Festive music echoed through the halls of the large mall as shoppers were beginning to fill the building, even in the early weekday hours. Being the final weekend before Christmas, the stores were anticipating a busy day. They had picked up a few things and were on their way out of the mall when Olivia's cell phone began to ring. They paused at a bench as Olivia dug through her purse until she found the ringing phone. She glanced at the ID and groaned inwardly. Olivia was about to flip it open when David tugged on her jacket.

"Hey Mom," he said, pointing behind them. "There's Mr. and Mrs. Craig, and Michael and Natalie!"

Olivia turned in the direction that David was looking and smiled as she saw Jill, Robert, Michael and Natalie walking towards them. Jill waved as she pushed the stroller with Natalie sitting contently while eating a snack. She remembered Bruce's warnings from earlier in the week, but she pushed them aside. She couldn't believe that she couldn't trust her friends.

"Hey! This is a surprise!" Jill said, happily, looking from Olivia to David. "Are you out Christmas shopping too?"

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah. We decided to go on a little drive and wanted to pick up some gifts. How about you? I thought you had some heavy hours, Robert."

He glanced down at Jill and smiled. "Well, I was given the day off and I couldn't think of a better idea than spending it with my family. By the way, where's Bruce?"

"At work."

"Mom! Can I go look at the toys at the toy store over there with Michael?" David asked, pointing to a store across the food court. Olivia thought for a moment. No one had recognized them for the entire hour that they were at the mall and if anyone had, they weren't saying anything. She could easily keep an eye on him from the outside of the store.

"I'll go along with them," Robert volunteered. "Maybe I'll get some ideas on what to buy Natalie for Christmas."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Just a few minutes all right. We have to get going back soon."

David rushed off with Michael towards the toy store with Robert walking behind. Olivia and Jill sat down just outside the store in the food court.

"Olivia, are you all right? You seem a little distracted," Jill commented as she passed a cup of water to Natalie. "A little preoccupied maybe."

"I'm fine," she replied, watching David through the store glass as he browsed through the toys.

"After what happened to you, Robert doesn't want me going out at night alone anymore. I don't know what he's going to do when my midnight shift at the hospital comes around again."

Olivia looked down at her hands as she rested them on the table before glancing over at the toy store to check on David.

"Jill, did you ever tell anyone that Bruce is David's father?"

"No, never," she replied. Olivia looked back at Jill in her eyes. "I made that promise over eight years ago and I kept it. I don't know how it got out, but I swear to you that I didn't tell anyone."

"Not even Robert?"

"No." She paused for a moment. "What's going on 'Liv?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Jill suddenly took her hand, glancing over Olivia's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"'Liv get David and get out of here!"

Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw a large group of photographers, reporters and videographers making their way through the food court. Olivia quickly stood up and grabbed her purse before making her way towards the toy store. She called David's name into the toy store and a few moments later, he was at the door, with Robert by his side.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"We're leaving," she said, glancing up at Robert before taking David by the arm. She turned to make their way out of the mall when she was confronted by a wall of reporters, sticking their microphones in her face and flashing photographs from every angle.

"Miss Thornley! Miss Thornley! What is your relationship with Bruce Wayne? Sources say that you two are an item."

She quickly turned and walked away from them. Robert walked up beside Olivia with Jill and Michael next to him.

"If you tell them what they want to know, they'll leave you alone," Robert said, softly. Olivia looked up at him incredulously. "That's what I've been told."

Olivia stared speechless at Robert as the cameras continued to flash around her. This time, their target was ahead of them.

"Bruce Wayne! Bruce Wayne!"

Olivia looked ahead of her as Bruce Wayne walked towards them, holding his hand up to avoid the flashes in his eyes.

"Bruce Wayne! How long have you two been dating?"

He silently wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist as she reached out to David to take her hand. He glared at Robert and stopped momentarily.

"If you come near Olivia or my son again, I'll sue the crap out of you," he said quietly before walking away from him as the mall security stepped in front of the media so that Bruce could leave. Robert watched as Bruce, Olivia and David walked out of the mall.

---------------------------------

Wayne Manor

"It's not fair!!" David exclaimed as they walked into the front foyer of Wayne Manor. "Why can't I see Michael!?"

"We already explained why," Olivia said, keeping her voice neutral as she took off her coat.

"I hate this!" David yelled. "I have no friends anymore!"

"That's not true."

"Then how come I can't see any of them?! I've been stuck in this house for weeks. I'm bored! I wish we never came out here! I want to go back to San Diego! I want to go home!!"

"This is the safest place for you, David," Bruce told him.

David turned to Bruce and glared.

"I hate this place! I hate you!!" David took off running up the stairs.

"David!!" Olivia yelled after him, her voice no longer calm. Olivia looked over at Bruce, and crossed her arms.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" he asked, walking into the large living room where a large fir Christmas tree was set up. Decorations were all over the house.

"Come and get us at the mall," Olivia said. "I had everything under control."

Bruce chuckled incredulously. "Under control, huh? That wasn't how it looked to me. What were you thinking going out alone? Did you forget what happened the other night?"

"No Bruce, I have not," she stated, harshly. "But I'm not going to live my life inside these walls imagining the next horrible thing that could happen to us."

She watched as Bruce sat down on the couch.

"You didn't have to threaten Robert with a lawsuit."

Bruce looked up at Olivia.

"I've been doing some digging. He has been using the knowledge that David is my son from the moment you two arrived in Gotham! Who do you think alerted the media after the hockey game?! He's been playing the media in hopes to reap any type of monetary reward. I told you to avoid them. I thought you trusted me on this."

"I do trust you, Bruce. I only intended on going to the mall to get you a Christmas present," she said, sitting beside him. "I never thought that I would run into them in the middle of a week day. David was going stir crazy here. I wouldn't worry about what he said to you either."

Bruce grinned. "Oh, the I hate you, part?"

Olivia nodded. "I get that once in a while. He doesn't mean it. My parents say it's the prepubescent coming out of him. God help us when he's a teenager."

Bruce groaned and rubbed his temple as Olivia chuckled and rested her head against the couch.

--------------------------

December 25th

Olivia was right. Later on that day, David had apologized to Bruce and to Olivia for what he had said. The next few days continued on as though nothing had happened. Days passed and Olivia was looking the beautiful fir tree decorated in an array of gold and red. She held a coffee mug in her hand as she absently listened to the sound of David's new race car that Bruce had bought for him. She could hear it crash occasionally into the wall followed by Alfred's gentle reminder to be careful. She had told David that presents would be limited this year because of the fact that she wasn't working. He had been disappointed but when Olivia's mom had called to wish them both Merry Christmas and to get the address for Wayne Manor, she told him that she could mail their gifts. She knew that her parents missed David but thankfully they understood her reluctance to travel.

Bruce gently reached over and took the cup from Olivia's hand and placed it on the table beside him.

"Time for the gift from me. You'll need two hands for this one," he said cryptically with a wink towards David.

"Bruce, what are you up to?"

"Who said I'm up to anything?"

David walked over to him and passed him a large dish towel. He wrapped the towel around her eyes, tying it gently to the back of her head before taking both her hands to help her to stand. Bruce pushed empty boxes and paper out from his path as he walked backwards out of the room while leading Olivia by the hand.

He noticed that she was shuffling her feet and made small steps.

"I'm not going to let you trip on anything," Bruce said, as he led her past the front foyer. "Trust me."

"I don't trust that wink you gave to David," she said with a smile. "It's the same look that David gives me when he's up to something."

"But," he said as he paused, stopping in front of the door. "This is something you'll like."

"You seem rather sure of yourself."

Olivia could hear the sound of a door opening and then felt Bruce's cheek against hers as his breath tickled her ear. "I know you."

He took her hands once again and led her into the room. He reached over and flipped the switch, turning on the single chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Bruce let her hands go and instructed her to not move. She could hear the sound of blinds being moved and could suddenly feel the warm sun on her skin. He was suddenly behind her again and untied the blindfold but told her to keep her eyes shut. Olivia smiled in anticipation.

"Okay," he said softly. "Open your eyes."

Olivia gasped as she saw the shiny black baby grand piano. Light flooded into the circular room as snowflakes lightly fell outside the windows. She walked over to the piano and lightly touched the black and white keys.

"Oh, Bruce," she said softly. "It's beautiful. How did you get it here without me knowing?"

"A carefully planned delivery time." He was once again beside her as he pulled out the bench for her to sit. "Try it out."

Olivia carefully sat down, in fear that she would scratch it. She still couldn't believe that she was sitting at a baby grand piano. She loved her parents old, sturdy upright but nothing beat the sound that came from a baby grand.

"When I had the manor rebuilt, I didn't know what I'd do with this room," he said as he lovingly watched Olivia at the piano. "Now I know. It's perfect for a piano."

Olivia shook her head. "Bruce you didn't have to do this."

He sat down beside her at the bench. "I know. I wanted to."

Olivia gently pressed down on the keys and played a slow random tune that came to her mind. She couldn't believe how clear and crisp the sound was. She stopped and smiled.

"Just like riding a bike," she quipped. "You never forget."

She turned to Bruce and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, as she leaned over to kiss him. "Although now it makes my gift for you will look silly compared to this."

Bruce laughed as he put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it."

"Mom! Do you like it!?"

Olivia looked around Bruce as David stood at the doorway with Alfred.

"I'm sorry sir," Alfred said. "I tried to keep busy as long as I could, but he was insistent on seeing how Olivia liked the gift."

Olivia playfully scowled at David. "You mean that you kept this a secret?"

He nodded proudly.

"Now I can teach you to play!" she announced as David ran from the room playfully yelling. Olivia laughed as she turned to Bruce. "He hates to play the piano. I tried to teach him two years ago and it was pulling teeth to get him to practice."

"I have something else that I want to ask you too. The hospital is having their dedication on December 30th," he said. "Wayne Enterprises helped to fund part of the building, so I was invited and was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Large crowds, extravagant evenings and posh people wasn't Olivia's idea of a night out, but she enjoyed Bruce's company and would go for him.

"Okay," she said, watching with satisfaction as Bruce smiled happily.

"Great!" he replied. "Oh, and don't worry about not having anything to wear. I'll have Alfred get a hold of my contact at Martin & Straub couture. They'll bring their line right over."

---------------------------

Later that night...

Alfred walked into the cave, carrying a tray of tea. He was dressed for bed and it had been a while since David and Olivia had gone to sleep. He wasn't surprised to see Bruce still working. The computer had various images on them.

"I'm trying to find the connection between Jackson, Robert and the Joker," he said. "So far, no links between them and the Joker."

"Perhaps they are none," Alfred suggested, setting the tray down and pouring a cup of tea for Bruce. He watched as Bruce took the cup and had a sip. "You have fallen in love with her."

Bruce looked over at Alfred. "I know you well enough to know it's true and that it's okay, sir. You're entitled to be happy."

He set his cup down.

"I know it sounds horrible, but I don't want to fall in love. I don't want to feel anything."

"You often don't have that choice."

"Look at Rachel, Alfred," Bruce said. "She was going to wait for me and look what happened. I can't have that happen to Olivia. I..." He paused for a moment. "I don't think I could keep living if anything happened to her or to David."

Alfred sighed. He knew Bruce was telling the truth and prayed that the day would never come.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Not too many reviews last chapter...oh well... I'm enjoying writing it. I'm excited for the next couple of chapters as the story comes together...and we get a little more action.... :)

----------------------

December 30th

Gotham's old theatre district

The place was in shambles. It was dark and dirty. Chechen walked into the old theatre, past the rows of partially broken seats. They sat like monuments to a better day when most of Gotham wasn't run down and taken over by the slums.

"I have the drugs you wanted!" Chechen called out as the Joker turned as he stood on the stage. He walked towards the edge of the platform and jumped down and walked through the orchestra box before standing in front of the Russian man. Chechen didn't come alone. Behind him, four other men walked in. Joker glanced past the man and shrugged as his own small group appeared from different areas of the theatre. Joker nodded as Chechen looked at one of his men to bring the bag forward. He tossed it to the Joker.

"I want my money!"

"Oh you'll get your money," Joker said. "After I ensure that you're not lying to me. I heard that you had a meeting with the Batman."

"That freak? Da. What about him?"

"Well, I was told that he was asking about me."

"And I told him exactly what he wanted to know, but I didn't tell him where you were."

"So, what's this I hear about an abduction going wrong? I hate to tell you, but your guys are getting sloppy," Joker quipped.

Chechen rolled his eyes. "He was going to use her for ransom money before he delivered her to me so I could hand her over to you. There were problems and the cops got him."

Joker shook his head. "You can't hire good help these days, now can you?! You know, Chechen, I don't like getting bad news. Bad news to me is like getting a hang nail. It bothers you to the point where you just have to rip it out."

Chechen looked around him as Joker's men quickly aimed their guns at his guys and swiftly took them all out until he was the only one standing. Joker quickly wrapped his arm around Chechen's neck and held his knife to his face.

"And you Chechen, are my bad news."

He took his knife and quickly sliced Chechen's neck, as he struggled before his body went limp and fell to the floor. Carelessly, Joker walked around him and staggered back towards the stage. A woman walked out onto the stage, her face covered in fresh scars and crudely applied makeup covered the rest of her face. Her hair and clothes were dirty.

"Here is the newspaper you wanted," she said, handing him the paper which he swiftly took before sauntering towards a table. He ruthlessly opened the paper as the woman walked over. He grabbed a red marker and circled an article that he had been looking for.

"Go get dressed Harley!" he said. "We're going out tonight!"

The woman, Harley looked down at the paper. "What the hell is this!? I'm not going to a prissy party!"

Joker merely scowled at her. "We're not going to the damn rich kid party! I told you before, I have a plan. Now go get dressed!"

Harley Quinn, as he called her, walked off the stage leaving Joker alone. He glanced over at Chechen's lifeless body as he licked his lips.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," he said.

--------------------

Wayne Manor

Bruce wasn't kidding her when he said that Martin & Straub would bring their clothing line to the manor. Olivia had tried on at least a dozen gowns. Each one was a different colour, style and length. She couldn't help but feel like a queen with the most beautiful dresses in front of her but none of them suited her. She wasn't flashy nor was she overly extravagant. Finally, she had found the dress.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and smiled at David as he sat on her bed in his pajamas with a large array of books around him. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he stood up on the bed as she walked over.

"Wow! Mom! You look pretty!" David commented. She sat down on the bed and leaned over to pull on her shoes.

"Thank you sweetheart," she replied.

"Will you come see me when you get home?"

She grinned over at him. "Of course, I will."

Olivia stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. The violet strapless dress did look beautiful. Her dark blond hair was partially pined up on her head with the rest in curls falling down her back. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to go and she was certain that Bruce would be waiting and ready to leave. She turned to David, who jumped off the bed and walked next to her as they were about to leave the room.

"Now, I want you to listen to Alfred tonight," she reminded him, even though she had already mentioned it to him earlier. David rolled his eyes and smiled. "Make sure you brush your teeth before bed too."

"Yes mom."

----------------------

Bruce stood by the door, doing up his tie in the mirror as Alfred approached him with the keys to the Lamborghini. For someone who encountered the most dangerous men on the streets, Alfred couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne was nervous. Yet there he was, doing up his tie for the third time in the past ten minutes. He had made numerous speeches in the past and was used to large crowds and the attention. Alfred knew that the reason for his anxiousness would be the woman on his arm that evening. Bruce had assured her that it would be safe for them to go out, yet he was still uncertain.

"Everything is packed in the trunk if you need it, sir," Alfred said, passing him the keys.

"Let's just hope that I wont be needing it."

"Indeed."

Bruce pocketed the keys as he sighed.

"I'll call if Olivia will be needing a ride home," Bruce said.

"So, you're planning on telling her about your nocturnal activities?"

He nodded. "If the appropriate moment arrives, I will."

Bruce looked at Alfred and noticed that he was now looking past him. Bruce looked over his shoulder to see Olivia walking down the stairs. He smiled, before walking over to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. Olivia had to admit that he always looked handsome but her heart always skipped a beat whenever he was dressed up.

"You look amazing," Bruce said softly as he took her hands before gently kissing her lips.

"Thank you," she replied, as he leaned in to kiss her once more. Olivia smiled coyly. "And you look very handsome tonight, Mr. Wayne."

"Eew! Gross!" David exclaimed as he walked down the stairs as he dramatically covered his face before walking the rest of the way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"David, let's get you something to eat before bed," Alfred said, smiling as he trailed the young boy into the kitchen.

Bruce took Olivia's hand and walked her towards the door.

"I'm impressed that I made it down the stairs without tripping over these horrible shoes. My feet will be paying for it by the end of the night."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bruce exclaimed as he felt his pockets. He took a velvet box out of his tuxedo jacket and handed it to her. He watched lovingly as she opened the box.

"Bruce," she gasped, as she carefully took the beautiful silver necklace with a single teardrop diamond hanging on it out from the box. He took it from her hands and carefully strung it around her bare neck. "It's beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. She quickly opened them again.

"We need to get going, Bruce."

"No one will miss us," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"They wont, will they?" Olivia asked. "What would happen when you're not there to give your speech?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Olivia spun around to face him. "David and Alfred are in the kitchen."

That seemed to knock some sense into him. He smiled smugly. "Right. Let's go then. I could use some cool air."

Olivia smirked as Bruce held the door open for her. He wasn't the only one needing to cool off.

-------------------------

Bruce stopped the Lamborghini in front of the Gotham Convention Centre and glanced over at Olivia as she sat next to him. He could tell by her lack of conversation and her eyes that she wasn't keen on stepping out of the car. She could easily count at least a dozen photographers within twenty feet of the car and there were many more along the red carpet in front of the centre.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She looked over at him and smiled, taking a deep breath. She nodded her head. Bruce grinned as he opened the car door and the car was instantly flooded with shouts from reporters and flashes of cameras. He walked around the car, passing his keys to the valet before opening the passenger door and holding out his hand to Olivia. She carefully stepped out of the car and onto the red carpet as Bruce held her hand. A fury of voices all calling out their names and flashes from every angle erupted around them. Bruce and Olivia walked as he went towards a news reporter who held out his microphone towards the couple.

"Mr. Wayne, I hear that you're making a speech tonight in honour of the pediatric wing that is in memory of your parents," the reporter said. "What would they think about this?"

"My father was very devoted to working at the hospital and helping those less fortunate," Bruce said. "I'm sure he'd be pleased to know that the company he built helped to bring this hospital into fruition."

"How is your relationship with Miss Thornley?" another one asked. "Are you off the market?"

Bruce winced at the reporters poor tact and choice of words, yet he still decided to answer. He glanced at Olivia who merely smiled.

"I guess you can say that."

"Keep us posted on any wedding dates," the reporter added as Bruce chuckled, walking off with Olivia at his side.

The paused for a few pictures from a few magazine photographers before entering the convention centre. Although she wasn't saying much, he couldn't believe that Olivia was uncomfortable. She smiled and posed elegantly beside him as though she had been doing it her entire life. If she was faking the posh, she was doing a good job doing it. She seemed at ease next to him, but he could see the subtle indications from her that she was apprehensive about the evening.

"You can relax now," he whispered softly, as they walked into the centre. Olivia visibly let out a sigh. "You did wonderfully. Much better than the last time we went out."

"This time, I knew what to expect."

Bruce glanced at the auditorium full of people. Some he knew, others only by face. They were all the same though. They saw him for the money he owned and the influence he carried. Waiters carried trays high over their heads and soon one was beside them, handing each a flute of champagne. Olivia was reluctant to take it as she wasn't interested in drinking, but took it for the impression it gave. She looked around at the crowd and immediately could pick out faces which she had seen many times in the newspaper and television.

"Oh my god, is that the mayor?"

Bruce grinned and nodded. "And those people next to him are his two sons and his wife." He looked over to his left. "And over there is Commissioner Gordon and his wife."

As she looked over, the Commissioner made eye contact and smiled before walking over.

"It's good to see you again under much better circumstances," Gordon said.

"It's good to see you too, Commissioner. You know Bruce Wayne."

Gordon nodded, shaking Bruce's hand. "How's your car doing? The last time I saw you was when you said you were trying to run the green light and were sideswiped by someone trying to kill that accountant."

Bruce smiled. "Yeah, the car was fixed."

Gordon looked at the billionaire and shook his head as his wife, Barbara walked up beside him. Gordon introduced her to Olivia and Bruce.

"Is this your first time to one of these things?" Barbara asked Olivia.

She nodded and smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

The woman laughed. "No, just a guess. But with Bruce Wayne next to you, it's something you'll have to get use to and quickly. I'm still getting used to being the Commissioner's wife."

Jim gently took her hand and smiled.

They soon excused themselves as Bruce saw Lucius Fox across the room. Bruce led Olivia and she brightened when she recognized Mr. Fox and another woman whom she presumed was his wife. They were soon introduced.

"It's such an honour to meet you, Miss Thornley," Mrs. Fox said. "Lucius told me so much about you and your son."

"Call me Olivia," she replied.

The woman smiled as she took Olivia's hand and sat down at the table beside them. Olivia glanced over at Bruce as he and Lucius stepped away from the table and the crowds.

"I'm surprised to see you both here," Lucius said, as he took glanced around the room.

"Olivia isn't one for these types of parties, but she seems to be enjoying herself. For safety sake, we're not staying late. Besides, I'm not sure how she'll be after I give her the news."

"I understand."

Olivia looked over to where Bruce spoke with Mr. Fox. She could imagine them talking about business matters or casual personal banter. She was surprised to see a woman walk up to Bruce and speak with him. The woman laughed flirtatiously as she put a hand on Bruce's arm. Olivia could feel her heart begin to race.

"Ignore it," Mrs. Fox said to her, calmly. Olivia suddenly looked over at the older woman after glancing at the woman beside Bruce. "I've been around long enough to know when a man is done searching for the perfect woman for him. Olivia, Bruce Wayne only has eyes for you."

Olivia sighed as she saw Mr. Fox return to the table and the chair beside her being pulled out. Olivia looked up and saw Bruce beside her, smiling.

"Olivia, I'd like to talk to you," he said. She glanced over at Mr. and Mrs. Fox before she stood up and followed Bruce.

He led her through a glass door and onto an enclosed balcony which overlooked the harbour. The night sky glowed against the glass enclosure around them. She looked at Bruce and was suddenly anxious by the way he was looking at her and holding her hands.

"Bruce, what's wrong?"

He smiled, reassuringly and shook his head. "Nothing. I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay."

"I've been putting this off and I've been meaning to tell you for a few weeks now," he began. "Especially with what you've gone through lately, I think you should know something. It's just that could never come up with an appropriate way of saying it or a good time. So, I'm telling you now."

Bruce watched Olivia's face as the colour drained from it.

"Oh my god. You brought me here tonight and now you're dumping me!?"

Bruce's eyes widened. "OH no! No!"

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sigh and a rush of relief washed over her.

"This has nothing to do with you at all," he told her. "If anyone, this has to do with me."

"You?"

Bruce nodded as he heard the sound of a large applause from inside the auditorium followed by the muffled sound of someone speaking over a sound system. A door suddenly opened as a man popped his head inside.

"Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce quickly turned his head and sighed. "What?"

The man looked at the scene in front of him, oddly. "Uh, you're needed in a few moments to deliver a speech."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him. She patted him on the chest.

"Go give your speech and we can talk about this later when we wont be interrupted by your company's presidential duties," she said as she kissed him.

Bruce smiled as he walked with her back into the main auditorium.

-------------------

"The Harvey Dent Memorial Hospital would like to thank Wayne Industries for their generous contributions to the hospital," the superintendent said from the podium. "Speaking on behalf of the company is Bruce Wayne."

The auditorium echoed in applause as Bruce let go of Olivia's hand and walked up towards the podium. He waited for the clapping to quiet before speaking. He glanced over at the metal plaque with the names of his parents etched within the surface. He read those words over in his mind. The Thomas and Martha Wayne Pediatric Unit. He smiled before looking out at the crowd in front of him. He saw Olivia make her way over to the table where Lucius and his wife sat. He had made some notes about what to say, but decided to not use it.

"My father once said that I was worth more to him than he could ever count. Being a father now myself, I know how true those words are. I would do anything for my son. Now it's an honour to know that Gotham City will have one of the best pediatric units in the country. My parents would be pleased to know that Wayne Enterprises has helped to bring the most up-to-date technology and services for the children of this city and across the country. May the children and families that walk through the halls and use the technology know that they are in the best place that they can be. Thank you."

Once again, the auditorium echoed with applause as numerous photo's were taken of him beside the plaque. He waited for a few moments to allow for sufficient pictures before he walked off the podium. Bruce finally made his way back to the table where Fox and Olivia sat. He no sooner sat down when a waiter leaned over and whispered in his ear. Olivia watched as Bruce sighed. He reached out to take Olivia's hand.

"There are a few reporters who'd like an interview and photo's of us," he said, standing up. Olivia followed. She leaned over and whispered as they walked towards the line of reporters.

"We'll talk later."

-------

12:18am - Wayne Manor

Bruce was pleasantly surprised. He was certain that the Joker would've tried something at an event as important as the hospital dedication. It had been a while since he could enjoy himself at a party. It was also the first time that he had gone to an event like this with Olivia. Although he never had the chance to dance with her, he enjoyed having her beside him. He tossed his tuxedo jacket on the kitchen chair and loosened his tie as he watched Olivia undo the straps on her shoes, instantly taking two inches off her height. She rubbed her feet before looking at the clock on the wall.

"It's no wonder I'm tired," she said. Bruce walked over to her and took her hands to pull her to her feet.

"I'll walk you upstairs," he said, as they left the kitchen. "But first..."

He led her into the den and had her stand in the middle of the room before he made his way over to the stereo system. Soft music began to play as Olivia smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Asking you to dance. I never got the chance to do it tonight."

She smiled as he took her hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back.

Bruce gently placed his hand on the small of her back while the voice of Frank Sinatra filled the room. Olivia giggled.

"I've never danced to Sinatra before," she said.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you were tonight?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "Yes you did."

Olivia was aware of how close he was holding her but didn't mind. She rested her head against him and felt his rhythmic breathing against her cheek.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said softly. Olivia looked up as he stopped swaying to the music. She looked at him, concern clearly etched on her face. "I don't know any other way how to say it."

"It's all right, Bruce."

He took a deep breath.

"I love you, Olivia."

Although those weren't the words he initially intended to say, they ended up flowing right out of his mouth in the place of revealing that he was Batman. To his ears, it felt so natural. Olivia, on the other-hand looked stunned. She didn't move for a brief few seconds. She was busy replaying the words in her mind, trying to figure out if she indeed heard what she thought she heard.

"Olivia? Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"You love me."

Bruce nodded, looking a little worried. Olivia reached up and touched his cheek before resting her hand on the back of his neck. She gently kissed his lips which invited him to wrap his arms around her back. She felt him fiddle with the hidden zipper on the back of her dress as he slowly moved her back towards the couch. In no time, Olivia found herself laying on the couch, with Bruce on top of her. He kissed her neck and she moaned in delight, further encouraging him. She could feel his hands roaming over her body and then into her hair when a sharp, jagged item suddenly poked her in the back.

"Ahhh!" she exclaimed, pushing up. Bruce suddenly sat up on his knees.

"What's wrong?"

Olivia smiled, knowingly as she reached behind her back and into the cushion to pull out a large, plastic triceratops.

"That must have hurt," Bruce said, sitting back on the couch, knowing that the moment was gone; all because of a plastic toy.

Olivia watched as he sat back, disappointment clearly visible on his face. She lifted her dress as she moved over next to him on her knees and wrapped her arm around his neck before gently laying a trail of soft, feather-light kisses on his neck. Bruce closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying her presence.

"Tomorrow is New Year's Day," she said seductively in his ear. "We could celebrate tonight."

Bruce opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'd love to continue this here, but I need to check on David," she said softly between kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. Bruce quickly grabbed her wrist and turned his head so that his face was inches away from hers.

"Meet me in my room," he whispered, before Olivia hesitantly walked away from him and out of the room. Bruce stood up and turned off the lamp. He looked into the smoldering ashes in the fireplace before leaving the room.

----------------------------

An hour later...

After a flurry of bed sheets, passion and reminders from Olivia to Bruce to keep as quiet as possible, Olivia had fallen asleep. Bruce had his arm wrapped protectively around her as she slept beside him. He began to doze as he swept a curl away from her face and placed a light kiss on her bare shoulder. He pulled the blanket up higher around her as she rolled over and got comfortable next to him, resting her hand on his bare chest. Bruce closed his eyes.

In what seemed like an instant, a sound caught his attention and his eyes opened. It took a moment to register whether he had been hearing things. He looked over at the digital clock beside him to see that the power was out. He slipped out from under Olivia's hand and felt for his pants on the floor and pulled them on, before grabbing a t shirt from the chair beside him and pulling it over his head. He walked into the hallway to find that it was enveloped in complete darkness. A glass broke and the shattering sound echoed towards the bedrooms. Alfred was suddenly beside Bruce in the hallway as he pulled on his housecoat.

"I see you heard it too," Alfred said softly as Bruce held up a hand to silence him, as he sneaked down the dark hallway.

Meanwhile, Olivia walked out of the bedroom, wearing her pajama pants and a shirt that she had grabbed from her room earlier that evening. Alfred noticed her presence.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"The power is out and it is odd because we have a generator attached to the building. The power shouldn't be out."

Bruce suddenly walked towards them with a look of urgency in his eyes.

"It's him. He's here."

-------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Thanks to my reviewers! I appreciate all of them. I have a bunch of Joker scenes coming up in the next few chapters...I hate writing him... I don't want to mess up the character, you know. So, we'll see how it goes...forgive me if I botch him up!

----------------------------

December 31st

Nearly 1:30am

Wayne Manor

In the Joker's psychotic mind, it had been too easy. All it took was some willingly trained technicians and a good two hours to take out the power leading onto the Wayne property followed by shutting down the backup generator which sat next to the house. Joker was certain that a man as extravagant as Bruce Wayne would have offered a little more of a formidable burglary system than what they had encountered. He had watched from a bushed area from across the street as Bruce's Lamborghini had turned into the driveway. They had waited until the house seemed settled before Joker gave the order to cut the power. After that, it became playtime.

Joker and six of his men slowly made their way through the main floor of the house, looking in darkened rooms with guns in their hands. Bruce had watched from behind a pillar at the top of the stairs as they approached the front foyer and when he had returned to Olivia and Alfred, both knew by the look on his face that something wasn't right.

Olivia ran.

She didn't need to be told who was in the house. Looking at Bruce's face, she knew exactly who it was. Olivia didn't stick around when Bruce began to say how many guys he saw with the Joker. The only thought on her mind was David. She raced down the hallway towards David's room and pushed the door open. She prayed that he didn't have anything left on the floor for her to trip over.

"David! Wake up!"

Olivia pulled the blankets off of him as Bruce suddenly rushed into the room behind her. David rolled over and mumbled something incoherently as Bruce quickly picked him up and put him on his shoulder before dashing back out of the room.

"We need to move, now," he said softly, as they met up with Alfred in the hallway.

"Is anybody home??!!"

The Joker's voice carried itself throughout the manor. Without the power on, the dull hum that would usually fill the house was gone, leaving it whisper quiet. Olivia looked over her shoulder from where the Joker's voice came.

"This way," Bruce whispered, quickly leading the way down the dark hallway with David while Olivia and Alfred followed.

As they rushed down the hallway, David began to lift his head and look at his mom as she followed Bruce. He quickly looked in front of him and realized that Bruce was carrying him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Bruce quickly put a hand to his lips, showing him to keep his voice down. They turned a corner and swiftly made their way down a small set of stairs that would bring them to the main level. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bruce set David down as Olivia crouched down to his level.

"You need to keep quiet right now," Olivia whispered. "There are some bad men in the house."

David looked up to where Bruce stood in front of him, glancing down the long dark corridor. Bruce looked at Alfred.

"I'm going to take us to the southeast corner of the house," he said, quietly as Alfred nodded in understanding. "I think that's our best shot."

"Southeast? That's on the other side of the house!" Olivia exclaimed softly. "We can't make it that far without being noticed."

Bruce looked at her with a grin in his eye. "There's another way. Through my office."

She looked at him confusingly before he turned back to look down the hallway, just as the sound of footsteps echoed their way. He motioned for them to follow him down the hall. They ran softly down the corridor in their bare feet until Bruce quietly opened a door to another room, letting them all in and then closed it behind him.

Olivia couldn't see a thing, but could feel David beside her.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"Utility room," Alfred stated from behind her, as she heard the sound of someone rummaging through a drawer. Suddenly a beam of light lit up the room. Alfred had found a flashlight. Olivia looked over at the door where Bruce stood, listening.

"We can't all go together," Bruce said. He looked over at Olivia. "I'll go and make sure the path to the office is safe and then I'll come back to get you."

Olivia shook her head.

"Bruce, you said that they have guns," she said softly. "There's no way that you can get past them."

"I'm not going to have us be prisoners in my own home," Bruce said, softly. "If I can get us into that room, we'll be safe. I can call the police."

"I don't like this."

"What other choice do we have?"

Olivia sighed and silently nodded. Bruce grinned.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, as he caressed her cheek before kissing her lips.

"I love you," she said softly. Bruce smirked.

"I love you too and I'll be back as soon as I can." Bruce turned to Alfred. "Look after them for me, Alfred."

"With my life, sir."

Bruce nodded and as he turned away, he felt arms encircle his waist. He looked down to see the top of David's head. Bruce crouched down in front of him. "Wait here. I'll be back. I promise."

David smiled and for the first time, Bruce truly saw himself in the boys face.

Alfred turned out the light as Bruce slowly opened the door to the hallway. Olivia held onto David as they watched the door close.

Bruce walked stealthily down the darkened hallway. Now that he was alone, he felt as though he could make it to the cave alive and then return to get Olivia, David and Alfred. He glanced around a corner to the door of his office no more than thirty feet away. But less than twenty feet away, stood the Joker and his men. They had been moving in and out of rooms, overturning tables and breaking random items as they went. He watched as the Joker lifted a vase that was worth nearly $20,000 and pushed it over, shattering it and sending pieces scattering all over the marble floor. The Joker looked around, somehow expecting to see Mr. Wayne come out of hiding while he caused the ruckus around his home. But Bruce didn't care. He had only one goal in mind.

Bruce looked at the door to his office. It was open and in the darkness, he could see papers scattered on the floor as Joker and his men had already been in there minutes earlier. He glanced back and forth from the men to his office, judging his best opportunity. He saw it and took it.

He ran.

Joker swung around as he heard one of his men call out and saw the pajama clad billionaire making a mad dash for his office. He watched in awe as the man took out two of his guys with his elbow before continuing his way to the room.

"Get him!" Joker exclaimed, as the remaining four men turned their guns towards Bruce and fired. He ducked his head as he ran and dove into the room, quickly closing the door and locking it behind him.

Bruce momentarily rested before standing quickly to his feet. He rushed through the darkness of the room, thankful for the moonlit night to illuminate enough of his way to the piano. He pushed the debris and papers off the keys before pressing the appropriate chords on the piano as the hidden passage appeared. He looked back at the door, watching it as the Joker's men kicked at it.

Without another hesitation, he walked into the passage as the book shelf closed behind him.

*************

Joker paced outside the office until the door finally opened. He pushed his men aside and strode into the room, disappointed to find it empty. He glanced at the window, noticing that they were still closed. In his psychotic frustration, he swiftly grabbed a gun from one of his men and shot him, causing the man to drop to the floor, dead.

He walked scornfully out of the room and into the hallway, peering down the direction that Bruce had come. He waved one of his men towards him, took the man's gun and quickly wrapped his arm around his throat before pulling him down the hallway.

***************

"What was that?" David exclaimed upon hearing the gun shots. Olivia quickly covered his mouth with her hand, reminding him to keep quiet. She looked over at Alfred as he held the small flash light in his hand.

Olivia couldn't help but be worried. Bruce was unarmed.

"He'll be fine, Miss," Alfred stated, to her and to himself.

Olivia was about to say something when a familiar voice called out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! This game is getting old and I'm getting bored! Mr. Wayne isn't going to live for much longer unless you come out!"

Alfred covered the light beam with his hand as they all went towards the furthest corner in the small room.

"Now, to play my little game all you need to do is come out and he'll live," Joker said. "Choose to hide and well, I can't say what will happen to him, but it wont be pleasant."

Olivia so desperately wanted to go out into the hallway as Joker's voice was getting louder as he approached. She wrapped her arms around David protectively, as tears came to his eyes. She could feel him shake as she looked up at Alfred, who held a finger to his lips. Olivia nodded.

"I'm getting bored! Tell you what; I'll count to ten and if you don't come out, I'll have to shot Brucey," he shouted. "One...two....three....four..."

Olivia could feel her heart pound as she held onto David in front of her. She found that his breathing was getting quicker. Alfred even seemed worried. He began to wonder if Bruce hadn't made it to the cave.

"...five...six...seven...eight...."

Olivia pinched her eyes shut as she felt the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She covered David's ears for fear of what he might hear and held him close to her chest. Alfred painfully listened and watched the love of Bruce's life and his son feel the torment of this man that was basically hunting them down. He too, closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

"...nine...ten...."

Just as the Joker promised, a gunshot went off, a body fell as David cried out.

"Noooo!!" he screamed as tears flooded his cheeks. Olivia quickly clamped a shaking hand over his mouth. Alfred suddenly jumped up, knowing that their hiding location would most likely been discovered.

The door opened slowly as a light shone towards them. Olivia couldn't see with the light in her eyes, but felt herself being pulled out of the small utility room. She scrambled to feel for David but couldn't find him. She could hear his protests and his cries near her. Suddenly, she felt him beside her and his arms wrapped around her. Olivia glanced down at the man who was dead on the floor, feeling relieved to know it wasn't Bruce.

They were all pushed towards the foyer. Alfred tripped from being pushed too hard and fell onto the hard floor. Olivia was quickly beside him and helped the elderly man to his feet. They looked in front of them and saw the Joker standing proudly before them.

"Take what you want and leave us be," Alfred said, venomously.

"What I want is not here, or should I say, who I want," Joker stated.

"Mr. Wayne?"

Joker looked at Olivia. "What? You didn't tell them?" He sauntered towards Olivia. "Tsk, tsk."

Alfred was about to step forward just as one of Joker's men pulled both him and David back. Olivia noticed.

"Let go of my son!"

Joker winced. "Yeah, about that. You failed to mention to me that Wayne was the father of your kid. It's not like it makes any difference, but it will mean that he's coming with us now."

Alfred suddenly reached out and punched the man behind Olivia before she rushed towards David, pushing him to run.

"Go!" Alfred shouted.

They both ran towards the front door.

"Run David!" Olivia exclaimed before hearing a gun go off and then feeling a pinch in her back. Her eyes widened as she felt lightheaded and then fought to keep her eyes open. She suddenly fell on the floor, unconscious.

David turned in horror to see his mother on the floor with a dart in her back. He glanced back up at Alfred, his eyes fearful for the boy's life.

"David, run!" he exclaimed before he felt the barrel of a gun hit him across the face, causing him to fall down.

Panicking with tears on his face, David turned and ran towards the door. He struggled to get it open. When he finally managed to get the door open, he raced out into the front driveway. The cold air hit him like a wall as he ran bare footed through the snow. He ran right into someone and the arms wrapped around him as he struggled.

"Hey! I got him!" Harley exclaimed, joyfully. She reached into her pocket and jabbed a syringe into his neck. Moments later, his struggles stopped and Harley placed him in the back of the van. Joker's men walked out the door with Olivia on one of their shoulders and dropped her in the van beside David. Finally, Joker walked out as the doors to the back of the van closed. He climbed into the drivers seat of the van.

"Where's the golden goose?" Harley asked.

Joker looked at her angrily as he put the van into gear and sped off.

***********************

Alfred could hear voices before he saw the light. The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt. A moment after that, it suddenly registered to him what had happened. Quickly, he sat up, seeing Bruce's concerned face beside him as numerous police officers walked around the manor. He was laying on a couch as an EMT walked away from him after putting the finishing touches on his cut forehead.

"Are you all right?" Bruce asked him.

"I think I'll be fine," Alfred replied. "Olivia? David? Are they...?"

Bruce nodded, knowing the question that Alfred was asking. Alfred sat up, touching the patch above his eye.

"I'm so sorry sir," he said sympathetically.

Bruce shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have left you all alone. I thought that I could get everyone to safety. But nothing worked down there. They must have turned off auxiliary power when they hit the generator. It took me nearly an hour to painstakingly get back up here and then I found Olivia's cell phone in her purse upstairs to call police."

Alfred looked around as Gotham's finest took pictures of the destruction that the Joker had left behind. He told Bruce what had happened; how Olivia was shot with a dart and what the Joker had said.

"Me? He's been after me this whole time? Why didn't Olivia say anything?"

Commissioner Gordon walked over to Bruce and shook his hand.

"We'll find her, Mr. Wayne," Gordon said. "The Joker has gone too far again this time. In the meantime, I'd suggest that you stay somewhere else. The security system should be back online shortly with the power."

"Thank you, Commissioner," Bruce said. He watched as Gordon went back to supervising the collection of evidence and photo's.

*******************

5:45am

Wayne Penthouse

Bruce couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. It was nearly 4:30am when the police left the manor and himself and Alfred left for the penthouse. He desperately wanted to go out searching for them but he stayed on Alfred's suggestion. He was tired and poor judgment wouldn't help the situation. He stood in the bitter cold wind on the balcony of the penthouse looking out into the city as the sun came up. He had closed his eyes for a few minutes but would always wake up hearing Olivia's voice, expecting her to be next to him.

He shivered and turned to go back inside. The strong smell of cinnamon filled the penthouse. He walked into the kitchen finding Alfred dutifully making breakfast. The older man turned, upon hearing Bruce come into the room and he smiled weakly.

"Did I wake you?" Bruce asked.

Alfred shook his head. "I haven't slept."

Bruce looked out the window. "I can't sit here all day doing nothing while waiting for the evening to come."

Alfred reached across the counter and handed Bruce the newspaper.

"Something to keep your mind occupied," he suggested. "It was delivered a few minutes ago."

Bruce opened the paper to the middle of the first section and found a full page spread on the hospital dedication gala from the night before. Numerous photo's of well dressed party-goers covered a good portion of the page. His eyes focused on an elegant photo of Olivia and himself that was taken just outside the building.

"That's a nice picture of you two," Alfred commented. "With all the photo's of Olivia and you popping up in all the newspapers, you'd think that someone is following her."

Bruce suddenly looked up at Alfred and remembered Robert. He turned and left the kitchen. Moments later he was leaving the penthouse, hoping that he'd catch Robert before he left for work.

----------------------------

6:30am - Craig Home

Bruce jogged up the front steps of the Craig house and rang the doorbell. It was very cold that morning and his breath was visible as he waited a the door. He could hear the running of feet and Jill's voice talking to the kids before she peeked through the window before opening the door. She was dressed in her scrubs, getting ready to leave for work at the hospital.

"Bruce!" she said, concern in her voice. "What are you doing here? You look horrible."

"I needed to catch Robert before he left for work," he said. "Is he here?"

Jill nodded before opening the door fully so he could walk in.

"Robert is off today. How's Olivia?"

Bruce frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"The Joker took Olivia and David last night," Bruce said, watching as Jill's face turned to horror.

"Oh my god," she said breathlessly.

"And I think that Robert can help find them."

"Robert? How can Robert help?"

Jill glanced over her shoulder just as the man in question walked into the kitchen. He glared over at Bruce. He was still upset over what Bruce had said to him at the mall.

"What's he doing here?"

"Robert!" Jill exclaimed. "Olivia and David have been kidnapped."

Robert froze and looked over at Bruce.

"I need your help," Bruce pleaded. "I know that you've been selling information on Olivia and David to the media."

Jill suddenly looked over at Robert, angrily. "Robert!"

He looked down apologetically to his wife. "Jill, I'm sorry. I heard you talking with Olivia on the phone...you know the financial troubles we've been having."

"That does not give you the right to sell out our friends!"

Robert looked back up at Bruce, sympathetically. "What do you want to know?"

"Who were you selling the information to?"

Robert sighed, ignoring his wife's angry glares. "Jackson Greene. He told me that he was working as a freelance for the Gotham Globe. He promised me that if I gave him more information for another guy who he was working on the side for, I would receive a good pay. He paid me twice."

Bruce gritted his teeth. "Who was he working for?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't know his name or the name of the paper. He did say that he was Russian or something. And then I was contacted again yesterday."

"Did you get his name?"

Robert shook his head. "He wasn't a guy and he certainly wasn't Russian. It's was a woman. She said her name was Quinn."

"What did she ask you for?"

"Uh, nothing much. She said she was doing an article and that she worked with Greene. She asked me for information on Wayne Manor."

Robert paused as his face went visibly white.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry. Do you think that could be who took Olivia and David?"

Bruce ran his hands through his hair.

"What else did she say?"

"She wanted me to meet her later on today so I could be paid," Robert said.

"I want you to meet her."

"Bruce! Robert, you can't!" Jill suddenly exclaimed. "If you think that this woman might be involved somehow with the Joker, I don't want you going near her. We should call the police"

Robert turned to Jill. "The police? They're busy. Besides, they aren't going to take me seriously. I started this mess. The least that I could do is help find out where Olivia and David are. I never wanted anyone to get hurt." He turned back to Bruce.

"I'm meeting her tonight at 7pm at 589 Steeles Road."

*******************


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry for the delay in getting this out...it has been one of those kind of weeks....

------------------------

December 31st

7:14am

It was cold and damp. The musty smell of the basement was practically nauseating. Olivia forced her eyes to open as she laid on the hard, cement floor. A single light turned on, illuminating the small room. Her head was throbbing. Olivia wasn't sure if it was from when she fell on the hard marble floors of Wayne manor or the remains of whatever sedative she had been given. She still felt drugged as she sat up. She struggled to push herself up as her wrists were tightly bound in front of her.

"Hi there."

Olivia looked up, as the Joker walked towards her from the shadows. She quickly sat up and pushed herself away from him as he approached.

"It's about time you woke up," he said. "The Russian wasn't kidding when he said his drugs were good."

"Where am I?"

"You know, that doesn't really matter right now," he said, pulling his small knife out of his pocket. He motioned for her to stand, which she did, slowly.

Olivia felt the cold wall through her thin pajama shirt as she backed up away from the Joker. He quickly reached out and held onto her by her neck, tracing the knife along her cheek. She squirmed slightly at the gesture and pinched her eyes shut, not wanting to look at his horrible face.

"You didn't keep your end of the bargain. If you want your son and yourself to live, you'll have to cooperate," he stated, watching as Olivia opened her eyes at the mention of her son. "Oh and before you ask, he's around here and he's fine, for now."

Olivia spat in his face and then gasped once again as the pressure of the knife rested under her jaw. Joker wiped his cheek with his free hand.

"I can see why Wayne keeps you around. You really are beautiful," he said, as he touched her hair. In one swift motion he grabbed a fistful of her hair and cut it with his knife. He held the handful of hair in his hand. "So, I'm sure he'll appreciate this gift."

The Joker pushed Olivia back against the wall and backed up out of the room. He smiled and sighed as he inhaled the smell of her hair before closing the door once again, blanketing Olivia in darkness.

She sank back to the floor as relief washed over her in the form of tears. He was gone and she was once again alone.

----------------------------

Wayne Manor

December 31st - 11:15am

Bruce bent over and picked up the broken pieces of the vase off the floor and placed them into the garbage. He had been cleaning up the papers and placing pictures and books back on the shelves in his study. Alfred was busy letting out the insurance agent who came to survey the damage. He could hear the butler's voice as the door closed. The sound of Alfred's approaching footsteps echoed over the marble floors and into the study. Bruce knew that Alfred stood at the door.

"I had been thinking about asking Olivia to marry me," Bruce suddenly admitted as he turned towards Alfred.

The sudden admission caught the butler off guard and he said nothing.

"I was considering asking her in the spring or summer."

"But something has changed your mind," Alfred added, reading Bruce Wayne's mind as he had grown to know so well. Bruce nodded silently as he continued to pick up the pieces of glass and place them in his hand.

"Having Olivia and David in this house seems so right," Bruce said as he stood up. "It's as though they've always been here. It makes me wonder if I shouldn't wait as long to ask her."

He paused for a moment, looking at the picture of himself and David that sat on his desk.

"I've been starting to regret leaving Gotham 7 years ago," Bruce said. "It makes me wonder how different things would be if I had never left."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the thought. "Very different, sir. For one thing, you wouldn't be hanging out with the scum of Gotham and who knows what the city would be like."

"I'm talking more about my relationship with Olivia and David," Bruce said.

"You can't regret what happened in the past," Alfred said. "You certainly wouldn't be the man you are today and I'm sure that Miss Thornley wouldn't be the woman she is. I believe it was providence that you didn't know about Olivia being pregnant with David when you left. If you had, I'm certain that you never would have left and many people would not be alive today."

Bruce sighed, knowing that the elderly man once again gave insight into what he was truly thinking. It always seemed to sound better coming from Alfred's mouth than inside his own head. He just needed to hear it.

He turned and played the awkward chords on the piano and waited as the secret door opened. He walked in and Alfred followed.

"I take it that you never told Olivia about your 'nocturnal habits'," Alfred commented as they stood in the elevator. He only had to look at Bruce's face to know he hadn't. Bruce pushed the lever forward, sending the elevator down the shaft and into the cave. "Can I suggest that if you're going to pursue a lasting relationship with Olivia, it needs to be based on trust and from what I've heard lately, that is something you both need to work on."

"I was going to tell her," Bruce said, stepping off the elevator as it stopped at the bottom. "I told her that I loved her instead. But I will tell her. When all of this is over and they're back and safe, I'll tell her. But for now, I'll need your help tonight, Alfred."

"Of course, sir."

"I'm going to follow Robert to where he was told to meet up with this source of Greene's and then I'm hoping that this person will lead me right to David and Olivia. I'm not going to let a mad man take away my family again," Bruce said, sitting down in his chair. "I need you to keep in constant contact with me."

Alfred nodded as he sat down beside Bruce in front of the computer screens.

-----------------

December 31st

4:32pm

A door opened, and light from the hallway flooded into the room. Harleen Quinzel walked into the room, carrying a tray with a slice of bread, water and an apple. She placed it on the floor next to where David sat. She sighed, looking at his small figure sitting in the corner as he wrapped his bound wrists around his legs. He hadn't moved from that spot since they first tossed him into the room nearly twelve hours earlier.

"You might want to eat," Harleen said, softly. "I was lucky enough to find this for you."

"I'm not hungry," David mumbled, before wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. "I want to go home."

Harleen shrugged. "Sorry kiddo. No can do. You're going to be with us for a while, at least until Mr. Wayne shows up."

"Batman will come," he spat at her. "And then you and the Joker are going to jail."

A smile spread across her face.

"He's not going to jail," Harleen stated. "The Joker is a smart man."

He scoffed at the thought.

"You're crazy," David muttered, looking down.

Harleen swiftly grabbed David by the chin and forced him to look at her.

"Don't you EVER say that I'm crazy!!" she snapped, her face mere inches from his. "I was a psychiatrist at Arkham. I know what crazy is and I certainly am not crazy. If you want to see crazy, look around the streets of Gotham. An average person is more crazy than half the inmates in Arkham. Our society has branded them that because their ideals are not those of the general public! The Joker is one of those misunderstood people. I don't ever want to hear you say that I'm crazy, again. Do you understand?"

David nervously nodded his head as Harleen let go of him. She smiled politely once again and tapped him gently on the head.

"Now, eat your food. I'll be back in a while to check on you."

She stood up, happily and walked back to the door. Harleen waved before she closed the door behind her.

-----------------------

Steeles Road, Gotham City

December 31st

7:15pm

Robert sat nervously in his car in a parking lot along Steeles road. He had the radio on softly as the announcer was talking about the various New Years Eve parties that were going on around town that evening. Robert had wished he was somewhere else than where he was at that moment. Steeles road wasn't much to look at. During the day, the street would be busy with blue-collared workers heading to and from the factories that lined the street, but at night it was just another service road in the city. Cars used it to avoid the slower city traffic.

Robert looked out the front window as another car drove past him. He glanced down at the clock in the car, realizing that whoever was meeting him was now late. Jill wasn't impressed with the idea and was still angry with him over what he had done.

Across the street, on top of one of the factories, Batman sat waiting and watching. Fifteen more minutes went by and still nothing. Batman stood up and sighed just as he heard a chirp in his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice no longer disguised.

_"Bruce, it's Robert."_

"Robert, has anyone met you yet?" He already knew the answer to the question.

_"No and I'm starting to believe that no one will. I'm going to head home. I'm sorry about all of this."_

Batman sighed. "All right. Thank you anyways."

The two men said their good byes and Batman watched as Robert Craig pulled out of the parking lot and headed back into the city. Batman turned and made his way back to the tumbler. Once inside, Alfred's voice echoed in the car.

_"Sir, I've just recieved a call from security at Wayne Enterprises,"_ he said. _"There has been a break in at the executive offices."_

-------------------------------

Wayne Enterprises

7:45pm

Bruce Wayne's Office

The police were on their way. Batman could hear the sirens in the distance. He had to move fast before they arrived.

Batman walked through the darkness in Bruce's office and gazed at the scattered papers, toppled books and destroyed photographs that littered the floor. He saw a small box sitting on his desk with his name written crudely on the lid. After quickly scanning the box, he took off the lid. Inside, he saw a large lock of dark blond hair tied with a piece of duct tape and then attached to a letter. He squeezed it within his grasp. Batman could hear the sound of the elevator chime indicating that someone was getting off on that floor. He quickly picked up the box and ran to the window he came in. He gently closed it before jumping off the building and gliding softly back down to where he left the tumbler.

------------------------

_"My word!"_ Alfred said after he heard about the lock of hair that belonged to Olivia inside the box on Bruce's desk.

"He wants me to meet him at the Marquee Theatre," Batman said as he drove the tumbler through the streets.

_"The Marquee?"_

Batman sighed. "The same theatre my parents were killed behind. He's trying to get to me by any means possible, both physically and emotionally."

_"Sir, the Marquee closed it's doors five years ago_," Alfred told him. _"It's been condemned ever since."_

"I'll let you know when to send a text to the Commissioner," he said. "I'm not going to risk lives tonight."

_"Understood. Good luck."_

Batman drove through the city streets and pulled off into an alleyway two blocks over from the theatre. He got out and shot a grappling hook towards the roof of the building he was beside. In a few moments, he was standing on the roof of the building. He walked to the opposite side of the building where he could see the theatre. It stood another twenty floors above him.

In the golden age of theatres, it was one of the crown jewels of Gotham. The beautifully decorated, Hindu-Siamese-Byzantine theater brought shows from around the world to Gotham's door step. But since its closure five years earlier and after being put on the market, it went downhill. It played home to the occasional drug deal, a temporary shelter for the wayward traveller and even an early summer teenage rave. It nearly screamed out to the Joker.

The place was dark. He couldn't see any lights shinning from inside the building. It looked vacant. He pulled his binoculars from his belt and turned on the infrared. Looking through the high tech binoculars, he zoomed in on the windows that lined the hallway. Finally, he found movement. On the fourth floor, a man walked around, holding a rifle in his hands. Batman clipped the binoculars back onto his belt before standing up along the edge of the building. Quickly and quietly, he jumped off the roof and glided across the street, aiming himself for the window beside the armed man. The glass shattered as he dove through the window and knocking the man down, his rifle being tossed behind him. Batman was on top of him.

"Where are they?" he growled quietly.

"I...I...I don't know," the man replied, nervously.

To his response, Batman tightened his grip on the man's throat. "You know."

The man began to squirm as he shook his head desperately.

"No, I don't," he squeaked, before he passed out.

Batman looked down at the man's radio as it chirped.

_"Hey, Benson!_" the caller said. _"Come in! Where are you, man?"_

_--------------_

The man calling Benson looked over at Joker.

"There's a problem," he stated. Joker rolled his eyes.

"Then go fix the problem before I permanently fix you," Joker said, aiming his gun towards the man.

The man quickly jumped up and left the room. Joker thought for a moment before rushing out of the room himself.

--------------

Olivia squinted as light suddenly shone itself into her private prison. A man with a clown mask rushed in and grabbed her roughly by the arm before pushing her up the stairs to the main level. Olivia nearly tripped over her feet at the constant pushing from behind. He stopped her at the top of the stairs and placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth and then around her eyes to the back of her head.

"Now move!" he exclaimed, pushing Olivia forward into the main theatre.

"I'll take it from here," Joker announced taking Olivia by the arm as she entered the theatre.

She could hear him humming happily to himself as he pulled her along through the large room. He suddenly stopped her and pushed her into a chair before he proceeded to tie her to it. She shuddered as she felt him whisper into her ear.

"Now, keep quiet, or it'll ruin the big surprise!" he said.

Olivia listened. It was quiet. She squirmed in the old theatre chair but couldn't loosen any of the ropes around herself. A soft whimpering caught her attention and she turned her head towards it. Olivia recognized that sound. David. She tried to pull apart the duct tape around her mouth by moving her lips. Another sound made her turn her head.

"I'm getting you two out of here," she heard merely feet away from her before the sound of gun shots echoed in the large room.

It felt as though the bullets were flying right over her head. Olivia ducked her head down as low as she could and prayed that neither herself or David would be on the receiving end of any of the bullets.

Batman ducked into the shadows, but kept an eye on where Olivia and David sat, tied to the theatre chairs. He was angry when he saw them bound, blindfolded and their mouths covered in duct tape. He had done everything in his power to keep himself from running out to them. But his emotions once again got the best of him and he had walked right into a trap.

"Come out, Batman!" Joker teased.

He watched as the Joker turned around, gazing into the shadows as though he was on a hunt. Batman aimed his grappler gun towards the ceiling and fired. It quickly wrapped itself around the balcony railing as Batman swung out towards the Joker, kicking him in the back and sending his gun flying. Two of Joker's men swung punches at Batman which he deflected. In the meantime, the Joker stood up and raced out for his rifle.

Batman heard the sound before he felt the sting. He quickly turned to see the Joker standing less than ten feet behind him. Batman saw the dart in his shoulder. He staggered as he fought for consciousness.

"Not feeling so well?" Joker laughed as he approached him and ruthlessly kicked him in the side, causing him to fall to the ground. Batman tried to defend himself and push himself up, but felt weak as darkness clouded his view. He let out a breath as he collapsed on the ground.

Joker smiled with satisfaction.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," he said to him, watching as Batman's eyes closed. "Get him out of here."

A few of his men struggled as they picked up Batman.

"Oh and leave his toys on his belt here. And since Bruce Wayne has not surprisingly decided to not show up, I guess I'll have to make due with his kid."

Hearing this, Olivia began to cry out through the tape that covered her mouth. She could hear David's protests as he was carried kicking out of the room. It was enough to tear her heart in two.

-----------------

Nearly twenty minutes later, Olivia was being forced back into the basement. She was still blindfolded but was never given a chance to pull off the duct tape. She heard the door open and felt herself being pushed into the room and then the door closed once again. Olivia quickly pulled at the tape around her eyes. She was certain that she had lost another bunch of hair with the tape but the anger inside her was enough to cloud any pain. She cried out when she ripped the duct tape off from her mouth. It wasn't an easy task while her hands were bound at the wrist. She felt for the wall and began banging against the door when she found it.

Batman slowly opened his eyes. He could hear noise going on around him as well as a cold floor against his cheek. For a moment, he thought he was back home when he heard Olivia's voice.

"Give me my son!!" she exclaimed as she pounded against the door. Olivia turned and sank against the door to the floor. She sighed but quickly jumped when she heard a groan coming from the corner of the room.

"Who's there?!" she said, putting her hands out blindly in front of her in a protective manner.

She heard the sound of movement on the floor and her heart began to pick up the pace. It was when she heard another familiar moan and a sigh that her heart skipped a beat.

"Bruce?"


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again for the reviews...I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. I've been having trouble deciding what I want to have happen to my OC's....so I guess we'll see what my mind decides to do with them....

I most likely wont be able to update until monday afternoon or evening...and I'll have a nice update for you then...

---------------------

"Who's there?!" she said, putting her hands out blindly in front of her in a protective manner.

She heard the sound of movement on the floor and her heart began to pick up the pace. It was when she heard another familiar moan and a sigh that her heart skipped a beat.

"Bruce?"

Another groan. Her heart was literally pounding out of her chest. She desperately wanted to hear Bruce's voice and to know that it was him that she was hearing.

"Olivia."

She finally let out a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding and placed her hand over her mouth as she felt tears come into her eyes.

"Bruce? Oh god, I thought you were dead," she said softly, as she stood up, and walked along the wall, trying to find him. She stretched her hand out in front of her. "Where are you? Are you all right? How did you get here?"

"I'm fine," he replied, not even attempting to conceal his voice as he stood up against the wall. He instinctively felt his belt, finding that everything he had on him was gone and he sighed. He listened and realize that his connection to Alfred seemed to have been cut off as well. He could hear Olivia touching the wall and sliding her feet on the floor, trying to find him in the dark room. He ignored the fact that he was dressed as Batman as his concern for her outweighed any deception. He reached out a hand towards her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Either than being a little cold and filthy, I'm fine," she said, just as she felt something brush along her arm. She reached out and found his hand. He quickly pulled her towards him as he blindly felt her for any injuries. He noticed the shortness of her hair on one side of her head but was glad that she was fine otherwise. He could tell she was wearing the same as what he had remembered her wearing last - pajamas. The thin cotton fabric must have been making her cold and he ran his gloved hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her.

Olivia meanwhile reached forward and touched his chest, just wanting to feel his presence. She was confused as to what she was touching and moved her hands up towards his face. She gasped nervously when she realized what or rather who she was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," he said softly before she had a chance to react. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was trying to protect you and David."

He could hear her breathing quicken in the quiet room as her hands felt the only exposed part of him - his mouth.

"Oh my god," she breathed, as she backed away from him. "You're...you're..."

He felt as though a knife had cut him in the chest when he realized that Olivia was no longer near him. He could imagine what her facial expression could be but it was her silence that frightened him.

"I know. We'll talk about it later. We need to get out of here and find David."

She nodded, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see her in the blackened room. Once again, she reached and touched his cheeks and mouth, still not convinced that the voice matched what she was feeling beneath her hands. The touch startled him for a second but he quickly relaxed, glad that she wasn't overly upset.

"Olivia, I love you," he whispered. "I'm so glad that you're all right."

She could feel his lips move against her hand as he spoke and his warm breath against her skin. Olivia leaned forward and met his lips with her own. The simple action was enough to prove to her that she wasn't hearing things. The kiss was slow and tender but quickly became passionate. She was then convinced that it was him. He ran his hands over her back and then through her hair as he pulled her closer. Olivia put her hands down his chest, feeling the unfamiliar armour under her hands. When she heard him moan contently, she smiled while she kissed him before pulling away.

"Bruce, it is you," she said softly, as he kissed her forehead. She heard him chuckle slightly before touching her face.

"Of course it's me," he said.

"I...I had to be sure."

"Where is David?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him. I know he was in the room when I was tied to a chair. I could hear him."

"I saw him," Batman affirmed. "He looked all right. He was tied up just like you."

"Joker took him," Olivia stated, her voice wavering as her anxiety was building again. "He took David and said that he'd 'make due with him' because you hadn't shown up."

Batman clenched his jaw.

"I need to get you out of here and find David," he said, feeling the wall. "Where are we?"

"A basement," she replied. "I've already searched for windows or another door. There's only one way out."

Olivia backed up as she heard the door being unlocked. A single flashlight beam shone into the room, blinding them temporarily. Olivia could make out the silhouette of another man beside the flashlight, holding a gun aimed towards her.

"Back up, Bats!" the man with the gun called out.

Olivia held up her hands as she heard Batman back up behind her.

"Try anything and the woman gets it. Now, come on."

Olivia walked slowly towards the man with the gun until she was out in the brighter hallway. When she was within range, the man quickly grabbed her by the arm and twisted her around so that she was facing outwards and he held the gun to her head. It was then that Olivia saw the dozens of barrels along the wall of the hallway. She had a hunch as to what was in them and didn't want to even think about it.

She watched as Batman walked out of the room while a man with a rifle walked behind him. She had never seen him up close in the light and now knowing who the man was behind the mask, she instantly recognized him as Bruce. She saw him glance at the barrels before looking up at her as they walked. He never took his eyes off of her as they walked down the hallway. The man behind her literally pulled her backwards up the stairs from the basement. Her feet slipped a few times in the awkward position but the man mercilessly kept her moving.

Finally they arrived into the theatre. She was tossed onto the floor.

"Mom!" a small voice cried out. She looked up, seeing David running towards her, away from a woman with her face covered in makeup. His wrists were tied in front of him. Olivia sat up on her knees as he fell into her.

"Oh sweetheart," she said, cradling his face. "Are you all right?"

She could see the tears in his eyes.

"I want to go home."

Batman watched the exchange from a few meters behind them, before he glanced next to him to see that two of Joker's men were standing on either side of him, aiming their guns towards him.

"We will," she said, holding him close beside him before glaring up at the Joker who stood a few feet in front of them.

Olivia glanced behind her where Batman stood and David looked up.

"Everything will be all right," she whispered as the Joker walked over to them and pulled David up by the back of his collar.

Batman stood and watched, glaring at the Joker. David nervously avoided eye contact as the Joker spun him around.

"Look at me!" Joker called out at him. David slowly looked up, his unruly hair partially covering his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"David," he said, softly. "And I'm not afraid of you."

Joker grinned as he crouched down in front of the boy.

"Yes, David, you are," he said, standing up again. "You know who I am, right?"

David nodded. "You're a bad man."

Joker winced before looking back at David. "N...no..no. No. That's what everyone will tell you, but I'm just misunderstood. You see, you....you remind me a lot of myself. I grew up without a father, just like you."

"I'm not like you. I have a father. Bruce Wayne is my dad," David added, boldly.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Joker said, rolling his eyes before licking his lips to continue. "So, where is this Bruce Wayne?"

David shrugged.

"Exactly!" Joker exclaimed. "It's because he doesn't care for you or for your mom over there. He's more interested in his...his fancy cars and his company rather than to be seen with you. Just look at the way that he disappeared into that...that fortress of his and left you all alone. It's shameful, it really is."

David sniffed as he listened to the Joker's words. Joker smiled happily before he crouched down in front of the boy.

"Shhh, shhh, there, there," he said, wiping the boy's face with his gloved hand. "So, you see, we are very similar."

"David! Don't listen to a word he says!" Olivia exclaimed, as the Joker stood up. "He's a lier. Bruce loves you!"

Joker shoved David towards Harleen as she quickly held onto the boy before he stalked towards Olivia.

"And I heard that he left you pregnant with his kid. With his background, it makes you wonder how many other little baby Bruce's are running around the world," he stated.

"Shut up," she growled.

He put his hand to his ear in mocking. "What was that?"

"I said, shut up!" she exclaimed aggresively.

"Ah, there you are!" Joker said sarcastically. "It's about time you spoke up a little more boldly. Brucey probably likes that timid part of you, but I know that's not you. You must have gone through so much as a single parent all those years to grow yourself a pretty hefty backbone. Bruce Wayne has no idea what you went through."

Olivia glared. "And you do?"

Joker nodded. "More than you know and I'm going to give your son a father that he can depend on."

Olivia looked up at the Joker, confusion on her face.

"Me."

"There is no way in hell that either myself or Bruce would ever let a psychopath like you take our son without a fight," Olivia spat.

Joker smirked.

"A fight, hmm? You know how much I like to fight," he countered. "My psyciatrist, Harley over there is a good one therapist. She told me that I'm not crazy and she can slowly prove to David that you are and that he'll be better off with me and in a good ten or twelve years from now, I can imagine how he can change this city."

"You're crazy!"

"You know, I'm tired of hearing that," Joker said, turning to Batman. "Yet here is a man dressed as a bat, who by the way interrupted our party preparations for Mr. Wayne, who is surprisingly late. Oh well, we'll start the festivities without him. Shoot the kid!"

"NO!" Olivia and Batman exclaimed simultaneously. Olivia watched as Harley forced David to kneel on the ground. Tears flooded out of the boy's eyes when he felt the cold metal rest against his temple. Olivia could hear David beginning to panic as she looked at his tear streaked face.

"Please no!" Olivia said. "This is my fault that Bruce isn't here. Please don't hurt my son!"

Joker seemed to consider it as a smile appeared on his face.

"It is your fault," Joker affirmed loudly. "You had one job to do and you didn't do it."

"You're right!" Olivia stated. "Please let him go."

Joker nodded to Harley who picked David up from his knees and started to drag him crying out of the theatre. Olivia could hear David's crying as he left. Suddenly, the Joker was behind her and he pushed her down to the ground before placing the barrel of his gun on the back of her head. Noticing that the two men beside him were no longer paying close attention, Batman took a step forward and quickly grabbed the gun to the man on his left before punching him and then swung around to take out the man on his right before he even had a chance to fire. Within ten seconds, both men were on the ground, unconscious. He looked up to Olivia and found her standing with Joker behind her, a knife to her neck.

"I'm not in a good mood," Joker said. "I hate changing my plans and you go ahead and do this." He gestured to his unconscious men on the ground.

"Let her go."

"Or you'll do what? Smite me with your glare?"

Olivia could feel the blade resting firmly against her skin and the breath of the Joker on her neck. She looked at Batman as he stood in front of her.

"I'm who you want," he said simply, no longer concealing his voice. Olivia's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. She shook her head as she watched in hopelessness as Batman took off his cowl and tossed it on the floor. Olivia felt tears come to her eyes when she looked into the face of Bruce Wayne. She started to feel sick when she heard Joker begin to laugh in her ear.

"I'm who you wanted," Bruce repeated.

Joker looked from Bruce and tugged at Olivia's neck.

"Did you know about him being the bat?"

She nodded her head and he looked back at Bruce.

"If I knew that you were Batman I would've sent flowers along with my care package to your office," Joker said, as he giggled.

"Now, let Olivia and my son go," Bruce stated angrily.

"Uh...no," Joker said. "You see, having the son of Bruce Wayne is one thing, but the son of Batman...that's an entirely different matter. You see, I can imagine a good several hundred people who would love to have a piece of Batman's kid."

"What do you want?" Bruce growled.

"I want you dead."

"No," Olivia begged.

The Joker reached inside his back pocket and pulled out a small revolver and placed it into Olivia's hands.

"The game is simple," he said. "Kill Bruce Wayne and I'll let your son live. If you don't, then I'll call my Harley on the radio and tell her to kill him."

"What?!" Olivia gasped, looking at Bruce. "I will not kill someone."

"Fine then," Joker said, picking up the radio out of his pocket.

"No, please no," Olivia pleaded the tears coming to her eyes.

"This is your choice. The kid or the bat."

"Olivia, please," Bruce begged, his eyes just as moist. "Please, just do it."

"One shot is all it takes," the Joker taunted, holding up the radio to his face to call Harley. "Oh, and if you think of turning it on me, I'll give the call to Harley and if the second my heart stops beating, those drums in the basement will blow."

He opened his jacket, showing the various wires that were attached to his body.

Olivia's face paled. The realization of knowing that they wouldn't all get out alive was enough to turn her stomach. She began to tremble as the gun in her hands seemed to weigh more than it did. She looked at the cold gun in her hands. Joker stood only meters behind her.

"Just think of what he's put you through," he said. She pinched her eyes shut as the tears began to pour out of her eyes. Olivia looked at Bruce as he stood meters in front of her. "If you don't kill him, I'll kill your son."

To make his point, he contacted Harley on the radio and told her to wait for his instructions on whether to kill David or not. Bruce could hear David crying in the background until Joker suddenly cut off the connection.

"Do it, Olivia," Bruce said softly, pleading in his eyes. "I wont let him kill my son."

Olivia shook her head as she choked back a sob. "I can't."

"You can," he countered, feeling the tears sting. "You have to."

Joker watched with satisfaction as the Dark Knight was brought to his knees by the one he cared for the most. Olivia shook as she held the gun in her hand, aimed directly at Bruce.

"I love you," she told him.

He nodded. "And I love you."

She could feel the trigger beneath her index finger. She could hear the giggling of the Joker echoing behind her. Olivia closed her eyes. She didn't want the last thing etched into her memory was that of Bruce collapsing at her feet.

She pulled the trigger.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - Wow...I was pleasantly surprised to see such a reaction to my last chapter. I know it was an evil cliffhanger and I've read enough chapter ending cliff's to know how I feel when I get to it. When I wrote it, I already knew what I was going to do next...

------------

9:57pm

December 31st

-----

The gunshot echoed throughout the old theatre. David's eyes widened when he heard it and tears began to fall. He pinched his eyes shut and then opened them again, hoping that it was all a bad dream like the one he had when he was in Wayne Manor. Tears streamed down his face when he saw the Joker's psychiatrist in front of him.

Harley smiled when she heard the gunshot. She looked over at David as the young boy shook from both fear and sadness. Harley had brought him to an old office supply room and made him sit along the wall in a corner.

"Sounds like that was for your old man," she said to David as he began to sob. "You get to live today."

"I HATE YOU!" David yelled through his tears. "I HATE YOU!"

"All this repressive anger," Harley stated, turning on the psychologist within her. "Don't worry. I'll be here to council you when you start treatment."

"I just want to go home," he said softly.

A few moments later, there were two more shots followed by a third a second later. At first, Harley was surprised to think that the kid's mom would have the guts to shoot more than once, but three times? She picked up the radio and called the Joker.

"What's going on?" she said. No answer. Harley looked over at David. "Stay put."

She left the room, and locked the door behind her before making her way down to the theatre level.

----

A minute earlier....

Olivia pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot made her ears ring and the force pushed her body back slightly. She didn't want to open her eyes and see what happened.

Bruce waited to feel the sting and the pain, but instead he felt nothing. Olivia opened her eyes, seeing Bruce still standing in front of her. He didn't have a mark on him. She looked past him, seeing the small bullet hole in the old concrete wall behind him. She had missed.

She shook her head as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry Bruce."

Olivia dropped the gun at her feet as Bruce's eyes widened.

"Pick it up!" the Joker urged her loudly. "Do it!"

Olivia could only sob as she shook her head. "I can't do this."

"Well, I guess I get to make the choice," Joker said from behind Olivia.

She glanced over her shoulder and watched as he pulled out a gun out of his back pocket. Her world seemed to go in slow motion as she realized that the Joker was going to shoot Bruce instead. She quickly turned, holding her hands out hoping to give some minute sense of reasoning to the crazy man and slowly walked towards him.

Three gun shots rang out, echoing in the theatre.

"Olivia, NO!"

She heard the first two shots followed by a searing pain in her stomach and her left leg. Then another shot. She waited for it to hit her as well. Nothing.

Bruce looked up, his heart stopping when he saw Olivia jerk slightly from the jolt her body received from the gunshots. The third gunshot echoed in the theatre and the Joker fell over, dropping the gun as he did. Bruce could make out the shadow of a man rushing towards them, but his attention was for Olivia.

Olivia felt her leg give out under her and she waited to hit the ground. Bruce caught her before she hit the floor. She gasped at the pain that she felt. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Even childbirth wasn't this painful. It took her a moment to register that she had been shot. She gasped and looked up at Bruce's concerned face hovering over her.

"Oh god, Olivia!" Bruce exclaimed as he quickly placed his hands over the wound on her stomach that was quickly bleeding out. He glanced at the other gun shot wound in her thigh and noticed that it didn't need the attention that the one on her torso needed. "Look at me!"

Olivia winced and cried out at the sudden pressure that Bruce made on her abdomen.

Bruce looked over at the Joker and now saw Commissioner Gordon crouched beside the man. Gordon looked over at Bruce, recognition on his face as he saw Bruce partially dressed as Batman except for the cowl. Harleen's voice echoed over the radio, asking for the Joker and what was going on. Gordon glanced at it, but decided not to pick it up.

"Joker?" Olivia suddenly gasped.

Bruce's eyes widened when he remembered the warning from the Joker about the barrels in the basement.

"How is he?" he yelled over to Gordon. He looked up.

"He's unconscious, but alive," he replied, running over to them. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner. I got a text message saying that you were needing help." He pulled off his jacket and placed it over Bruce's blood covered hand as he was trying to stop the bleeding.

Bruce thought of Alfred, knowing that's where the call came from and was thankful for the old man.

"We need to get out of here," Bruce told Gordon. "The Joker rigged up some barrels in the basement to blow when his heart stops."

Gordon quickly looked at him.

"David!" Olivia suddenly said, wincing at the pain.

"I'll get him," he said, picking up his cowl on the ground. "I promise. I'll get him."

"I'll bring her to the hospital," Gordon said, reaching onto his belt and handing Bruce a flashlight. "My people are on their way. I'll send in the bomb squad when they arrive."

Bruce glanced over at Joker.

"There's no time," Bruce said, pulling the cowl back over his head and immersed himself into Batman. "Get as far away from this area as possible."

Gordon nodded.

"David!" Olivia shouted through her pain.

Batman looked at Olivia and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll find him. I'll find him." He turned, grabbed his belt of equipment that the Joker had laid out on the stage and quickly disappeared into the halls of the theatre.

Meanwhile, Gordon gently picked up Olivia. He looked over at the Joker as he laid on the ground, blood slowly pooling around him. He had seen many gunshot victims and with his experience, he knew that when one had lost the amount of blood that the Joker had, that he wouldn't be alive much longer. Gordon gritted his teeth as he trudged through the dark theatre with Olivia in his arms. He tried to ignore her cries of pain with every step he took.

"We're almost there," he repeated as he rushed. "Hold on."

He pushed the door open that he originally used and ran across the street with Olivia. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a low rumbling coming from behind them. Quickly, he rushed them to the opposite side of his car just as the glass and boarded windows on the theatre blew out into the street. Gordon glanced over his car hood and saw the first floor and part of the second in flames.

--------------------------

Batman heard the blast and felt the rumble. He held onto the wall, hoping that the floor wouldn't suddenly give out underneath him. He had only made it to the fourth floor and prayed that he hadn't missed David on a floor below him. The flashlight Gordon had given him was a godsend. Batman continued to call out David's name as he kicked doors open. He paused in the hallway, panting. He could smell something. Smoke. His heart sank. It was hard enough trying to find him in the dark with just a flashlight. As minutes passed, he began to feel hopeless but was determined to find him. He had already come across two of the Joker's men. Both had been killed by fallen debris. He prayed that he would find David quickly.

"DAVID!!" his voice echoed down the hallway. Pieces of drywall and ceiling tiles littered the hallways, creating a fog of dust. Ahead, he could hear someone moaning.

Batman rushed forward and began to pull the concrete and drywall materials off whomever was stuck. He paused when he saw Harleen in the dust. Blood was evident on her neck and chest indicating that she was badly injured.

"Where is he?" he asked, his voice concealed.

Harleen mumbled with a smile. Batman was angry that she would react with humour.

"Where the hell is the boy?!"

"Down the hall," she gasped as she struggled to talk. "Door is marked storage."

Batman got up and jumped over more debris, feeling along the walls for doors and shining his flashlight beam on the doors. When he found the one marked storage, he called out to David.

--------------------------

The blast scared the crap out of him. Shelving units had fallen over, creating a small cave of twisted metal which he was beneath. He strained to sit up but his wrists were still tightly bound together and there was no room to move. He had no idea where Harleen was. She had told him that she was going to check on the Joker, but had never returned. He was certain that he was going to die when he felt the rumble followed by the falling shelves. He could smell the smoke. But then he heard a voice. He recognized it right away. Bruce.

"BRUCE!!" he exclaimed.

A second later, he heard the door being kicked in.

Batman walked in, looking at the mess in the room. He had no idea where he was.

"David!??"

"I'm here," he said. "I'm stuck."

"Are you hurt?" Batman asked, not concealing his voice.

"No."

Batman looked at the room, figuring out where his voice was coming from.

"Stay there and don't move. I'm going to try to lift the shelves. When they're high enough I want you to crawl out."

"All right," David replied.

Batman moved to the edge of the shelving unit and began to lift it. Lifting weights were one thing, but the shelves were another. The flimsy metal was just waiting to give way and break. He lifted it up, grunting and gritting his teeth together.

"David, can you get out?"

The boy peeked under the shelves.

"I think so."

He slid down onto his stomach and wiggled back and forth as he slowly moved across the room. Batman could feel the metal creak under the weight that he was holding.

"Are you almost there?" Batman asked urgently.

"Almost."

Batman looked down to his left when he saw a dust covered head appear followed by the rest of his body. When David was completely out, he dropped the shelves, causing the boy to jump and look behind him. It was then that he saw Batman, panting, out of breath. David looked completely confused and slightly afraid.

"Where's Bruce?" he asked, looking around, slightly panicked. "I thought..."

Batman quickly walked up to him, taking him by the shoulder and crouching down with a knife in his hand. He gently cut the rope that had been binding his son's wrists. Batman quickly looked over David. The boy's face, hair and clothes were dirty but he looked fine otherwise.

"It's okay. I'm here," he said softly as David looked at him incredulously.

"Bruce?"

"We have to get out of here," Batman said, picking him up before running back out into the dark hallway.

-----

10:15pm

Gordon's mind raced over what had just happened in the past few minutes as he drove through the city streets with his siren blaring and lights flashing. His mind went over everything, from seeing Bruce Wayne dressed as Batman to shooting the Joker after he nearly killed someone. He looked over at his passenger, Olivia, as she was threatening to pass out. He glanced at her abdomen as he drove to check on his make-shift bandage of his jacket. He could see the blood beginning to seep through and hoped that he would make it to the hospital quickly.

"Hold on!" he exclaimed, shaking her shoulder which elicited a slight jump out of her. Olivia was ghastly pale.

He weaved in and out of traffic until he finally reached the steps of the ER entrance. He left the car running and the lights flashing as he raced around to the passenger seat and grabbed Olivia before running into the hospital. She had passed out.

"I have a woman with two gunshot wounds!" he exclaimed, as he carried her lifeless form into the ER.

Alfred saw them come into the hospital and he was quickly at his side.

"My god! Olivia!" he exclaimed in shock, before looking to Gordon. "How is she?"

Gordon shook his head. "Not good."

A small group of nurses and attendants ran over to them and pulled a gurney towards them. They all began calling out orders to each other. Gordon laid Olivia down before she was quickly wheeled through a pair of double doors with a group doctors and nurses circling around her trying to stop the bleeding. The group fled into the depths of the ER department, leaving Gordon and Alfred standing behind the double doors marked 'authorized personnel only'.

Alfred looked over at Gordon. He was panting and his shirt was covered in blood.

"Thank you for calling me," Alfred said, solemnly.

Gordon nodded.

"Thank you for sending me that message about where they were. I assumed it was you that sent it," Gordon said softly.

Alfred realized that Gordon knew about Bruce and he nodded.

"What about the boy?"

Gordon shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Batman went back for him before the bottom floor exploded. As far as I know, they're still in the old building," Gordon said, walking towards the ER doors that led outside. He needed fresh air.

Alfred sighed mournfully as he sat back down in a chair along the wall and waited for any news.

-----------------------------

Batman pushed another piece of drywall out of their path and carried David over top of the debris as he was bare foot. The boy hadn't said much since he took him out of the supply room but he could feel his eyes on him as he carried him through the hallway.

"Where's my mom?" he finally asked. Batman thought of the many ways he could answer the question and came up with the best possible answer for him.

"She's waiting for you," Batman replied.

He took a few steps but suddenly he was falling as the floor gave out beneath his feet. David yelled as he tightly wrapped his arms and legs around Batman's back and neck. Batman quickly grabbed onto the floor to keep from falling further. David looked down and could see down three floors below him where a fire was burning. Smoke pillowed up towards them causing him to cough on the thick cloud.

"Hold on, David!" Batman said as he pulled himself up. David had no intention of letting go.

He could hear Batman struggling and groaning as he pulled himself up onto the floor and then to his feet. They continued down the hallway, as Batman led the way to ensure that David wouldn't fall through the flooring.

When they reached the end of the hall, Batman pushed a piece of drywall away from a door that led towards the stairwell. When the door opened, smoke poured into the hallway where they were. David coughed as it quickly rushed towards them. Batman glanced down into the stairwell and could see and hear the raging fire only 4 floors below them. They quickly made their way up the stairs, climbing and coughing as they went. When David slowed down, Batman picked him up and kept going. Finally, they reached the roof. Batman kicked open the rooftop door and they both walked out. All around the building, smoke was pillowing like a cloud so thickly that the buildings around them couldn't be seen. David coughed as he rubbed his eyes. Batman rushed to the edge of the building, seeing the fire licking out of the windows below them.

"Damn it," he mumbled as he turned to David. He saw the boys staring at him, tears in his eyes. "We're going to have to jump blindly."

David shook his head nervously. Batman could hear the boy's silent protest.

"I wont let anything happen to you."

Batman grinned slightly, as he picked him up. "Hold onto me tightly." David nodded, wrapping his arms around Batman's neck and hugging him tightly around his waist with his legs. "Keep your face towards me and don't look." He felt David nod as he turned his head into Batman's chest.

Batman stood at the edge of the building. He had done this many times, but never with cargo as precious as he had with him now. He took a deep breath before jumping off the building, feet first. David gasped and held on tighter, feeling his stomach flip from the free fall. Batman put out his arms as the memory cloth turned into a sail that gently broke their fall. He landed softly in the alley away from the burning building. Batman ran as David held onto him before he slowed and pressed a control on his belt to start up the tumbler.

"David, climb in," Batman said as the boy let go from around his neck and sat in the seat that was too large for him. He watched in awe as the roof closed and the vehicle took off.


	20. Chapter 20

December 31st

10:42pm

Batman drove quickly down the road, weaving in and around traffic in the large Tumbler. He unconsciously drove a little more cautious than usual since he had his son sitting beside him. He was concerned about Olivia and Alfred wasn't answering the phone at home. It worried him.

He glanced over at the boy beside him, sitting in the seat much to large for his size. Batman pulled the mask off over his head and ran his hands through his hair as he sighed before looking over at David. The boy looked at Bruce in disbelief, but said nothing. David turned and looked at the dashboard in front of him.

"Are you cold?" Bruce asked softly, as he drove.

David nodded his head. "A little." Bruce turned on the in-seat heating for David and smiled slightly, hoping to reassure him that everything was all right and he wasn't upset.

"Where are we going?" David asked, looking out the windows.

"Home," Bruce replied.

After taking turns down roads and unmarked paths, David had no idea where he was. He was looking for clues and was waiting to see familiar landmarks that indicated that they were close to Wayne Manor. He suddenly looked back out the windshield and gasped before he closed his eyes as they flew through a waterfall and he grabbed onto the seat belt. When the tumbler finally came to a stop, he opened his eyes.

"We're here," Bruce said, as the engine to the Tumbler turned off.

David sat quietly as the roof to the large vehicle opened and Bruce climbed out. He turned and held out a hand to David. David slowly stood up and reached over to Bruce who carefully lifted him out of the Tumbler and set him down on the solid stone floor of the cave.

David looked up in awe at the large cavern. He turned and saw the large waterfall that they had driven through as the water cascaded into the cave like a curtain. Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and led the way towards the computer and equipment.

Bruce pushed aside a stack of papers and equipment to the end of a table and picked David up to sit on the table. He pulled off his gloves and set them aside before he looked the boy over for any injuries that he may have missed when they were inside the theatre. David sat silently while Bruce checked his arms, back, chest and legs. When he looked at his face, his eyes caught David's.

"I'm okay," David told him.

Bruce grinned. "I was just checking to make sure. I don't want to bring you to your Mom with cuts or injuries that I don't know about."

David nodded before Bruce picked him up and set him back on the floor. Bruce turned and went towards the area of the cave where he kept his bat suit. David watched as he walked away and then glanced around the cavern. He looked at the Tumbler and the computers around him. He shivered when he looked up and saw the stone arches of a foundation above him. The place was full of shadows and it began to play to his imagination. The sudden screech of a distant bat made him jump and he ran in the direction that Bruce had disappeared to. He ran as quickly as he could, hoping that he would find Bruce.

Bruce had just finished changing when he felt a body hit him from behind. He looked behind him to see David wrapping his arms around his waist and his eyes squeezed shut. Bruce turned and crouched down, holding David by the arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

David was trying to catch his breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"Something was back there," he replied softly. Bruce smirked.

"It's just the bats. I'm sorry," Bruce said. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

He looked at Bruce and then noticed the dozens of pieces of equipment behind him - grappler guns, extra pieces of armour, small items in the shape of bats.

"Wow," David said with the excitement of an eight year old as he looked at the items. "I've heard about people dressing up like Batman and fighting bad guys but you're really him, aren't you?"

Bruce smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

David smiled

"Does Mom know?"

"She does," Bruce said.

"You saved us twice. Why didn't you tell me? I can keep secrets."

Bruce looked down and sighed before looking back into David's eyes.

"I know you can," Bruce began. "But this is a big secret and if anyone would find out that I'm Batman, it could be very dangerous."

"I can't even tell Grandma?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. You can't tell anyone, ever."

David sighed, disappointed. Bruce stood up, pulling his jacket over his arms.

"We'll talk about this more later, but we need to get you cleaned up, changed and then get to the hospital," Bruce said, leading the way towards the metal lift along the wall. David walked closely beside him and stepped onto the lift next to Bruce.

"But I'm fine," David said.

"Your Mom is in the hospital," Bruce told him. He pushed the lever, sending the lift up towards Wayne manor above them. David looked up, waiting as the lift came to a stop. He followed Bruce off the lift and through a dark passage. David watched as light flooded towards them. He blinked and turned when he noticed that they had just walked out from behind the book shelf in Bruce's study. He turned to Bruce.

"Is my Mom all right?"

"I don't know."

------------

11:32pm

December 31st

Gotham District Hospital

Despite being new years eve, the ER was relatively empty. The excitement of Olivia being brought in had long died down and the waiting room was filled with just a handful of people waiting for their turn. Commissioner Gordon paced in the room, glancing out into the darkness of the parking lot every so often as he waited.

Finally, Bruce rushed through the automatic doors of the ER with David beside him. Commissioner Gordon saw him run in and met him as he approached the nurses station.

"Mr. Wayne," Gordon said, meeting the concerned eyes of a man whom he'd never consider to be the Dark Knight. He had looked into Batman's eyes countless times, but never assumed that he'd be looking into those of Gotham's richest man.

"Where is she?"

David looked through the double doors as hospital security walked through them. He saw Alfred standing in the hallway just beyond the doors.

"Alfred!" David cried as he let go of Bruce's hand and ran towards the older man. A pair of security officers were about to intervene but stopped when they saw Gordon put up his hands towards them to let the boy go through. Bruce watched as Alfred lovingly hugged David.

"Olivia is in surgery," Jim said. "I haven't heard anything else since I brought her in."

"Thank you for bringing her here," Bruce said to Jim. "And for saving my family."

"You don't need to thank me," Jim said, quietly. "You saved my family once."

Bruce winced at the realization of Gordon's new-found knowledge of the Billionaire's activities.

"Look, Commissioner...." Bruce began. Jim smiled, somehow knowing what Bruce was going to say.

"Your secret is safe," he said simply. "It's good to know that there is another face in this city that I can trust."

Bruce nodded and smiled.

Gordon glanced over at the clock on the wall. 11:34pm "I need to get back to the investigation at the theatre. If you need anything, let me know."

Bruce offered his hand to Jim which he shook before walking out of the hospital. Bruce turned and walked towards Alfred and David.

"Oh, my boy," Alfred gushed, giving David a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

David looked up at Alfred and smiled. "Where's mom?"

Alfred stood, stunned and looked at Bruce as he walked towards him. Alfred looked back down at David's expectant face and smiled.

"There was an accident," Bruce said from behind David. The boy looked over at him.

"What happened?"

"Your Mom was shot," Bruce explained gently. "She's in surgery right now to fix everything and we'll be able to see her soon."

David looked down and then glanced around the hallway.

"But you're Batman," he whispered. "I thought....I thought that you were supposed to protect us. You had told me when I had that nightmare that you wouldn't let anything happen to my mom or me."

Bruce took David by the shoulders and crouched in front of him.

"I was trying to," he said softly. "But this was something that I couldn't control and if I could go back I'd do everything in my power to change what happened." Bruce could see the tears beginning to fill the boy's eyes. "When I said that I wouldn't let anything happen to you or your mom, I meant it."

"I'm scared," David admitted softly as he began to cry.

"I know," Bruce said. "So am I."

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce stood up and turned around just as a doctor was approaching them.

"Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Forsyth," he said. "I was the doctor on call when Miss Thornley was brought in. I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

"Of course," Bruce said, glancing at Alfred who took David by the hand. He watched as Alfred brought David further down the hallway and they sat down on a pair of chairs. Bruce turned and walked with the doctor in the opposite direction.

"How is she?" Bruce finally asked.

The doctor stopped and turned.

"She's alive. She survived the surgery," the doctor said. "I'm honestly surprised she did. Olivia lost a tremendous amount of blood. The gunshot wound to her thigh was relatively minor compared to the one to her abdomen. There was a significant amount of damage. She had internal bleeding that took some time to discover the source. We had to remove her appendix and right ovary. Both were hit by the bullet and weren't repairable. I understand that she has a son."

Bruce nodded, still digesting what the doctor had told him. "Yeah, my son David." Bruce glanced over at David as he sat quietly in the chair down the hall beside Alfred, watching as hospital staff walked past them.

Dr. Forsyth smiled meekly as he saw the boy sitting anxiously in the chair, his feet swinging a few inches off the floor.

"Her chances of having anymore children are slim to none," he stated to Bruce.

Bruce looked back at the doctor.

"Will she be all right?"

"I wish I could say. The next couple of hours will tell us more," he said. "If she makes it, she'll have a good couple months of physiotherapy ahead of her."

"Can we see her?"

Dr. Forsyth nodded and waved a member of the hospital staff towards him.

"You can go see her. I'll have a nurse show you the way. Olivia is heavily sedated and most likely wont respond."

Bruce nodded and thanked the doctor before heading back to Alfred and David with the nurse behind him.

------------

The hospital nurse held open the door as David, Bruce and Alfred walked into the room and then gently shut it behind them. A single lamp beside the bed lit up the room as the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor filled the room. Bruce looked at Olivia as she laid still on the bed.

"Is she asleep?" David asked softly.

Bruce smiled as he took David's hand and walked towards Olivia.

"Something like that," Bruce replied, with a smirk.

She had an oxygen tube resting under her nose, an IV on her wrist with a series of tubes trailing down from the hanging bags next to her and a loose blood pressure cuff around her arm. She looked peaceful. Bruce could tell that the hospital staff had done their best at cleaning her up but he could still see tinges of dirt in her hair.

David pushed himself up onto the foot of the bed and sat down.

"She doesn't look hurt," he commented. "Why is she still asleep?"

Alfred paused for a moment, expecting Bruce to answer. When he didn't, Alfred explained to David where Olivia was hurt and how they put people to sleep during surgeries.

"Can she hear us?"

"Perhaps," Alfred said as he stood next to David.

"I'm going to make Mom a picture," David said. "When will she come home?"

"That's a good question," Alfred said, not wanting to make a guess. "We'll have to wait and see."

The older man watched as Bruce gently took Olivia's hand and then brushed the hair away from her eyes before lightly kissing her forehead. His lips lingered on her forehead for a few seconds before he pulled away. Alfred could sense Bruce's inner turmoil at seeing Olivia laying unconscious in the hospital bed.

Alfred reached over and took David's hand.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days," Alfred commented. "Let's see if we can find you something around here."

David smiled before hopping off the bed. Alfred turned to Bruce.

"Can I get something for you, sir?"

Bruce didn't even turn.

"No, Alfred."

Alfred nodded, solemnly. "Very well."

He recognized the demons of guilt and fear that seemed to hang onto Bruce's shoulders. Alfred decided that it was wise to leave him to battle them out himself. The older man turned and walked out the door with David at his side. Once the door closed, Bruce was wrapped in the eerie stillness of the room. He looked up at the heart monitor's above him before looking back at Olivia. Bruce pulled the chair forward from the wall and sat down, not willing to let go of Olivia's hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You shouldn't be in this bed. Those bullets weren't meant for you. I could have taken them." He paused for a moment and lightly brushed her cheek with his hand. "You can't leave us. You can't leave me now."

Before he had a chance to realize it, a tear had slipped off the tip of his nose. He rubbed his face with his hand and took a deep breath.

"I love you," he told her softly, yet forcefully. "I never wanted you to get hurt." He paused again, looking at her hand in his. He gently kissed her hand before laying his forehead against the edge of the bed, still holding onto her hand. Fatigue found its way to him and he fought to keep his eyes open. Bruce felt that if he closed his eyes that he'd miss something. But he was loosing the fight. He closed his eyes for a brief second and could feel himself slowly fall asleep.

------------

Bruce suddenly cursed as he was rudely awoken by what he thought was his alarm clock. When he looked up, he saw Olivia laying still in the bed, his hand still holding onto hers. The heart monitor was beeping wildly next to him. In less than a second later, a group of doctors rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" Bruce exclaimed, as one of them took him gently aside and out of the way of the group of hospital personnel. The staff began calling out orders for various procedures.

He watched in agony as they pulled a crash cart into the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne," a female doctor said, taking him by the arm. "It would be best if you wait out in the hallway."

Bruce watched as the doctors pulled the white blanket off of Olivia and attached pads to her chest. It was then that he saw the large piece of gauze covering her abdomen. The doctor urged him to keep moving.

"You don't want to see this," she warned him as they made their way into the hall. The door closed, separating him from the doctor who had just escorted him out of the room.

He watched painfully through the window as they repeatedly shocked her heart and injected her with numerous needles, hoping that something would work. Bruce could feel his knees go weak as he watched each attempt. Finally, they stopped their attempts. Bruce could feel his heart drop as one of them looked at their watch before yanking off their latex gloves. One by one, the doctors left the room - none of them looking at Bruce. Finally, one of the doctors stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, soberly. "There isn't anything else we can do."

Bruce stood, staring with wild eyes as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What?! That's it!?! You aren't going to try anything else?!"

"We've done all that we can do, Mr. Wayne."

"Try again!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Mr. Wayne..."

Bruce began to walk away from the doctor but suddenly spun around; tears on his face, his eyes wild. He pointed towards Olivia laying still in the bed.

"I told you to try again!!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the doctor said, calmly. "You need to calm down."

"I need to calm down?" Bruce scoffed. "You're telling me that the woman I love is dead and you want me to calm down!?"

The doctor nodded soberly.

Bruce lunged towards the Doctor and pinned him against the wall with his forearm. He could feel the wetness of the tears pouring from his eyes.

"I wanted to marry her and you want me to calm down," Bruce stated venomously. "This is your fault! You could've save her!"

He didn't even notice the group of security suddenly surround him and begin to pull him off of the doctor. Bruce protested as they grabbed onto his shoulder. In a rage, Bruce spun around and flipped a security officer over his shoulder and landed him hard on the floor next to him.

"Get the police!" one of the hospital personnel yelled out as more security officers ran down the hallway. Before he knew it, Bruce had a half dozen security officers on him and his wrists were behind pulled behind his back.

"This isn't our fault," the doctor whom he had pinned to the wall said, calmly. "It's your fault that she's dead."

Bruce halted his struggle as he heard Alfred's voice call from behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

------------

Bruce's head shot up when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He drew in a quick breath and then realized he was still in Olivia's hospital room, sitting beside her. He looked beside him to see Alfred's concerned face.

"I believe you were having a nightmare," Alfred said softly.

"I was," Bruce stated. He noticed David sleeping on the small couch in the room, a blanket covering him.

"You were asleep when we came back from our walk and didn't want to wake you," Alfred added. "It's after midnight. Happy new year." He paused for a moment. "Why don't you and David head home? I'll sit here with Olivia and I'll call if there is any change."

Bruce was about to protest until he saw David stirring uncomfortably on the foreign couch. He nodded before standing up. He leaned over and kissed Olivia's head before walking over to David. Bruce bent over and carefully picked up the sleeping boy. David momentarily opened his eyes at the movement, but with Bruce's soft voice indicating his presence, he fell back asleep. Bruce looked over at Alfred before leaving the room.

-------------

Wayne Manor

7:00am

January 1st

It had taken Bruce forever to fall asleep. After he put David into his bed, he'd wake nearly every twenty minutes just to check on the boy. It surprised him how well David could sleep once he was in his own bed with his 'Snowbear' by his side. His mind was also awake, listening for a phone call. Bruce walked around the manor, hoping that he would grow tired. He stopped at the room where the mini grand piano stood stately in the circular room. He could still envision Olivia sitting at the bench and the music flowing out of the room. Bruce turned, feeling the tears beginning to sting his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he clenched his jaw. He could feel his heart beginning to race and the rage fill him. He punched the wall. Bruce looked at the new indent he made into the drywall and he sighed. Finally, he returned to his room and after nearly an hour Bruce had fallen asleep. For what seemed like just moments, he opened his eyes again and was vaguely aware of a presence in the room. Instantly, he was awake and he sat up. At his feet he saw a body curled across the bed. Bruce couldn't see the face but by the mop of hair and familiar pajamas, he was certain that it was David.

Bruce looked over at the digital clock and rubbed his face, still not believing that he had slept five hours. He looked back at David in disbelief that he didn't even notice when the boy climbed onto the bed. Bruce slipped carefully out of the bed and stood up. He slowly slid David up towards the head of the bed where he was just laying and covered him up before walking into the bathroom. He took a much needed shower and shaved before walking back out into his room minutes later with towels wrapped around him.

There, he saw David sitting up in his bed; TV remote in hand and television news on. He smiled meekly at Bruce.

"Good morning," Bruce said, happily. "I was surprised to find you at my feet when I woke up."

David looked down at his lap and sighed. "I was afraid that you were going to turn into Batman when I was asleep and leave me alone here. So, I climbed onto your bed so I'd know if you left. Plus, I didn't want the Joker to come back for me."

Bruce smiled. David's fear was a valid one.

"I wouldn't leave you alone in this house," Bruce said. "I don't like being alone here either. I'd never leave you by yourself. And as for the Joker, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Bruce picked through his drawers to get clothes to change into and decided to change the subject.

"Has anyone called?"

David shook his head before looking back at the news. Bruce caught a glimpse of what he was watching. Images of a fire department putting out the blaze at the old theatre covered the screen followed by interviews from locals and bystanders.

_"I saw Batman fly from the rooftop shortly after the explosion woke me from my sleep,"_ one woman said. _"I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one who set the fire."_

David turned the channel before looking up at Bruce.

"They don't actually believe that you caused that fire, do they?"

"People believe what they want," Bruce said, soberly. "Unfortunately, it's the media who helps to make Batman into a criminal."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know."

Bruce turned to where a pillow sat on a sitting chair and picked it up and tossed it towards David. David laughed as it hit him.

"Get dressed," Bruce said. "We're going to go visit your mom and let Alfred come home. The man is probably needing a rest after staying up all night, especially for a guy his age."

"What did you say about my age?"

Both Bruce and David turned to the door where Alfred stood. He smiled warmly.

"Alfred!" David exclaimed as he stood up on Bruce's bed, pillow in hand.

"What are you doing home? I thought that you were going to wait until we came back to the hospital at least," Bruce said, concern suddenly flooding onto his face.

"That was my plan, but I was sent home," Alfred said.

Bruce looked at him, confused. "The hospital sent you home?"

"No, not the hospital," Alfred said. "Olivia did."

------------------------

A/N - You have no idea how much trouble I was having when deciding whether or not to kill Olivia....that's the main reason with the delay in this chapter....

I come from a medical family, but only within the realm of radiology, neonatal and geriatric medicine, so there may be misconceptions on Olivia's physical state beyond what I know in future postings...I thought I'd let everyone know that now. I'm getting an idea on how different the reaction that Olivia will have to her revelation on Batman's identity compared to that of an eight year old boy. I'm working on that now, so I hope it comes out all right....


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - Sorry for my long absence....sicknesses have been my excuse. I have been plugging away at this during that time and the revising it over and over....I hope it turns out well. Thank you for all the reviews! It makes my day to know that someone is enjoying this!

Cheers!

----------

An hour and a half earlier...

Olivia was certain that she was dead. She opened her eyes for a brief second only to be welcomed by a bright light. She quickly shut them again. Her entire body felt warm. The last thing she remembered was her trip to the hospital in Commissioner Gordon's car and hearing him repeatedly call her name before she passed out.

Once again, she tried opening her eyes. She had trouble focusing them but she did see a figure appear in front of her who gently touched her hand. Olivia was certain that it was her grandfather who had passed away when she was fifteen years old. She heard a soft voice and she was sure that it was he who was there in front of her, welcoming her to heaven. It wasn't until she recognized a British accent in the voice that she became confused. She forced her vocal cords to say something, anything.

She mumbled.

Olivia heard the man softly shush her before the shadow of a woman approached her. Olivia felt cold hands touch her wrist and she closed her eyes once again.

"Olivia, open your eyes again," a voice said, strongly in her ears. She knew that voice. "Come on, honey. Open them up."

She did as she was told and slowly opened her eyes, fighting the remnant's of the anesthetic as she squinted against the ambiance of the small light in the corner of the room. Olivia looked up and saw Alfred smiling down at her along with Jill Craig next to her.

Jill flipped open a chart in her hand and jotted down some notes before she happily turned her attention back to Olivia.

"Whe...?" Olivia said roughly, before her eyes opened more with the remembrance of the night before. "David?!"

"He's fine," Alfred assured her gently. "He was here earlier. I sent Master Bruce and David home early this morning to get some rest. You gave us all quite a scare."

She sighed in relief. Olivia gently touched her stomach where she remembered the bullet had hit her. She wasn't surprised to find a dull pain.

"You've got eleven stitches there, 'Liv," Jill said, catching the woman's attention. "And then four more on your left leg. From what I heard, it was pretty nasty."

"I must have passed out," Olivia said. She coughed as her throat was still quite dry. Alfred handed her a glass of water and helped her to hold it in her weak grasp while she took a sip. The cool water felt great on her dry throat.

"I'm not surprised," Jill said. "You lost quite a bit of blood. I was told that you were white as a sheet and in the process of going into shock when the Commissioner brought you in."

Olivia looked over at Alfred, as more memories of the night came to mind; the Joker, the explosion, David's cries, Bruce's face and Batman. It had felt like a dream.

"When can I go home?"

Jill laughed. "Hun, you were shot twice; once in the leg. You just had major surgery. You aren't going anywhere for at least a few days."

"Surgery? For what?"

Jill's smile faded. She looked to Alfred, who spoke. "The bullet did some damage that had to be taken care of."

Olivia nodded in understanding.

"And I'm sure the doctor will go over everything with you when he comes in later on this morning," Jill added. "But until then, rest. I'm going to return to my rounds and I'll check on you later. Maybe we can have lunch or something."

Jill looked up at Alfred. "Make sure that she rests."

She watched as Jill left the room and Alfred sat back down. Olivia looked over at him. He appeared to be exhausted.

"You don't have to stay," Olivia said. "I don't seem to be the best conversationalist right now."

Alfred chuckled.

"I told Master Wayne that I would keep you company until he returns later this morning."

"So, David and Bruce are all right?"

Alfred nodded. "Right as rain, Miss Olivia. They appeared unscathed which is surprising considering they ran through a burning building together. David told me most of the experience in glorious detail. He fell asleep on the couch so I sent him home with Master Bruce. The poor boy looked like he hadn't slept in days and Master Bruce looked just as bad."

Olivia smiled as she sighed. Her mind was still wrapping itself around the fact that Bruce was Batman. She assumed that Alfred knew as well but she was too tired to form decent thoughts into words.

"You need to rest, Alfred." She saw him open his mouth and she knew what he was about to say. "Just tell Bruce that I sent you home."

Alfred smiled and sighed, knowing that it wasn't a battle he was willing to fight. "How about I wait until you fall asleep and then, I'll leave."

Olivia nodded as she sighed and closed her eyes.

------------

7:58am

January 1st

David glanced over at Bruce as he shifted the engine into the next gear. David could see just enough out the window from the passenger seat of the Lamborghini to know where they were. He looked back at Bruce as he drove.

"Bruce, can I ask you something?" David asked.

Bruce looked over at him before turning his attention back to the road and smiled. "Sure."

"I was just wondering if maybe I could...you know....if it'd be all right if I...."

Bruce could sense the boy's anxiety and he smirked, hoping to ease any nervousness. He heard David take a deep breath.

"Since you are my dad, would it be okay if I called you that? Dad, I mean."

Bruce was surprised. The name, 'Dad' seemed so foreign to him. It was a name that would bring his own father's image to mind. From the time he knew that David was his son, it never dawned on him that it was a name that he was now entitled to as well. It made him feel honoured that David would even want to call him 'Dad' considering he'd been out of his life for so many years. Bruce nodded and looked over at David.

"Sure, if you want to," Bruce said. "I wouldn't mind."

A smile grew on David's face as he looked back out the window and saw the giant building ahead of them with the 'H' on the tallest part of the hospital, indicating that they had arrived.

----------

Bruce walked through the revolving door and into the hospital lobby with David carrying his bag on his back alongside him, holding his hand. Being a holiday, the clinic's and outpatient services were closed for the day so the lobby wasn't as busy as it usually would be. Bruce pulled off his sunglasses as he entered the lobby and walked up to the visitor's desk. He found Olivia's room number and made their way up to the 6th floor. After they stepped off the elevator, Bruce looked in both directions, looking for an indication of what way to go. They made their way down the hallway and Bruce stopped when he saw Olivia from the hallway through the glass window. She was awake with Dr. Forsyth talking with her. Before he knew it, David had the door open and was walking in. He watched as Olivia's attention was brought to the door and David ran towards her. He saw Doctor Forsyth excuse himself from the room as she gently hugged David and caressed his face.

Dr. Forsyth walked out of the room and smiled when he saw Bruce standing outside the door.

"Mr. Wayne," he said, shaking his hand.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine," Dr. Forsyth replied. "I was telling her about her physiotherapy treatment that she would be starting at the end of next week and the appendectomy but I didn't get a chance to tell her about the partial oophorectomy that I had the perform. She seemed to be a little emotionally unset about having to stay in the hospital for a longer duration than she hoped and I didn't want to give more unsettling news without loved ones around. I think the combination of the meds and lack of sleep might be affecting her emotions."

Bruce sighed, as he looked through the glass while she lovingly talked and hugged David as he lay next to her on the bed. David had a book in his hand and it appeared that he was reading aloud. He could see Olivia wipe the tears from her eyes as she smiled, listening to David read. Bruce turned back to the doctor and nodded.

"I'll tell her."

Dr. Forsyth nodded before Bruce pushed the door open and listened to the conversation that was being held on the bed.

"What else is in your bag?" Olivia asked. David joyfully sat up and pulled the bag forward from his feet and began to pull items out of it.

"Alfred told me to bring some things to keep me busy," David said as Olivia laughed. She was glad to know that Alfred knew David well enough. He had colouring books, activity books, coloured pencils, cards, cars, books, and a lot of trinkets that he refused to throw away. David had officially become a pack-rat.

"Those will certainly keep you busy for a while," she commented with a smile. Olivia lovingly ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek.

David nodded as he opened up a book.

"Alfred said that you have stitches," David said excitedly, with a cheeky smile. "Can I see them?"

"Maybe later," Olivia said, with a smile. "I'm still quite sore."

"When are you coming home?

"Not for a while honey," she replied, sadly. "But you can visit me whenever you'd like and I want you to listen to Bruce and Alfred until I come home."

David nodded, disappointed. Olivia noticed it right away. She tipped his head up by his chin to look at her.

"Hey, how about when I'm out of here, we go visit grandma and grandpa," she told him, as his eyes lit up and he smiled broadly.

"Can we go to the ocean too?"

"We sure can. We'll make it into a vacation."

"Could Bru...I mean, Dad come with us?"

Olivia smiled and glanced over at Bruce as he stood by the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside her.

He smiled back, enjoying the sound of 'Dad' coming from David's mouth. He watched as Olivia looked back at David. "If he'd like."

"I'm so glad that you're all right," she said to David, looking down at the book in his hands.

David looked over at Bruce beside him before turning his attention back to Olivia.

"Batman saved me," he said, softly. Olivia smiled at David and looked over at Bruce.

"I know," she said, with a smile. "I told him to."

"He took me for a ride in his car!" David said, happily as Olivia glanced over at Bruce.

"I hope he didn't drive too fast," she said, looking at Bruce.

David didn't answer but instead jumped off the bed and walked over to the television that was on but muted across the room.

"Can I watch TV?"

Olivia nodded. "Keep the volume down though."

She turned to Bruce as David turned on the television and sat a few feet in front of it. Bruce grinned.

"How are you?"

"I'd be lying if I said that I felt good," she replied. She looked over at David as he sat, engrossed in a cartoon. Bruce pulled his chair forward, closer to her bed. "Thank you for taking care of him for me and for getting him out of there alive."

Bruce looked down at his hands.

"I've never been scared like that in a long time," he said. "Even after we were safe I had to check to make sure he wasn't injured and until I knew for sure, I couldn't relax."

Olivia smirked. "Welcome to parenthood."

She looked at him. Olivia had so many questions; so many things she wanted answered that she didn't know where to start. She frowned as she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Bruce looked up at her, his hands together. "I'm sorry."

"We're you even planning on telling me?"

"I was about to tell you when we were alone at the convention centre two nights ago before I was to give that speech," Bruce said. "And then I was going to tell you once we got home, but things went a different way."

Olivia smiled knowingly, as her anger was fueled.

"So, you decided to sleep with me in the event that I flipped out and never wanted to see you again, is that right?" she exclaimed softly.

"No! No!"

Bruce glanced over at David, his attention still on the television screen.

"That was the furthest thing from my mind," he said, softly. "The only reason that I slept with you is because I love you. It had nothing to do with...my secret or the fact that I was afraid what would happen if I did tell you. I love you."

Olivia's face softened and she sighed.

"I'm trying to be angry with you but I can't be," she told him. "I've kept as much from you as you have from me. Can we really have a solid relationship if we can't even trust each other?"

Bruce looked down at the floor as Olivia felt tears begin to come into her eyes and her throat constrict as she fought to keep from crying.

"I can't lose you," Bruce finally said. "I almost lost you today and it was my fault."

"I'm fine," Olivia said. "And it wasn't your fault. You weren't the one with the gun."

"Those bullets were meant for me," he said softly, pointing at himself as he took her hand. "I could have taken them."

"I would've done it again," she told him.

Bruce shook his head.

"The bullet that hit you in the stomach did a lot of damage. You had more than just an appendectomy. The doctor said that he had to remove an ovary. He couldn't repair it. Your chances of having anymore children is not so good. Olivia, I could have taken those bullets for you," he told her. "I could have handled them. If they were aimed higher, you could have died and that's not something that I could have lived with."

Olivia took a deep breath, letting the news wash over her. She gazed over at David.

"Bruce, I lived through hearing about your supposed death once. I didn't want to go through it again and neither could David," she said. She looked back at Bruce. "As for not having anymore children, I'm okay with it. I'm glad to have David in my life....and you. I'm ready for things to get back to normal again."

"Olivia, my life is anything but normal," he said as Olivia grinned.

"If you're trying to scare me away, it's not working," she said. "I've seen your dark side. Hell, I've touched your dark side and it's not that scary to me. When I say normal, I mean not living in a hospital and getting David back to school. That kind of normal. I think it's great that you're helping the city, but please don't use it as a reason for us not to be together."

Bruce reached forward and brushed his hand along Olivia's face.

"I'm not," he said, smiling. "And as for the trust issue, we'll work on it."

Olivia smiled and nodded as Bruce leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

---------

Roof of MCU

January 2nd

12:34am

Gordon pulled the collar of his coat up higher. The howling wind of an impending snow storm was whipping through the city at an impressive speed. The roof of the MCU building was a far cry from being a shelter in the storm. Gordon found himself standing beside the giant air conditioning unit and used it to protect himself from the strong winds. The cold was the least of his worries. His stomach had been in knots since he got the news from his detectives. He wasn't sure how Batman would react to the news knowing how close he was to Olivia Thornley. A sudden, familiar shadow to his right caught his attention. With everything that had been going on, he wasn't surprised that he was startled.

"I got your message," Batman said, approaching him out from the shadows.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come considering what's been going on," Gordon said, catching his breath from being surprised. "How is she?"

Batman paused, unsure if he should or how he should answer. He knew that Gordon knew his identity and had proved to him time and time again that he could be trusted, but it was the possibility of other ears around that made him hesitate. Finally, he nodded. Gordon took that as his answer.

"We have a problem," he began. "The forensics and my detectives handed me the report twenty minutes ago. The Joker's body is missing."

"Missing?"

Gordon nodded. "They couldn't find him within the debris. They did find what they thought was a blood stain on the floor where he was shot down but it turned out to be dark red paint mixed with cranberry juice."

Batman's heart began to pound and he turned away from the Commissioner.

"I should have cuffed him but I never thought that an unconscious, gunshot victim would pose a threat. He must have had a vest on," Gordon stated bitterly, as he shook his head. "I have every precinct in the city on alert and I've also sent two officers to the hospital for Olivia and I'll be sending a cruiser to Wayne Manor."

"Send them to the penthouse," Batman said. "I'll get Wayne, the butler and the kid there. I can keep an eye on both the boy and Miss Thornley."

Gordon nodded. "I don't want to take any chances. He knows who you are."

He watched as Batman walked to the edge of the building.

"We'll find him," he stated.

"And when we do, what are we going to do about what he knows about you?

Batman looked over his shoulder at Gordon before jumping off the building.

---------------------

A/N - Dun dun dah! I was seriously going to kill off the Joker at one point, but gosh.....I like this scenario better. :)

--------


	22. Chapter 22

A/N - I know, I know....slacker! I really have no excuse for this being so late...I just hope that the next one will come out sooner than this one did. Let me know what you all think about this... I'm trying so hard to avoid cliche's as I hate them...but it's so hard sometimes. I know that my romance has been toned down to nearly nothing, but never fear...I'll have some in the next chapter....

---------------

January 2nd

1:13am

Gotham Harbour

Alfred stopped the car and looked through the rear-view mirror at the boy sleeping in the backseat of the Mercedes-Benz. David had a pillow under his head, his bear in his arms and a blanket covering him. Alfred left the front headlights on and climbed out of the car and walked towards the old storage crate. He dusted the snow off the padlock and inserted the key and unlocked it. When he heard the sound of an engine coming closer from behind him, he glanced over his shoulder and made out the silhouette of the Batpod. Alfred swung open the doors just as Batman raced past him. Alfred quickly walked back to the car and got in. He looked once again at David behind him, surprised that the boy slept through the roar of the Batpod. He drove the car into the storage crate and then climbed out to close the crate door behind them. A moment later, he could hear the floor mechanisms slowly lower them to the bunker floor. Alfred looked up and saw Batman parking the Batpod before pulling the cowl off his head.

"How is he?" Bruce called out, as Alfred looked into the car and opened the back door.

"He's fast asleep, sir," Alfred replied before walking towards Bruce. "I can't believe the Joker is still alive. After you called, I grabbed as much as David's things as I could and we came out here as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said softly. "He'll need to stay down here until the Joker has been caught. I'm not going to risk his life. I told Gordon that I was going to have David at the Penthouse and he's sent some of his officers to the front door and a patrol car to Wayne Manor but I don't want to take any chances."

"You don't trust the Commissioner?"

"It's not that. I don't completely trust the people who work for him."

"And what about Miss Thornley?

Bruce sat down and began to pull off his boots.

"I checked up on her at the hospital, but she was asleep," Bruce said. "Gordon has some of his officers there too but there are so many people around that I'm not as concerned."

"She needs to know what's going on," Alfred told him, as Bruce nodded.

"I'll tell her in the morning when she wakes up," he replied. "She needs the sleep. I doubt she'll sleep much after I tell her that the Joker is still alive."

Alfred took the various pieces of armour as Bruce took them off.

"I would've thought that you would be out searching for the Joker," he commented.

"He knows who I am," Bruce said. "The best place for me is to be here with David."

------------------

David rolled on the leather seats, hearing them protest under his movement. He pulled his knees up but felt something under his side, so he moved again. He opened his eyes momentarily to get comfortable again but the sound of voices echoing in the distance caught his attention and he listened. In his dreamy state, he couldn't recognize them. He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he called out for his Mom.

Bruce turned at the sound of David's voice frantically calling his mom from the backseat of the Mercedes. Bruce jogged across the bunker towards the car as David slid off the backseat and onto the floor of the bunker. His hair was in a sweaty, disheveled mop on his head and his eyes were squinting from the bright lights of the room. When Bruce appeared in front of him, it took David a moment for it to register who it was.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's in the hospital, remember?"

David didn't answer but looked past Bruce at the Batpod sitting in the middle of the room.

"Are we in another cave?"

"No," Bruce said with a smile. "But it's just as safe for you."

Bruce picked David up and grabbed the blanket, pillow and bear from the backseat of the car before walking towards Alfred. He smiled inwardly when he realized that David was putting his head back down on his shoulder.

Alfred was one step ahead of Bruce as he pulled out a cot in the corner. Bruce gently laid David back down on the cot and covered him with the blanket.

"Will you stay here all night?" David asked, groggily.

"I'll be here all night," he assurred him.

David smiled sleepily and then rolled onto his side, quickly falling back asleep with the assurance that he wouldn't be left alone. Bruce watched and crossed his arms as he turned to Alfred.

"I'm worried about him, Alfred," Bruce said. "He's afraid of being alone, he's been tormented by dreams...."

"He'll be all right. He's a young child who's been through a series of traumatic events. This is normal," Alfred stated. "You should know the toll these type of events would take on a child. I recall many nights waking up to your cries."

Bruce watched as David fell into a deeper sleep.

"But I could have prevented this," Bruce said angrily. "It's not fair that he has to go through it."

"No, it's not," Alfred confirmed. "But he has his parents to help him through it."

Bruce turned and walked towards the computer monitors and sat down. He typed a command onto the keyboard and a surveillance camera of Olivia's hospital room filled the screen. Bruce watched as Olivia slept in her bed. Alfred walked around the monitor and sighed.

'At least two out of three of them are sleeping,' he thought.

---------------------------

January 2nd

2:57pm

Gotham Memorial Hospital

"What? How? I...I..I thought he was dead. Commissioner Gordon shot him! And then he was in the theatre during the explosion."

Bruce shrugged as he stood in front of Olivia while she sat on the edge of her bed in her hospital room. Her room was adorned with numerous flowers of different types that had been delivered throughout the morning. It was no longer the starch white room that she was brought into when she regained consciousness after her surgery. Bruce ensured that her stay would be pleasant. It was unfortunate that he had to give her the bad news.

"Gordon said that they never found a body and believe that he wasn't injured severely," Bruce said softly. "It wasn't blood on the ground. It was paint."

"Paint?"

Olivia ran her hands through her blond hair as she slowly slid off the bed to stand. She grabbed the cane that Jill had brought for her off the bed and carefully walked across the room, clenching her teeth at each painful movement.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, shadowing her in fear that she would suddenly collapse on him.

"Getting ready to leave."

Bruce suddenly walked around in front of her and stood in her path.

"You can't leave, 'Liv," Bruce said. "You had major surgery just a few days ago."

"I know that Bruce," Olivia exclaimed through clenched teeth. "But I'm not going to sit here in this damned hospital room while some mad man is out there with your secret and knowing that David is your son."

"David is safe," Bruce assured her. "I have him in a safe place. The best place for you to be is here."

"I need to be with my son!"

"Alfred is with him right now and the last time I saw David, he was eating pancakes," Bruce said with a smile, as tears came to Olivia's eyes.

Olivia looked up at his eyes, feeling the tears sting her own with the pain that she was feeling with moving too much on her own and that of missing David. Bruce stood just mere inches in front of her with no indication that he was planning on moving. In frustration, she dropped the cane to her feet and leaned forward to hold onto Bruce. She wrapped her arms around his chest and felt his own arms snake their way around her. She enjoyed the calming smell of his cologne and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She missed it.

"I'll get you out of here as soon as I can," he said, his voice reverberating in his chest to her ear. "But for right now, you need to stay here."

He felt her nod her head while she rested her head against him. She took a staggered breath as Bruce kissed her forehead.

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said softly. "I have an idea on how to get him."

Olivia tilted her head up to look at Bruce.

"And I need your help, if you agree to it," he added.

"Of course. Anything.

"I'm thinking about an engagement," Bruce said, quietly.

Olivia's eyes must have grown a size larger because it took her a few seconds to form the words that she was wanting to say.

"A...A....why? I don't understand how that would help," she finally said. Bruce grinned.

"The Joker loves theatrics," Bruce said. "If the media grabs wind of us being engaged, the Joker will certainly get news of it. We could trickle through the news of an engagement party."

Olivia looked at the floor, considering what Bruce was saying. She had always dreamed of someone asking her to marry them, but she never thought she would ever pretend to be engaged. It was a little disappointing to her in a way.

"So you think staging an engagement will be what we need to catch the Joker? You're thinking that he'd show up, right? Can you even guarantee that he'd show?"

"I can't," Bruce said. "But I want to catch him sooner rather than later and I think this is the best way to get him out in the open on our terms. Of course, I need you to agree to it."

"Of course," she said, smiling. Finally, Olivia nodded. "Okay."

Bruce smiled. "Great. I'll get things rolling with the media later today."

Olivia smiled before Bruce leaned down to kiss her lips gently.

"Thank you," he said softly.

-----

January 4th

4pm

Gotham Memorial Hospital

Olivia sat on her bed, surrounded by bouquets of flowers of various types. She had a tray of food resting in front of her and the television was on. She had the volume on low but she knew exactly what they were talking about by the images she saw. Photo's of herself, Bruce and David at the hockey game nearly a month earlier as well as video footage of herself and Bruce at the new hospital fund raiser nearly a week prior. The news reporters even ambushed Bruce as he was making his way into Wayne Tower the day prior. Olivia leaned forward and turned up the volume just as Bruce was being asked a question.

_"I'm really happy and ecstatic to know that she even said yes," Bruce said coyly._

_"What about your son? How does he feel about everything?"_

_"He's excited."_

_"Some people have speculated that the reason you even asked Miss Thornley to marry you was because she has your son. What do you say to that?"_

_"That is completely untrue. I love my son but the reason that I asked Olivia to marry me is because I love her and I want to spend my life with her._

_"Can we ask if any wedding details have begun yet?"_

_Bruce let out his playboy chuckle as he continued to the revolving door in front of the building. "Not yet. Then again, isn't that left for the bride?"_

Olivia watched as Bruce disappeared into Wayne Tower, leaving a throng of media in his wake. She grinned and shook her head. She was impressed on how aloof Bruce could make himself appear. Olivia turned down the volume again just as the door to her room opened. Olivia looked over at the door and saw Jill standing, smiling widely.

"So, when were you planning on telling me?"

She held up a copy of the Gotham Globe with a large headline screaming of an engagement involving Bruce Wayne. Olivia shrugged and smiled.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?! Are you crazy? You're marrying Bruce Wayne and you don't think it's a big deal?"

"People get married all the time," Olivia countered.

"Yeah, but not too many of them end in the name of Wayne."

Jill sat down on the bed and pulled her legs up under herself.

"Olivia Wayne," Jill stated. "It has a nice sound to it."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. She was having to remind herself constantly that the engagement wasn't real, but she couldn't help but be excited over the idea.

"I want details, but first," Jill began, eyeing Olivia's hands, "I want to see the rock."

Olivia held out her hand timidly and smiled.

"I don't have a ring," she said. "Not yet, anyways. Bruce wants to wait until I'm out of here in order to pick one out that I like."

Jill nodded, obviously accepting that answer that Olivia made up on the spot. Olivia made a mental note to pass that new lie along to Bruce.

"So, how did he ask you?"

"How did he ask me?"

Jill nodded.

Olivia smiled and shrugged. "It wasn't anything overly romantic, if that's what you're hoping for."

It wasn't anything at all. Olivia hoped that she wouldn't ask for too many details.

"I don't care," Jill said. "I'm interested to know."

Olivia thought quickly, a talent that she would surely have to master fast.

"He just asked me yesterday," Olivia said. "He brought in another bouquet of flowers and basically just asked. I can't really remember what he said. It's still quite a shock."

Jill grinned.

"I can imagine," she said, glancing up at the television. "It's all over the news."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's the only downside. I'd rather have no one know. I've gotten two phone calls so far today; one from a florist and another from a caterer. We don't even have a date set and people are already asking for plans."

"Well, if you ever need any help, let me know," Jill said, standing up. "Oh, and I have some more good news for you. Dr. Forsyth told me to tell you that you're able to leave tomorrow if you're up to it and that's on the condition that you take it easy and do light activity for the next two weeks."

Olivia smiled happily. It was the best news she had heard all day.

--------------

January 5th

Late afternoon

Olivia sat in the passenger seat of the Jaguar as Bruce drove through the city streets. Olivia had to hold onto the door handle more than once as he swerved through traffic and down side streets in order to dodge the media that had gathered in front of the hospital. When Olivia was discharged she exited through a service entrance to avoid the chaos by the front doors, but a few photographers caught the Jaguar as it left the area. Bruce would look in his rear view mirror every few seconds, keeping an eye out for more paparazzi trailing them. He spent nearly twenty minutes driving around the city before he lost them all.

"I don't know the point in doing all this," Olivia said. "They're sure to be waiting at the penthouse or at the gates to Wayne Manor."

"We're not going to the penthouse or to Wayne Manor," Bruce said.

"Where are we going?"

Bruce grinned.

"I'm bringing you to David."

Olivia watched as they entered through a set of gates by the harbour with the sign WAYNE ENTERPRISES - NO TRESPASSING clearly marked on the chain link fence. Bruce stopped the car and turned it off before climbing out of the car. Olivia looked out the window at the large ocean liner sitting a few hundred meters away in the river. She smiled when she noticed Bruce was opening her door and holding out his hand to her. Olivia carefully turned her body and stood up with the cane in one hand and Bruce holding the other. He closed the door behind her and locked it as he led her towards the storage crate. She watched as he proceeded to unlock the crate and then led her inside it.

"Bruce, what's going on?"

A small smile formed on his lips as he closed the door behind her, covering them in darkness. Olivia suddenly felt Bruce's arm around her back just as she gasped while the floor suddenly lowered. She watched as they were lowered down. It was then that Olivia could hear David's laughter followed by a soccer ball go flying across the room. She suddenly saw him come running after the ball but then he stopped, seeing the platform being lowered with both Bruce and herself on it.

"Mom!!"

David came racing towards Olivia. He put out her arms out to him, smiling widely.

"Slow down, buddy," Bruce said. "Remember what I told you about your Mom and being too rough."

David slowed down and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," he said.

Olivia lovingly ran her hands over his head, wishing she could crouch down without pain in order to properly hug him. She knew that in time she would.

"I missed you too," she said. "I hope that you behaved for Bruce and Alfred."

"He was great," Alfred said, walking towards them with the soccer ball in hand. "David was showing me how good he is at playing soccer."

David backed up from his mom and smiled. "And Alfred showed me how to kick the ball far. I can make it hit the wall across the room." David turned to Bruce. "Can I show her?"

Bruce nodded with a smile. "Let me just clear the computers from that area first and then you can show off your moves."

Bruce let go of Olivia's hand as Alfred took hold of her before Bruce went across the room with David in tow. Alfred began to lead Olivia gently across the room to the small living area that they had created in the past few days.

"What is this place?"

"A safe haven," Alfred said. "Master Bruce used this place for Batman's equipment while Wayne Manor was being rebuilt and still keeps some things here for emergencies such as this."

Olivia watched as Bruce had the entire computer console slowly disappear into the floor before David ran over it with the soccer ball in front of him. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Bruce take off after him, trying to take the ball from between David's feet. Alfred helped her to sit down on a small chair.

The entire Batman revelation was still new to her. She was learning so many new things about Bruce that she wasn't even certain if she knew who he was anymore. Alfred seemed to notice her uneasiness and decided to start a conversation.

"I hear that you accepted Bruce's proposal," Alfred said as he sat down beside her.

Olivia chuckled. "I wouldn't really call it a proposal. Maybe more of a scheme than anything."

Alfred frowned. It wasn't the comment that he was expecting, but he figured that most women never assumed to be involved in a pretend engagement with someone they're in love with.

"Scheme or proposal. Even with everything going on with the Joker right now, knowing his secret and the danger that you're all under, I haven't seen Master Bruce more happy."

Bruce left David to kick the ball around as he came over to Olivia and Alfred. He looked over his shoulder as David kicked the ball, hitting it off the wall.

"David isn't too bad with the ball," Bruce commented. "We might have a future soccer player."

"Oh, I almost forgot sir," Alfred said as he stood up and reached into his pocket. "I picked this up for you from Wayne Manor when I was out earlier. I believe you may need it for Miss Thornley."

Alfred handed Bruce a small velvet box before he left towards the kitchen area. Olivia looked down at the ground as Bruce sat beside her.

"Bruce, I'm not sure if this fake engagement is such a good idea," Olivia said. "I'm not a great actor when it comes to things like this."

"We'll call it off as soon as the Joker is caught," Bruce said, as he opened the box and pulled the ring out. He held it between his thumb and fingers. Olivia was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't overly extravagant nor was it godly.

"This was my Mom's ring," Bruce said. "My Dad gave it to her as a promise ring and then she later on gave it to me to give to my future bride."

Bruce held it out to Olivia as she shook her head.

"That's just it, Bruce," Olivia said. "I can't wear something that isn't meant for me, especially something so meaningful and intimate. It's for your wife. Not for a mockery."

Bruce sighed.

"Olivia, I need your help with this. For David's sake, please."

He continued to hold out the ring to her. She looked into Bruce's eyes, seeing the worry in them. Finally, she gently took the ring and slid it on her ring finger and she smiled weakly.

"Perfect fit."


	23. Chapter 23

January 20th

Bunker

3:12am

Batman turned off the batpod before he lowered the platform down into the bunker. He waited for it to stop moving before he pushed the batpod off. He pulled the cowl from over his head and laid it beside the computers. The monitors gave off a dim light within the large area of the bunker. Bruce pulled off the remaining pieces of armour and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He made his way into the living area, where the flashing lights of the television illuminated the den as he passed by. He looked in. The volume was either very low or muted. He walked in and noticed Olivia asleep on the small couch. Bruce looked back at the television when he saw that it was the news before he looked back over at Olivia. She looked comfortable as she laid on the couch with one arm raised above her head and her face turned towards the cushion. A smile came to his face when he saw the light of the television shimmer off the diamond ring on her finger. Bruce had to remind himself that the engagement wasn't real, but the longer they kept up the facade, the more comfortable he was with it. He saw at least half dozen of bridal magazines resting beside her and laying on the floor along with a note book with various sticky-notes covering it, each with numbers jotted down on them. It looked as though she was taking Alfred's advice when he told her to make it as real as possible.

He looked back at the television when he noticed the reporter standing beside a picture of Olivia and himself. He reached over to the coffee table and picked up the channel changer to turn up the volume slightly on the television.

_"...Newly engaged Bruce Wayne and Olivia Thornley even made an appearance at last nights opening of Bonsoiree, Gotham's newest elite restaurant. When asked about the wedding plans, Olivia told us that everything was coming together but both regretted to tell us any further details including the wedding date. Many people have speculated about the nature of their relationship prior to the engagement but if last night was any indication, it was confirmed that they are in love. Bruce spent his entire evening with Olivia and were even caught by our cameras giving each other a candid kiss in the restaurant."_

_The reporter turned to another woman who sat at the news desk beside a man and smiled._

_"It looks like Olivia may be just what Bruce needs," she said. "Someone to pull the reigns on him."_

_"Maybe, but how long will the relationship last?" the male newscaster asked. "Any bets on whether they'll even make it to the alter and if they do, how long will the marriage last?"_

_The woman shrugged._

_"Hard to say," she replied. "But if they're in love as much as I saw last night, then I don't think either one has much to worry about that."_

Bruce smiled when he remembered last night. He was very conscious of how long they were out but insisted that they at least show up at the opening of the restaurant. The media was beginning to wonder about their relationship as they had not been seen together since leaving the hospital nearly two weeks prior. Olivia had agreed with the assurance that it wouldn't be late. She had been recovering well but was still not used to walking around too much or standing for too long. Plus, of course she was concerned about leaving David, even in the safe confines of the bunker with Alfred to look after him.

-----------

January 18th

Evening

"Don't worry about David. He'll be fine," Bruce had reminded her as they pulled up in front of Bonsoiree. The valet met him at the passenger side door to the Jaguar and Bruce passed the keys to the gentleman before making his way to Olivia's door. He could see the strain in her eyes as she slowly stood up, letting out a breath that she was holding once she was next to him. She smiled as he turned towards the numerous photographers as they all called out their names and asked questions. They paused for the pictures and answered a few questions, leaving the responses vague.

Olivia had leaned over and whispered in Bruce's ear, telling him that they should go inside as more photographers were arriving and they would mostly be kept longer. He nodded and took her hand as he led her towards the front door. Once inside, the Maitre 'D had quickly seated them in a section that was designated for high ranking officials and celebrities. He had watched Olivia as she tried not to laugh until the man left them at their table. It was then that she pointed out that the man's mustache wasn't real. Bruce quickly looked over his shoulder, eagerly trying to find the Maitre 'D to confirm what Olivia said. He laughed just the same when she told him. It was nice to get out for the evening.

Bruce slid around the booth and sat beside Olivia and gently placed his arm around her and whispered in her ear about how beautiful she looked in the black dress. Olivia smiled. The smell of his cologne with him being so close tickled her nose. It had a calming affect. He gently took her chin and lightly kissed her lips just as a photographer flashed his camera in their direction. A few waiters quickly pushed the photographer out of the dining room and the Maitre 'D was quick to apologize to Bruce and Olivia with an offer of a selection of their finest wines, on the house to smooth things over.

After nearly three hours, they decided to leave.

Instead of heading back to the bunker, Bruce took Olivia back to the penthouse. Knowing that Gordon's officers were standing by the front door, Bruce led the way through a back entrance that only Batman had used in the past. Once they reached the penthouse, he turned on a few lights. The night sky shone in through the large windows casting shadows on the tile floors. Bruce and Olivia were both glad to know that Alfred and David were back at the bunker. It was a good thing too. No amount of hearing Alfred clearing his throat to get their attention would have mattered. It had all started out so innocently. Bruce had been planning on going out to search for the Joker while Olivia waited back at the penthouse for him to return and they would both head back to the bunker. Instead, Bruce commented about his shoulder being stiff followed by Olivia offering to massage it for him. She sat down at one of the bar stools in the kitchen and Bruce stood between her legs with his back towards her. She began to knead his shoulders for him. She smiled when she heard Bruce sigh.

"How is that?" she asked.

"Wonderful," he replied, tipping his head to either side to work out the kinks.

Olivia grinned before leaning down and kissing his neck, just below his ear.

"And that?"

She didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling. She could hear it in his voice.

"You'd give Alfred a run for his money."

Olivia chuckled as she continued to rub his shoulders and then moved up to his collar. She snaked her hands around his neck and blindly loosened his tie. As she did, Bruce turned and put his hands on her knees as she continued to loosen his tie. Finally, she pulled it from his collar and placed it on the counter. Olivia reached back up and ran her hand along his neck and then up to his face, before running her hand through his hair. Suddenly, Bruce leaned forward and kissed her. The movement caught her off guard for a brief second, but her sudden moan was enough to tell Bruce that she was enjoying it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her head, getting his hands tangled within her curled hair. He moved his hands down to her hips and then to her knees on either side of him and then back to her hips. The soft kisses became more passionate as both were suddenly breathing more deeply. Olivia let go of Bruce's lips first.

"Bruce, stop," she said softly as his kisses continued down her neck.

He looked up at her, his hair in disarray.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry," he said, softly as he caught his breath. He rested his forehead against hers. "I completely forgot about your leg."

Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It doesn't bother me much anymore," she said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm just not too keen on the idea of having sex in the kitchen."

Bruce thought for a moment and nodded.

"You're right. Come on."

He took her by the hand and led her across the penthouse as quickly as he could.

--------------

Next morning...January 19th

Olivia and Bruce were still asleep at nearly 9:30am. They had no idea that Alfred and David had come to the penthouse looking for them. When Olivia heard the knock at the door that morning, she had never found herself getting dressed as quickly as she did then.

"Master Wayne?"

It was Alfred's voice.

"One moment," Bruce called out as he tugged on a pair of shorts. He looked over at Olivia who was struggling to find something to wear beyond the sheet that she had wrapped around herself at the time. Bruce tossed a pair of jogging pants at her which she quickly pulled on. She literally tossed the sheets in the air in search for a shirt, any shirt. She nearly shrieked when she saw Bruce going for the door as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Don't!" she exclaimed softly. He looked over at Olivia as she stood with only a pair of his pants on and a sheet pulled close to her in anticipation of having the door opened on her. Bruce glanced around the floor, and saw a blue shirt partially hidden under the bed. He tossed it over to her which she promptly put over he head only to discover it looked ridiculous. Bruce opened the door and Alfred smiled, seeing his face.

"I'm glad to see that you didn't disappear last night. I trust you slept well," he said, before turning his gaze towards Olivia who stood sheepishly in the middle of the room, wearing clothing much too large for herself and her hair in a mess. "And you as well, Miss Thornley."

Bruce awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and he smirked, looking over at Olivia who merely shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"Actually it was David who was concerned when you weren't in the bunker when he woke," Alfred stated. "And sir, you have a meeting with Mr. Fox in fifteen minutes."

Bruce quickly looked back at the digital clock to see that Alfred was right.

"So, I'll leave you to get dressed," Alfred said, before turning to Olivia. "Oh and breakfast is ready and David has already eaten. He's busy watching cartoons right now."

"Thank you Alfred," she said, with a smile before Alfred closed the door

Bruce looked over at Olivia as he laughed.

She just shook her head. "I don't know how you can laugh at what just happened. I'm never going to be able to look at Alfred in the eye anymore."

"Don't worry about Alfred," he said, reaching into a closet for a suit and shirt. "I'd be more concerned if it was David at the door."

Olivia sat back down on the bed and sighed. She caught Bruce's attention. He grinned and walked back over to her and took her hands to stand up. He couldn't help but smile at the clothes she had tossed on herself. In his eyes, she could make anything look beautiful. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry," he said again, before he kissed her lightly on her lips. "Okay?"

Olivia nodded.

--------------

Present...

The news turned into a commercial and the volume rose slightly. Olivia stirred and a few magazines fell off the couch and onto the floor, causing her to wake more. She rubbed her eyes, seeing Bruce standing a few feet away.

"What time is it?"

Her voice caused Bruce to turn.

"Late," he replied. "What are you doing up?"

"Research of the matrimonial kind," she said, running her hand through her hair as she slowly sat up. He sat down beside her.

"How is all this going?" he asked, gesturing to the array of books and pamphlets.

She sighed and rested her head against the back of the couch.

"I had no idea how much a wedding can cost, let alone a fake one!" she said. "A lot of these people are wanting deposits and it's killing me to think I have to use your money for this."

"It's worth it if it's going to help catch the Joker," Bruce said. "Use whatever you need."

"Alfred got everything set with the caterers and decorators for Wayne manor," she said, softly. "The engagement party is set for February 5th. Is that too soon for you to get things arranged with Gordon?"

Bruce shook his head.

"It'll be fine. I'll drop the date to the media tomorrow," he said, glancing down at his watch. "I have to go to back to Wayne tower in the morning to sign a few things regarding the new hospital. I need to get to bed. I don't want to keep Lucius waiting again in the morning."

Olivia smirked as he stood up.

"What about you? Are you going to bed?"

She shook her head.

"Not yet," she replied. "I will once I get all these numbers copied down."

He nodded and leaned over and kissed her lips before leaving the room.

"Goodnight."

'Fifteen days', Olivia thought as she picked up her pen and notebook and continued to work.

-----------

A/N - It's a little shorter than most of my chapters, but I hated writing this. It's probably the perfectionist in me. I know it's not the greatest, but I'm just happy to get it out sooner than the last one. I hope to have the next chapter out by the end of the week...but we'll see. Thanks for any reviews that I may get from this! I appreciate them.


	24. Chapter 24

February 5th

Wayne Manor

1:24pm

She couldn't see where she was going. Olivia was determined to bring in everything she needed in one trip. She had a box in her arms, a bag hanging off her wrist and a garment bag draped over her shoulder. The walk from where she parked the Audi by the garage to the front door was far enough and she was not enjoying the cold weather to go back out to the car for just a few things. She carefully walked up the steps and glanced up when she saw that the large front door was left open.

'Thank God!' she thought as she made her way up to the front door.

"Hold on there a sec," a deep man's voice said. She felt herself being stopped on the last step and nearly fell backward into the wet snow. She held her footing and blew her hair out of her eyes and tried to glance around the large parcel in her hands. "I need a name."

"Excuse me?"

"No one gets in without authorization," the man stated, glancing down at the clipboard in hand.

"I'm Olivia," she said sternly, turning her body so that the security officer at the door could see her. "Olivia Thornley."

His face softened and he smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Thornley," he said. "Security is tight here."

"So I've seen," she said. There were four guards by the front gate as well when she drove in. Bruce wasn't taking any chances today with the media.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, that's fine, Mr. Franklin," Alfred's voice called as he walked through the parlour and to the doorway. "I can help Miss Thornley."

Olivia greeted Alfred with a smile as he took the box out of her arms. She pulled the slumped garment bag from her shoulder and shook the melted snow flakes off of the plastic before stomping the slush off her feet. She looked up as Alfred walked towards the staircase. Her mouth dropped when she caught a glimpse of the main hall, filled with flowers of various colours. People were everywhere. Chef's with tall white hats and waiters in suits walked about the main floor of the mansion. Some workers stood on ladders up a dozen feet in the air as they attempted to get everything perfect for the billionaire. Everyone knew that it wasn't everyday that Bruce Wayne had a party to celebrate his engagement.

Olivia couldn't help but peek into the large room, forgetting that Alfred was waiting for her on the stairs. Finally, she turned and bumped into one of the many waiters. After a polite exchanges of apologies, Olivia quickened her step to catch up with Alfred. He met her with a smile on his face.

'She compliments Bruce,' he thought to himself as he watched her clumsy incident with the waiter. He knew that Bruce was aware of that fact, but was unwilling to admit it to himself.

"You'll be glad to know that everything is on schedule," Alfred said as she walked behind him up the stairs. He rounded a corner towards the bedrooms. "Where's David?"

"Oh, he ran to the back of the manor with his soccer ball when we arrived. I figured it was safer than kicking a ball around in here," she said. "I hope he doesn't get too wet in the wet snow."

Alfred smiled.

"I'll set some dry clothes aside for him."

Alfred opened the bedroom door and stood back for Olivia to walk in. He followed and set the box on the bed just as he looked up at Olivia while she hung the garment bag in the closet before she pulled the curtains open, letting the mid-day sun fill the room.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No," she said, before she spun around just as Alfred was about to leave the room.

"Alfred, there is one thing. Could you drop David off at the penthouse at five tonight before the guests arrive? Jill's going to babysit him there."

"Mrs. Craig wont be here tonight?"

Olivia shook her head.

"I don't want any of my close friends or family here tonight," she said. "I felt guilty enough as it is telling my parents that they shouldn't come to the party and I'd feel worse if anything would happen to them."

"Very well," he said, before leaving the room.

----------

3:42pm

Wayne Manor

Bruce stepped out of the Ferrari, which he parked beside the Audi and picked up a large briefcase before walking towards the house. He spent the day at Wayne Enterprises, picking up new pieces of equipment that Lucius had been working on for him. He was pleased with what he came up with and hoped that he wouldn't have to use any of it this evening. He sighed and looked down at the watch on his wrist. He'd have a short amount of time to get the hang out of using the new equipment in the cave before guests started to arrive.

A sudden flash of colour out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he quickly turned. He saw nothing but then heard a thump as a soccer ball bounced off the roof of the Ferrari and flew into the lightly snow-covered bushes in the front courtyard. Bruce smiled and shook his head as he walked over to the bushes. He reached into the prickly bush as David came racing onto the driveway. He looked around and then saw Bruce.

"Did you find it?!" he exclaimed as he jogged towards him.

"The ball?" Bruce asked, with a knowing smile. "Yeah."

He kicked the ball towards David who promptly picked it up.

"What are you doing with it anyways? I saw it fly over the garage."

"Trying to see how high in the air I could kick it," David replied, excitedly.

Bruce smiled.

"Is your Mom home?"

He nodded. "She's inside. I don't understand why I can't stay for the party. I'll be good, I promise."

Bruce looked into David's eager eyes, hoping that he would agree. He shook his head.

"David, you'd be bored, believe me," Bruce finally said.

David let out a humph as he picked up the ball. He kicked the stone in frustration as Bruce walked up beside him and together they walked back to the house.

"I think this whole pretend getting married thing is stupid," he said, scornfully. "Nobody pretends that they're getting married except for girls."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh.

"We've gone over this already, David. You're just upset that you can't stay," he said. "Alfred is going to bring you to the penthouse later."

"Could I at least bring the Wii?"

"Sure," Bruce replied as they walked into the house. The security officer at the door nodded to him as he passed by and David sat down to pull off his boots. He quickly stood up and raced after Bruce as he rounded a corner, walking towards his study. Bruce was about to close the door when he saw David rushing towards him.

"Can I come in?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not this time."

He saw the pout come back onto David's face before he saw Alfred walking towards them.

"I have some dry clothes for you, David," Alfred said. "I'll get a little something for you to eat before I bring you into the city."

David turned back to Bruce.

"I promise you," he said. "Another time when the house isn't filled with people."

"Okay," David said softly. Bruce grinned before nodding his thanks to Alfred, who placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Come along, young man," Alfred said. "Maybe we'll even be able to get something from the caterer's."

Bruce smiled as he closed the door to the study.

-----------

6:22pm

Alfred stood at the top of the stairs as he watched the numerous guests walk through the front door. He sighed, and looked down at his watch. When he arrived back from dropping David off at the penthouse, Alfred was certain he'd find the billionaire in the process of getting dressed, taking a shower or walking the halls. Unfortunately, not. Bruce was late and Alfred didn't want to be the one to tell Olivia that news. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards Olivia's room and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," she said, as Alfred slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. A smile grew on his face when he saw Olivia.

"You look breath-taking, my dear," he said as he walked towards her. Olivia looked back at herself in the mirror. The draped, black, strapless gown did look good on her. She had her blonde hair pulled lightly together at the nape of her neck and then falling down onto her back in many curls.

She grinned.

"Thank you, Alfred," she said. She suddenly frowned, noticing his hesitancy. "What's wrong? Is David all right?"

"Oh, he's fine," Alfred said. "He was playing with the Wii when I left him with Mrs. Craig at the penthouse."

"What is it then?"

"It's Master Bruce," Alfred said. He didn't have to say more. He watched as Olivia's face was etched in disappointment as she turned towards the window.

"He's running late, isn't he. Is he in that cave of his?"

It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Alfred said, sincerely. "He hasn't returned yet."

"Are all of the guests here yet?"

"A good portion of them, I'm sure."

She shook her head and smiled, incredulously.

"I don't believe this. He's late for his own fake engagement party."

She picked up her clutch off the dresser and walked out of the room, with Alfred following quickly behind her.

"Where are you going, Miss?"

"I'm going to drag his sorry ass up here," she snapped.

The harshness of her comment coming out of her mouth caught Alfred by surprise. Perhaps Bruce wasn't the only one with a dark side, he thought..

"I'm not sure if that would be wise," Alfred countered. "He didn't want to be disturbed."

Olivia took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto her face as she made her way down the staircase and into the parlour. Brief greetings and offers passed between her and a few guests as she made her way through the small crowd with Alfred on her heels. When she made it to the study, she opened the door and walked straight towards the piano. She turned when she heard Alfred close the door behind them. Olivia had never been down in the cave before but knew the way to get into it was by way of the piano.

She looked up at him, slightly awkward at having to ask for help after she was so determined to go after him on her own. Alfred seemed to know the question.

"The key is a three, two-note chords starting with D and E," he said. Olivia turned to the piano and played the note and winced.

"It's horribly out of tune," she commented as Alfred smiled.

"That was the intent. Go one octave up with the same chord and then G-A," Alfred said as Olivia pressed the keys in the sequence. A part of the book shelf suddenly opened. She walked towards it and slipped through as Alfred followed. She stepped into the metal cage and Alfred looked over at her.

"Hold on," he warned as he flipped the switch, sending the box down to the cave floor. Olivia held onto the metal railing and looked down, feeling the cool breeze blow up from beneath them until they finally came to a stop. She could suddenly see her breath as the temperature was much cooler in the cave. Alfred held out his hand to Olivia to help her walk across the uneven stone floor in her heeled shoes.

They could see Bruce standing in front of a large table, with pieces of equipment laid out on it. He was wearing his black dress pants and had a dark coloured t-shirt on. Olivia glanced around the cave. David told her stories and described what he had seen, but nothing that the eight year old said prepared her for the awesomeness and grandeur of the cave. She looked over and saw a waterfall in the distance. It was beautiful.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Bruce turned at Alfred's voice and sighed when he saw Olivia.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I came to get you," she replied, her voice echoing in the cave. "I was wondering if you had forgotten that you have a house full of guests waiting for us. I've been waiting for you for nearly a half hour."

Bruce turned back to the table.

"I didn't forget," he said. "I've been busy."

Olivia smiled her thanks to Alfred as she walked towards Bruce.

"I wasn't planning on going to this party on my own," she said, now standing behind him.

"And I wasn't expecting you to," Bruce said, turning to face her.

Seeing her standing just a few feet away from him seemed to take his breath away. He noticed how her body fit inside the black dress and the way her hair fell over her shoulders. He couldn't hide the smile.

"You look beautiful," he said softly. Sighing, she crossed her arms in front of her. "Even when you're angry."

"Are you trying to get on my good side?"

Bruce smiled, sultry. "Is it working?"

A smile tugged at Olivia's lips. As much as she should have been upset with Bruce, she couldn't blame him for dragging his feet. She wasn't looking forward to spending an evening with the high society of Gotham either.

Bruce walked over to her and lightly kissed he lips before turning and pulling his dark t-shirt over his head. He glanced around for his buttoned dress shirt and noticed that Olivia had it in her hand. She held it out to him which he took and quickly did it up. He pulled on his jacket and did up his tie before looking at Olivia.

"How do I look?"

"Not too bad," she replied. "But I should warn you. You look good in black. I know someone else who looks nice in black."

She reached up and adjusted his collar as his jacket had pressed it down. He reached onto his shoulder and took her hands.

"Black, hmm?"

Olivia smiled, as her eyes lit up playfully and she nodded.

"Maybe," she replied, as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I wouldn't mind seeing him later."

Bruce grinned as he turned his cheek and met her lips with his own. He reached forward and lightly touched her cheek as they deepened the kiss. Bruce pulled back and sighed when he heard Alfred clearing his throat. He glanced over his shoulder as Olivia smiled, feeling the blush coming to her cheeks.

"I'm afraid that you two have numerous guests upstairs that have been asking about your whereabouts," Alfred said. "Would you want me to retell what I just witnessed?"

"The media would love it," Bruce commented, taking Olivia by the hand to lead her towards the lift as Alfred followed. She took a deep breath as they all stepped onto the lift. "Nervous?"

Bruce swung the lever forward which pulled the metal cage upward towards Wayne Manor above them.

"A little."

"Gordon should be here and he has a good dozen or so of his men dressed and armed around the mansion," Bruce said. "Joker wont be getting away this time."

The lift came to a stop and Bruce stepped off, offering his hand to Olivia. She took it and followed him into the study with Alfred walking behind them.

Olivia put her hand to Bruce's chest and stopped in the middle of the room.

"And if he decides to let out your secret to the high society and the Gotham police department, what then?"

Bruce shrugged.

"He's a crazed, sociopath," he said. "As long as you and David are safe, he could say anything."

Bruce reached up and brushed a stray hair away from Olivia's face. He reached down and took her hand.

"You do remember that this isn't for real, right?" Olivia asked softly, as they walked out of the study and into the hallway. She had to remind herself as much as tell Bruce. "So, you don't have to pretend when no one is around."

Bruce looked over at Olivia and smiled. "I've never pretended around you, Olivia. I wouldn't kiss you like I do when we're alone, in public."

His admission caught her breath in her throat as they walked into the large hall. The place was full of people, most of whom she didn't know. She squeezed Bruce's hand tighter before she felt him lightly caress her hand with his thumb. Olivia saw Gordon standing to the side and smiled when she saw Mr. Fox. A waiter passed by and Bruce grabbed two glasses of champagne and passed one to Olivia. Well wishes and congratulations were spoken as Bruce led Olivia through the room. Bruce lightly hit the side of his glass with a spoon that he picked up from a nearby table that he had passed by.

"Excuse me," he said aloud, which quickly got the attention of all the guests in the room. The room quieted down as Bruce looked over at Olivia as she stood a few feet away with a champagne glass in hand. "I want to thank everyone for coming. I'm sure that there are many of you that never thought that this day would ever come for me." A few chuckles were heard around the room. "And I'm certain a few bets were even lost." Bruce grinned when he heard more laughter before he continued. "Your love and support has been overwhelming for Olivia and I. Olivia is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I honestly never thought that I would fall in love with her again so quickly as I have, let alone know that she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And what surprised me even more is that she loves me for who I am and accepted my proposal."

Bruce turned to Olivia who stood beside her and took her hand again.

"I'd like to make a special toast to Olivia," he said, as guests gushed at the sentiment. "I've never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. You complete me and you are truly my better half." Bruce paused and looked down. He couldn't believe it. As much as he had practiced what he was going to say, he changed the entire toast and knew that he was no longer pretending. He looked back up at Olivia, seeing the tears in the corner of her eyes. He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand and talked softer.

"You have seen my dark side. You have seen every part of me and I'm in awe that you still love and accept me. I'm excited that you want to be my wife and I look forward to our new life together as a family." He paused and smiled. "You are my beautiful, fiance." He took a deep breath and spoke a little louder, holding his glass up. "To Olivia."

Olivia smiled as Bruce clinked his glass against hers. Around the room, the sound continued for a few moments before the music began to play again and the guests continued their conversations.

"That was beautiful, Bruce," she said, softly with a smile. "Any woman hearing those words coming from your mouth would melt."

Bruce turned to Olivia.

"I need to talk to you about that," he said, just as Lucius lightly touched him on the shoulder. Bruce glanced over at the touch.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne," Mr. Fox said. "But I wanted to talk to you about something brief."

Bruce turned back to Olivia. "I'll be back in a minute and then we'll talk."

Olivia smiled and nodded. Bruce lightly squeezed her arm before disappearing through the crowd. As Bruce disappeared, three women approached Olivia.

"So, this is the next Mrs. Wayne," one of them said, getting Olivia's attention. She turned around and despite the comment, forced a smile.

"It's nice to meet you...Mrs?" Olivia asked the woman, extending her hand to greet her.

"Mrs. Annette Johnson," Annette replied. She nodded to the two other ladies. "And this is Margo Harper and Tracy Lapers."

"Lapers? You mean, of Lapers Design and Technology?"

Tracy nodded pridefully.

"I heard about the donations that your company had given for the new Dent Memorial Hospital. It's wonderful that you were able to give such a generous contribution," she said with a smile, hoping to flatter the egotistical woman. Olivia was new to this side of Bruce's life and she desperately wanted a friend within that circle of society. But as she spoke with the three ladies, she quickly found out that friendship would be hard to come by.

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Well, unfortunately, it's what was expected from us," she said. "It seems that everywhere, someone is wanting money. It's hard when you're living the good life and others expect for you to make their life easier by giving them what you earned."

"I heard through the grape vine that you worked as a chef," Margo said as Olivia nodded.

"I've taught piano for a short time as well."

"One would make, what? Fifteen dollars per hour as a chef?" Annette asked.

Olivia shook her head. These women were beginning to irritate her.

"I made twenty," she said, forcing a smile.

"Well, with Bruce Wayne as your husband, you'll never have to work again," Margo suggested. "If every woman was as lucky as you. I guess you really got the winning lottary ticket!"

"Are you implying that I'm marrying Bruce for his money?"

Margo shrugged and smiled as kindly as she could.

"I'm just stating it how I see it, dear. Plus, as a Wayne you'll realize that scandals seem to follow the family." She nudged Annette beside her. "Remember about that so-called misunderstanding nearly twenty-five years ago between Thomas and Martha. I heard that it nearly caused them to separate."

"I heard that they stayed together for Bruce and also because Thomas didn't want Martha to walk away with half of the company," Annette stated.

Margo shook her head.

"See, my dear," she said, looking back to Olivia. "If you want to get anything out of a separation settlement, you'll need to get a good prenuptial agreement."

Olivia couldn't believe it. These women were discussing what she should do if she would divorce Bruce! She so desperately wanted to run, but knew that leaving a conversation abruptly would only further their speculations.

Olivia could have thanked God then and there when she heard her cell phone begin to ring from inside her clutch. She tried to smile apologetically to the women.

"It's my son," she stated. "I told him to call before bed. Excuse me."

Olivia backed away from the women and flipped open her cell phone.

"Hello?"

She could hear David's voice but it was difficult to decipher what he was saying. She put her hand over her other ear in hopes that it would help, but the odd stares from the guests were enough to tell her that it wouldn't work.

"David? Hold on, honey," she said. "It's loud in here. I'm going to see if I can go somewhere to hear you better."

She couldn't hear him acknowledge her, but she just assumed that he did. Olivia smiled as she walked past guests and out of the hall. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to the library. She closed it once she was inside. Here she would be able to hear much better. The light from the moon brightened the room, but Olivia flipped on the light switch, preferring not to be in the dark.

"Okay, David, I think I'll be able to hear you now."

What she heard next made her face pale.

-------------------

Bruce would glance every so often in Olivia's direction as she spoke with three older ladies while he spoke with Lucius. He knew that the three ladies could become trouble when together and he watched as Olivia held her ground. He grinned, watching her face as she faked a smile.

"Mr. Wayne?" Lucius said, once again getting Bruce's attention. Lucius glanced back at Olivia.

"So, is this still for pretend?"

"Excuse me?"

Lucius looked around the room. "All of this. This engagement."

Bruce nodded as Lucius looked at him with surprise.

"With the speech that you gave, you would have anyone fooled," Lucius said.

"I think I've been fooling myself," Bruce said, softly as he turned to look back at Olivia. When he didn't see her with the group of ladies, he looked around. He excused himself from Lucius and walked towards the ladies with whom she had been speaking with.

"Mrs. Johnson," Bruce said, as the woman turned, smiling.

"Oh, Bruce," she said. "How nice of you to invite me to your celebration."

Bruce smiled. "I was just looking for Olivia. She was talking with you."

Annette nodded. "She got a call on her mobile and left to answer it."

Bruce thanked the woman before walking out into the hallway. He stopped at the library door when he saw the light shining from under the door.

----------------

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Okay, calm down. Where is Mrs. Craig?"

Olivia could feel the tears sting her eyes but she fought to keep her voice from wavering for David's sake. She reached out and rested her hand against the wall.

"And where are you?"

She paused again, listening to the young boy's frantic whispers.

'Not again,' she thought.

It was enough to break her in two.

"Okay honey, don't move from that spot and I'll come for you."

"Olivia?"

She spun around, seeing Bruce standing at the door. Seeing her pale face with tears in her eyes and a phone to her ear, he immediately knew something was wrong. Olivia tried to form the words but instead, she held out the cell phone to him. Finally, she whispered with one breath.

"It's David. The Joker is at the penthouse."

-------

A/N - Please R&R!!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N - This was supposed to go out last week but we've had out fair share of sicknesses this month, so hopefully that's it for a LONG time. We're nearing the end people... Let me know what you think...

-----------

Five minutes prior

Wayne Penthouse Apartment

David ran. His sock covered feet slipping slightly as he rounded a corner. He reached out and grabbed the wall to keep himself from falling and kept running. He could feel his heart in his throat as it continued to beat wildly as it did from the first moment he saw Joker walk in the door. David replayed those first moments in his mind. He watched as the man choked Jill until she fell to the floor unconscious and it took David a few beats to realize what was happening before he ran. He raced up the spiral staircase, praying that Joker hadn't seen him make his escape, but he was wrong.

"David, David, David," Joker called out as he sauntered up the staircase, his voice echoing towards David.

David tried to catch his breath as he hid behind a corner for a moment. He knew that he had to hide, but in his fearful mind, he couldn't think of a place safe enough.

"I just want to talk," Joker said, as he twisted his knife in his fingers. "It's just you and me."

David heard the Joker's words and looked down the hallway. Quickly, he raced down to Bruce's bedroom and pushed open the door and gently closed it behind him before grabbing the phone off the table.

--------

Wayne Manor

5 minutes later

7:02pm

Olivia couldn't breathe. She could hear Bruce talking but couldn't understand what he was saying. She felt her insides turn upside down with fear for David's life. Olivia quickly turned towards the veranda doors and unlocked them before pushing the door open against the snow that had accumulated behind it. She couldn't believe it. Joker was at the penthouse. Everytime that thought ran through her head, she felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she swiftly turned. She saw Alfred, his face with visible worry.

"Come inside, my dear," he said. "You'll catch your death out here."

Once again, she tried to speak; her mouth moving but no words coming out. Alfred nodded in understanding.

"I know," he said softly, ushering Olivia back into the manor as though she was a child.

Olivia looked around the library.

"Where's Bruce?"

"He left," Alfred replied.

Olivia looked down the hallway, watching as Bruce walked past the large dining hall where the multitudes of guests were busy drinking and enjoying the evening, oblivious to the anguish that their hosts were experiencing.

"Bruce! Wait!" Olivia called down the from down the hallway. Guests turned as they saw Bruce's ashen face walk past them followed by Olivia, tears on her face. They could only speculate as to what was going on. The gossips would have a field day for sure.

Olivia finally caught up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned, his face like she had never seen him before. He glanced past her at the guests who hoped to get within earshot to hear what was going on with the newly engaged couple. He took Olivia by the shoulder and ushered her into the garage.

"I'm going after him," Bruce said softly. "I want you to stay here."

Olivia clenched her teeth, fighting the urge to break down in a pile of tears.

"No," she said, forcefully. "I can't stay here and pretend that nothing is happening to David. I'm coming with you."

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want you to get involved in this," he said, turning away from her to leave.

"I am involved!" she exclaimed. "And I'm going to go whether you're with me or not."

Bruce stopped and glanced over his shoulder. He looked at the determined woman and saw the pain as well as the anger in her eyes. He recognized it. The fear for a child's life. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay," he said softly.

Olivia followed him and climbed into the passenger seat of the Lamborghini.

"I thought you'd be going as someone else," she said, as he started up the car.

Bruce glanced back at the throng of vehicles parked alongside the drive.

"We've already given the media enough of a story that this will be the icing on the cake," he said as he sped towards the road. He passed the cell phone to Olivia. "David is still on the phone."

Olivia pressed a button to put it onto speaker phone.

"David? Honey?"

"Mommy," he said, breathlessly as his voice filled the expensive car. "Where are you? Are you almost here?"

"We're on our way," she replied. "What's going on?"

She could hear David's sniffles as he whispered, "He hurt Mrs. Craig and......" He paused for a moment before he whispered even quieter. "I'm hiding under Daddy's bed."

"Stay there, okay? Don't leave that spot."

He didn't reply but she could hear his breathing as well as the occasional soft sniffle.

"David? Is he there?" Bruce suddenly asked.

David didn't answer but Olivia could hear the Joker's taunting voice over the phone. Suddenly the line went dead.

"David?!"

She looked at the cell phone, praying that it was merely her battery. Her heart sank when she saw the word 'disconnected' on the screen. She glanced over at Bruce who increased his speed as they were approaching the downtown core.

------------------------

Olivia was certain that she looked like a mess when they ran into the lobby of the building. She carried her heels in her hand as she held the front hem of her dress with the other. Bruce ran past the security desk towards his private elevator.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but that lift is out of order," the security officer called over. "It's been out for about an hour. I have maintenance coming in the morning."

Bruce turned and ran his hand through his hair as Olivia repeatedly pressed the up button on the remaining elevators, pacing impatiently as she waited for one to open.

"Duncan, has anyone been through here tonight? Have you seen David?"

The security man, Duncan shook his head.

"No sir," he replied. "Not since Mrs. Craig and Mr. Pennyworth earlier this evening." He looked at the couple, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Before the man could say another word, an elevator chimed and Olivia slid in before the doors had a chance to completely open. Bruce rushed over and quickly pressed the button for the highest floor. They would have to take the stairs to get to the penthouse level.

Bruce couldn't open the door to the penthouse fast enough. Once it was open, he saw Jill laying on the floor. He bent over and checked for a pulse, seeing the bruising around her neck.

"Oh my God," Olivia gasped as she saw her friend on the floor.

"She's alive," Bruce said, looking towards the rest of the penthouse. Nothing looked touched and it appeared to be quiet.

"DAVID!!" Olivia called out, her voice echoing throughout the large room.

Olivia raced past Bruce towards the stairs, calling for David. Bruce quickly stood up and ran in front of her.

"Stay behind me," he said, as they made their way up the stairs. Olivia could feel the strain on her stomach muscles and injured leg as she pushed herself to move faster.

They ran straight for the master bedroom. Bruce pushed open the door, finding the room had been torn apart. Olivia raced towards the bed and got onto her hands and knees to look beneath it. Nothing.

"David?"

She raced towards the closet and swung it open, pushing aside the clothing that hung and looking between them. Nothing. She was beginning to loose hope.

"David!?"

With each passing second, Olivia grew increasingly worried. She turned and ran into the bathroom. Finally, she walked out as a feeling of dread washed over her.

"He's not here," she said softly as she took a deep breath. "He's gone."

Bruce walked towards her.

"I'll find him," Bruce told her, as he reached towards her for a hug. Olivia was thankful for the comfort, but gently pushed him away when something caught her eye. She walked over towards the bed and picked up the note. Bruce stood next to her as she read it.

_Shame on you for not inviting me to your fake party. I guessed the brat wouldn't be there. Parties are much more fun at your castle in the sky. Thanks for the good time!_

"He knew," Olivia said deeply after reading the note and handing it to Bruce. She turned away from him and looked out the window. "He knew that this whole engagement scheme was a trick to catch him and we left David alone!"

"We couldn't have known that he'd come after him," Bruce countered. "I was certain that he'd come after me. Olivia, I had no idea he'd do this."

Olivia let out an exasperated sigh.

"David would still be safe if I didn't agree to this farce!" she exclaimed.

"Joker would've still came after us," Bruce said, calmly.

Olivia looked down at her hand and bit her lip before she pulled the ring off her finger. She held it for a moment between her thumb and her finger before turning to Bruce. She held it out to him.

Bruce felt like he had been punched in the stomach when he saw Olivia holding the ring out towards him. Slowly, he took it from her.

"I'll find him," he said again, this time softer as he couldn't trust his own voice. He put the ring into his pocket when they heard the sound of someone calling aloud into the penthouse.

"This is Commissioner Gordon! Is anyone here?"

Olivia glanced up at Bruce as he walked silently out of the room. As soon as he left, Olivia finally let out the breath that she was holding and sat down on the bed, as she let herself cry.

----------

Bruce walked down the staircase as Gordon holstered his gun. Two EMT's were in the process of moving Jill out of the penthouse on a gurney. Another three officers fanned out around the main level of the penthouse.

"He's not here," Bruce said, quickly answering the Commissioner's unspoken question. "No one was here when we arrived."

"You shouldn't have come alone," Gordon said, which only elicited a glance from Bruce. Gordon recognized it as one that he would often receive from Batman when he would suggest an idea to the dark knight which he didn't agree with. "I'm sorry about your son."

Jim glanced up at Bruce as he was handed the note. He opened it.

Bruce could see the change of emotions on the Commissioner's face as he read it. He folded it back up and handed it to Bruce.

"I'll have every precinct in Gotham on the lookout for them," he said, as Bruce walked away towards the windows to look out at the city. Jim walked up to Bruce and stood a few meters behind him. "I haven't heard any mention about the Batman from anyone on the street or in lockup. It's safe to say that he's kept that card to himself."

Bruce nodded.

----------

As hard as she tried, Olivia couldn't stop crying. Whenever she was certain that she was calming down, she'd start up again. A simple image in her mind or the thought that she heard David's voice in the room would cause her to break down once again. She laid on her stomach, still in the beautiful gown that she had been wearing all night. Olivia turned her head on the blanket when she heard a man coming into the room.

"Olivia," Bruce's gentle voice filled the room. "You should head back to the manor. Would you like me to call Alfred to pick you up?"

She sat up, shaking her head and wiping her face with her hands. "Are you going out?"

With his hands in his pockets, Bruce nodded. "I'm going to try my best to find him tonight." He pulled a pair of keys from his pocket. "You can take the car back if you'd like."

Olivia stood up and walked over to him. She knew her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Without looking up, she took the keys, but Bruce didn't let go.

"I'll find him, Olivia," he said, softly. This time she looked up into his eyes and nodded before walking past him and out of the penthouse.

She passed the officers who stood around in the lobby and smiled weakly to them as she exited the building. Once she was inside the Lamborghini, she sighed and turned on the car. Suddenly, she heard a beeping sound. She looked down at the passenger seat and saw a small light illuminating from the cell phone. Olivia reached over and picked it up, seeing the name Wayne, Bruce on the ID. She answered the call.

"Bruce."

_"Hello Sweetheart."_

Olivia gasped when it wasn't Bruce's voice.

"Where's my son?!"

_"Oh, he's with me,"_ Joker replied. _"And I'm fine, by the way."_

"Let him go, please."

_"No. I..uh...I can't do that,_" he said. _"I'm having far too much fun. But you can do something for me and I might consider letting the brat go."_

"What?"

_"Come see me,_" Joker replied. _"And go ahead and let Wayne know too. We'll make this a little family gathering."_

"Where are you?"

She heard a slight chuckle.

_"Don't you know? I'm sure you saw the number on your cell phone ID. You'll find us there."_

Joker hung up on her. Olivia glanced back down at the cell phone, seeing Bruce's name alongside the number but didn't recognize it to be from Wayne manor. Suddenly it clicked and she sped off towards Wayne Tower.

---------------

Wayne Tower

7:45pm

Olivia parked the Lamborghini inside the empty executive parking garage before making her way to the elevator. She stood, and wrapped her arms around herself. The bitter February air was freezing and she was no where near dressed for the weather.

Olivia couldn't help but be spooked by the sounds of the garage. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the elevator door opened and she stepped in and turned to press the button. Instead, she nearly screamed when she saw Batman standing in front of the door. She put a hand to her chest.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed, as Batman took a step into the elevator and the doors closed.

"It's not safe to be downtown at night," he said in his deep voice.

"Normally I'd be freaked out to be alone out here but that's the farthest from my mind right now," she said, watching the floor indicator light slowly go higher.

When they reached the top floor, Batman stood in front of her as they waited for the doors to open. The hallway was darkened. Only a few lights were on as it was after hours and the only people in the building besides them was security and they obviously had no clue what was going on.

They slowly made their way towards the large doors with the name Bruce Wayne engraved in gold lettering. Batman opened the door.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Thank you for the reviews...I appreciate each and every one!!!

---------

Wayne Tower

It was locked. The doors were heavy. There would be no way that he could break the lock or break the door down. Thomas Wayne had made sure of that years ago. He reached onto his belt and took a charge off of it and attached it to the door. He set the timer for twenty seconds. He quickly pulled Olivia away from the door.

"What are you doing? David could be in there."

"Olivia, get out of here, now!" he exclaimed, pushing her away down the hallway.

Olivia glanced back just as the door exploded. She turned her head away as Batman appeared next to her, covering her with his cape. Olivia looked up when she felt wetness on her forehead. The sprinklers had gone on and the fire alarm was buzzing. She wiped the water off her forehead and glanced over at the gaping hole that was once the doors to Bruce's office.

The hallway was filled with a haze of dust and smoke but the sprinklers were helping to make it easier to see.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked, softly. Olivia momentarily looked up at him until she heard another voice.

"Mommy!!"

She couldn't see David but she instantly recognized his voice.

"David," she said to herself. "DAVID!"

Olivia rushed back towards the smoldering doors.

"Olivia, wait!" Batman exclaimed. Suddenly, the elevator opened and a half dozen 'clowns' spilled out and ran towards them. Olivia looked over her shoulder at Batman and her eyes widened when she saw that they were no longer alone.

Batman noticed her facial expression and he turned, just as the first clown attacked at him. He punched at the clown, easily sending him sprawling onto the floor. A second and third both came at Batman, each holding a knife in their hand.

Olivia turned back towards the office and climbed over the debris before any of the clowns would reach her. She would cough at the heavy dust in the air as she made her way over the pieces of wood and drywall. Olivia squinted as she walked into Bruce's office. Wood and debris covered the floor and Olivia could feel wind blowing into the room and hear the distinct sound of city traffic. She assumed that the windows had blown out with the explosion.

"David?"

No answer. She began to worry.

"Where are you?"

A hand suddenly wrapped itself around her neck and she gasped as she felt herself choke. Her hands instinctively went for her throat to pull off whatever was around her neck.

"Hello, beautiful," a voice said. Olivia recognized it as Joker's as she continued to struggle.

Olivia could hear David's cries as she struggled.

"Let her go," Batman growled. Olivia opened her eyes, seeing Batman standing in front of her, and the clowns that were once attacking him all on the ground.

Joker giggled.

"You're not in any position to be demanding such things."

"What do you want?" Batman growled.

Joker giggled once again. "I can see how this is going to be fun. I don't want anything from you. I own you. But don't worry. I haven't let the cat out of the bag and told anyone your little secret. I think I'd prefer to keep it to myself. A sort of insurance, you could say."

Olivia could feel heat in front of her eyes as she gasped for each breath as Joker's hand never loosened on her neck. She could vaguely hear David crying from behind her. Suddenly, she felt Joker push into her and he let go of her momentarily. Olivia coughed and turned, seeing that David had ran into Joker and pushed him forward.

"You little..." Joker spat venomously as he turned towards David. While distracted, Batman ran towards Joker and pushed him down to the floor. A smile appeared on Joker's face.

"I was wondering when you'd come for me," he said. "I've missed our encounters."

"You're going to jail," Batman said, through clenched teeth.

"Willing to make a wager on that?"

Olivia looked over towards the hallway just as one of the clowns appeared in the office.

"Look out!" Olivia exclaimed as one of the clowns kicked Batman in the side, sending him off of Joker. Joker quickly stood up, glanced at Batman as the clown continued to beat at him before turning his attention to Olivia and David. Olivia held David close to her as Joker walked towards them, a smile on his face. He stood between them and the only way out. Olivia glanced around the office, looking for anything that she could use to defend herself. She backed up with David behind her towards Bruce's desk. Joker taunted them as he passed his knife between his hands. She quickly opened Bruce's drawers, seeing only papers and pens, nothing that she could use to defend herself against someone with a knife.

A sudden gun shot rang out in the room.

Olivia's face paled when she saw the clown holding the small handgun, aimed at Batman before Batman fell to the floor.

"NO!!" David exclaimed. He was about to run towards him on the floor but Olivia managed to grab him by the wrist and pull him back towards her. "DAD! Please, Mom, let me go!"

Olivia held David close to her and covered his face as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she watched Batman lay motionless on the floor. She felt numb. She was in shock. No tears came to her eyes.

Joker sighed and walked up to the clown, holding the gun. He reached up and grabbed the clown by the neck.

"That was not what I had in mind," Joker spat as he suddenly ran his knife along the clown's neck. The clown fell to the floor beside Batman. Joker stood above them and grimaced as he stared at Batman.

"Well, isn't this a shame," he said to Batman as he kicked the dark knight's foot. Batman didn't respond. Joker turned to Olivia and David. "I guess it'll be just you and me for now on."

David continued to sob onto Olivia's arm as the Joker once again approached them. This time, Olivia pushed David behind her and held the letter opener in front of her.

"Stay behind me," she told David.

Joker licked his lips as he came closer to Olivia.

"Please," she began to beg. "Please leave us alone."

Joker smiled.

"Not as long as you have the Bat's kid," Joker stated.

"If you so much as breath on him, I'll kill you," Olivia threatened. Her statement only caused Joker to giggle hysterically. He quickly lunged at her, grabbing her wrists, .

"Oh, please do," Joker said, softly into her ear. "I'd like to see if you'd actually go through with it. It could be fun."

Joker glanced over her shoulder as David sat against the wall, a few feet from the broken windows.

"I know what else could be fun," Joker said, as he looked over the edge of the building through the broken window. "Flying."

In one swift action, Olivia brought her knee to Joker's groin. He let go of her wrists and bent over in pain before going into a fit of laughter.

"I can see why Wayne kept you around," he said, with a giggle "It's always the quiet ones that gives you a run for your money."

Joker looked out the window to the ground below where a half dozen police cruisers had gathered and officers began to race into Wayne tower. He glanced up, hearing the helicopter in the distance. Olivia could hear the helicopter as well and she prayed that the police would arrive soon. She glanced over to where Batman laid on the ground and her face turned to confusion when she didn't see him there. Her attention was quickly brought back to Joker as he roughly pulled her to her feet by her arm and held her to the window. David suddenly cried out, seeing his Mom being held out the window.

"I don't need you," Joker said. "I'll take good care of your boy."

Olivia reached forward with her free hand, trying desperately to grab onto Joker's wrist. She looked up at his face as he smile sadistically at her and let go. Olivia heard his laughter as she struggled to grab onto something, anything but instead felt the wind blow up from under her as her feet left the edge of the building. She was falling. David screamed as he crawled to the window's edge.

Joker turned to him with a smile. "It's just you and me."

David looked up just as a black shadow flew into Joker, knocking him out the window. David watched as Batman dove after Olivia, leaving Joker to fall behind him.

Olivia screamed, truly feeling her life flash before her eyes much too quickly and prayed that she would not feel herself hit the concrete below. When she felt something wrap around her waist and a dark shadow appear in front of her, she instinctively held onto it while she slowly felt her decent slow to a near stop in mid-air. She was glad that it was night as she wouldn't have wanted to see how high up she was. She calmed down her breathing and listened to the wind.

"Are you all right?" she heard whispered into her ear. Bruce.

"I think so," Olivia replied. Her mind quickly replayed the events of the past minute and her mind travelled to her son. "David?!"

"He's still in the office," Batman replied. "We'll be back up there in a minute."

Batman looked up as he held onto his grappler, extremely thankful that it held their weight as it slowly retracted. He glanced down, barely able to make out Joker's body as it laid on the street below next to the police cruisers.

When they reached the office, David wasn't anywhere to be seen. Batman looked around the room and could hear a soft crying coming from the corner where a chair had been toppled. He pushed the chair away to see David, sitting against the wall with his head between his knees as he sobbed softly. His heart broke. Batman knew the heart ache that David was feeling at that moment. The pain of loosing his parents. Batman pulled off one of his gloves and put his hand on David's shoulder to get his attention as Olivia quickly made her way over to them.

"David," Batman said, not concealing his voice. David lifted his head, his face wet with tears. His face turned from sadness to confusion as his eyes passed from Batman to Olivia.

"You're all right?" he asked, as he choked on a sob.

Batman nodded.

"But, I saw..." David began as he began to cry once again.

Olivia got down onto her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

"Everything is all right," she said as she rocked him. She kissed him on the top of his head.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you or your Mom," Batman said, looking to Olivia. David lifted his head up and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. "And I keep my promises."

David suddenly wrapped his arms around Batman, and hugged him tightly.

Olivia glanced over them as she heard the elevator door being forced open and a half dozen streams of light from flashlights filled the hallway.

"The police are here," she said softly. David let go of Batman as he quickly stood up.

"I have to go," he said as he pulled on his glove. Olivia nodded as she watched him once again dive out the window just as Commissioner Gordon rushed into the dismantled office. He glanced around the room, seeing the clown with a pool of blood around him and then saw Olivia and David.

"Oh my God," Jim said astonishingly, looking around at the destroyed office. "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine," Olivia said, helping David to his feet.

"If it wasn't for the fire and smoke alarms going off, we'd never know where to find you," Jim stated. "I had a feeling that you might be here when I heard that the alarm was for Wayne Tower."

Commissioner Gordon walked over to the windows and looked out, seeing Batman gliding away in the distance. He smiled.

"Let's get you both home," he said, walking back over to Olivia and David.

----------------

Wayne Manor

12:46am

Alfred walked through the quiet halls of Wayne Manor, carrying a cup of tea in his hand. The guests had long left a few hours prior, after the news that the engaged couple had left their own party in a heated argument. He could only imagine what the headline would read in the morning paper or see on the television when everyone would wake up. He was so relieved when Olivia and David were brought back home. He gathered some food from the kitchen that was left behind by the caterers and fixed two plates for them. He could visibly see that the weight of no longer having to worry about Joker had lifted off of Olivia. She had been smiling and sat radiantly, even in her disheveled appearance.

He stopped at the door to David's room, seeing that he was asleep in the bed. He turned and gently knocked on Olivia's door as the light from the bedside lamp shone into the hallway.

Olivia heard the knock and gently closed the laptop in front of her.

"Come in," she said, softly.

Alfred pushed the door open and smiled, seeing that Olivia had cleaned herself up and was wearing jogging pants and a t-shirt and sat on the bed with a lap top. He handed her the cup and she thanked him.

"Is Bruce home yet?"

"Not yet," Alfred replied.

Olivia nodded, sadly.

"Do you ever get used to it?"

"To what?"

"To him going out every night and not knowing when or whether he'll even come home?"

Alfred smirked. "At first I was. But I've come to realize that I can't worry about it, or it'll eat away at me."

"So, what do you do?"

"I trust that Master Wayne will not put himself into situations that are serious and where he knows that there are no ways out." Alfred paused for a moment. "I'm sure he'll be home in a few hours."

Olivia looked down and sighed.

"I'm not sure if this is something that I could get used to," she said. "The past two months have been insane with Joker on our tail. It seems that my life has been turned upside down since getting to know Bruce again."

Alfred smiled as he sat down next to her. "He cares for you a lot, you know."

Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes, as tears had come into them. He smiled as he tapped her knee.

"Get some sleep," he told her as he stood. Olivia reached and took Alfred's hand and she stood up.

"Thank you, Alfred," she said, pulling the older man into a hug.

"Good night, Olivia," he said, hugging her. Olivia smiled as she watched him leave.

"Good night."

After he left, Olivia opened the laptop again. She sighed as her eyes filled with tears while she looked at the confirmation screen in front of her.

Gotham City International Airport

Tickets: 2 passengers

Flight 478, Gotham City to San Diego

Date: February 6th, 2009

Time: 7:15am

-----------------

1:15am

Alfred walked into the kitchen and nearly jumped a foot in the air when he saw that he wasn't alone.

"Master Wayne," he said, catching the man's attention as he stood by the sink. Alfred switched on the light. "You're likely to give an old man a heart attack. I assumed that you wouldn't be home for a few more hours."

Bruce turned and walked around to the counter as Alfred poured himself a cup of tea.

"I'm a little sore," Bruce said. It was evident in his voice that he was tired. "Besides, I have too much on my mind."

Alfred nodded.

"I couldn't save him, Alfred."

"Who, sir?"

"Joker. I couldn't save him."

Alfred looked at the overtired man in front of him and set his cup of tea in front of Bruce before grabbing another mug from the cabinet.

"You saved Olivia," Alfred reminded him. "With the choice between her and Joker, the answer as to who to save would've been obvious."

"I know," Bruce said. "But part of me wishes that I could have saved him as well."

"That man terrorized your family," Alfred said, boldly. "He kidnapped your son, he knew your secret and he tried to kill Olivia. Even you can't save everyone, especially one beyond saving."

"I can't help but feel guilty," Bruce said softly. "I pushed him out the window, Alfred, before I dove after Olivia."

"And what would've happened to David if you hadn't? The boy may not even be here right now. He might not have been alive."

Bruce ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe that he was having such a hard time with this.

"Olivia blamed me for all of this," he said. Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that she had given back to him in the penthouse and he set it on the counter in front of him. "She even gave the ring back to me."

A small smile pulled at Alfred's face. "Need I remind you that the engagement wasn't real."

"At the party, I wasn't pretending," Bruce said, softly.

"I know you weren't."

"And I don't know when it happened; when I was no longer pretending."

Bruce sighed, and said goodnight to Alfred. He walked up the stairs and stopped at David's room. He pushed the door slightly open just as David rolled over. Bruce smiled as he closed the door once again. He looked over at Olivia's door, seeing the light shinning from underneath it. He was about to knock, but decided not too. Instead, he went to his room, closed the door and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Wayne Manor

February 6th

5:04am

---

It was dark. Olivia had forgotten that the sun wouldn't rise for another two hours. It made the hallways even darker than usual. She gently yet firmly pulled David by the hand down the darkened hallway with two bags in the other hand. He was still somewhat drowsy yet she managed to get some pants and a sweater on him before packing the rest of his belongings into a bag.

"Mom, could we not..?" David began, but a hand quickly covered his mouth. He looked up at his Mom, confused. She put a finger to her lips before continuing down the hallway towards the stairs. She was careful to not make much noise as she wanted to leave without having to explain herself. She ushered David towards the front door and unlocked it. He looked at Olivia and opened his mouth, about to talk.

"I'll explain later," she said softly, before he said a word. "Put on your shoes and coat and I'll be right back."

Partially due to being tired, David complied and sat down on the floor to lace up his shoes while Olivia disappeared towards the kitchen. He then stood up and reached up to the hook and pulled his coat down when he heard someone clear their throat. Expecting his Mom, he spun around and his face fell, seeing Alfred.

"What are you doing up, young man?"

David didn't know what to say. He looked at the floor.

Alfred noticed the two bags sitting by the door when Olivia came jogging back towards the front door. She suddenly stopped, seeing Alfred standing at the bottom of the stairs. Both David and Alfred looked to her, waiting for some sort of explanation. Olivia looked over at David.

"Go out to the Audi in the front," she told him. "I'll be there in a moment."

Confused, David nodded and opened the door, taking one glance back before closing the door behind him. Olivia couldn't bare the silence as Alfred watched as she walked over to the bags sitting beside the door.

"Don't make me explain," Olivia began.

"Oh, you don't need to explain," Alfred said, walking towards her. "Anyone with eyes can clearly see what's going on."

"It's better this way," she said, trying to defend her actions.

"You'll be breaking his heart."

"That should be the least of my worries," Olivia said softly. "I can't live in his world. It's not safe for us."

She took the note that she had placed on the table by the door and handed it to Alfred. "Can you give this to Bruce when he wakes up?"

Alfred nodded, holding the small envelope in his hands.

"Is there anyway that I can convince you to stay?"

Olivia bit her tongue as she felt the tears coming to her eyes. Alfred had become such an important person in her life and in David's life. He was her father figure while she had been in Gotham. After a moment, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. She glanced out at the Audi in which David sat in. "I'll leave the car in the lot at the airport to be picked up later. I'll put the keys in the trunk."

Alfred nodded as Olivia reached up and hugged the man, tightly.

"Goodbye Alfred," she said. The words hit him like a punch in the chest. Two times now, a woman close to Bruce has said that to him and he was certain that once again, Bruce would be left heartbroken. Only this time, he'd be the bearer of the bad news when he would hand him the note when he'd wake up.

Olivia turned and walked out to the Audi. She opened the back door and told David to go say goodbye to Alfred. The boy smiled and jumped out of the car before running up to the older man and hugged him tightly.

"Remember that I'll always love you," Alfred said, his voice wavering slightly. "You are so much like your father and you're smart like your mother. Be a good boy for her."

David looked up at Alfred and smiled. Alfred let go of David and he raced back to the car. Olivia closed the door for David before climbing into the car herself. Alfred watched as the car drove away as a pitt in his stomach grew.

------------------

6 hours later

Alfred sighed as he stared at the headline in the gossip section of the newspaper. A smiling photograph of Bruce and Olivia at the engagement party the night before with the huge headline across the top, 'BILLIONAIRE BREAK-UP'. He wasn't sure what would be better to give to Bruce first; the newspaper or the letter. Nevertheless, he folded up the newspaper and stuck it on the silver tray before he walked upstairs.

Alfred walked into Bruce's bedroom, set the tray beside the bed before pulling the curtains apart and letting the mid-day sun shine into the room.

"Good morning, sir," Alfred said, as Bruce rolled away from the light and pulled the sheet up over his head. "It's nearly noon and breakfast is ready for you."

"Noon? I can't believe that I slept this long with David in the house," Bruce mumbled from beneath the covers.

Inwardly, Alfred took a deep breath.

"It's probably because David isn't here," Alfred said, solemnly. "And neither is Olivia for that matter."

Bruce slowly rolled back over and looked up at Alfred. From Alfred's tone, he knew that they hadn't just left the house to run errands or to get out. He sat up.

"Where are they?"

Alfred walked over to the tray and picked up the letter.

"Olivia told me to give this to you when they left this morning," he said, passing Bruce the envelope before making his way to the door. "I'm sure it'll explain everything."

Bruce swung his legs over the edge of his bed as he stared at the envelope in his hand. Quickly, he pulled the letter from the envelope and unfolded the small piece of paper.

_Bruce,_

_I'm sorry that we didn't wait for you to wake. Writing this letter has been hard enough that I couldn't bare to face you. David and I have gone back to San Diego. I think that it is better this way. I know that you must be confused and maybe a little angry, but please don't come after us. I couldn't handle saying goodbye to you. Please remember that you are loved. Thank you for everything you've done for myself and David. I know that we wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you and for that I'm extremely grateful. _

_Love, _

_Olivia_

Bruce wasn't sure when the tears came to his eyes, but when he finished reading the letter, he felt them rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Rachel's funeral? Either way, it had been a while.

He crushed the letter in his hand before he lowered his head to take a deep breath. Bruce looked back up at the sun shining into the room and then glanced down at the paper in his hand. Gently, he unwrapped it and smoothed out the creases. He carefully placed it on the bedside table before he left the room. He walked to Olivia's room and pushed open the door. He had to see it to believe it.

On her bed she had left the photo album and numerous photo's which she had shown him the first few days that she was at Wayne Manor. Bruce smiled to himself when he saw a picture of David's smiling face on one of the photo's at the top of the stack.

David.

He thought back to the first time he met him, before he even knew that David was his son. He smiled, thinking of the nerf balls that were shot at him while he slept on Olivia's couch.

Bruce set the picture back down and stepped back. It was too much. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

------------

Three Days Later...

Thornley Home, San Diego

Olivia walked into the living room just as the morning sunshine poured through the curtains. She smiled, seeing the old piano that she had put countless hours into over the many years. She walked up to it and gently lifted the cover and pushed it back as the musky smell of the piano seemed to rise from between the keys. Olivia pulled out the seat and sat down before carefully placing her fingers onto the keys. She began to play a familiar tune which she always went into whenever she was playing without any music sheets. Her fingers seemed at home on the piano. The old scratches and nicks on the edge of the keys from when she'd play with her many rings on when she was a teenager made her smile. Her Mom and Dad refused to restore the piano to its original lustre. Olivia looked up, seeing her old metronome sitting stately at the top of the piano alongside numerous photo's of family and friends.

"I've missed hearing you play."

Olivia stopped and turned on the bench to see her Mom, Michelle, standing by the living room entry way. She smiled and turned back to the piano.

"It's like a good friend," she said, lightly touching the keys. "You can be away for a long time but once you sit back down, it's like you never left in the first place."

"And it sounds like this friend needed some breaking in," Michelle said. "No one has played it since you and David left."

"Oh, I'll put some miles on it," Olivia said with a smile. She turned back to her Mom. "Did you know that Bruce bought me a mini-grand at Christmastime?"

Michelle raised her eyebrows at that revelation and smiled. "Really?"

Olivia nodded. "It sounded great but nothing compares to this."

Michelle walked over and sat down on the chair beside the piano.

"You haven't said much about Bruce since you arrived," she said, genuinely interested. "Your father and I don't want to pry into your life, but we're concerned. When you and David showed up on our front step in the early morning a few days ago, we didn't know what to think."

Olivia shrugged and looked at her Mom.

"There's not much to say. I couldn't stay there, so we left."

"I'm assuming that you spoke to Bruce about it."

Olivia shook her head.

"Actually, I didn't. I didn't have the heart to tell him so I left a note behind and we left," Olivia said. Her words even made her angry with herself at what she did.

Michelle sighed in disappointment.

"I know it sounds horrible now that I think about it," Olivia said, attempting to defend herself. "But I didn't know what else to do. If I had talked to Bruce, he would've persuaded me to stay and that's not what I wanted to do."

"So you left in the night, like a thief."

"Mom, that's not a good analogy."

"But it's pretty accurate. You stole the man's heart."

"I didn't take his heart, Mom," Olivia exclaimed. She couldn't explain the entire fake engagement to her mother. She couldn't tell her how Bruce had pretended to be engaged to her although she had the hardest time separating herself from that fiction. She didn't want to say anything and knew she couldn't without going further into detail which Olivia didn't want to divulge.

"He asked you to marry him!"

Olivia shook her head. "It was a mistake. I realize it now. Can we not discuss this anymore?"

Michelle smiled weakly. "Okay." She stood up and put her hands together. "I'm making breakfast. Your Dad should be back from his jog in about fifteen minutes or so and then we'll get David up. Help me?"

Olivia smiled and stood up before following her Mom into the kitchen.

---------------------

March 8th

Beaconsville PS

Olivia walked through the silent hallways of the elementary school. The students had left for the day and only a few teachers remained in the school. She turned and looked up at the label on the door. Mrs. Amanda Fitch, principal. She gently knocked on the door. A woman in her mid-forties looked up from her desk and smiled when she saw Olivia at the door. She stood up.

"Miss Thornley, I'm sorry that we had to call you out here again," Mrs. Fitch said, as Olivia shook her hand. "It seems that David and another boy got into a fight today."

The woman gestured towards the chair opposite of her desk and Olivia sat down. She smiled politely.

"I appreciate you calling me, Mrs. Fitch," Olivia said. "I don't understand why David has been getting into so much trouble lately."

Mrs. Fitch looked down at the file on her desk.

"Miss Thornley, David is being teased because of what the other students are seeing and hearing in the media," she said. Olivia sighed. She knew exactly what Mrs. Fitch was referring to. Her past relationship with Bruce Wayne.

"I know and unfortunately I can't do a thing about it."

Mrs. Fitch nodded.

"I understand, but David needs to learn to control his emotions. We won't tolerate that type of behaviour at my school."

"What about the kids that are doing the teasing?"

"I've sent letters home to their parents regarding the situation," Mrs. Fitch said. "The other boy in the fight will be having 2 days of detention over lunch and recess time."

"And David gets a suspension?"

Mrs. Fitch pursed her lips.

"He was the first one to begin the fight. Acting out in violence is worse than calling people names, wouldn't you agree, Miss Thornley?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then you would have to agree with his punishment of a three day suspension," Mrs. Fitch stated. "We can't have double standards at this school, even if he's father is one of the richest men in the country."

Olivia sighed and bit her tongue.

"Of course not."

She stood up.

"Where's David?"

"Down the hall and to the left," Mrs. Fitch said.

Olivia nodded and turned to leave the office.

---------

Olivia ran her hand through her hair as she sat in traffic. She glanced back at David through the rear-view mirror as he sat in the backseat of the car. The bruise on his cheek was becoming more noticeable. Olivia was almost certain that he'd end up with a black eye by the end of the day.

"If I keep getting calls at work, I'm going to end up loosing my job," she said, angrily as she watched the traffic slowly move around her. "This is the second time, David. The second time!"

"I had to make him stop!" David exclaimed. "He was saying bad stuff about Dad and you and he wouldn't stop."

"Whatever happened to walking away?"

"They were all saying it, Mom!"

He picked up the Ziploc bag of ice from his lap and placed it against his cheek once again.

"I want to go back," he said softly. Olivia looked up at him.

"Where? School?"

"No, to Gotham City."

Olivia sighed.

"We've talked about this already David," she began. "We can't go back."

"No, you said that you can't go back, but I want to! I miss Dad."

"So do I," she admitted. "But we can't, and that's final!"

The rest of the ride was left to silence. It was soon becoming unbearable so Olivia turned on the radio and listened to the music for the remainder of the ride home.

-----

March 10th

Batcave

Alfred walked into the cave and was welcomed by the roar of the tumbler. After a few moments, it was quiet again and Bruce climbed out of the driver's seat, covered in dirt. He walked around the giant vehicle and reached into the engine, his hand speckled with oil. Alfred walked over to him, holding up an envelope.

"Sir, you need to RSVP to the gala for the Botanical Relief International at the Gotham Golf and Country Club this weekend," Alfred said.

"I'm not going," Bruce stated, without any hesitation or stopping what he was doing.

"It might be a chance for you to get out," Alfred suggested, watching as the billionaire rubbed his dirty hands against a rag.

"I get out enough, Alfred."

The elderly man sighed. Bruce had been spending his time in the cave, out at night on the streets of Gotham or at Wayne Tower and when he wasn't at either place, he was sleeping. Alfred was watching as Bruce dug himself deeper into his hole of solitude and he was afraid that someday, he'd never come out. Alfred was afraid to admit that it was Olivia that put him there but he was determined to bring the billionaire back to the land of the living.

"Humour an old man, wont you?"

Bruce looked up from where he worked.

"One night sir," Alfred said. "It will do you good."

Bruce knew it was a battle that Alfred was planning on winning.

"Fine," he said. "RSVP for one."

"How about for two, sir?"

"Planning on being my date, Alfred?"

Alfred couldn't help but smirk, hearing that Bruce at least had his humour intact.

"No sir, I was just going to suggest a young Italian opera singer who is in town," he said. "Her agent has contacted me earlier this week and I told him that I'd mention it to you."

Bruce sighed and nodded.

----------

March 15th

San Diego

Olivia laid on the rocking bench on the back deck, looking up at the night sky. The temperature of southern California had warmed up tremendously over the past few days but when evening fell, it brought a bitter chill to the air. Olivia was surprised that she could see so many stars above her. She took a deep breath and sighed shakily before once again wiping the tears away from her eyes. Olivia couldn't take it anymore. Bruce's face seemed to be everywhere. Olivia couldn't get away from it. He'd be on the news when she'd turn on the TV or his smiling face would be seen on the cover of a gossip magazine as she stood in line at the grocery store. Her life was turning into the Michelle Branch song.

She couldn't help but begin to cry again. She was beginning to wonder if she made a wrong choice, but the feeling of knowing that it was too late caused her to begin to sob. Olivia turned herself towards the cushion and curled up as she cried. Suddenly, she felt a blanket being draped over herself. Olivia quickly rubbed her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see her Dad gently smiling sympathetically at her and her Mom standing beside him. She handed her a handful of Kleenex's which Olivia took and wiped her eyes.

"What are you two doing up?" Olivia finally asked, her voice sounding considerably congested from her crying.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Michelle said.

Olivia sighed as she sat up, pulling the blanket up.

"Your Mom saw you out here and she said she could hear you crying," Gerald said, softly. "We were going to leave you be until the temperature got a little too chilly for just pants and a t-shirt."

Michelle sat beside Olivia. Olivia fought to keep the tears from falling but she couldn't hold them in anymore. Finally, she broke and sobbed. Michelle put a concerned arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"I shouldn't have left Bruce," Olivia managed to say between her sobs. "I made a mistake and now it's too late."

"What are you talking about? It's not too late."

"It is," she retorted. "I saw on TV earlier when he was with that Italian opera singer."

"I saw that too, and he didn't look too happy, 'Liv," Michelle said. "I don't know Bruce Wayne, but I can tell when a man isn't enjoying himself. I see a similar look on your father's face when I take him to a museum. You know how much your Dad hates going to museums and art galleries. He'd rather be watching a football game. It's the same look."

Olivia glanced over at her Dad and saw him smile and nod his head.

Olivia shrugged. "So what do I do?"

"You go to him, apologize and pray that he accepts the apology," she replied.

"And if he doesn't?"

"That's the risk that you're taking. You need to suck up your pride, fly out to Gotham city and got to him before you really regret it."

"I can't fly to Gotham," Olivia said. "I used up most of what I had saved for David and my flight out here. I barely have enough with this new job to get me halfway to Gotham."

Gerald stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a few twenty and fifty dollar bills. He held it out to her.

"Your Mom and I were discussing this earlier when we saw you out here," Gerald said. "We assumed that you would be needing money to get you back to Gotham if you decided to go."

Olivia quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around her Dad before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she exclaimed as Gerald embraced her.

"Consider it an early birthday present," he said, with a smile. Olivia turned to her mom, who cupped Olivia's cheeks before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You're in love with him," she said to her. "Just speak from your heart. And don't worry about David. We'll watch him for you."

"Thank you so much," Olivia said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

----

A/N - I already have the next part half done, and was going to tack it onto this one, but it would be one super long chapter so I split it in two. So, being that it's partly done, I hope to have it up soon...thanks for the reviews...


	28. Chapter 28

A/N - Being that it's a long weekend for us(Victoria Day!!), and the family is on vacation this coming week, I most likely wont be able to update until the 25th. I know this chapter will be a little shorter than what I usually do, but I wanted to have a good lead off for when I come back... enjoy!! :)

----

A week later...

10:19am

Gotham City

The rain poured down in torrents. March wasn't even over and the spring April showers had already begun. Unfortunately, it made Gotham look even more dark and depressing, even in the daytime. Although she was certain that she would get soaked, Olivia was eager to get out of the taxi. The past two days had consisted of sitting in airports, in airplanes and taxi cabs. She felt dirty and tired, but she wouldn't sleep until she had accomplished what she had set out to do in Gotham. During those two days, she rehearsed what she would say and even went as far as dictating it over to herself as she sat in the terminal during her one layover in Chicago.

Olivia looked down at the small piece of paper with her many alterations and additions scribbled in every direction. She looked up as the taxi pulled up in front of Wayne Manor. She folded up the paper and pushed it into her pant pocket. Olivia handed the taxi driver the fare and grabbed the one bag that she brought with her. She counted to three before she opened the door and ran through the puddle-filled driveway of the Wayne estate and up to the front door. In that short time, she was nearly drenched. She was shaking. Olivia wasn't certain whether it was from the cold or nerves. She pressed the doorbell and waited. She went over this moment during her entire plane flight. For every second she waited at the door felt like an hour. Finally the door opened.

"Olivia Thornley!" Alfred exclaimed, a little confused at first and then became worried. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Bruce," she blurted out, nervously. "Is he home?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not," Alfred said, growing increasingly worried. "Is everything all right?"

Seeing the concern on the man's face, Olivia smiled.

"Everything is fine," she assured him. "I just need to see Bruce. I wanted to tell him some things; some things that I regret and to apologize."

A smile pulled at Alfred's mouth.

"He has a board meeting Wayne Tower this morning and wont be back until later this evening," he said, gazing at Olivia's wet appearance. She didn't even have a jacket. The woman wore a pair of running shoes which were now soaked along with simple blue jeans and a hoodie. Her blond hair was ruthlessly pulled back into a ponytail while some stray strands of hair fell out of place. She looked worn out.

Olivia looked over her shoulder and into the rain, as the taxi was making it's way back onto the main road. Alfred noticed the woman's nervousness as well as her disappointment in missing Bruce at home. He assumed it was good that she was in Gotham and prayed that it would be good news for Bruce Wayne.

"I can drive you there if you'd like," he suddenly said. "You can talk to him there if he isn't busy."

Olivia quickly turned back to Alfred and smiled.

"Could you? I don't think that I could wait for another taxi to come or wait until later today," she said happily with a laugh.

"I thought not."

Alfred held the door open for her to come in.

"It would be my pleasure," he said. "Let me just grab a coat and keys."

----

The windshield wipers rhythmically went back and forth on the Rolls Royce and for a while it was the only sound that was heard in the expensive car. Alfred smiled when he looked up in the rear view mirror at the woman sitting behind him. He couldn't see her eyes as she was looking down and he heard the sound of her sighing and the ruffling of paper. Finally, she looked up and her eyes met Alfred's.

"I'm writing out what I want to say. I've changed it at least a dozen times. I don't want to come across as a bumbling idiot," she said. "I've never been good at public speaking."

"But this isn't the public you'll be speaking to," Alfred said. "It's only Master Bruce."

Olivia looked up in the mirror and smiled.

"Am I being crazy, Alfred?" she asked, as she held the small piece of paper on her lap. "I mean, I left him only to find out I made a mistake and now I'm coming back, hoping that he'll accept my apology for what it is. What if he's moved on? I've seen the news and read the gossip magazines at the grocery store. I read all about his fling with that Italian opera singer but I know I'll regret it if I don't speak to him at least once more."

Alfred waited until Olivia finished speaking. He watched the traffic around him as they neared the downtown core.

"Firstly, Master Wayne had been wallowing in so much self-pity that I made him go out with that opera singer in hopes that it would brighten his mood," Alfred said. "He hasn't seen the woman since then and I have come to regret encouraging him to ask her out. So, to answer your first question; no, you aren't crazy. You're in love."

Alfred pulled the Rolls Royce alongside the curb out front of Wayne Tower. He turned in his seat to look at Olivia.

"Just tell him how you feel," he said with a smile. "And don't worry if it doesn't come out as eloquently as you hoped. As long as it's heart felt, it doesn't matter what you say."

Olivia smiled weakly as she opened the door and climbed out. The rain still pounding onto the pavement and Olivia was grateful that someone was there to hold the door open for her when she reached the lobby. Her wet running shoes squeaked as she walked through the lobby which caused more than one person to look in her direction. She brushed her frizzy hair back behind her ears with her hands as she stepped into the elevator. Her heart was literally pounding out of her chest. Her hands were clammy and she felt butterflies in her stomach. The ride up to the executive floor seemed to last forever. She was glad that she had the elevator to herself. Olivia was certain that someone would think she was crazy with the way she was talking to herself; saying what she was wanting to say. Finally, the door opened onto the bright hallway. She stepped out onto the floor and made her way towards Bruce's office. She could hear phones ringing and assistants chattering to each other. Olivia walked past them which caused them to speak softer. She stuck out like a sore thumb among the Gucci and Prada that strutted around the office's.

When she finally saw Bruce's office, she stopped. It was under construction and the area around it had been taped off for safety sake. Olivia turned to someone as they walked past her.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Bruce Wayne," she said.

"Down the hall to the right, sweetheart," the man slurred as he walked past. "Oh, and good luck. The man rarely gives anyone the time of day lately."

Olivia continued down the hallway, one which she hadn't been down before. At last she found a mahogany door with Bruce's name on an engraved name plate.

"Excuse me, but you need an appointment to see Bruce Wayne."

Olivia turned seeing his receptionist standing behind her. A wave of recognition passed over the receptionists' eyes as she smiled.

"Oh, I remember you," she stated. "You're the woman that Mr. Wayne broke up with. What do you want?"

"I'd like to speak with him," Olivia replied.

"You can't. As I told you, you'll need an appointment to see him."

Olivia turned and knocked on Bruce's door. She could hear the receptionist protesting behind her before Olivia turned the door knob. The office was empty.

"See," the receptionist snapped. "He's not here. Now I'll have to ask you to leave before I call security."

Olivia watched as the receptionist crossed her arms, hoping that it would evoke superiority to her leggy frame.

"Fine," Olivia finally said. "Could you tell him that I came by?"

The receptionist nodded as she watched Olivia walk back the way she came. Ahead she saw the man whom she asked for directions to Bruce's office. She quickened her pace and walked up to him.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned with a smile which quickly fell when he saw it wasn't one of his bosses.

"Where is the board meeting this morning?"

"Just down the hall," the man said, pointing ahead of them. Olivia began to walk to the room. "But there's a meeting going on right now!"

Olivia knocked on a door and opened it. A supply room. She sighed, beginning to wonder if there really was a meeting room nearby.

She eyed the next door and walked over to it before opening it gently. The room was dimmed but she could hear a voice speaking. She pushed the door open further and instantly felt awkward.

The conference table was full. At one end, Mr. Fox stood speaking to the board members. He stopped when he saw the woman at the door, which caught the attention of the other twenty pairs of eyes in the room. Olivia suddenly regretted walking in. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she stammered. "I must have taken a wrong turn. Sorry. Sorry."

She quickly backed up and turned to close the door.

"Olivia?" Bruce asked, standing up. He couldn't believe what was going on in front of him.

Olivia looked back at him, noticing Bruce for the first time at the table.

Bruce turned back to Lucius. "Excuse me, Mr. Fox."

Lucius grinned. "Of course, Mr. Wayne." He turned his attention back to the screen and continued his presentation to get the other board member's attention as Bruce was walking to the door. "As I was saying..."

Bruce closed the door behind him, still not believing that Olivia was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, softly. It was then that he noticed that her clothes were damp. "What happened to you?"

"I...I..I uh, need to talk to you."

His eyes were confused but suddenly a flash of worry crossed them. "Is David all right?"

"Oh, he's fine," she said, which gave Bruce a sense of relief. "I wanted to talk to you about...somethings." She glanced over Bruce's shoulder seeing a group of three women and a man watching them. Bruce noticed them as well and led her into his office and closed the door behind her.

"Okay," he said, turning on the light. "You have me a little worried, Olivia. What did you come all the way out here to talk about?"

Olivia took a deep breath. She looked around the room, seeing the small contemporary couch.

"Bruce, sit."

He walked over to the couch and sat on the arm before looking back up to Olivia, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I...I made a mistake," she said. "I should never have left, especially the way that I did." She suddenly paused and looked down for a moment before she fished through her pocket. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't interrupt me until I'm finished, Bruce," she stated. "I want to get this out and I need my notes that I made on my plane ride over and I must have lost them on the car ride over."

"You just arrived in Gotham?"

Olivia glanced up at him. She was nervous and wanted to tell him what was on her heart without him speaking. It was making her more anxious.

"Sorry," he said softly.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to remember the lines she wrote. She couldn't remember them. So, she just began.

"I couldn't pretend, Bruce," she said. "I tried to play along with the engagement but the longer I did, the harder it was to remember that it wasn't real. I felt like I was being cheated. And then you said the most beautiful words at that party, and I had to tell myself that you were putting on an act and that they weren't for me. I hated the fact that your whole life seemed to be an act. You pretend to be someone you're not when you're in the public and Batman is another persona you portray. It made me wonder who you really are. It scared me and the fact that you go out at night and there's a chance that I'd never see you again. I couldn't handle carrying that worry."

She paused and looked down before looking back at Bruce. She couldn't read his face. She didn't know if he was happy, sad or confused. Tears were coming to her eyes when she began to feel despair that he wasn't going to want her back, but she continued to spill out her heart.

"But I realized something at home. I missed you. I missed every part of you. I knew who you were when I saw you on television and I was jealous when I saw you were with that Italian singer. I had to come back and see you to apologize and to tell you that I made a mistake. I should never have left. I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did. It was cowardly of me and I wouldn't blame you if you would never forgive me for how I walked out on you. But I had to come back to tell you this. I love you and I think a part of me always will."

Olivia sighed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She watched as Bruce let out a breath and shook his head as he looked at the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me," he began....

------

A/N - Evil, I know...but it's a great way to lead into the next chapter...we're nearing the end...


	29. Chapter 29

A/N - Vacation is over :( The next full week off isn't until August and right now that seems like an eternity away. I'm already thinking of continuing this story into a sequel and I was wanting to know what everyone thought... This past week I was considering who to bring into it and I think I have figured out my plot line. Anyhow, it is May 25th, and as promised...here's the next chapter. I struggled with this one a bit for some reason and I sometimes wonder if it ever shows in the writing. Let me know what you think...

--------------

"You've got to be kidding me," Bruce began, as he shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

Olivia stared at him, mouth slightly agape and seriously afraid of what he was going to say next. Would he laugh? Was he angry? Olivia wouldn't blame him in either instance. She had hoped that it wouldn't have been a mistake to come but now she was seeing that she had just made a fool of herself and she would eventually end up walking past the gaggle of Wayne Enterprise employees with her face and eyes reddened with tears. Here, she had just laid her heart out and he was telling her that he didn't believe it. She waited in dreaded anticipation.

Finally, he looked up and glanced out the glass walls of the office where a small group of nearly a dozen office personnel had gathered in the hallway pretending to make idle chit-chat in hopes of catching an intimate scene unfold between Bruce and his old girlfriend. He pushed himself up off the arm of the couch and walked over towards the wall where a small control pad of a dozen buttons were laid. He pressed the appropriate code as a large screen slowly fell in front of the glass. When they were truly alone, Bruce put his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor as a sly smirk came to his face. He glanced back up at Olivia as she stood in the same spot as before.

"You're telling me that you came all the way out here to tell me this? Didn't you say that you just arrived in Gotham?"

Olivia was confused but answered anyways.

"I did. I went right to Wayne Manor to find you and Alfred told me that you were here before he offered to drive me," she explained.

Bruce smiled as he walked back over to where she stood.

"You have no idea how glad I am, that you did come back and that you said those things," he said, softly. "I was wanting to talk to you the night of the party about us, but things didn't go as planned."

Olivia smiled weakly, remembering the horrible events of that night. Her mind highlighted the moment that she handed the ring back to Bruce at the penthouse and how strangely horrible she felt afterwards, even though the entire engagement was pretend.

"I wasn't pretending at the party when I said those words," he said, as though he was reading her mind. "I meant everything that I said."

Bruce looked down at his hands, trying to remember the words that he had said.

"I do love you and you do complete me," he said, looking back up at her. "You don't know how glad I am, to know that you accept me for who I am and what I do. I've missed you, Olivia."

He looked into her eyes, seeing the unshed tears forming in the corners. Bruce reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs before taking her hands.

"I've missed you," he said softly, directly to her again.

"I've missed you too," Olivia whispered softly, not willing to trust her own voice. "And I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did. I should never have left. I'm..."

Before she could say another word, Bruce suddenly reached for her neck and crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her hungrily as though he was making up for lost time. The kiss caught Olivia off guard for a second but she quickly reacted and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce pulled her close to his body, not wanting to let her go. He had dreamt about this for weeks and couldn't believe that Olivia was in his arms. It was one that he didn't want to wake up from.

Olivia didn't want to let go. She could feel Bruce's hands pull her closer to him. She felt his hair between her fingers before she moved her hands onto his shoulders. Olivia felt peaceful. She knew that this was where she belonged.

After a minute, Olivia broke the kiss when she felt the cold dampness seep through her clothing and to her skin once again. She pulled away and frowned, realizing that she had gotten Bruce wet.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry," she said, noticing the damp spots on his Armani jacket.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't care less," he said, smiling. "But you must be freezing."

He looked back at her, realizing that her eyes hadn't left his. She shook her head.

"Surprisingly, I'm not anymore," she said, with a smile.

"I love you," Bruce said softly before he lightly kissed her nose. Olivia chuckled.

"I love you too," she said. "And I'm never leaving you again. I know that you can't promise me that nothing will ever happen to you when you're out at night, but at least try to be as careful as you can. For David and for me. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Bruce smiled weakly. "I will."

He suddenly turned to look towards the sunlight coming in from the outside window and appeared as though he was in deep thought. He looked back at Olivia and smiled.

"Come over here," he said, taking her hand while leading her to the large window overlooking the city. "I want to show you something."

Olivia walked up to the window and put her hands up to the glass. Large buildings stood on either side of the road below but towards the east, they could see the morning sun reflecting off the ocean.

"Bruce!" Olivia said, in astonishment. "This view is breathtaking!"

He nodded in agreement as he stood beside her.

"This was once my father's office," he said. "It's normally Mr. Fox's but with the renovations on mine, he's allowed me to use it for the time being."

"I'm surprised that you wouldn't go after this space," she said.

Bruce smiled. "It's only fair that Mr. Fox has this office. After all, he's here more than I am so it's right that he at least has the nicer view."

Olivia smiled as she turned to look back out at the cityscape.

"Olivia," Bruce said, once again gaining her attention. He was no longer smiling and had his hands in his pocket. "I want you to know something. What I'm going to ask you is not a joke nor is it pretend." He chuckled slightly before he continued. "I hate that I even have to tell you this, but I wouldn't want you to not believe what I'm about to say."

Olivia watched Bruce's face and began to notice anxiety in his eyes as well as with his posture. He no longer stood in front of her as someone who commanded the room. He seemed nervous. It made her worry.

"Bruce, what's wrong?"

He merely shook his head. "I don't know why I feel this way because I've said this to you once before but maybe it's because I mean it now and this is serious."

Olivia was confused. She tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying but it wasn't until she watched him drop to one knee that she quickly gasped. Bruce heard and looked up her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed before he said a word. Bruce began to laugh.

"How do you even know what I'm going to say?"

"I'll say yes to anything you'll ask me," she said, laughing along with him.

Her statement caused Bruce to smirk.

"Anything?"

"Well, almost anything," she replied, with a sly grin.

"Marry me?"

"A most definite yes," Olivia said as she fell onto her knees to wrap her arms around him and kissed him with as much love as she had within her. She smiled when she felt Bruce stood up, pulling her up along with him. He brushed her frazzled bangs out of her eyes as he broke the kiss.

"I never thought that I would love someone as much as I love you. I realized in those weeks that you were gone that I couldn't live without you," Bruce said, softly. "I couldn't believe it when you showed up this morning in the board room."

"Yeah, that was a little embarrassing," she commented, meekly.

"I would've loved to see the board member's faces when I suddenly paid attention when I heard your voice in the room."

Olivia laughed.

A sudden knock on the door caused Bruce to sigh. He turned to the door and called for whomever was there to come in. It was his receptionist. She stared at the couple for a moment. Was it evident on their faces that something had just occurred moments before she came to the room? Maybe Bruce was smiling a little too much?

"Mr. Wayne," she said, turning her attention to Bruce. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but Mr. Fox needs you in the board room."

He turned and smiled apologetically to Olivia.

"Go," she said, before he said a word. "I'll wait here. I'm not going anywhere."

Bruce shook his head.

"Come along," he suggested. "This shouldn't be more than a few minutes anyways."

"Are you sure that's all right?"

Bruce shrugged, holding out his hand to her.

"Why not? I am the owner after all."

Olivia chuckled as she took his hand. They walked down the hallway towards the conference room and received more than a few stares. Some people whispered about them possibly getting back together while others just commented about how cheerful Bruce appeared for the first time in weeks. When they reached the conference room, Bruce pushed open the door to allow Olivia to enter. Her presence caught more than a few board members by surprise. Despite this, they all smiled and a few nodded in greeting.

"Mr. Wayne, we were just about to conclude our meeting regarding the Botanical Relief's five year grant contract and we're needing your signature on a few documents," Lucius said, watching as Bruce walked in towards the head of the table. He smiled when he saw Olivia standing by the door. "It's good to see you again, Miss Thornley. You're welcome to have a seat if you'd like."

She smiled politely and walked up to the long glass table. She pulled out the chair and sat down, smiling to the board member beside her who greeted her. Olivia watched as Bruce signed a half dozen pieces of paper before he set the pen down and stretched out his hand to the woman standing beside Mr. Fox.

"It'll be a pleasure working alongside you, Mr. Wayne," the woman said, shaking his hand. "I'm really looking forward to this."

Bruce smiled. "Likewise, Dr...." He shook his head. "Please forgive me, I've forgotten your name already."

"Dr. Isley, Pamela Isley."

----------

Olivia pushed her chair out and stood up as the other board members began to leave the conference room. Fredericks, a member of the board walked up to Olivia and smiled politely.

"I'm glad to see that smile back on Mr. Wayne's face," he said, softly. "I take it that you're the reason behind it."

Olivia nodded and smiled meekly.

"I thought so." Fredericks said with a grin. "I want to tell you something that my wife always says. Behind every great man, is an even greater woman."

"Thank you," she replied, genuinely touched by the older man's authenticity. He smiled and left the room with the other board members.

"Olivia!" Bruce said, gaining her attention. She turned and walked over towards the head of the long table where Bruce, Mr. Fox and Dr. Isley stood. "Olivia, I'd like you to meet Dr. Pamela Isley from the Botanical Relief in Seattle. Wayne Enterprises will be working alongside the Botanical relief for the next five years so we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Dr. Isley smiled proudly as Bruce turned to her.

"Dr. Isley, I'd like you to meet Olivia Thornley, my fiance."

Olivia extended her hand which Dr. Isley shook. The woman seemed surprised at first, but then a timid smile appeared on her face. Her hand grip was soft and gentle but Olivia could see a tenacity in the woman's eyes. Olivia presumed that Dr. Isley was very dedicated to her work and was probably very intelligent.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Thornley," Dr. Isley said. "Congratulations on your engagement. I wasn't aware that Mr. Wayne was engaged to anyone."

Olivia looked over at Bruce beside her who merely shrugged and smiled back at her.

"Well, you never know with Bruce Wayne," Olivia joked, which elicited a chuckle from both Lucius and Bruce beside her.

Bruce pulled back the cuff of his sleeve to check the time before he lightly touched Olivia on the back.

"We should get going," he said. Olivia smiled and nodded as Bruce said goodbye to both Dr. Isley and Mr. Fox. Bruce pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called up Alfred as they walked towards the elevators. Olivia waited for Bruce to hang up and for the elevator doors to close before she spoke.

"I should be jealous, you know."

Bruce was confused. "What for?"

"Dr. Isley," Olivia said, with a smile. "You're going to be working with her organization for the next five years. I should be jealous that you're going to be spending so much time with her."

Bruce smirked as he turned to Olivia as she stood in the corner of the elevator. He leaned into her as she held onto the railing along the wall.

"But you'll have me at night," he suggested, seductively into her ear. She held in a shiver as his breath tickled the skin on her neck. She smiled, taking in the smell of his cologne. It was intoxicating. Quickly, she inwardly shook it off. This was not the time nor the place.

"Along with all the criminals of Gotham," Olivia added, trying to change the mood in the elevator. The last thing she wanted was to have the door open on unsuspecting business people.

"You'll always come first," Bruce countered, as he spoke once again into her ear before lightly laying a trail of kisses from below her ear down her neck and to her shoulder. Olivia closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation so much that she unconsciously let out a moan. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as he leaned in to kiss her lips. Suddenly, the elevator let out a ding announcing it had reached the ground level and the doors opened.

More than a few whistles were heard following the flashes of a half dozen photographers and reporters who had heard from Wayne Enterprise employees that Bruce Wayne's ex-fiance was in the building speaking with him. They had waited for the couple or at least one of them to come out for an interview, but the photo of the two kissing inside the elevator was even better. Bruce quickly stood up beside Olivia as she tucked any unruly strands of hair behind her ears. Bruce took Olivia's hand and led her through the crowd of cameras and towards the front door. As they walked, a few people called out Bruce's name, asking for an interview.

"Set it up with my receptionist," he called back out as they walked, not even bothering to look at who was speaking to him. He had one destination and he hoped that Alfred was at the curb waiting. Bruce smiled, seeing the Rolls Royce and Alfred waiting.

"I take it that your meeting was successful, sir," he said, opening the door as the flurry of photographers followed.

"It was," Bruce replied. Olivia was about to climb in when the reporters caught up to the couple.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" the reporters all began to call out almost in a chorus. Bruce turned and smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Olivia.

"Are you two back together?"

"What was with that heated lip lock in the elevator?"

Bruce chuckled as he looked at Olivia beside him.

"I'm in love," he said. "Is that a crime?"

"So, are you two back together?"

"If getting married is being together, than yes, we are," Bruce stated.

"Any wedding date set?

Bruce was about to speak but suddenly Olivia spoke up.

"Not at the moment," she said. "We're wanting a long engagement. It'll be probably two or three years before anything is set in stone."

Bruce held up his hand, indicating that they were done with questions and he turned towards the Rolls Royce as Olivia climbed in. He got in after her before Alfred closed the door behind them and walked around to the driver's seat.

Olivia sighed as they pulled away from the curb.

"Two or three years, sir? Are you sure?" Bruce suddenly asked.

Olivia grinned, looking out the window.

"Why? Can't wait that long?"

"I'll marry you whenever you'd like, but I was thinking that you wouldn't want to wait that long to get married," he replied.

"I don't want to wait that long."

"Then why'd you say it?"

Olivia looked up at the rear-view mirror, seeing Alfred catch her eye and noticed that he too, was grinned. Finally, Bruce understood and he smiled, knowing what she had planned. She slid over beside him and reached up to kiss him on the nose.

"And here I thought that you were supposed to be smart," she teased. Bruce reached over and wrapped his arm around her.

"You've met your match, Master Wayne," Alfred commented with a smile.

"I sure have."

-------------

A/N - There's just one more chapter to this....again, let me know what I should do about a sequel...


	30. Chapter 30

-------------

5 months later (Late August)...

A woman came running through the front door of Wayne Manor as caterers and guests began to fill the entry way. She was moving so quickly that passersby barely had a chance to turn around to see who the brown curly haired woman was. She excused herself as she carried a box under her arm while she passed through the groups of people. She headed straight towards the staircase. The woman smiled when she saw Alfred standing on the landing a few steps in front of her.

"Mrs. Craig," Alfred said, smiling. "I presume that everything went well."

Jill grinned.

"I'm surprised that I wasn't pulled over by the police," she said, as she continued up the stairs with Alfred beside her. "I don't think telling them that 'the future wife of Bruce Wayne forgot her shoes and now she'll be late for her own wedding' would go over well."

Alfred chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't think so."

They walked side by side down the hallway, passing Bruce as he walked out of his room dressed in a white dress shirt and pants. David appeared beside him, dressed as an exact younger replica of his father.

"Did you get it?!"

He had obviously heard about the problem. Jill spun around as she walked. "Don't worry, Bruce. Everything is under control." She turned back around and continued her rushed trek to Olivia's room. Alfred stayed by Bruce and turned to the man beside him.

"Can I help you with anything sir?"

"Actually, yes," Bruce said, awkwardly. "I seem to be all thumbs today when it comes to doing up ties."

"He couldn't even get mine on," David added with a cheeky smile.

"That's understandable," Alfred said, following Bruce and David into the room. "It's a big day. One that I never thought I'd see in my lifetime."

Alfred picked up David's tie and bent down in front of the boy to do it up. David grimaced.

"It's tight," he said as he strained his neck and pulled on it. Alfred loosened it slightly.

"Now, don't take it off," Alfred warned as David walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"Going to see Mom."

"Not a good idea, bud," he said. "Go see if you can find your grandpa Thornley. He's probably downstairs somewhere."

David nodded and left the room. Alfred grinned, turning to Bruce.

"You've certainly grown into your role as a father," he commented as he began to fix the tie around Bruce's neck. "I'd say it's almost become natural for you."

"Well, I have had an excellent model," Bruce said, looking at Alfred.

The older man smiled as he continued to adjust the tie. When he was done he stepped back as Bruce picked up his jacket and pulled it on as he looked in the full length mirror.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Alfred said, straightening out the back of the jacket for Bruce.

Bruce looked over his shoulder.

"Who said I was nervous?"

Alfred grinned.

"I know you well, sir," he replied.

"Let's hope that you're the only one who notices," Bruce said, turning his attention back to the mirror in front of him.

---------------------

Olivia had been pacing in the small bedroom; the anxiety nearly eating her up while waiting. She couldn't believe it. She had forgotten to pick up her shoes at the store. It had been the shock of her life when she went to find them and realized that they weren't with her. She had gone through months of secretly planning and promised herself that she wouldn't become 'bride-zilla' but she was on the verge of transformation. Thank goodness Jill had offered to go to the store even though she was already dressed and ready for the wedding. So, now she waited. Michelle, her Mom sat on the bed trying to make conversation with the stressed out bride. Olivia's veil swung behind her as she paced in the room. Her strapless white dress hugged her upper body and moved with her every step.

When the door suddenly opened, Olivia turned.

"Another crisis averted," Jill announced as she walked into the room, setting the box on the bed. She smiled as she opened it, pulling out the white heeled shoes. Olivia smiled as she tossed them onto the floor so she could step into them. She pulled up the front of her dress and suddenly, she frowned.

"They don't fit."

"Seriously!?"

Michelle picked up one of the shoes and looked inside for sizing.

"They're about a size and half too small," she said. "Honey, you can't wear these."

"Then what do I do?"

"Go barefoot," Michelle suggested.

Jill slowly smiled and shrugged. "Why not, 'Liv? You'll be comfortable, that's for sure and with the weather so warm, you'll be able to get away with it."

Olivia considered it for a moment. It seemed like a good idea. She shrugged. "Why not."

There was a knock at the door. Jill slowly opened it and peeked out, seeing Mr. Thornley with David at the door. She opened the door further to let them in and then closed it behind them.

He smiled weakly, seeing Olivia.

"They're ready for you," he said.

Olivia smiled and took a deep breath as she walked out of the room with her Mom and Jill behind her. She bent down in front of David and kissed his cheek.

"You look so handsome," she told him. "You're going to sit next to grandma and grandpa, okay?"

David nodded as they made their way down the hallway. Alfred turned from where he stood at the top of the stairs and smiled, seeing Olivia and the group approach. Michelle quickly turned and gave Olivia a kiss before taking David by the hand and making their way down the stairs.

"I should see if I can track down where Robert and the kids are sitting," Jill said, leaning over to give Olivia a hug. "You're beautiful. Enjoy the day."

Olivia watched as Jill quickly made her way down the stairs before she turned to Alfred.

"Bruce is ready?"

Alfred nodded. "I made sure myself that he would be waiting for you outside."

Olivia let out a breath.

"Well, I guess we're ready then," she said, taking her Dad's arm allowing him to lead her carefully down the stairs behind Alfred. When they reached the back door, Alfred turned waiting for her permission to open it.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Alfred opened the door for her as the attention of every guest within the white tent turned to her. She could feel her heart rate increase and her father must have noticed her sudden anxiety. He placed a gentle hand on hers as they stepped onto the grass. Olivia looked back up and saw Bruce standing nearly ten feet ahead of her. It might as well have been a mile. Olivia could feel the cool grass against her bare feet with each footstep and wondered how many would realize that she had no shoes on. She smiled seeing familiar faces around her, instantly feeling more relaxed. She grinned seeing Alfred suddenly appear in the front row as he had made his way around the crowd. Olivia looked back at Bruce as his eyes had never left her. Those eyes. They caused her to drown out the rest of the ceremony and most of the reception. Whenever she'd look at him, his eyes seemed to swallow her. In an event that took months to plan, it was over in a few short hours. Most of it, neither would ever remember, but for Olivia, Bruce's eyes would be the one detail that would never leave her memory.

-------------------

3 days later...

_Secret Wayne Wedding_

_by Charlotte Hastings_

_In a twist of events that could only be done by Bruce Wayne, he and fiance, Olivia Thornley secretly tied the knot at his home this past weekend after earlier revealing to the press that they wished to have a long engagement of nearly 3 years. It had been rumoured that a possible secret wedding would be occurring this past weekend after aerial photographs of the Wayne Manor estate included a white tent. Sources tell us that it was a small private ceremony with close friends, associates and the bride's family in attendance. Only one wedding photo of the couple has been released while the rest are being sold for two million dollars with the money going towards the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation. The location of the honeymoon has been left up to anyones guess as once again, the Wayne's have caught us off guard and disappeared._

Bruce smiled at the single coloured photo in the newspaper. It wasn't anything spectacular but Bruce liked the candid aspect of it. It was one of Olivia crouched down in her dress on the grass as Bruce assisted in pulling her train out from around her for the photo that they were about to take. He folded the newspaper on his lap and looked up. The warm evening sun mixed with the salty air felt great on his skin. The only thing that could be heard was the gentle lapping of the waves against the hull of the boat as it slowly sailed over the water. He turned his attention to the woman standing by the helm of the boat, large sunglasses covering her eyes as she looked away from him towards the sea. Every so often she would reach up behind her neck where the wind was playing the strings of the halter part of her bathing suit was tied and scratched before trying to twist the loose ends under themselves. He couldn't help but smirk as he stood up and walked towards her.

"You're getting good at this," Bruce commented as he ducked under one of the booms to join her at the helm of the sailboat yacht.

"I had a good teacher," she replied, with a smile.

He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder to check the GPS for their location in the Caribbean.

"I think we can stop here for the night," he said, as he walked around her to pull out the anchor. They dropped the sails as Bruce dropped the anchor over the edge of the boat. It took a few minutes before the boat no longer was moving in the current.

Bruce sneaked back behind Olivia to join her by the helm and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled, turning around to face him.

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Oh, I was thinking we might scoot by the Cayman Islands," he said. "We could hit Cayman Brac and do some hiking. The bluffs there are supposed to be beautiful."

"I thought you wanted to avoid tourist destinations in favour of a more private vacation," she said.

He chuckled.

"We're staying on a small yacht," he said. "It's just us, the fish and the birds. This is private but I'd like to enjoy doing some things with you too."

She pushed Bruce back away from her in mocking. "You're not enjoying yourself?"

"I didn't say that."

She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm enjoying being married to you," he said, smiling coyly.

"Come here and show me how much you're enjoying being married to me," she said, seductively. Bruce didn't need to be told twice. He walked towards her as Olivia backed up and moved around him. When he was close enough, she pushed him in the chest causing him to loose his balance. She laughed as she watched Bruce try to regain his balance as he leaned over the edge of the boat. Suddenly, he reached out and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. They both fell into the water.

A moment later, they both broke the surface as Bruce's laugh filled Olivia's ears. She coughed a few times and pushed her wet, matted hair away from her face and opened her eyes.

"That didn't go the way I was hoping," she stated, as she coughed once again. "You were supposed to fall in. Not with me."

"I thought so," Bruce added as he chuckled.

Olivia finally smiled.

"Damn your quick reflexes, Bruce."

Bruce swam up beside her and pushed the remaining strands of wet hair away from her face.

"You're beautiful, Olivia Wayne," he said. Olivia chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck while they bobbed beside the boat.

The echoing of a beeping phone echoed from inside the boat. Olivia looked up towards the boat and suddenly remembered.

"That's probably David calling," she said.

Bruce held onto Olivia's waist, not allowing her to swim away.

"And Alfred is doing a great job looking after him for us," he added. "He'll call back tomorrow. Stay with me."

Olivia looked back at Bruce, smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He met her halfway and pulled her close. Bruce enjoyed every moment with Olivia. Yet on the horizon, clouds were forming above the setting sun. A storm was forming. Today, it would miss them and allow the newlyweds to enjoy their honeymoon, but the distant sound of rumbling thunder would find its way to them soon enough. It was only a matter of time.

-------------------

A/N - Well there you have it...a lot of imagery in this one and a little foreshadowing to what the sequel could bring. I'm planning on starting it later this week to hopefully have the first chapter up early next week sometime. The title will be called "SLOW FADE". I'm glad that you all enjoyed this story and I've enjoyed watching the transformation of Olivia and Bruce's relationship. My hope was not to create Olivia into a Mary-Sue and although I'm sure she came close sometimes, my goal was to try as best as I could to shy away from the cliche's. I love the Joker...and it sometimes irks me to read fanfics where he is loving and gentle...he's supposed to be a sociopath...that's what makes him Joker. David was my hardest character to do...I'm not an 8 year old boy and I don't know any personally so my goal was to make him act his age and experience. The sequel will be taking place about 2.5 to 3 years in the future(I haven't really decided yet), so I'm sure he'll have changed quite a bit from the young boy to a preteen. So, I'm looking forward to writing him again. I'm excited to do different villains...one you might have already guessed...but another I'm keeping to myself. He/She fits the story and that's what I'm happy about.

Anyhow, I'm appreciative of all the reviews...each and every one.....seriously. I probably would've kept on going with the story but it wouldn't be the same...I wouldn't have put in as much effort if I knew that no one was following along with me.

Thanks again!

Until next time...

RieMayu


End file.
